Como Leões e Serpentes
by Nath-Malfoy e Jessi-Weasley
Summary: Graças a uma caixinha, um pedido de ajuda muda tudo entre Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley. Você vai ver: “Nem tudo é impossível.” Cap. 45 ATUALIZADO
1. Cap01 O que há na caixa?

Disclaimer: Infelizmente nem todos os personagens aqui não pertencem a nós, apenas uns quatro ou cinco que foram frutos da nossa fértil imaginação, o resto pertencem a grande, honrada e exaltada J. K. Rowling (Eu te amo mulher!)

Sinopse: Graças a uma caixinha, um pedido de ajuda muda tudo entre Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley. Você vai ver: "Nem tudo é impossível." 

CAP. 01

O que há na caixa?

Mais um ano se inicia para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Todos os alunos estavam empolgados para mais um ano letivo. Os calouros, por sua vez, estavam agitados e confusos sem saber para onde ir. O trem já estava lotado, já que o mesmo partiria às 11h e já eram 10:45h.

Alguns minutos antes do trem partir, algo diferente estava acontecendo. Apesar de todos estarem com seus "grupinhos" conversando animadamente, um silêncio se fez no momento em que atenção de todos se virara para uma certa ruiva (e que ruiva!) que chagara naquele momento na estação com seus parentes. Essa "ruiva" era ninguém mais que Virgínia Weasley, agora mais linda do que nunca. Seus cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, seu corpo com curvas exatamente proporcionais à sua estatura. A pequena Gina agora crescera, estava com ar de mulher.

Não havia quem não notasse em sua beleza. Ela chamava a atenção tanto dos meninos como das meninas.

Gina,agora crescida tinha corpo de mulher e rosto de anjo. Todos comentavam que ninguém seria capaz de conquista-la. Gina apesar de ter um perfil "angelical", de anjo ela não tinha nada, ela era do tipo difícil e durona. Mas quando se era necessário, ela sabia ser uma amiga doce e solidária, assim como muitas vezes também dava o braço a torcer.

Quando todos haviam subido no vagão, que por sinal foi a maior confusão já que todos os garotos queriam a companhia daquela esplendorosa ruiva, Gina decidiu ficar na cabine com suas amigas de quarto: Pan Ludovick, Christie Wood, prima de Olívio Wood antigo capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, e Kate McMillan a melhor amiga de Gina.

Essa decisão foi para a tristeza geral de todos os garotos.

Logo o trem saiu a caminho de Hogwarts. Gina havia conversado muito com suas amigas. Colocaram todas as fofocas e novidades em dia, tanto que neste momento fazia-se um silêncio total dentro da cabine. Gina estava de saco cheio daquela situação...ficar olhando pra cara de suas amiga sem assunto nenhum pra conversar, quando então ela decidiu sair e dar uma volta pelo vagão.

Meninas, vou dar uma volta por aí pra ver se eu encontro o Rony. Preciso falar com ele.

Tudo bem! – disse suas amigas numa espécie de "coro".

Na verdade Gina não queria encontrar propriamente com seu irmão, já que passara as férias todas com ele e por isso não sentia nem um pouco de saudade do seu rosto. Ela queria mesmo encontrar mesmo era Harry e Hermione para conversar um pouco, já que o assunto lá na sua cabine havia se "esgotado".

No caminho à procura da cabine de seu irmão, Gina dá um esbarrão numa pessoa que aparentava ser um menino maior que ela e forte, já que o impacto fez ela cair de bunda no chão.

Ainda no chão e apoiada em seus cotovelos Gina começa a analisar aquela pessoa de baixo para cima: sapatos lustrados, vestes com detalhes esverdeados e o por fim o brasão da Sonserina...Gina havia esbarrado com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ele ao avistar os cabelos ruivos percebeu logo que era Virginia Weasley.

Devia olhar por onde anda Weasley. – disse Malfoy estendendo a mão para Gina para ajuda-la a levantar.

Gina é claro recusou a ajuda, e no mesmo momento em que ia se levantando respondeu:

Você é mesmo um idiota MalfoyÉ você que deve prestar atenção para não andar por aí esbarrando nas pessoas!

Ei, ei,ei Weasley, olha como você fala com os seus superiores! Não esqueça que eu sou monitor – chefe – disse Malfoy mostrando o distintivo brilhante preso às suas vestes.

Eu não sei se você lembra, Malfoy, mas o ano letivo ainda não começou! Você não pode tirar pontos da minha casa! – Gina disse com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

Mas o seu sorriso logo sumiu quando Malfoy começou:

- Pode ser, mas quando começar eu posso. E não vou precisar justificar isso a ninguém! – dessa vez quem sorria era Malfoy.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Gina deu as costas a Malfoy e saiu com passos fortes e bufando.

Malfoy ao ver Gina indo embora pensou: "Ela realmente está linda!" E retornou à sua cabine. Ao chegar lá ele estava meio pálido e com uma expressão meio abobalhada, por mais que tentasse esconder. Dentro da cabine estavam Pansy Parkinson, Crabe, Goyle e Blaise Zabine.

O que aconteceu Draquinho? – perguntou Pansy com sua voz gasguita.

Mas Malfoy nada respondeu. Após um longo minuto a voz de Pansy chegou ao seu cérebro atrapalhando os seus pensamentos e ele respondeu:

Weasley...

Ah! Isso explica essa sua cara de abestalhado! – retrucou Pansy com raiva.

É ela realmente é de tirar qualquer um do sério! – Zabine comentou com um certo ar de malícia, o que fez Pansy ficar roxa de raiva.

Podem tirando o cavalinho da chuva! A Weasley é do tipo difícil e não pro bico de vocês! – disse ela com um certo ar de superioridade.

Pode até ser que eu não consiga, mas o Malfoy acho que não...ele pega todas! – disse Zabine com um tom de desafio que Draco logo percebeu.

Você sabe né! Eu consigo o que quero, em qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar! – disse Draco.

Isso fez Pansy ficar mais roxa ainda e dizer com arrogância:

Se toca Draco! Saiba que o seu dinheiro não pode comprar o olhar de ninguém! E até parece que a Weasley vai dar bola pra você!

É! Eu dou menos de um mês pra mim pegar a Weasley! – respondeu Draco aceitando aquele desafio feito indiretamente por Zabine anteriormente.

Trato feito então! Um mês pra você pegar a Weasley e provar pra nós! – Zabine disse estendendo a mão para Draco, que estendeu a sua também e fecharam o trato com um aperto de mão.

Pansy enfurecida com aquela situação, que para ela era absurda, saiu da cabine batendo a porta com tanta força que a porta abriu, fechou e abriu novamente.

Os meninos nem ligaram para a saída mal-criada de Pansy, e Zabine continuou:

Saiba que não vai ser fácil, já que dizem por aí que ela é do tipo durona e até agora só se interessou por uma única pessoa: Harry Potter.

Isso fez Draco se interessar ainda mais pelo desafio, já que de alguma forma isso iria provocar o seu maior rival...

-

Depois da discussão com Malfoy, Gina esqueceu totalmente de procurar a cabine de Rony e retornou à sua. Chegando lá ela encontrou a cabine cheia de doces. Então foi logo perguntando:

O que houve por aqui?

E Kate, que era a mais "faladeira", foi a primeira a responder:

Foram seus admiradores Gi! Ta fazendo sucesso hein amiga! – disse ela com uma certa empolgação.

Gina observara: Havia doces de todos os tipos e todos os sabores. Mas havia uma caixinha diferente que chamou a atenção de Gina. Ela era pequena cor-de-rosa e aparentava ter um doce delicioso dentro. Ela logo abriu e viu que era um chocolate muito pequeno em forma de coração. Ela colocou o chocolate na boca inteirinho e comeu tudo de uma só vez. Embaixo de onde estava o chocolate havia uma pequena aba. Gina ficou curiosa e a puxou. Ao fazer isso a caixinha se abriu toda, quando ter minou de se abrir Gina ouviu apenas uma gargalhada que aparentava ser de uma garota e no final um grito súbito. Após isso a caixinha se fechou e tomou sua forma normal. Suas colegas observaram a caixa com cara espantada e depois olharam para Gina que não aparentava sinal algum de espanto ou medo.

Passado um certo tempo, Gina começou a se sentir mal. Estava meio tonta e resolveu sair para procurar Mione que talvez pudesse ajuda-la.

Gina saiu da cabine cambaleando, se segurando nas paredes do vagão. Agora além de sua tontura ter aumentado ela estava com frio. Gina de repente ouviu passos atrás dela, quando olhou viu que eram garotos que estavam a seguindo. Ela tratou de se esconder, pois não era a melhor hora pra ela ser "cantada". Ao ver que os garotos a perdeu de vista ela decidiu sair de onde estava escondida. Quando ela estava se levantando para sir percebeu que estava numa cabine bem maior que as outras. Ela estava na cabine reservada para a reunião de monitores e monitores-chefe. Ela tinha entrado lá por engano, mas já que era a cabine dos monitores seu irmão, Mione e Harry deveriam estar lá. Vendo que não havia ninguém Gina foi em direção à porta, porta essa que era diferente das outras cabines. Ela abria para dentro. Quando Gina ia saindo alguém vinha entrando e bateu a porta com tudo na sua cara. Gina massageou seu nariz e ao olhar para a porta logo percebeu quem era, apesar da tontura. Ela reconheceu logo aqueles cabelos negros e aqueles óculos redondos. Era Harry Potter.

- Gina! Desculpa! Você está bem? – disse Harry meio preocupado.

A pancada fez com que a tontura de Gina aumentasse. Seu rosto estava pálido e cheio de suor, ela ofegava muito. Não dera tempo para ela dar uma resposta, dera tempo apenas pra ela desmaiar nos braços de Harry.

N/A: Ai gente finalmente! Pensei que nunca iria publicar!

Faz tempo já que eu me cadastrei e não conseguia publicar, mas estou aqui.

Bom, agradecimentos a Jessi Weasley que é quem ta me ajudando a escrever e à Amanda que apoiou a gente.

Sim quero deixar bem claro que essa é nossa primeira fanfic e qualquer erro me perdoem porque ninguém é perfeito...

Bjos pra tds! Mandem reviews!


	2. Cap02 Um Pedido de Ajuda

CAP. 02

Um pedido de ajuda

Harry carregou Gina pra dentro da cabine e foi até a porta pra ver se conseguia ajuda. Ao olhar pela porta ele viu um calouro passar e o chamou rapidamente:

- Ei você! – o garoto se virou e fez um sinal perguntando se era ele mesmo que estava sendo chamado e Harry acenou dizendo que sim – Pode fazer um favor pra mim?

O garoto olhou pra Harry e balançou a cabeça com um sinal positivo.

- Você poderia procurar o monitor-chefe Ronald Weasley e dizer a ele que Harry Potter o espera na cabine dos monitores? Diga que é urgente. Ele é o único monitor-chefe ruivo..vai ser fácil de você encontrar – Ao dizer isso Harry deu uma piscadela e tirou do bolso de sua capa um galeão e pagou ao garoto pelo favor que ia ser prestado. Ao receber a moeda, o garoto saiu correndo em busca de Ron.

Minutos depois Rony veio acompanhado de Mione e foi logo perguntando a Harry:

- O que houve? – Rony ao olhar pro lado viu sua irmã deitada em uma das poltronas e correu logo pra junto dela. Ele pegou na mão dela e perguntou aflito pra Harry – O que aconteceu com ela Harry?

Harry meio sem graça e apressadamente como se tivesse desesperado respondeu:

- Ela estava aqui dentro e eu não sabia, quando eu abri a porta ela estava atrás e a porta foi bem no nariz dela... – disse Harry ficando vermelho – Mas não foi de propósito, eu...

Harry foi interrompido por Mione:

- Mas isso não é motivo pra ela estar com febre – Hermione falou com uma mistura de dúvida e curiosodade no tom de sua voz. Hrry então tomou a palavra:

- Quando olhei pra ela, ela estava muito suada e quando ela desmaiou em cima de mim percebi que ela estava meia quente...

Mione ficou pensativa e disse:

- Bom a única solução é esperar que ela acorde – Ao dizer isso Mione tratou de começar a cuidar de Gina.

Algum tempo depois Gina acordou e percebeu que estava deitada em uma das poltronas do trem maiores que o normal. Ao olhar para cima percebeu que estava rodeada de garotos olhando pra ela de forma que estavam admirando-a.

Ao perceber que Gina havia acordadodevido aos mumúrios dos garotos, Mione abriu caminho no meio da "multidão" com o objetivo de se aproximar de Gina. Ao ver Mione, Gina se sentiu aliviada já que estav meio assustada com aquele monte de garotos lhe rodeando. Curiosa Gina pergunta:

- Mione o que houve por aqui? – Mas foi supreendida pela mesma pergunta:

- Eu que pergunto! O que houve por aqui?

Gina não sabia responder, estava se sentindo esquisita com aquele monte de pessoas lhe olhando, inclusive um lindo par de olhos verdes que pertenciam a Harry Potter, não saíam de cima dela. Ela estava mal. Apesar de sua febre ter passado, sua tontura continuava, e ela não fazia a mínima idéia do "por quê" desses sintomas. Esquecendo um pouco do que estava sentindo Gina perguntou cochichando para Mione:

- Por que esse monte de garotos estão aqui? E ainda mais olhando pra mim?

Mione por sua vez respondeu sorrindo:

- Até parece que você não sabe!

Gina deu um olhar de quem não estava entendendo, então Mione respondeu:

- Ah Gi! Não se faça de sonsa! São seus admiradores né!

Gina soltou um muxoxo e Mione continuou:

- Mas não se preocupe vou despach�-los agora mesmo, você ainda não está totalmente recuperada e tem que descansar, em paz.

Ao falar isso pra Gina, Hermione, começou a bater palmas e dizer:

- Vamos garotos! Saindo! Gina precisa repousar e não pode receber visitar tão cedo!

Os garotos saíram tristes e murmurando por causa da "má notícia".

- Gi, o nosso intervalo acabou temos que voltar a monitorar o vagão. Mas não se preocupe outros monitores ficarão aqui com você.

Enquanto Mione terminava de falar, Rony se aproximou de sua irmã e disse:

- Se cuida Gi! – e deu um beijo em sua testa.

Logo depois veio Harry:

- Melhoras! – e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

Rony e Harry saíram primeiro que Hermione, já que esta estava à espera dos próximos monitores que viriam para o intervalo.

A espera durou poucos minutos, minutos esses que foram suficientes para que Gina pegasse no sono.

No início do vagão, Hermione, viu três monitores se aproximando. Entre eles Draco Malfoy. Ao chegarem onde Hermione estava, um dos dois monitores que vinham com Malfoy disse:

- Granger nosso intervalo foi adiado. – E o outro explicou:

É, temos que conversar com uns calouros que quebraram uma das portas das cabines... – e soltou um muxoxo.

Mione deu um suspiro e disse:

- Tudo bem, vão antes que eles acabem com o resto da cabine!

Ao ouvirem Mione falar isso, os garotos saíram correndo rumo aos "mal – feitores".

- Já vi que esses vão dar trabalho em Hogwarts... – disse Mione num tom desanimado.

Malfoy estava entrando na cabine quando Hermione o impediu segurando seu braço.

- Que você pensa que está fazendo sua sangue – ruim!

Hermione soltou um muxoxo e respondeu:

- Seus comentários não me atingem Malfoy...apenas quero te dar um aviso.

Draco tirou a mão de Mione do seu braço e disse:

- Prossiga...

- Olha, aí dentro está Virgínia Weasley – disse Mione apontando para a porta – em estado de observação. Ela passou mal e está descansando. Eu quero apenas que você a olhe por alguns instantes enquanto eu faço a ronda pelo vagão. Por favor qualquer coisa que aconteça, mande me chamar ok? – Ela falou com um ar tão sério e severo que parceia a Profª Mc Gonagallquando dava sermão.

- Não precisava dar as instruções Granger...Eu sei o que fazer, e como fazer nas horas de emergência... Não preciso do auxílio de ninguém muito menos do seu! – Draco respondeu com seu natural ar de superioridade.

Hermione analizou Malfoy por alguns segundos, o mesmo a encarou olhando no fundo dos seus olhos. Mione dera as costas pra Malfoy e saiu meio receosa: Achara que não fizera boa coisa ao deixar Gina a sós com Malfoy.

" Se o Rony souber disso ele me mata..."

XXXXXXX

Malfoy entrou na cabine e viu Gina deitada em uma das poltronas e resolveu se aproximar pra vê – la mais de perto. Draco ficou admirando – a por alguns instantes...ela tinha mesmo um aspecto de anjo. Draco se aproximou de seu rosto e viu que caía algumas mechas de cabelos sobre ele. Malfoy ia colocar as mechas por trás da orelha de Gina. Mal ele aproximou a mão do rosto dela e ela acordou de súbito e agarrou seu pulso dizendo:

- Nunca mais encoste sua mão asquerosa em mim ouviu bem? Nunca mais! – E soltou o pulso dele com arrogância.

Malfoy deu risadas da atitude de Gina. Ela por sua vez, que tinha o gênio forte, se levantou com raiva para sair dalí o mais rápido possível. Mas quando Gina foi tentar dar o primeiro passo o mundo girou, sua vista escureceu, lhe deu uma fraqueza nos joelhos. Foi como se o chão tivesse sumido debaixo dos seus pés. Gina estava prestes a cair no chão quando Malfoy se adiantou para segur�-la.

Ele a segurou em seus braços e a colocou de volta deitada na poltrona. Draco a analizou por alguns instantes e percebeu que seu estado realmente não era um dos melhores...

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e segurou a sua mão: percebeu que ela estava muito fria. Ele mediu sua pulsaçãoe notou que estava muito fraca. Gina estava muito pálida. Draco carinhosamente passou a mão na cabeça de Gina, que ao sentir o toque da mão de Malfoy abriu os olhos. Gina não aguentava mais, precisa de socorro. Ela segurou na gravata de Draco, o trouxe para perto de si e susurrou em seu ouvido:

- Me ajuda... – e o soltou deixando sua cabeça cair de volta na poltrona.

Draco estava achando que ela não ia resistir chegar ao castelo. Draco deixou Gina sozinha por alguns instantes para ir buscar sua coruja – ele acabara de ter uma idéia.

Depois que ele pegou a coruja, imediatamente voltou à cabine dos monitores. Draco arranjou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e escreveu:

"_Há uma aluna passando mal no vagão – Gina Weasley. Por favor mandem ajuda para a estação de Hogsmeade!"_

Monitor – Chefe Draco Malfoy" 

Quando estavam apenas a alguns minutos de Hogwarts, Draco que já havia amarrado o pergaminho na pata de sua coruja, colocou ela na janela e disse:

- Entregue ao Prof. Dumbledore Duchy!

E a coruja levantou asas e voou, sumindo na escuridão da noite.

XXXXXXXX

Passando – se alguns minutos eles chegaram a Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram à cabine dos monitores para buscar Gina, mas quando chegaram lá a cabine estava vazia. Eles saíram correndo para fora do vagão para pedir ajuda a Hagrid, quando viram Gina numa maca flutuante acompanhada de Madame Pomfrey e próximo delas Hagrid conversando com Malfoy.

O trio se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo e ouviu Hagrid dizer:

- Parabéns Malfoy. Vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore para adicionar pontos à sua casa quando o ano letivo começar pelo socorro prestado... – Hagrid dizia meio frio já que não ia muito com a cara de Malfoy.

O trio ficou sem ação com o que Hagrid havia dito para Malfoy, assim como todos que por alí passavam.

E Hagrid continuou:

- Se não fosse você ela poderia não aguentar a viagem até o castelo...

Agora Rony arregalou os olhos: um Malfoy ajudando um Weasley? Pois é, nem tudo é impossível...

XXXXXXXXX

No outro dia Gina acordou na Ala Hospitalar bem melhor. Não sentia mais febre e nem tontura.

Quando olhou para o lado viu Madame Pomfrey trazendo uma linda bandeja com o seu café-da-manhã.

- Tome mocinha. Após terminar você já pode sair.

Gina tomou o café tranquilamente, se troucou e quando ia saindo Madame Pomfrey a chamou:

- Srta Weasley! Sua capa!

Gina pegou mas não entendeu nada: ela já estava vestida com sua capa. Gina continuou caminhando rumo ao Salão Principal para encontrar com suas amigas, quando resolveu abrir a capa. Ao abrir a capa ela viu o emblema da Sonserina...

"Isso não é bom..." – Pensou Gina, e continuou caminhando. Ela dobrou a capa e colocou no braço.

Quando Gina chegou ao Salão Principal Kate foi a primeira a notar - já que desde que chegara não tirava os olhos da porta – e foi logo abrindo um espaço no banco para a amiga sentar.

Ron olhou pra Gina com um olhar preocupado, assim como Mione e Harry, mas ela deu um sinal dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- Kate, por que todos estão olhandop pra mim? – Gina perguntou.

- Ai Gié uma longa história! Deixa eu terminar de comer que eu te conto!

Kate terminou o café o mais rápido que pôde e puxou Gina pelo braço:

- Vem não posso te contar aqui!

- Peraí! Então vamos à Sala Comunal, que eu tenho que pegar o meu material!

E no caminho para a Sala Comunal Kate foi falando:

- Gi, você passou mal e segundo o Prof. Dumbledore foi ação de um feitiço, e muita forte! Ele disse que quem tivesse feito isso com você ia pagar pelas consequências. E a melhor parte vem agora: quase que você morre e... – Kate foi interrompida por Gina.

- A melhor parte foi a que eu quase morri? – Disse Gina indignada.

- Não Gi! Deixa de ser apressada! A melhor parte vem depois disso, quando você foi socorrida. – Gina deu um olhar de dúvida a Kate – Sabe quem te socorreu? – O olhar de dúvida de Gina se transformou em curiosidade. – Foi nada mais, nada menos do que aquele gostoso do Malfoy!

Gina parou. Seu cérebro demorou um pouco para processar aquela mensagem: Malfoy havia lhe salvado!

- Então a capa é dele! – Disse Gina com um ar de espanto e em voz alta.

- Quê?

- A capa Kate! A capa é do Malfoy! Por isso o símbolo da Sonserina! – A capa que estva dobrada Gina abriu e mostrou a Kate que ficou boquiaberta e pasma até chegarem à Sala Comunal.

XXXXXXXX

- Vamos Gi! Estamos atrasadas! – Dizia Kate meio impaciente.

- Kate, vai na frente que depois eu vou! – Disse Gina trancada no banheiro.

- Tá bom já vou então, não quero arranjar problemas com a Mc Gonagall – e saiu correndo pelas escadas do dormitório.

Gina por sua vez resolveu que não iria assistir às primeiras aulas daquele dia. Ela iria entregar aquele capa ao seu dono o mais rápido possível antes que ela lhe criasse problemas.

Gina foi rumo ao Salão Principal. No momento em que ela chegou, todos estavam saindo para irem assistir às suas primeiras aulas quando ela viu um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos cinzentos no meio da multidão. Ela correu no meio da multidão abrindo caminho rumo ao loiro. Gina o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para trás. Ele não entendeu nada, não sabia – ainda – quem estava o puxando. Apenas quando olhou para frente viu a multidão de alunos se afastando. Quando percebeu quem havia lhe puxado...

- O quê que você acha que está fazendo Weasley?

Gina empurrou a capa com toda força contra o peito de Malfoy, o que fez ele desequilibrar um pouco e dar um passo para trás.

- Está aqui sua capa! – disse Gina com arrogância.

- Ei Weasley, você não acha que está faltando nada não?

Ela olhou com uma cara meio de dúvida e ele esclareceu:

- Com o favor que qu fiz de salvar a sua vida eu merecia pelo menos um "obrigado por salvar minha vida Malfoy, há alguma coisa que eu faça para retribuir?" – num tom calmo e debochado.

Então Gina falou com ironia:

- Ah, desculpe Malfoy! – e limpando a garganta ela continuou - Obrigado por salvar minha vida Malfoy, há alguma coisa que eu faça para retribuir?

Ele a olhou maliciosamente e disse:

- Vá ao corujal hoje às 22:30 e eu lhe direi o que fazer. Agora deixe-me ir que eu não quero perder a segunda aula, já que você me fez perder a primeira.

E saiu com o sei jeito "superior" de ser. Gina logo imaginou que coisa boa ele não era, mas se tem uma coisa que os Weasleys não faziam, era ficar devendo favores.

XXXXXXXX

Ao terminar todas as aulas, Gina ficou conversando com Kate e suas companheiras de quarto na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Já estava ficando tarde e aos poucos as garotas foram subindo uma por uma para dormir, até ficar apenas Gina e Kate.

- Gi, eu já vou estou morta de cansada! Você vai ficar aí?

- Vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho, daqui a pouco eu subo. - Sorriu para a amiga que retribuiu o sorriso e subiu para o dormitório.

Gina ficou sozinha. Ela encarava a chama trepitante da lareira e debatia com seus pensamentos...

"Será que devo ficar?...Mas se eu ficar vou ficar devendo ao Malfoy pra sempre e ele nunca vai me deixxar em paz..."

Gina resolveu subir para tomar uma banho e ver se refrescava suas idéias. Ao sair do banheiro Gina já saíra com sua roupa de dormir, era simples mas vestida nela ficava simplesmente – perfeita. Ela trajava um vestidinho que batia no meio das coxas em seda cor rosa – bebê .

Quando estava indo para a sua cama uma coruja apareceu na janela. Gina pegou o pergaminho que estava em sua pata e começou a ler:

"_Te espero no corujal às 22:30_

_D. M."_

_-_

_N/A: _Olá gente! Tow eu aki d novo atualizandu a fic!

Queru mandar agradecimentos especiais a Paulinha Malfoy e a Miaka-ELA q foram as primeiras a mandar reviews! (mt obrigada, isso incentiva uma escritora a escrever! Vlw msm!).

Paulinha eu pretendo colocar 2 capts por fim d semana, caso ñ der certo vai ser soh um msm / e Miaka, eh claru q eu ñ ia colocar a Gina com o Draco no 1º cap, pra dar um arzinho d ansiosidade!

Agora eu sei q issu tem algum futuro! Continuem mandando reviews assim eu vou saber q vcs estaum acompanhando e gostando e vou ficar mais empolgada em escrever sabendo que tem alguém do outro lado q vai ler.

Ei gentem num eskeçam da Jessi Weasley não! Ela tb merece tds os elogios e críticas!

Bjos, mandem reviews!


	3. Cap03 Retribuindo Favores

CAP. 03

Retribuindo favores

"Droga! Pensei que ele tinha esquecido!" Pensava Gina enquanto amassava o pergaminho com raiva.

Gina olhou para o relógio: já eram 22:20 h

"Quer saber de uma coisa, eu vou! Assim eu me livro logo disso!" – Gina pensou novamente enquanto vestia seu hobe para ir ao encontro de Malfoy. Ela desceu descalça, assim não faria barulho.

Gina saiu da Sala Comunal da Grfinóriaàquela hora vazia pois todos estavam cansados com o primeiro dia de aula, e foi o mais silenciosamente possível rumo ao corujal.

Qunado Gina estava próximo às escadas do corujal ela escutou Filch e subiu as escadas correndo o mais rápido que podia e quando olhou para trás para ver se Filch estava por perto ela acabou esbarrando em Malfoy. Ele a segurou e ao ver que ela ia gritar tapou a boca dela e disse:

- Shiii! Sou eu!

Gina se virou e viu Malfoy vestindo uma capa preta com um capuz. A capa de Malfoy estava aberta e deixava aparecer o seu peito musculoso, sua barriga definida, sua pele pálida e sua calça preta folgada feita da mais pura seda.

Malfoy soltou Gina e baixou o capuz deixando transparecer em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso que deixou Gina completamente vermelha. Para acabar com aquela situação embaraçosa, Gina foi logo se apressando:

- Hum, er...diga logo o que você quer Malfoy! – disse Gina arrogante e desajeitadamente.

Ele com um ar de ironia e olhar de malícia falou:

- Até parece que você não sabe!

Gina mais vermelha que o seu próprio cabelo se fez de irritada e disse:

- Malfoy eu não me arrisquei nos corredores do colégio pra ficar jogando conversa fora não!

- Nem eu!

Após dizer isso Malfoy veio em sua direção. Aluz da lua que entrava pela pequena janela do corujal refletia nos cabelos loiros e na pele pálida de Malfoy que agora estava sem a capa e apenas com a calça preta.

Malfoy chegava cada vez mais perto de Gina o que fazia ela ficar sem ação. Draco passou por trás de Gina, passou a mão em volta de sua cintura e a trouxe para perto de si. Draco segurou Gina com uma mão com a outra ele segurou os cabelos que caíam sobre o ombro de Gina e os trouxe para trás.

- Desde quando você desmaiou em meus braços naquele dia no trem, eu não consegui tirar você nem o seu perfume da minha cabeça! – Draco susurrou em seu ouvido.

Aquilo foi o sufuciente pra deixar Gina louca. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, mas Malfoy sustentou Gina pela cintura. Gina sentiu a mão de Draco em sua cintura e depois seus lábios quentes em sua nuca. Gina estava em estado de êxtase. Havia esquecido tudo à sua volta. O que lhe importava naquele momento era apenas sentir os beijos quentes de Malfoy e o calor de seu corpo próximo ao dela.

Quanto tempo ela ficou naquele estado de êxtase? Ela não sabe, ela só sabe que quando ela voltou o si ela estava entrando no quarto de Malfoy.

Ao acordar do seu estado de "transe" ela olhou espantada à sua volta e olhou para Malfoy que não estava entendendo o que lhe causara tanto espanto.

"Eu estou enganada ou eu estou no quarto do Malfoy, de frente para sua cama, com minha roupa de dormir e diante de um Malfoy só com a calça do pijama? Hum... Até que ele fica sexy assim..." – Gina bateu em sua cabeça para sair daqueles seus pensamentos idiotas.

Quando Gina estava indo em direção à porta ainda incrédula de estar ali, Draco correu até a porta, escostou-se nela, cruzou os braços e lebantou uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo com que ele ficasse com aquele olhar super sexy que só ele sabe fazer.

Gina ao olhar para ele sentiu uma fraqueza nos joelhos novamente. Ela desequilibrou por um momento, mas depois se recompôs e continuou indo em direção à porta. Quando estava perto de Maloy ela cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé.

- Malfoy por favor deixa eu passar – disse Gina tentando demonstrar impaciência.

- Não! – disse ele debochando

- Saia da minha frente!

- Você não terminou de retribuir o meu favorzinho.

Aquilo já era o suficiente. Gina ficou com tanta raiva que empurrou Malfoy com tanta força que ele caiu de bunda no chão. Ele não pode fazer nada. Ficou apenas a silhueta de Gina sumir enquanto ela descia as escadas.

XXXXXXX

Gina ao chegar à Sala Comunal da Grifinória ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido com ela , ou melhor, no que ela deixara ter acontecido com ela.

"Como é que pode! Eu me deixei seduzir pelo Malfoy! Não, e o pior: deixei ele me levar ao dormitório dele sem perceber!" – Pensava Gina enquanto sentava em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira...

...Enquanto isso um certoloiro no dormitório da Sonserina pensava:

"Essa aí já é minha..."

XXXXXXXX

No outro dia Gina desceu para tomar café com Kate e dava graças a Merlin por ela não ter percebido a hora que ela havia chagado na noite passada.

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal, Gina e Kate se direcionaram à mesa da Grifinória e começaram a comer e conversar animadamente.

- Ei Gi! Hoje a nossa primeira aula é de DCAT. Você vai conhecer o Professor PP. – disse Kate numa gargalhada.

- Professor PP? – disse Gina rindo com o nome que Kate chamara o professor.

- É! – risos – O nome dele é Pucey Porpington – mais risos – o pobre Gi, ele é tão abestalhado! Ao invés dele dar aula a nível de sexto ano, que é a nossa série, ele dá a nível de terceiro! – disse Kate e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Pelo menos esse ano em DCAT e tenho garantia de passar! – E as duas começaram a rir novamente.

Mas de repente Gina sentiu que estava sendo observada. E ao olhar pra trás viu que Draco Malfoy não tirava os olhos dela.

- Kate vamos indo em direção à sala que hoje eu quero assistir essa aula todinha! Não quero perder nem uma segundinho dela! – Gina puxou Kate pelo braço e saíram do Salão Principal.

XXXXXXX

Gina e Kate chegaram à uns cinco minutos antes do toque na sala de DCAT. Minutos esses que elas passaran conversando muito entusiasmadas, o que fez Gina esquecer de um loiro sonserino que de vez em quando trazia transtornos aos seus pensamentos.

Passando os monutos Gina e Kate viu uma multidão de alunos se aproximando para as aulas seguidos de um professor gordinho, de estatura baixa, usando óculos e cabelos grisalhos circulando uma careca no meio da cabeça.

- Te apresento o Professor PP Gi! – sussurrou Kate no ouvido de Gina e depois abafando risinhos.

- Ele realmente tem um ar de "doido de pedra" - sussurrou Gina para Kate também abafando risos.

- Vamos alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa! Entrando todos por favor! – disse o professor gordinho animado – Hoje nossa aula vei ser muito interessante!

- Quero só ver o que ele vai aprontar hoje! – disse Kate a Gina e as duas seguiram para o fundo da sala.

- Hoje trabalharemos com o bicho-papão! – o professor gordinho falou animado e ouvoram-se murmúrios na sala.

- Eu não falei! – disse Kate a Gina – Nível de terceiro ano...imagine o que ele ensinaà primeira série!

- Bom, se eu não me engano todos aqui conhecem o feitiço _Riddikulus! – _os alunos acenaram com a cabeça num sinal positivo – Então quero que façam uma fila aqui para nós exercita-lo.

Os alunos obedeceram ao professor seguidos de risadinhas.

- Preparem-se...Srta Mc Millan você é a primeira, pronta? – Kate fez que sim e o professor abriu o velho guarda-roupa. De dentro dele saiu um gárgula enorme.

Kate arregalou os olhos e disse firmemente:

_ - Riddikulus! – _E o gárgula se encheu de sinos e outros enfeites de natal e o Prof. Pucey lhe parabenizou:

- Muito bem Srta Mc Millan! Mas está um pouco cedo para o natal não acha? – e Kate deu um sorrisinho para o professor.

- Srta Weasley sua vez! – Gina sorriu e deu um passo à frente.

Quando Gina olhou para o "gárgula – árvore – de – natal" de Kate, lembranças de seu passado muito desagradáveis veio à sua mente. Ela lembrou dos acontecidos na Câmara Secreta, de Tom Riddle, do...

Gritos e agitação invadiram a sala de aula o que fez Gina despertar de seus maus pensamentos. Quando olhou pro lado viu o professor Pucey debaixo de sua escrivaninha assustado. Qundo ela voltou seu olhar para a frente notou o que assustara a todos – seu bicho-papão havia se transformado num basilisco enorme. Gina ficou sem ação, ela sabia o que fazer mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

De repente a porta se abre e Malfoy entra e vê a situação. Ele percebe imediatamente que está fora de controle...do professor. Ele pulou na frente de Gina e antes que o basilisco pudesse se transformar no seu medo ele gritou "_Riddikulus!" _e a enorme serpente se transformou em uma grande fita de cetim que se enrolou e voltou para o velho guarda-roupa.

Gina estava em estado de choque, estava em pé tremendo, olhando desde Malfoy até ao guarda-roupa. Malfoy levou Gina até uma cadeira e a sentou, depois foi até a escrivaninha onde o professor estava escondido, se abaixou e com um olhar de desprezo disse:

- O Professor Dumbledore está reunindo os professores em sua sala. Ele está os convocando para uma reunião urgente. – quando deu as costas murmurou algo do tipo "incompetente" e foi em direção à Gina.

Gina por sua vez estava um pouco melhor. Apesar de ainda estar em estado de choque, parara de tremer, mas ainda não conseguia ficar em pé. Draco se aproximou dela e conjurou um copo d'água.

- Tome você vai se sentir melhor. – disse Draco e entregou o copo em suas mãos virou às costas e foi em direção à porta.

Kate que vira toda a cena do fundo da sala, começou a acompanhar a multidão de alunos que estavam saindo, mas ao invés de sair ela foi em direção à Giande olhos arregalados.

- O que foi aquilo! – perguntou Kate incrédula a Gina. Gina que ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente dos choques (do basilisco e de Draco ter sido "solidário") apenas olha para a amiga e toma um gole d'água. – Você realmente não está bem...vamos vou te levar à ala hospitalar.

E saiu guiando Gina como se ela fosse uma pessoas idosa até Madame Pomfrey.

XXXXXXXX

- ...E com isso ela ficou assim. – Explicava Kate à Madame Profrey.

É... ela entrou num estado de choque momentâneo. Algumas horas de repouso e ela estará bem. Explicava Madame Pomfrey a Kate. –Enquanto a você mocinha pode voltar às aulas, sua amiguinha aqui não irá assistir às aulas da manhã hoje. – Ao dizer isso Madame Pomfrey empurrou Kate até à saída.

- E quando Gina vai sair daqui? – perguntou Kate virando-se e ficando de frente para Madame Pomfrey.

- Na hora do almoço ela já estará bem. E não mude de assunto senhorita! Volte agora mesmo para suas aulas! – e tornou a empurrar Kate para fora da enfermaria.

XXXXXXXXX

Na hora do almoço lá estava Kate de prontidão na porta da ala hospitalar quando de instantes depois Gina sai.

- Agora você vai me explicar tudinho! – disse Kate num tom ancioso.

- Explicar o quê? – perguntou Gina sem entender.

- Ué, você não lembra?

Gina franziu a testa numa cara confusa.

- Ai eu não acredito! Como você pode esquecer de um momento histórico desses? – Gina olhou para Kate mais confusa ainda. – Ai Gina! Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu...

E então Kate contou todo o acontecido.

- ...e aí ele te deu um copo d'água e saiu.

Enquanto Kate terminava de contar a história Gina pensava:

"Ele me salvou de novo!"

Mas aí logo ela saiu de seus pensamentos quando Kate lhe cutucou:

-Ei Gi acorda! E aí? Como você explica isso?

Gina meio nervosa respondeu:

- Ué, ele é monitor-chefe. Ele tem a obrigação de ajudar os alunos quando os mesmos nessecitam de ajuda. Ele faria o mesmo com qualquer pessoa que precisase da ajuda dele. Mas vamos logo almoçar porque eu estou morrendo de fome!

E seguiram para o Salão Principal. Elas seguiram todo o caminho caladas.

Gina, pensativa. E Kate, desconfiada.

XXXXXXXX

As aulas da tarde ocorroreram normalmente.

Gina estava faminta, mas antes dela ir jantar foi tomar banho, estava morrendo de calor.

Após o banho, Gina se arrumou e desceu sozinha já que Kate não havia subido com ela..

No caminho para o Salão Principal Gina escuta passos atrás de si, e ao olhar pra trás ela viu: Draco Malfoy. Ao ver ele, ela apressou o passo, mas foi impedida de prosseguir pois uma mão fria segurava seu braço com força. Gina virou-se para encarar aquele par de olhos cinzas penetrantes.

- Por quê? – disse Malfoy num tom meio que indignado.

- Por quê o quê? – Gina perguntou confusa e arrogantemente.

- Por que você foge assim de mim depois de tudo?

- Tudo o quê? Não aconteceu nada!

Essas palavras fizeram Malfoy ficar furioso. Ele deu um olhar mortal a Gina e saiu de perto dela. Gina se magoou com si mesma pelo que tinha dito. Afinal ele a ajudara pela segunda vez. Ao perceber a burrada que havia feito ela saiu correndo atrás de Malfoy.

- Ei Malfoy! Espere!

Ele por sua vez não deu ouvidos e continuou andando. Gina parou e começou a dizer em voz alta, ou melhor, gritando já que Malfoy estava a uma boa distância dela:

- Me desculpe! Eu não fujo mais de você! – E fez uma pausa pra depois continuar. – Obrigado por me ajudar novamente...

O que Gina havia dito fez Malfoy parar de andar e escutar o que ela tinha pra dizer.

- Bom acho que tenho mais uma dívida com você...

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu na face de Malfoy. Ele se virou e foi em direção à Gina. Enquanto ele vinha Gina disse:

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra retribuir?

- Aprendeu né?

Gina deu um sorriso e ele continuou indo em sua direção.

Malfoy chegou bem perto de Gina e ficou de frente pra ela e começou a responder os agradecimentos:

- Tá desculpada, de nada, mas...não quero cobrar a "dívida". Afinal...não foi nada pra você mesmo...

Ao ouvir aquilo o rosto de Gina ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos de tanta raiva que ela tava de Malfoy.

"Tudo bem que eu fiz merda...mas precisava ser tão...ser tão...irônico?" – pensava Gina indgnada.

Gina deu as costas e seguiu para o seu dormitório – afinal aquilo acabou com todo o seu apetite – deixando um sonserino satisfeito para trás.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aquele loiro infeliz! Ele vai se arrepender por tudo que disse naquele tonzinho irônico! Ele vai ver que ele não influenciou em nada na minha vida!" – Pensava Gina no caminho para a Sala Comunal.

Ao chegar na Sala Comunal, Gina dá de cara com um lindo par de olhos verdes pertencente ao moreno mais famoso de Hogwarts.

- Olá Harry! – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado de Harry e acariciando o seu cabelo despenteado. – Faz tem que a gente não conversa né? – E começou a puxar assunto com o moreno.

"Eu sei que o que estou fazendo é errado. Mas não vou ferir seus sentimentos Harry, apenas vou ficar próximo o suficiente pra'quele loiro convencido e arrogante perceber que ele não influenciou em nada na minha vida! Eu prometo." – pensou Gina enquanto conversava animadamente com seu amigo Harry Potter.

N/A: Taí gente mais um cap. quentinho acabei de digitar!

Eu tô atualizando rápido pq eu tnhu uns capts prontos. Mas não vão se acostumando não! Essa moleza é só enkuanto tem cap. pronto pra publicar e meu estoque tá se esgotando!

Bom começando com os recados:

Bju pra Jessi Weasley que tá escrevendo junto comigo (no momento ela tá viajando, mas vou ver se na próxima N/A ela aparece por aki tb!)

Tb meus enooooormes agradecimentos as meninas q mandaram reviews: Joanne D'learc, Morgana Black, Ginny C. Malfoy, Nacilme, Paulinha Malfoy e Miaka-ELA.

Bjão pra tds vcs!

Continuem mandando reviews!


	4. Cap04 Coisa de criança

CAP. 04

Coisa de criança

Gina resolvera botar seu plano em prática na tarde do outro dia no momento em que ela vira Harry vagando sozinho pelos corredores do castelo. Gina foi se aproximando de Harry silenciosamente pensando no quanto estava se rebaixando por causa de um certo loiro idiota. Ela chegou por trás de Harry e tapou seus olhos com as mãos.

- Quem é? – perguntou Harry confuso e divertido com a situação. Gina não respondeu, ficou prendendo o riso observando como Harry parecia um bobo querendo saber quem era. Passado um pequeno tempo Harry percebeu que não iria ter mesmo uma resposta, perguntou de novo – Quem é?

Gina dessa vez não abafou o riso e disse:

- Você não sabe?

Ao escutar aquela voz doce e suave não tinha mais dúvidad de quem era. Mas ele não queria responder. Queria que Gina ficasse próximo dele mais tempo.

- Não, não sei.

Quando Harry respondeu, Gina ficou de frente pra ele e disse com ar de ofendida:

- Pensava que você me conhecia...

Harry se aproximou de Gina e respondeu:

- Eu conheço você sim...mas não o suficiente que gostaria de conhecer.

Gina ficou vermelha com o que Harry disse e para acabar com o constrangimento ela tratou de mudar de assunto:

- Por que você está só? Onde estão Rony e Mione? – disse Gina dando um passo para trás. Harry sorrindo disse:

- Não estou sozinho, estou acompanhado e por sinal, muito bem acompanhado – Harry deu um passo a frente para diminuir a distância feita pelo passo de Gina anteriormente. – E se Rony e Mione sumiram e me deixaram sozinho é porque eles queriam ficar a sós. Se é que você me entende.

Mas quando Harry ia se aproximar mais de Gina, para a salvação de Gina, Rony e Hermione apareceram de mãos dadas no início do corredor.

- Ei Harry! – disse Mione – Hagrid nos chamou para tomar chá com ele daqui a pouco, vamos?

Harry deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo. Quando ia começar a andar na direção de Ron e MionE, Harry hesitou, virou e disse:

- Vamos Gi! – e ofereceu a mão pra ela.

Gina segurou a mão de Harry e lhe deu um sorriso.

Os quatro seguiram até à cabana de Hagrid. Ao chegarem lá bateram mas não tiveram resposta. Mas aí, Mione ouviu vozes que vinham dos fundos:

- Você é tão esperto! Só pode ser parente do Bicucinho... – Hagrid parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar o presente da sua vida.

Os quatro seguiram em direção aos fundos da cabana e viram Hagrid alimentando um filhote de Hipogrifo. Quando viram a cena de Hagrid parecendo uma criança feliz, começaram a rir, o que chamou a atenção de Hagrid.

- Ah, oi garotos! – disse Hagrid constrangido com que os garotos tinham visto. – Vamos entrem para tomarmos uma xícara de chá.

Os quatro entram acompanhados de Hagrid na cabana.

- Gina que prazer em vê-la! Espero que venha me visitar mais vezes! – disse Hagrid animado.

- Pode deixar! Vou procurar vir mais vezes.

Hagrid começou a servir o chá para todos e colocou um prato de bolinhos de chocolate, e como se adivinhasse o pensamento dos garotos adiantou:

- Esses aqui eu peguei da cozinha da escola, acho que não vão fazer falta.

Após Hagrid ter dito isso cada um se serviu de um bolinho.

Todos estavam conversando animadamente, quando Hagrid percebeu que desde que chegaram Harry e Gina pareciam muito íntimos, e então do nada ele perguntou:

- Vocês dois estão namorando?

Rony e Mione arregalaram os olhos em direção ao casal. Gina ficou completamente vermelha. Harry ficou sem jeito mas respondeu:

- Não...ainda.

Isso fez Gina ficar mais vermelha ainda (se é que isso era possível) e ela foi logo desconversando:

- Nossa! Já está escurecendoÉ bom irmos em bora vamos? – Ela se levantou e puxou Harry junto, para que ele não acabasse dizendo mais besteiras.

Eles se despediram de Hagrid e caminhavam em direção ao castelo quando Gina parou de repente fazendo Harry parar também já que estavam de mãos dadas.

O que acabou chamando a tenção de Rony e Hermione.

Gina estava olhando para trás como se procurasse algo.

- Que foi Gi? – perguntou Harry

- Acho que tem alguém nos observando. – disse Gina meio que susurrando.

- Deixa de ser boba Gina. É só imaginação sua, vamos! – Rony disse e os quatro voltaram a caminhar.

Gina ficara chateada com Rony por ter falado com ela daquela forma como se ela fosse uma doente mental. E seguiu calada o resto do caminho ao castelo.

XXXXXXX

Ao chegar ao castelo os quatro seguiram para o Salão Principal pois o jantar estava prestes a ser servido.

Gina não percebera, mas desde que saíram da casa de Hagrid e chegaram ao Salão Principal ela não largara a mão de Harry...mas Harry sim. Então Harry resolveu ousar um pouco. Ele soltou a mão de Gina e passou o braço pela sua cintura, acompanhando-a até a mesa da Grifinória.

Gina estava ainda tão chateada com seu irmão que nem tinha percebido o ato de Harry e se deixou levar.

- Não fica assim Gi! Você sabe como Rony é...ele às vezes gosta de aparecer. Quando perceber que errou vai lhe pedir desculpas. – disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

- Ah, mas isso vai passar. Logo, logo vocês vão fazer as pazes – disse Harry enquanto passava a mão no rosto de Gina.

Enquanto isso um certo loiro da Sonserina assistia àquela cena que se passava na mesa da Casa rival.

- Potter idiota! Ruiva maldita! – praguejava Draco sem tirar os olhos do casal que estava do outro lado do Salão.

- E aí Draco! Pelo que eu tô vendo, seu plano de conquistar a Weasley não tá indo muito bem – disse Blaise quando percebeu o que tanto chamava a atenção de Draco na mesa da Grifinória. – Desse jeito você vai perder a aposta...

- Cala a boca Zabine! – disse Draco rispidamente – Ela ainda vai ser minha e o Potterzinho ali vai ver quem manda por aqui!

- Vai ser sua é? É impressão minha ou a ruivinha alí deixou de ser uma simples garota de aposta? – Zabine disse com um ar de deboche.

- Deixa de falar besteira Zabine!

- Se é besteira por que você ficou tão abalado?

- Eu abalado? Só você pra pensar idiotices desse tipo!

- Nunca pensei...Draco Malfoy apaixonado...

Draco não queria mais escutar as baboseiras de Blaise. Levantou com tanta raiva que derrubou seus talheres e o copo de suco de abóbora que estava bebendo antes de Gina aparecer com Harry.

E Blaise que estava apenas sondando o amigo, agora tinha a mais pura certeza: a ruiva da qual o seu amigo tanto xingava a família estava começando a mexer com os sentimentos de Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXX

Depois do jantar Gina subiu para a Sala Comunal acompanhada de Harry.

E depois de várias conversas animadas e muitas gargalhadas , Gina percebeu que todos já haviam ido para os seus dormitórios, e e restaram apenas ele dois no canto da sala.

- Nossa Harry já é tarde! Todos já foram dormir!

- Pois é. É tão bom conversar com você que eu nem percebo o tempo passar.

Gina estava meio embaraçada com o comentário e então notou que já estava na hora de bater em retirada. Ela se levantou da poltrona e Harry logo depois.

- Bom, adorei sua companhia Harry!

- E eu mais ainda – Harry estava se aproximando de Gina para beijíla, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Boa noite Harry – e se despediu dando um beijo em seu rosto, logo depois subiu correndo rumo ao seu dormitório.

Harry levou a mão ao rosto no local em que Gina beijara e ficou olhando as escadas por um instante.

Depois que voltou a si ele abriu um largo sorriso e subiu para seu dormitório.

XXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte Gina acordou meia hora antes do hórário que ela costuma acordar para se arrumar com mais calma e não chegar atrasada na aula de poções e perder pontos para sua Casa.

Gina desceu antes de suas amigas de quarto para tomar café já que as mesmas ainda estavam se vestindo e ela estava com uma baita fome.

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal ela sentou–se na mesa da Grifinória , que naquele momento estava vaga, quando sua amiga Kate chegou e sentou ao lado dela.

- Nossa Kate você está com uma cara péssima! Come, acho que se se alimentar sua aparência vai melhorar.

-Não quero Gi! Tô sem fome!

- Então tá. Só vou te avisando que você está perdendo um baita café-da-manhã!

Kate deu um sorriso amarelo pra Gina que começou a comer. Àquela altura a fome tava começando a apertar.

Após terminar aquele apetitoso café Gina e Kate saíram em direção às masmorras para a aula de poções.

Quando Gina olhou pra Kate sua aparência estava pior do que cedo.

- Kate você tá bem? – perguntou Gina preocupada – O que você tá sentindo?

- Ai Gi, minha cabeça está prestes a explodir!

Gina colocou a mão na testa de Kate e percebeu que ela estava muito quente.

- Vem Kate! Vou te levar pra ala hospitalar.

Gina levou Kate com dificuldade até a enfermaria pois sua amiga praticamente estava colocando todo o peso em cima dela.

Ao chegarem lá Madame Pomfrey colocou Kate em uma das camas e a examinou:

- Ah! Ela está apenas com um início de gripe . Vou dar uma poção a ela e em algumas horas ela estará melhor.

Quando Gina ouviu a palavra "poção" foi como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar assustada.

- Poções! Estou atrasada! Madame Pomfrey avisa pra Kate que depois venho visitíla – e saiu correndo pelos corredores em direção às masmorras .

XXXXXX

- Droga! O Snape vai me matar por esses 5 minutos de atraso! – disse Gina pensando alto enquanto adentrava a sala do Prof. Snape.

- Menos 5 pontos para Grfinória pelo seu atraso. Agora vá para o seu lugar Srta Weasley.

- Prof. Snape, mas...

- Mas nada! Se você der mais um pio durante a minha aula tirarei mais 5 pontos de sua Casa!

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer Gina baixar a cabeça e ir para a sua carteira, agora com um espaço vazio já que sua companheira de mesa estava enferma.

A aula estava correndo muito bem até que Pan, sua companheira de quarto, a cutucou. Gina não tinha muita intimidade com ela apesar delas dividirem o dormitório. Pan não era flor que se cheirasse e tinha fama de falsa.

- Ei Gina! O que aconteceu com a Kate? – Pan disse susurrando para que Snape não escutasse.

- A Kate está na ala hospitalar. Acordou com febre e dor de cabeça. É apenas um início de gripe, nada mais. – disse Gina com o corpo meio virado para trás.

Mal Gina sabia que Snape olhava pra ela fixamente e vinha em sua direção. Pan que já havia percebido desde o primeiro instante fez-se de desentendida e voltou a atenção para o seu pergaminho.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – disse Gina para Pan meio que indgnada, odiava quando não lhe davam atenção.

Mas quando Gina ia chamar a atenção da Pan mais uma vez, uma mão pesada posou sobre o seu ombro e quando virou viu o Prof Snape a fuzilando com os olhos e a sala toda também olhava para ela.

- Eu acho que falei que não queria ouvir nem mais um "pio" se quer seu Srta Weasley. Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória! E a não ser que você queira perder o dobro de pontos que já perdeu, cale a boca imediatamente e só a use se eu lhe dirigir alguma pergunta.

Com o sermão passado por Snape, Gina baixou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para o seu pergaminho.

- Agora abram seus livros na página 415.

Gina não escutou. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Em Kate, em Harry, em Draco...Quando de repente acordou com uma cutucada em sua nuca.

- O que é? – perguntou Gina para Pan. Pan indicou com a cabeça que ela virasse pra frente.

Quando se virou tomou um susto. O rosto de Snape estava a apenas um palmo do seu.

- Então Srta Weasley? Pode responder à minha pergunta?

- Poderia repeti-la professor?

Mas quando Snape abrira a boca ou para dar um sermão ou para tirar mais pontos de sua casa, o sinal tocou. Gina deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Quero uma redação sobre o antídoto para mordida de fadas mordentes para próxima aula com dois rolos de pergaminho.

Gina havia arrumado seu material e quando estava levantando para ir embora o Prof. Snape a chamou:

- Srta Weasley, a Srta fica.

Quando Gina ouviu aquela voz gélida pronunciar o seu nome foi como se seu coração parasse de bater. Ela deu maia volta e foi em direção ao professor.

- Sim professor?

- A Srta hoje chegou atrasada, conversou durante a minha aula, não prestou atenção – não que você preste atenção nas minhas outras aulas – e não respondeu minha pergunta. – Gina não tinha nada a dizer apenas ficou encarando os olhos frios do professor com toda sua coragem grifinária. – Você estava muito despersa hoje Srta Weasley. Não que você seja uma aluna atenta mas, sempre você respondia às minhas perguntas, embora a maioria das vezes tivesse errado. Então pela sua péssima conduta na aula de hoje, cumprirá detenção. Espero você à 20h na minha sala para conhecer seu monitor. – Gina fez um sinal di "sim" com a cabeça e quando estava se virando para ir embora o professor proseguiu- E...10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

Gina fechou suas mãos com tanta força que as unhas estavam machucando suas palmas. E quando chegou próximo à porta murmurou algo semelhante a "miserável, infeliz!"

XXXXXXX

À noite antes do jantar Gina foi até à enfermaria deixar as atividades para Kate.

- Finalmente Gi! Pensei que não viria me visitar!

- Desculpe minha cabeça tava muito cheia e não queria vir falar com você de mal-humor.

- Tudo bem, mas por que você estava de mal-humor?

- Peguei detenção com Snape. Cheguei atrasada na aula porque vim deixar você aqui. De 20h tenho que tá na sala dele.

- Então a culpa foi minha! Desculpa Gi!

- Não tem nada que se desculpar! Eu também não prestei atenção na aula, não respondi a pergunta que ele fez...Eu fiz por merecer.

- Coitadinha. É melhor você ir logo então. Senão não vai dar tempo de você se quer jantar.

- Ah Kate então já vou. Olha eu trouxe o assunto do dia pra você. Tá tudo ali na outra cama. Beijo já vou. Sim! Uma última coisinha – quando você vai sair daqui?

- Ah! Amanhã já vou embora. Mas agora vai! E vê se corre.

Gina saiu correndo e da porta da enfermaria gritou um "tchau" o que fez Madame Pomfrey mandar um olhar de reprovação para Gina.

XXXXXXX

Gina correu em direção ao Salão Principal para jantar. Quando chegou lá o jantar já estava sendo servido. Gina sentou ao lado lado de Harry que foi logo puxando assunto:

- E aí? Como você tÿ

- Péssima! De 20h vou cumprir detenção com o Prof. "Preciso urgentemente de um shampoo para cabelos oleosos" – Harry deixou escapar uma risadinha. – O que tem de graça nisso? – disse Gina com raiva.

- Desculpa Gi, mas é impossível não rir do seu azar! – Gina fechou a cara – Fica assim não. – disse Harry abraçando ela - Vai dar tudo certo!

Ao terminar de falar isso ele deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Agora come se não você chega atrasada.

Gina começou a comer sem tirar da cabeça a idéia que ia ser monitorada.

"Que saco! Aposto que vai ser um daqueles sonserinos miseráveis igual a ele! Só espero que não seja... grrrr aquele Seboso Snape me paga!"

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gentem! Tamo aki d novo e com uma novidadezinha...

CHEGUEI! Oi gente, finalmente apareci! Aqui é Jessi Weasley...

hei... isperu que vcs adorem nossa fic! B-jus.

NM:Ei, ei, ei num vá se despedindo não! Vc ainda vai ter muito o q falar!

JW: Ok, ok! Isso é só o começo de muita coisa boa.

NM: Gente esse é um dos cap. q eu mais gosto espero q vcs gostem tb!

JW: Continuem lendo nossa fic pq vem mt coisa boa..mt, mt, mt...vcs vão se surpreender!

NM: Ei num deixa o povo ancioso não! Aí elas vão ficar caningando!

JW: Eu sei que não, se ela ficarem caningando eu paro JÁ! rsrsrsrs...tow brincando nunca deixariamos vcs sem o final emocionante dessa fic!

NM: rsrsrsrs...convencidas não? final emocionante...sei não viu, mas é isso msm.

Bom vamos começar com os agradecimentos...

Bjus para tds q mandam reviews: Miaka-ELA, Paulinha Malfoy, Nacilme, Ginny C. Malfoy, Morgana Black, Joanne D'learce Mariana-fan-sister.

NM: A Jessi disse q adorou tds as reviews

JW: Continuem lendo...Como leões e serpentes promete muito!

NM: Sim...Marianaeu sei q tem erros...sabe somos calouras no assunto...mas vamos tentar nos aprimorar...ok? Bom vamos ficando por aki...acompanhem e mandem reviews/ E Miaka, a Gina se apaixonando pelo Harry? Não mesmo eu não penso em escrever isso será um sacrilégio! Ainda mais numa D/G! rsrsrs...E Jessi vê se aparece mais!

JW: Vc sabe q eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada. Oras vc acha q escrever essa fic num dá trabalho ñ? Vc sabe disso...

NM: É sei tanto q pra digitar esse cap. levei praticamenete metade do meu dia...mas é a vida!

JW: Saibam q vc são um grande incentivo para continuarmos escrevendo! Bom gente agora sim c despedindo...Bjão!

NM: Continuem mandando reviews! E...perdoem os erros...Bjos!


	5. Cap05 Entre tapas, beijos e lágrimas

Cap. 05

Entre tapas, beijos e lágrimas

Ao terminar de jantar, Gina seguiu para a sala de Snape. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar na possibilidade de ser monitorada por Malfoy.

Gina chegou próximo à sala de poções. Ela respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e adentrou a sala de Snape. Ao entrar na sala ela deu de cara com Snape em pé, de braços cruzados. Olhou ao redor da sala e não viu mais ninguém. Um sorriso sutil surgiu no rosto de Gina, mas logo sumiu quando Snape abriu a boca.

- Sente-se Srta Weasley. O seu monitor está...atrasado – Snape disse por entre os dentes.

Mas quando Gina seguiu em direção a uma das carteiras, uma pessoa entrou na sala, mas ela não se deu o trabalho de virar para ver quem era – já imaginava que seria seu monitor.

- Desculpe pelo atraso Prof. Snape.

- Não se preocupe...Srta Weasley venha cumprimentar o seu monitor.

Gina estava de costas e quando se virou, a possibilidade que ela passara tento tempo pensando se tornou realidade – Draco Malfoy era o seu monitor.

- Bom, vou deixá-los a sós. E você Srta Weasley, lembre-se: nada de magia quando estiver limpando os caldeirões, eu dei permissão ao monitor para ele tirar até 50 pontos da Grifinória caso você o fizer. – Após dizer isso Snape deu as costas, saiu e fechou a porta com baque estrondante.

Gina tratou de começar a lavar os caldeirões para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando teve certeza que Snape não estava por perto, Draco começou a debochar:

Ora, ora, ora...vejam só quem está aqui!

Gina não disse uma palavra sequer. Revirou os olhos e continuou com o seu trabalho.

Draco por sua vez, nem ligou para o silêncio de Gina. Andou até a mesa de Snape, sentou na cadeira, cruzou os braços e pôs os pés em cima da mesa, deixando cair alguns papéis no chão. Draco não tirava os olhos de Gina. Ela no entanto não tirava os olhos do caldeirão que estava lavando – ela evitava ao máximo direcionar seu olhar a Draco.

Passou-se 2 horas, 2 longas horas de silêncio e Gina acabara o seu trabalho. Ela juntou os instrumentos que estava usando, colocou num canto e começou a andar em direção à porta, quando Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Pra onde você pensa que vai?

- Mas pra onde eu vou? Já terminei o meu castigo e vou embora. – respondeu Gina com aspereza.

Porém quando ela deu às costas a Draco, ele segurou o seu braço com tanta força que a impediu de andar.

- Dá pra me soltar? Está me machucando! – disse Gina olhando para a mão de Draco em seu braço. Quando ela levantou a cabeça para encarar os olhos dele, viu que seus olhos carregavam uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

- O seu dia foi bom? – perguntou Draco num tom muito sério.

- Sim, tirando esse momento aqui nessa maldita sala. Mas o que você tem haver com isso? – perguntou Gina confusa e arrogantemente.

- E a companhia do Harry "idiota" Potter foi boa?

Gina gargalhou ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Foi uma risada fria, uma risada que Draco nunca imaginou ser vinda de Gina.

- Foi ótima! Melhor IM-POS-SÍ-VEL!

Após ouvir aquela resposta de Gina, daquela forma fria e sórdida Malfoy soltou o braço de Gina meio que inconscientemente e a encarou com uma expressão de indignação e ao mesmo tempo de espanto – nunca pensou que aquela garota doce que era Gina pudesse ser tão fria.

Gina ao ver a expressão de Draco, continuou. Estava tendo o gostinho de pisar nela assim como ele fazia com ela na maioria das vezes.

- O Harry é um ótimo companheiro. Atencioso, carinhoso...

- Ele é tão bom companheiro, que você não largava a mão dele um minuto sequer. Ou era ele que não te largava com medo de perder você pra outro? – interrompeu Draco a fala de Gina meio que sem perceber o que estava dizendo.

- Não tinha por quê eu largar a mão dele, aliás, era tão bom sentir ele ali tão próximo a mim. E na minha opinião acho que ele também estava e está pensando o mesmo.

O ódio de Draco aumentava a cada palavra que Gina proferia. Tanto que começou a cuspir as palavras de tanto ódio que estava, falando sem pensar, sem articular as palavras:

- Nem seque na casa da aberração do Hagrid... _"Vocês dois estão namorando?" – _disse Draco imitando Hagrid – Ora francamente, faça-me o favor!

Gina hesitou...como ele sabia que ela havia ido à casa do Hagrid? E com Harry? E como ele soube que Hagrid havia dito isso?

- Peraí...você estava me seguindo! – disse Gina indignada – Faça o favor você! Por que não vai cuidar da SUA vida?

Draco ficou meio constrangido. Como deixara aquilo escapar? E como iria se explicar?

Gina gargalhou mais uma vez e disse:

- É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes? Não acredito! Draco Malfoy com ciúmes! E ainda mais de uma Weasley!

Draco calma e seriamente - tinha que manter a compostura - respondeu a Gina:

- Não tenho motivo algum para sentir ciúmes de você. Você não é nada pra mim.

Gina se calou por um certo tempo com a resposta de Malfoy.

- Nada é? – disse Gina

- Nada – respondeu Malfoy secamente.

- Nada, nadinha? – após dizer isso, Gina tascou um beijo em Draco de repente, e ele correspondeu.

Gina subitamente se separou dos lábios de Draco e disse:

- Se um fosse um "nada" pra você, você não teria correspondido o beijo – Gina falava com o pensamento de que após aquele beijo tinha certeza que Draco sentia algo por ela.

Draco por sua vez, para não ficar por baixo, rebateu aquela resposta:

- Eu faço isso com todas, ou você acha que vou recusar os beijos que as garotas dessa escola me dão assim...sem mais nem menos?

Aquela resposta de Draco fez o sangue de Gina ferver. Foi como se toda a sua força houvesse se concentrado em sua mão.

PÁ!

Gina dera um baita tapão no rosto de Draco, que deixara a marca dos 5 dedos. Após descontar sua raiva, Gina deu as costas e saiu da sala, deixando para trás um loiro com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

XXXXXXXX

Gina seguiu em direção à Torre da Grifinória bufando

"Ele tinha que ser tão cínico?" – pensava ela indignada.

- Leão corajoso – Gina pronunciara a senha quando chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Gina estava completamente sem sono e também com muito ódio de um sonserino presunçoso. Ela sentou-se no tapete em frente a lareira e lembrou daqueles momentos passados com Malfoy a pouco tempo.

- Idiota! Como ele pode ter dito aquilo na minha cara? E, e daquele jeito? Ele me paga...ah se paga! – dizia Gina em voz alta quando, sem ela perceber, o moreno, dono do par de olhos verdes mais lindos de Hogwarts, vinha descendo as escadas dos dormitórios.

Aproximando-se de onde vinha a voz que ele sabia de quem era disse:

- Falando sozinha Gi?

- Se fosse uma cobra teria me picado! – respondeu Gina assustada com a chegada súbita de Harry – Isso são horas de estar fora da cama Harry?

- Olha só quem fala! Você também está fora da cama não est�?

Gina sorriu com o jeito descontraído que Harry falara. Ela fez um sinal convidando ele para sentar-se ao seu lado e ele aceitou.

- Por que você estava aí falando alto, praguejando sei-lá-quem?

- Meu dia já não foi muito bom...e ainda mais na minha detenção tive que ser monitorada por um idiota da Sonserina!

- Quem foi seu monitor? – Harry perguntou desinteressadamente.

Gina vermelha de tanto ódio de lembrar de um suposto loiro respondeu:

- Malfoy... Draco Malfoy.

Harry fez uma careta de aversão e disse:

- Poxa, seu dia foi PÉSSIMO mesmo.

Naquele momento as últimas palavras proferidas por Malfoy vieram à sua mente e ela esqueceu-se totalmente do trato que havia feito com si mesma de não brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém.

- Ah, mas vamos deixar o meu dia pra l�! Já falamos muito de mim, agora vamos falar de você. Como foi o seu dia? – Gina disse num ar provocante se aproximando mais de Harry.

Ele se sentiu desconcertado, apesar de estar gostando daquela situação.

- Bom, o meu dia não foi tão "conturbado" quanto o seu. As aulas ocorreram normalmente... Apenas minha tarde foi interessante. E muito agradável por sinal, graças à sua companhia. – dessa vez era Harry que se aproximava de Gina.

É mesmo, meu dia não foi tão ruim assim afinal. Também adorei a minha tarde...

Gina dessa vez aproximava seu rosto ao de Harry já que a distância entre seus corpos não existia mais.

- Pois é – disse Harry agora tomando a iniciativa e aproximando seu rosto mais ainda ao de Gina.

Ao sentir a respiração dela, Harry não resistiu. E de repente lá estavam os dois: Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley envolvidos num beijo intenso.

Uma intensidade de paixão da parte de Harry, que desde que Gina crescera e se tornara mais bonita e madura, ele não a via mais como "a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo", ele a via agora como mulher.

Enquanto da parte de Gina era uma intensidade de ódio. Ódio pelo que Draco dissera a ela nessa noite. Era naquele beijo que ela estava descontando todo o ódio por Malfoy.

"Isso é por você ter brincado com os meus sentimentos Malfoy!"

Brincar com os sentimentos...foi naquele momento que a ficha caiu e Gina largou subitamente os lábios de Harry, que ao se afastar dos lábios quentes de Gina despertou de repente como se estivesse dormindo e alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nele.

Por que ela parara? Harry não sabia.

Ele olhava confuso para os olhos de Gina. Mas além de dúvida, os olhos de Harry também transmitiam ternura.

- Harry, me desculpa! Não era para termos feito isso Harry, não era pra eu ter feito isso! Desculpa!

- Mas o que há de errado num beijo Gi? – Harry perguntava mais confuso que antes.

Gina levantou rapidamente, virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Não quero lhe alimentar falsas esperanças, desculpa!

E saiu correndo em direção aos dormitórios com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Deixando Harry sozinho num conflito com seus pensamentos.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gentem! Ai milhões e milhões de desculpas pela demora!

Meu pc deu paw e ficou 2 semanas sem entrar na net, fora que agora com o início das aulas anda tudo meio conturbado...ando sem tempo. É aula de manhã esporte à tarde, ou aula de manhão e inglês à tarde...minha vida anda uma confusão...

Mas nada de deixar vocês sem atualização...vou fazer o máximo pra atualizar td fim de semana, mas nada que seja certeza.

Bom, esse cap ficou curtinho mas é um dos meus favoritos! (adoro ceninhas de ciúme! rsrsrsrs) E por isso não me matem:

"Nath essa demora toda por um cap desse tamanho!"

Pois é neh fazer o q?

A Jessi não vai dar as "caras" hj, a essa hora ela deve tah dormindo pq ontem foi para uma festa de casamento (ei espero q vc tenha trazido docinhos pra mim!) mas da proxima vez eu acho que ela aparece...

Agradeço aquia todas q mandaram reviews e que continuem mandando!

Um xêru pra tds vcs!


	6. Cap06 Meias Verdades

Cap. 06

Meias Verdades

Gina deitou em sua cama e começou a chorar baixinho, abafando seus soluços com o travesseiro para não acordar suas colegas de quarto.

"Como eu pude fazer aquilo? Eu tinha prometido pra mim mesma!" – pensava Gina que agora percebia o quanto fora e era tão idiota.

Draco não havia brincado com os seus sentimentos, ela que havia sonhado demais.

- Só na minha cabeça mesmo! Um Malfoy afim de uma Weasley! – disse ela num tom um pouco alto o que fez Kate se mexer na cama ao lado. Gina ficou apreensiva, não queria dar explicações do porquê estava chorando à ninguém, ainda mais àquela hora da noite.

Para sua sorte Kate não acordara. Gina deu um suspiro de alívio, depois bateu a cabeça em seu travesseiro para tirar aqueles pensamentos idiotas de sua mente e tentar dormir...Essa noite não seria nada fácil.

XXXXXXXX

No outro dia Gina não apareceu para o café-da-manhã e nem para as aulas.

Na hora do almoço, Harry procura Gina na mesa mas não a encontra. Ficou meio que inquieto. Procurou Kate talvez ela estivesse com ela. Deu mais uma olhada pela mesa mas encontrou Kate conversando com outra menina. Não estava agüentando mais de tanta curiosidade, tinha que saber algo dela.

Harry acabou indo até Kate pra ver se conseguia "informações".

- Com licença, Kate você sabe da Gina? Ela não apareceu a manhã toda.

- Ah, hoje pela manhã eu a chamei para tomar café mas ela disse que não estava muito bem e que não iria tomar café e nem iria assistir às aulas. Mas ela não me convenceu. Tudo bem que ela não estava com aparência das melhores, mas ela não tinha cara de quem estava doente, e sim de quem não havia tido uma boa noite de sono. Eu também acho que ela andou chorando, só não sei o porquê...

- Valeu então Kate! A gente se vê, tchau!

- Tchau Harry!

Harry ficou pensativo pelo que Kate havia dito. Isso com certeza tinha algo haver com a noite passada.

XXXXXX

Após as aulas da tarde Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ao chegarem lá Harry lembrou do que Kate havia lhe dito.

- Eu quero contar uma coisa pra vocês dois, é sobre a Gina. – e chamou os dois para as poltronas no canto da sala.

- Diga logo Harry! – disse Mione apreensiva.

- Hoje a Gi não apareceu o dia todo, aí eu fui perguntar à Kate o motivo dela não ter descido e... – então Harry contou toda a história para o casal.

- Mione vai lá conversar com ela e ver o que ela tem! – disse Rony preocupado.

- Tá bom, eu vou daqui a pouco. Mas eu não prometo nada.

XXXXXX

Mione foi buscar uns bolinhos antes de ir falar com Gina. Já que ela não apareceu o dia todo supôs que ela não havia comido.

Chegando no dormitório, Mione encontra Gina saindo do banho.

- Vim conversar com você – disse Mione sorrindo. Ela viu que a aparência de Gina não era realmente uma das melhores. – Gi o que há com você?

Gina deu um sorrisinho sem graça e respondeu:

- Não é nada não Mione. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Após a resposta de Gina, Mione olhou no fundo dos olhos dela que desta vez não conseguiu sustentar mais a mentira e se debulhou em lágrimas.

- Tá bom Mione, pra você eu não consigo mentir! - Mione olhou confusa pra Gina que continuou – Mione noite passada eu beijei o Harry, mas foi apenas por impulso...eu não queria ter feito isso, porque eu não gosto e nem quero brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém, e eu sei que o Harry é afim de mim, mas eu não quero lhe alimentar falsas esperanças!

Mione riu do que Gina havia dito, o que fez ela amarrar a cara e desviar do olhar de Mione.

- Que besteira Gi! Vocês dois são livres e não há problema nenhum nisso. A não ser que você esteja com outro garoto...

Gina baixou o seu olhar o que fez o coração de Hermione se encolher no peito.

- Est�? – perguntou Mione com os olhos arregalados.

Gina hesitou mas acabou respondendo...

- Não – respondeu secamente.

Apesar do tom seco daquele "não" Mione percebeu uma certa dúvida naquela resposta, mas não arriscou insistir – se ela não respondeu era porque realmente não queria tocar no assunto.

- Então por que você não tenta? – perguntou Mione.

- Sabe Mione, antes até que eu queria. Mas ele não me deu atenção, então tudo aquilo que eu sentia por ele evaporou, sumiu. E mesmo assim eu já decidi: não quero ser nada mais que amiga dele.

- Tudo bem então, se essa é a sua última palavra... – Gina assentiu com a cabeça – Bom, olha eu trouxe esses bolinhos pra você!

- Tô sem fome Mione.

- Ah, mas você vai comer tudinho! Você não comeu nada o dia todo. E eu só saio daqui quando você acabar.

Gina deu um sorriso e começou a comer. Quando terminou Mione se levantou.

- Agora sim eu posso ir embora. – disse Mione – Tchau! – e deu um abraço em Gina.

Quando Hermione estava abrindo a porta do dormitório Gina a chamou.

- Mione! – Hermione virou para ver o que era – Por favor não conte nada dessa conversa para o Rony e principalmente pro Harry.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de mentir, principalmente pra eles dois, mas eu vou quebrar esse galho pra você! – Mione respondeu, depois deu uma piscadela, acenou com a mão e saiu rumo à Sala Comunal.

XXXXXX

Ao ver Hermione descendo às escadas dos dormitórios, Rony e Harry olharam pra ela com curiosidade. Quando Mione se aproximou deles, eles perguntaram em uníssono:

- E aí o que ela disse?

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Rony logo depois.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry exatamente depois de Rony.

- Não era nada. Ela apenas está num "daqueles dias" – respondeu Mione – A única coisa que ela precisa nesse momento é de sossego.

Rony deu um suspiro de alívio. Harry, por sua vez, não acreditou numa palavra que Mione havia dito. Sabia que havia algo mais e ela não queria dizer. Mas deixaria pra Tomar satisfações com Gina, pessoalmente, quando toda a poeira baixasse.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi povo! Desculpa mais uma vez!

Esse cap ficou curtíssimo e tb ñ tem mt emoção...mas o próximo...

Bom mudando de assunto, peço mais uma vez desculpa a vcs por semana passada pela demora...e pra me desculpar d vcs vou ver - VOU VER - se amanhã publico outro cap. Se eu digitar a tempo

Oia q legs jentem a jessi acabou d chegar aki em casa!

JW: Oiê! Desculpa pelo cap passado q eu ñ estive aki pra falar com vcs, acredite vcs são importantes pra nóis ) Ñ se preocupem nós vamos fazer o possível pra ñ atrasar mais, 'cês sabem como é escola neh?

NM: pois é neh...somos apenas rélis estudantes, em falar nisso essa semana eu fiz prova e me dei mal na maioria. (

JW: É a vida neh...enkuanto eu fiz uma m nem preciso falar o q eh...

NM: Ah mas vamos eskecer os problems! Alegria! rsrsrsrsrs

JW: Bom vamos fikando por aki, obrigado a qm continua lendo a nossa fic e por favor não deixem nóis! Bjus!

NM: Bjão pra tds e continuem mandando reviews! Xau!


	7. Cap07 Revelações

Cap. 07

Revelações

Enquanto o trio conversava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, na Sala Comunal da Sonserina um certo loiro olhava pensativo para as chamas da lareira.

"Ela não apareceu o dia todo...será que aconteceu algo?" – pensava Draco com um certo ar de preocupação.

Ele levantou num impulso e foi direto ao seu dormitório. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e foi para a escrivaninha, pegou uma pena e começou a escrever:

"_Weasley quero falar com você. Hoje não já está tarde, amanhã na visita à Hosgmeade._

_ D. M "._

Correu ao corujal e entregou o pergaminho à sua coruja.

- Tome! Entregue à Virgínia Weasley. Não espere por resposta!

Amarrou o pergaminho em sua pata e a coruja saiu voando pelo céu escuro e estrelado daquela noite.

XXXXXXX

Gina estava colocando seus deveres, trazidos por Kate, em dia, quando escutou bicadas na janela.

Ela viu uma coruja que não lhe era estranha, mas não lembrava a quem pertencia. Gina abriu a janela e pegou o pergaminho.

Mas antes de Gina abrir o pergaminho, a coruja já tinha levantado vôo fazendo o caminho de volta ao corujal.

Ao ver aquela letra bonita e ao mesmo tempo apressada, grafada com uma tinta prata e ao final as iniciais "D. M." já sabia quem lhe enviara.

"Draco quer se encontrar comigo?" – pensava Gina incrédula e confusa.

O que ela faria? Ela não sabia. Resolvera deixar isso para depois, estava cansada demais para pensar.

Gina trocou de roupa e se jogou na sua cama. Não estava mais agüentando aquele cansaço mental, pelo menos essa noite ela conseguiria dormir.

XXXXXX

Já amanhecera, hoje seria a visita a Hogsmeade. Gina ainda tinha que decidir se ia ou não ao encontro de Malfoy.

"Se eu não for à Hogsmeade vou ter que passar o fim de semana todinho aqui sozinha..."

Gina levantou da cama e foi se arrumar para tomar café.

"Ah, não vou deixar um Malfoy idiota acabar com o meu dia!"

Fazia um lindo sábado de sol, um solzinho fraco e uma brisa fria e gostosa quando os alunos estavam saindo do Saguão de Entrada em direção às carruagens que os levariam à Hogsmeade.

Gina resolveu ir na mesma carruagem que Rony, Mione e Harry iriam, já que precisava conversar com Harry.

Ao chegarem a Hogsmeade Ron e Mione desceram e foram em direção ao Três Vassouras. Harry ia segui-los quando gina o puxou.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Harry.

E os dois seguiram para um lugar próximo a Casa dos Gritos. Gina começou:

- Harry sobre aquela noite eu queria te pedir desculpas, eu agi por um impulso e...

- Eu entendo Gi, não precisa se explicar – disse Harry meio sem jeito.

- Que bom que você entende Harry! Sabe, não quero que alimente falsas esperanças...Bom a gente se vê por aí! – disse Gina que após terminar deu um beijo no rosto de Harry. – Eh...Harry se não for abuso da minha parte gostaria que você me deixasse um pouco sozinha...

- Não tem problema Gi! – Harry deu abraço em Gina, virou-se e tomou o caminho de volta ao vilarejo.

Gina por sua vez sentou-se na grama macia e se encostou a umas das árvores que havia por ali. Fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no tronco com a intenção de descansar um pouco, esquecer os seus problemas e ficar ali apenas sentindo a brisa fria em seu rosto.

- Esqueceu que eu queria falar com você Weasley. – Sussurrou Malfoy ao pé do ouvido de Gina. Aquela voz fria, porém sensual a fez despertar subitamente do seu estado de "transe".

- Diz logo o que você quer Malfoy, que eu quero voltar ao meu descanso! – disse Gina com arrogância.

Draco fez uma cara de "e eu com isso?" e falou:

- Eu notei ontem que você não apareceu o dia todo.

- Ah, então você anda reparando na minha presença é? – Gina disse com um certo ar de deboche.

- Eu? Claro que não! – respondeu Malfoy imediatamente – Apenas deduzi que você não havia dado as caras pelo colégio por que não houve nenhuma confusão...Você acredita que a Grifinória não perdeu um pontinho sequer ontem? – Draco falou debochando.

As orelhas de Gina ficaram vermelhas nesse momento, de tanto ódio. Ela já estava se levantando para ir embora quando Malfoy disse:

- Não Weasley! Sente aí que eu quero conversar com você.

Gina hesitou por um pequeno tempo mas acabou cedendo ao pedido de Malfoy, já que ele a olhou com aquele olhar de cachorro pidão de derreter qualquer garota.

- Fale. – Gina disse secamente.

- Sabe, eu gostaria de pedir desculpa a você por eu ter sido tão ignorante com você na nossa última conversa. – Malfoy dizia aquilo se corroendo por dentro, se seu pai soubesse o deserdava.

Gina olhou confusa para ele, nunca pensou que um Malfoy um dia pudesse pedir desculpas a um Weasley.

- Por mim tudo bem, já havia até esquecido - (mentiiiiira...) disse Gina tentando mostrar o máximo de descaso.

Quando Gina terminou de falar Malfoy a surpreendeu com um bombom.

- 'Brigado Draco!

Gina parou. Ela havia chamado ele de Draco? Ela ficou pasma por alguns instantes ao perceber o que tinha dito. Ele por sua vez nem ligou e aproveitou a oportunidade:

- Bom...Como é o seu primeiro nome?

- Virgínia, mas todos me chamam de Gina – Ela respondeu ainda meio sem graça.

- Gina...bonito apelido...tão bonito quanto você... – Draco disse se aproximando de Gina.

Ela que estava embarassadérrima com a situação se levantou num impulso. Draco ao ver que ela ia fugir, se levantou também. Gina já estava virando-lhe as costas quando ele a segurou pelo braço, ela tentou se soltar: em vão.

- Dra...Malfoy me solta!

- Antes você tem que me dar uma coisinha...

Ele a puxou pra perto de si, segurou-a pela cintura e a beijou. Um beijo forte, apaixonante, quente... a língua macia de Draco passando pela sua, o calor de seu corpo, aquela mão envolvendo sua cintura passando-lhe segurança... Aquilo foi o suficiente para Gina se entregar nos braços de Malfoy.

Naquele momento Gina esqueceu de tudo que estava à sua volta. Ela agarrou o pescoço de Draco fortemente como se quisesse prendê-lo ali e nunca mais o soltar.

Quanto tempo durou aquele beijo? Ela não sabe. Apenas queria que aquele momento tivesse durado pra sempre...

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? Como tão vcs? Ai gente eu to óóóótima.

Ai, ai...vou deixar de supor as coisas pra vcs. Eu tento, tento, tento mas a maioria das vezes não dah certo, então eu vou publicar os capts qdo puder certo?

Ainda mais agora que minhas provas jah estão prox d novo... (

Mas supera-se.

O que acharam do cap? É um dos meus favoritos...axu lindu! rsrsrsrs (minina besta).

Lininha vou deixar meu recado aki pra vc: num te mandei o cap pq vc não tava nu MSN e eu tava louca pra publicar. Eu ia publicar ontem (sab) mas vc ñ entrou nu MSN e hj eu esperei mt e vc tb ñ entrou... Keru notícias suas tow preocupada!

Bom vou fikando opr aki, bjus pra tds vcs q tão acompanhando e mandem reviews!


	8. Cap08 Juramento

Cap. 08

Juramento

Quando aquele beijo infelizmente chegou ao fim, Gina se viu parada como uma boba na frente de Malfoy como se esperasse para que ele a beijasse novamente. Mas depois ela voltou à realidade e se afastou, sabia que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, que aquilo não devia ter acontecido.

Ela se sentia como se estivesse traindo seus próprios conceitos sobre o que era um Weasley e o que era uma Malfoy, e ao mesmo tempo sentia como se nada era melhor do que sentir o calor dos braços daquele Malfoy.

Gina se sentia muito mal sem ao menos saber por quê. Naquele momento ela se via parada, inerte, sem ação alguma como se o calor de sua vida fosse tirado naquele beijo.

Malfoy olhou meio que confuso para Gina, não sabia por que ela o olhava daquela forma. Um olhar vidrado, sem vida alguma, até que ele percebe a expressão chorosa que o rosto de Gina trazia. Draco a encarou mais profundamente como se quisesse descobrir todos os segredos de seu coração, e então dos olhos de Gina saiu uma lágrima, uma única e solitária lágrima que percorreu seu rosto mas que foi como se tivesse percorrido toda a sua alma e a tivesse trazido de volta à vida.

Aquela lágrima fez com que a expressão, o olhar de Gina trouxesse outra forma, uma forma confusa. Foi como se Gina tivesse despertado de uma hipnose com um estalar de dedos, ela piscou e quis sair dali o mais rápido possível. Gina se virou. E a passos lentos porém fortes saiu caminhando em direção ao vilarejo. Draco entretanto foi atrás dela e segurou o seu braço. Aquela mão fria de Malfoy fez Gina parar, e ainda de costas ela disse:

- Por quê?

Malfoy sem entender perguntou:

- Por quê o que?

Gina por sua vez se virou, soltando-se de Draco, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas respondeu:

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que brinca com meus sentimentos? Por que você consegue machucar tanto a minha alma? POR QUÊ?

- Não sei... – respondeu Draco com um tom confuso e triste. – Mas você também faz isso comigo!

The Reason 

_(A Razão)_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_(Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito)_

_But I continue learning_

_(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_(E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)_

_That I just want you to know_

_(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)_

E continuou:

- Desde aquele dia no trem você...você não sai dos meus pensamentos, dos meus sonhos...

_I've found a reason for me_

_(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)_

_To change who I used to be_

_(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)_

_A reason to start over new_

_(Uma razão para começar do zero)_

_And the reason is you..._

_(E a razão é você...)_

- MENTIRA! – Gina o interrompeu – Você vai fazer a mesma coisa comigo! Como faz com todas as outras! Você vai brincar comigo e depois...

- E depois você some como as outras. Me odeia com os pensamentos e me ama com o coração... – disse Malfoy meio que frustrado – E depois eu não vou te esquecer pelo simples fato de...

- NÃO MINTA MALFOY! – Gina o interrompia novamente - Não diga mentiras que possam ferir os sentimentos mais profundos das pessoas!

- Mas eu juro que...

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_(Eu sinto muito ter te magoado)_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_(É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias)_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_(E toda a dor que eu fiz você atravessar)_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_(Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente)_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_(E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas)_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_(É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)_

- NÃO ACREDITO NOS SEUS JURAMENTOS! – Gina agora chorava intensamente – Não acredito...

- Eu juro pela minha mãe!

- Não meta a sua mãe no meio das suas mentiras, dos seus enganos!

- Pelo que você quer que eu jure?

- Por nada que seja bom e puro. Nada que possa se afetar com suas brincadeirinhas!

- Tudo bem! – Draco disse com um ar decidido – Você não acredita que eu possa jurar por uma coisa boa, alguma coisa que não desperte o meu interesse. Tudo bem... Mas, olhe a lua que está no céu. Não há coisa que eu mais deseje que não possa ter, não há coisa que eu mais admire do que ela. É pela lua que eu juro, é por ela que vou jurar, pela coisa que mais desejo e vou desejar pelo resto da minha vida!

_I've found a reason for me_

_(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)_

_To change who I used to be_

_(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)_

_A reason to start over new_

_(Uma razão para começar do zero)_

_And the reason is you..._

_(E a razão é você...)_

Gina ficou abismada com o que Draco acabara de dizer. Era lindo, era profundo e a fazia acreditar no seu juramento.

- Acredito. Agora eu acredito. Mas mesmo acreditando não quero me envolver com você. Aceite Draco, nós somos completamente diferentes.

- Os opostos se atraem.

_And the reason is You..._

_(E a razão é você...) _

Gina deu um sorriso triste.

- Mas Draco...

- É pelas nossas famílias? – Draco a interrompeu.

- É...quer dizer talvez. Mas não é só isso...

- Se o problema for nossas famílias – Draco a interrompia novamente – eu esqueço o nome Malfoy pra ficar com você!

_And the reason is You..._

_(E a razão é você...)_

- E a confiança? Você acha que surge assim de uma hora pra outra?

- Sei que minha ficha não é uma das melhores...Mas quem sabe se você me desse uma chance pra provar que eu mudei... Ou sei l�, que você pode confiar em mim...

_And the reason is You..._

_(E a razão é você...)_

- Tudo bem, você tem um mês...um tempo muito razoável não acha?

- Tá ótimo! Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Isso não quer dizer que eu vou ser bonzinho com os outros! Nem com você!

_I'm not a perfect person_

_(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_(Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito)_

_But I continue learning_

_(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_(E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)_

_That I just want you to know_

_(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)_

- O quê! Como é que é? Vê se entra na linha se não quiser conhecer a verdadeira Virgínia Weasley!

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Não tem alguém que queira conhecer mais essa ruivinha do que eu!

_I've found a reason for me_

_(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)_

_To change who I used to be_

_(Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)_

_A reason to start over new_

_(Uma razão para começar do zero)_

_And the reason is you..._

_(E a razão é você...)_

Gina ficou um tanto que encabulada. Ela já ia embora quando Draco segurou seu braço e a virou. Desceu a sua mão até sua cintura e a pegou com força dando-lhe um beijo.

Aquele momento maravilhoso foi interrompido por Gina que se lembrou que estava tarde e tinham que voltar.

- Draco, temos que voltar! Já está tarde, devem ter dado por nossa falta!

- Ah não! Vamos ficar só mais um pouco! Por favor Gina, só mais um pouquinho!

- Não! Se você quiser ficar aí sozinho eu não ligo, mas eu já vou!

- Tudo bem. Mas saiba que eu ainda não acabei, quero que me encontre lá no corujal de 23h, sem falta!

- Você quer é?

- É!

- Vai ficar querendo! Eu já acabei e além do mais eu estou cansada e quero dormir.

- Ora! Mas você não vai se cansar, a única coisa que você vai fazer é relaxar... – Malfoy disse com um olhar malicioso.

- T�, até parece! – Gina disse revirando os olhos.

- É sério, se você for te faço uma massagem que você nunca terá igual! E mais! Pelo corpo todo!

- Tarado! – disse Gina num tom engraçado – Mesmo assim a proposta não deixa de ser tentadora... mas ainda assim mantenho a minha palavra...N-Ã-O!

- Que seja! Nunca vai ter uma oportunidade tão boa como essa! – Enquanto Draco falava Gina começava a caminhar – Ei! Ei! Onde você pensa que vai? Gi! Me espera!

XXXXX

Draco corria atrás de Gina que já chegava perto das carruagens. Quando percebeu que estava no meio de praticamente toda Hogwarts se recompôs e voltou a andar com seu ar altivo de ser.

Gina olhou para trás, sorriu e discretamente mandou um beijinho pra Draco e depois subiu na carruagem ao lado de Kate.

Draco entrou na carruagem e sentou ao lado de Pansy. Mandou um beijo e uma piscada pra Gina.

_I've found a reason to show_

_(Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_(Um lado de mim que você não conhecia)_

_A reason for all that I do_

_(Uma razão para tudo que eu faço)_

_And the reason is you_

_(E a razão é você)_

Draco fez Gina ficar da cor de seus cabelos só pelo fato dele ter ido ao lado de Pansy.

- Estúpido Malfoy! – Gina cochichara para si mesma.

- Quê? – disse Kate sem entender o que Gina falara – Falou comigo?

- Ah! Não, não! Só tava pensando alto!

- Você está bem Gina? – Kate perguntou confusa – Parece um pimentão de tão vermelha!

- Ora me deixe em paz Kate! Estou muito bem, obrigada! – disse Gina irritada.

- Calma! Só queria saber se você estava bem, só isso! – disse Kate bufando com a grosseria de Gina.

- Desculpa Kate... – disse Gina se acalmando – Não queria ser grossa com você, desculpa...

- Tudo bem...

Essas foram as últimas palavras dita por elas. Seguiram caladas o caminho todo até Hogwarts.

Quando chegaram todos os alunos seguiram para as suas Sala Comunais para se arrumar para o jantar...E as amigas ainda não se falaram...

* * *

**N/A: **Jessi Weasley: Oi! Tô sem coragem de fazer nada sinceramente...ai, ai. Repetindo: oi gente! eu vou passar logo pra Nath falar algo pq eu simplesmente estou sem ânimo, sem coragem, sem vergonha na cara e sem a mínima vontade de falar alguma coisa...Vai Nath

Nath Malfoy: Quê isso minina! Acorde pra vida! É feriado, a Páscoa está chegando vem mt chocolate por aí! (espero XD)

JW: Ah lógico! Eu sei q é feriado, q a Páscoa estah chegando e ateh agora nada d chocolate! BUÁÁÁÁÁ :'-( Eu keru sair! Keru viajar, queru sair cum meus amigos...vou enloukecer! (Jessi suspirando) Mas ateh lah vamos nos dedicar à fic...SNIF

NM: Ai, ai, ai...sei naum viu...Bom gente jah q eu não posso dar chocolate pra vcs aki vai o nosso presentinho d páscoa...Um cap antes do fim d semana. NUM EH LINDO? NUM EH FOFO? AI EH O MEU FAVORITO AGORA...

JW: Peraí, num vah logo escolhendo o favorito não pq ainda vem mt...C vcs choraram com esse preparem seus corações: Vem mt coisa por aí! (OBS: Nath kuase morre qdo lê esse cap. 8...doidinha)

NM: Eh claru...vc tava aki qdo eu escrevi...a inspiração...ai td era taum lindo...Eu resolvi colocar a música d ultima hora...FLASH BACK:

"Eu estava digitando a fic, sozinha em casa, akele silêncio total. Então eu resolvi colocar uma musikinha pra tocar no Media Player, eu clikei na 1ª da lista q era THE REASON. Aí uma luz surgiu sobre minha cabeça (AAAAHHHHH) Tudo ficou claro, eu pensei: Essa músik é linda! perfeita pra esse cap! (falem a verdade num eh perfeita?) aí a Jessi chegou aki e eu mostrei a ela. FIM DO FLAsh BACK

JW: Ô, fala sério...tomou uma dose d romantismo, pirou, deixou o cap. mais meloso q sei lah o quê...mas num deixou d ficar bonito XD Apesar dessa louca da Nath ter td essa inspiração pra uma D/G e botar tanto "frufruzinhos" devo admitir q ela caprichou...

NM: (Nath ganhando o dia) Ai bigadju! Ai gente mas eu tinha q colocar essa musik...se num fosse nesse cap ia ser em outro pode ter certeza...o q ficou mais lindo ainda foi pq parece q eh ele q tah falando (a música) eu coloquei numas partes como c fosse a continuação do diálogo dele...ai fiko lindo...

JW: hum...nunca vi gente mais besta...desde q aprendeu essa musica ela ñ pára quieta! Agora essa musica me perssegue! Não soh cum Nath mas em td canto ateh nu colegio!

NM: Ai mais eh perfeita a letra dela...vamos deixar a musica d lado q td mundo jah sabe q ela eh linda e essa N/A tah ficandu enooooooorme (sei lah c vcs lêem isso...e se lerem jah deve tah ficandu sem paciência...) Vamus ao agradecimentos a tds q nos mandam reviews: Ginny Molly Weasley, Miaka-ELA, Gabi Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Tamih Weasley Malfoy, Ginny C. Malfoy, Laura Black Malfoy, lininha evans...

JW: Lininhaaaaaa, adicionei vc nu meu MSN tah? ME ACEITE! rsrsrsrs Apesar d eu estar meia sem disposição tow ficandu gripada! Vou ver c consigo falar cum vc esse fim d semana...xêru pa vc!

NM: Em falar em lininha, esse eh o 2º cap q eu publico sem ela betar...desculpa aí... Mas vc ñ tah entrandu nu MSN...fazer o q neh? Eu tnhu minhas miguxas aki esperando ansiosamente por um cap! Não posso deixar elas esperando assim...neh Jessi?

JW: Pods crê...

NM: Bom vamus ficandu por aki bjus, bjus e mais bjus pra tds! Espero q tenham gostado do cap. (eu adorei XD) Continuem acompanhando vem mts emoções por aí!

JW: Gente xêru! Uma ótima Páscoa pra vcs, Tb cum cap desse comu a páscoa poderia ser ruim... (convencida...) Vcs devem issu a Nath!

NM: rsrsrsrsrsrs essa minina eh uma onda! Continuem mandando reviews, xêru!


	9. Cap09 Conhecendo e Sentindo Draco Malfoy

Cap. 09

Conhecendo e sentindo Draco Malfoy

Gina estava subindo em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, junto com a multidão de alunos, quando por um instante imaginou que alguém a chamava. Ela parou no meio das escadas e ficou procurando quem havia chamado.

Não encontrou ninguém, quando olhou em volta todos os alunos já haviam subido. Gina ia retomar sua caminhada escada acima quando escutou alguém a chamar novamente.

- Quem está aí? – Gina desta vez não hesitou em chamar já que estava sozinha.

Silêncio.

Gina insistiu:

- Responda, quem está aí?

- Até parece que você não sabe...

- Quem? Onde você est�? – Gina já estava ficando amedrontada.

- Aqui!

- Hã?

Quando Gina se virou viu uma sombra sair de trás de uma das estátuas com uma capa que cobria todo o corpo até o seu rosto.

Gina se aproximou do ser misterioso e disse:

- Quem é... espera aí...IDIOTA! Você me deu um susto! Pensei que era...

- Aaaah, já sabe quem eu sou? – Draco falara com um jeito de que estava achando graça da reação de Gina.

- Como não saberia? Existe alguém mais idiota e infantil que você pra fazer uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto desse tipo?

- Eu sou apenas um idiota infantil pra você?

- Não! Você é...

- Lindo, maravilhoso, o loiro mais gostoso que você já vira em toda a sua vida? – Malfoy interrompeu Gina com um ar convencido.

- Não! – Gina disse vermelha de ódio – Eu quis dizer que você também é estúpido, ridículo, arrogante, um mauricinho filhinho de papai...ah! E corno também!

Malfoy deu risinhos.

- Posso garantir a você que eu não sou o único que tem chifre por aqui...

Gina ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

- Malfoy estúpido! – disse Gina furiosa. Ela deu às costas à Malfoy e quando ia voltar a subir as escadas Draco a agarrou pela cintura e a levantou.

- Me solte! Me solte seu idiota, estúpido! – Gina dizia debatendo as pernas e os braços.

- Você pode me chamar do que quiser mas eu não te solto!

- Olha que eu faço um escândalo até aparecer alguém e te pegar maltratando a pobre, doce e inocente Gina!

- Você às vezes me surpreende... – disse Draco soltando Gina.

Gina começou a se recompor, arrumando os cabelos e desamassando a roupa.

Fez-se um pequeno momento de silêncio até que ouve-se passos vindo de cima da escada.

- É o Filch! Merlin! Tô ferrada! Se ele pega agente aqui depois do toque de recolher...ai num quero nem saber o que vai acontecer! – Gina disse cochichando.

- Quem está aí? Apareçam seus vermes imundos! – Filch vinha praguejando no início da escada.

- Deixa de falar e age! – Draco a puxou pelo braço e os dois desceram escada a baixo.

Eles entraram num grande corredor e seguiram correndo por ele, até que encontraram um armário velho.

- Vem! Entra aqui! – disse Draco entrando no armário e puxando Gina pra dentro.

"Apareçam seus pivetes!" – Draco e Gina escutavam Filch no início do corredor.

Gina estava meio que incomodada com a proximidade de Malfoy ali naquele armário apertado, e toda vez que ela ia se ajeitar roçava o seu corpo no dele e vice-versa. Gina já não estava agüentando mais: aquela proximidade dos corpos, o calor de Draco no seu corpo, Gina já estava perdendo o controle da situação até que...

- Aí!

- Que foi Draco?

- Você me deu uma cotovelada Gi!

- Desculpa é que tá escuro e... – dizia Gina ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se ajeitar melhor dentro do armário roçando em Malfoy.

- ...Próximo demais e eu não tô conseguindo me concentrar com você tão perto assim! – Draco interrompia Gina novamente.

E você também não ta ajudando nadinha! – Gina dizia toda vermelha e dando graças a Merlin por estar escuro e Draco não estar vendo o seu rosto.

Fez-se um longo minuto de silêncio até que Gina resolve quebrar:

- Bom, acho que o Filch já foi...

- É...

- É...então...vamos sair né?

Draco tateou à procura da maçaneta interna do armário. Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente e pediu que Gina desse uma olhada pra ver se a barra tava limpa.

- Tudo bem! Podemos sair!

Draco saiu primeiro, pra complicar as coisas, e derrubou uma vassoura. Gina revirou os olhos e quando ia saindo levou uma topada na vassoura que Draco havia derrubado e caiu em cima dele.

Gina olhou para Draco e deu um sorrisinho encabulado pra ele.

- Obrigado por me segurar. – Gina dizia ao mesmo tempo em que se recompunha.

Draco riu.

- Já virou reflexo! Você caiu tanto em cima de mim que eu já me acostumei. Acho até que você faz de propósito só pra mim te segurar! – disse Malfoy com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

As orelhas de Gina ficaram vermelhas de raiva. Como alguém podia ser tão prepotente como Draco?

- Agora foi que deu mesmo! Até parece que eu gosto de me sujar tocando nessa imundice que é você!

- Tá bom então! Deixa eu sair de perto de você né? Se não quem vai acabar se contaminando sou eu com essa sua...mediocridade!

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Gina levantou a mão com toda a força em direção ao rosto de Malfoy pra dar um tapão daqueles, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou o seu pulso. Ela puxou o pulso tentando se livrar de Draco mas foi em vão. Gina encarou os olhos de Malfoy com fúria, que ao ver aquele mar de olhos castanhos, puxou para perto de si, ainda a segurando pelo pulso e a beijou calorosamente.

Aquele fora o melhor beijo que Draco já dera em Gina, da parte dela. Draco largou dos lábios de Gina, que ainda estava de olhos fechados querendo guardar o sabor daquele beijo pro resto da vida, para respirar e falou:

- Agora eu quero que você repita, olhando nos meus olhos, tudo o que você disse ainda pouco.

Gina abriu os olhos de súbito. Ela tinha um olhar meio que "diabólico" e sensual. Olhar de "mulher fatal". Ela queria matar Draco e ao mesmo tempo beijar aqueles lábios tão convidativos e macios, sentir o seu corpo próximo ao dele.

Aquilo era mais forte que ela. Os beijos, o cheiro de Malfoy, tudo a hipnotizava. Ela estava numa espécie de devaneio, viajando e quando de repente sentiu um frio tomar conta de seu corpo. Quando abriu os olhos notou que Malfoy havia se distanciado dela e ela estava num quarto grande, escuro e muito luxuoso.

Apesar de escuro, dava pra ver alguns detalhes do quarto. Havia uma grande cama de casal coberta com lindos lençóis de seda cor verde musgo e a cortina que envolvia a cama também. Não havia muitos outros móveis, e os que haviam além da cama eram apenas dois criados mudos de cor mogno, um em cada lado da cama.

Gina olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Ela se aproximou de uma janela onde por entre as cortinas dela entrava uma pequena fresta de luz. Ela abriu as cortinas e a luz da lua iluminou todo o quarto. Fazia uma linda noite de lua cheia.

Gina esqueceu-se totalmente que estava sozinha num lugar desconhecido. Ficou observando a lua que se escondia por trás de algumas nuvens agora. Aquela lua, inalcançável que ela podia apenas admirá-la.

"Agora eu entendo o que o Draco sente" – pensava Gina rindo-se com ternura por dentro.

Draco, um garoto mimado que desde pequeno sempre havia tido tudo o que queria. Não havia nada que o seu dinheiro não comprasse. E a esta altura da vida sofre a decepção de não possuir algo, tão valioso, tão lindo, tão...impossível.

Gina se sentiu um pouco mal em por um momento sentir os sentimentos de Malfoy. Mas resolveu esquecer tudo aquilo e voltou a admirar a lua.

- Agora você entende por que eu gosto tanto dela? – Draco chegara abraçando Gina por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido. O que fez Gina dar um pequeno salto.

- Sim – Gina se virou para encarar os olhos de Malfoy com um sorriso meigo no rosto – Agora sim. – Gina colocou seus braços em volta ao pescoço de Malfoy e o beijou.

Draco agora apertava Gina contra o seu corpo e a levava em direção à cama. Eles se deitaram e ficaram ali por um bom tempo.

Ele sabia que aquela era a primeira vez que se apaixonara de verdade. O calor de Gina lhe dava tranqüilidade, os beijos de Gina transmitiam paz à sua mente que era tão conturbada. Pela primeira vez Draco perdera para os seus sentimentos, ele admitia nesse momento para o seu coração que realmente amava Gina Weasley.

Gina sentia segurança perto de Draco. Sentir o calor de seu corpo acendia seu coração e revigorava a sua alma.

Ela levantou sua cabeça que repousava no peito de Draco, olhou em seus olhos, acariciou o seu rosto e o beijou. Aquele beijo foi intensificando, ficando cada vez mais quente. Na medida em que o beijo se aprofundava Draco desceu a mão até à cintura de Gina e com a outra desabotoava a sua blusa. Tendo a blusa desabotoada Gina a tirou e jogou a um canto. Depois ele tateou à procura do zíper da saia de Gina que ao encontrá-lo o abriu tirando a saia de Gina.

Gina vendo que com certeza aquilo ia muito mais além do que um simples beijo, começou a desabotoar a camisa de Malfoy descobrindo o seu peito pálido e definido. Gina abriu o zíper da calça de Draco, mas ele não mediu esforços e a tirou.

A pele de Malfoy nua tocando a sua era algo extremamente gostoso. O contato entre seus corpos a fazia delirar.

"Como eu pude agüentar por tanto tempo?" – Era a única coisa que vinha aos pensamentos de Gina naquele momento.

Eles queriam apenas sentir os corpos juntos um do outro naquele momento. E foi o que fizeram. Se livraram do resto de roupa que ainda estavam para sentirem mais intensamente um ao outro. Gina gemia de prazer agora ela sentia Draco realmente dentro de si. Draco acariciava Gina carinhosamente passava a mão por suas costas a trazendo ainda mais para perto si.

E os dois ficaram ali, juntos o resto da noite entregues à paixão.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi povu! Gente e aí o q acharam desse cap? Ai foi tão difícil escrever ele! Q horrorrrrr...Mas a gente supera.

Eu quis postá-lo antes mas, sei lah, algo aki deu paw e eu ainda não sei se foi o internet explorer ou foi u meu PC, mas agora eu conseguiu e aki estah um cap kentinhu pra vcs!

Bom agradeço a tds q mandaram reviews e q tds continuem mandando! Estou mt animada com as reviews d vcs! Elas taum me dando um grande incentivo o q faz com q eu keira postar mais rápido ainda.

Mas eu tnhu uma "má" noticia p vcs: semana q vem começam as minhas provas...e consequentemente vcs vaum ficar sem cap :'-(

Mas eu vou ver c qdo as provas acabarem eu vou ver c posto dois capts pra vcs tah bom? É o q eu espero!

Bom vou ficando por aki, bjundas pra tds e...

MANDEM REVIEWS!

rsrsrsrsrs,xau!


	10. Cap10 Seduzir e Enlouquecer pra Depois E...

Cap. 10

Seduzir e enlouquecer pra depois esnobar

No outro dia, Gina acordara e percebeu que não estava em seu quarto, mas imediatamente depois lembrou-se da noite maravilhosa que teve com Malfoy, vindo à sua mente que estava no quarto dele, ainda.

Gina estava vestida apenas com a camisa de Draco e uma calcinha. Na camisa o cheiro e o calor de Draco. Em falar de Draco ela não havia o visto desde que acordara.

Gina tinha que se levantar, mas não queria: aquela cama com o calor e cheiro de Malfoy estava tão aconchegante. Era como se algo mais forte a prendesse ali. Ela se espreguiçou e sentiu uma sensação ótima de satisfação que logo foi interrompida quando escutou um barulho à porta.

- Oh Merlin! Será que são os elfos que vieram limpar o quarto? – Gina sussurrava enquanto se escondia embaixo dos lençóis. O que não iria adiantar de nada.

O coração de Gina se encolheu no seu peito quando ela sentiu o cobertor ser puxado. Ela se retraiu toda: abraçou-se aos joelhos e fechou os olhos.

- O que é isso Gina? – Draco olhava pra Gina com o ar de riso.

Gina abriu um dos olhos e olhou pra cima. Ao ver Draco um alívio tomou conta de seu corpo e ela se espalhou na cama.

- É você!

- E quem você queria que fosse? – disse Draco rindo.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Eu quero ir embora daqui! – Gina disse meio irritada.

- Vá! Mas eu não me responsabilizo pelo que disserem de você quando verem você nesses trajes. – disse Draco rindo-se por dentro e debochando de Gina. Ela por sua vez ficou vermelha.

- Deixe de ser idiota Draco! É claro que não vou sair daqui assim! Imbecil...

Um sorrisinho surgiu no canto dos lábios de Draco.

É preciso muito mais que isso pra me ofender. Além do mais devo admitir que prefiro você sem roupa!

Gina corou mais uma vez. Mas a vergonha que sentiu não era maior que a sua raiva. Como aquele loiro conseguia lhe abalar! Isso não podia ficar assim. Ela que devia deixar ele abalado. Tinha que fazer algo.

- É assim que você gosta? – Gina tirou a camisa, jogou no rosto de Malfoy forçou um sorriso no canto do rosto e seguiu para o banheiro, deixando pra trás um Malfoy boquiaberto.

XXXXXXX

Depois que Gina terminou o banho seguiu para o quarto e viu que estava sozinha novamente. O que foi graças à Merlin, assim ela podia se arrumar em paz sem ninguém lhe observando.

Gina se vestiu, penteou os longos cabelos e os prendeu em rabo-de-cavalo, deixando cair algumas mechas sobre o rosto.

Estava pronta, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Com certeza alguém já dera por sua falta àquelas alturas.

Gina seguiu em direção à porta, mas antes de abri-la foi surpreendida com uma portada no meio da cara. Sua cabeça latejou com a pancada e ela sentiu a forte dor em seu nariz.

- Gina! Que idoti... O que você fazia atrás da...Merlin! Seu nariz tá sangrando!

- Graças à você Draco! – Gina falava enquanto levava a mão ao nariz. – Duas portadas na cara em menos de um mês!

- Desculpa, vem cá pra eu dar um jeito nisso.

Não precisa! – disse Gina arrogantemente – Não toca em mim! – ela agora se afastava do alcance de Draco.

- Você não está bem! Venha cá!

- Eu estou ótim... – Gina cambaleou e Draco a segurou, a levou até à cama e sentou ela.

- E depois de muito lutar com Gina, que se comportava como uma criança quando a mãe queria colocar merthiolate (N/A: não é propaganda! XD) num machucado, Draco conseguiu cuidar da ferida em seu nariz.

- Aí isso dói! – choramingava Gina.

Deixe de ser manhosa! É para o seu bem, não que eu me importe mas...

- Hum, sei...Até parece!

- Até parece o que?

- Nada Draco, nada! Agora deixa eu ir por favor!

Draco irritado jogou os remédios pro lado e gritou:

- Vai, vai! Pode ir!

Gina se sentiu mal com a atitude de Draco.

Ah, Draco também não é assim, vamos lá!

- Vai! Você não quer ir? Então vai! O que tá te impedindo?

Desculpa Draco...Eu não queria ser chata com você.

- Ora Gina me poupe! – Draco se levantou da cama e foi até a porta para abrí-la.

Gina o seguiu. Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou no rosto.

- Obrigado.

Quando Gina ia seguir caminho Draco a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera! – Ele a puxou para perto de si e deu-lhe um verdadeiro beijo. – Agora pode ir.

Gina olhou para Draco e disse:

- Você acha que pode brincar comigo desse jeito?

- Acho – disse Draco com um sorrisinho de malícia no canto do rosto.

- Então eu acho que também posso brincar com você! – disse Gina com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso no rosto. O que deixou Draco meio que chateado, ela não tinha aquele direito.

Gina deu-lhe as costas e saiu, deixando Draco sozinho, parado na porta do quarto.

XXXXX

Durante todo aquele dia Gina não vira Draco, o que ela achou muito bom, só assim ela poderia bolar uma "brincadeirinha" pra fazer com Draco.

Gina tentou pensar em algo, mas a única coisa que vinha à sua cabeça era fazer ciúmes a Draco com Harry e isso já estava fora de cogitação, pois ela já havia prometido para si que não brincaria com os sentimentos de Harry que ela o tinha como um grande amigo.

Ela achou que, se talvez não desse bola pra Draco, não deixasse se levar pelo seu poder de sedução, se ela brincasse com ele de modo que deixasse ele louco subindo pelas paredes, ela conseguiria o que queria.

XXXXX

Gina acordou cedo pra se arrumar e ir para as aulas daquela segunda-feira. Ela desceu com Kate para tomar café. Ao entrar no Salão Principal a primeira pessoa que viu foi Draco, o que fez ela se lembrar de seu "plano" e tratou de executá-lo.

Gina olhava para Draco com um olhar sensual, o provocando. E permaneceu assim durante todo o café. Ao terminar Gina e Kate seguiram para a aula de Transfiguração, a Prof. Minerva não aceitava atrasos.

XXXXX

Gina passou toda a aula dispersa, até que Kate lhe deu uma cutucada:

- Gi, o que você tem hoje? Está tão longe!

- Nada Kate! Eu só estou pensando em como... – Gina interrompeu sua fala.

Em quê? Em como o quê?

Nada não...he,he,he – Gina disse meio sem graça.

- Tá bom! Se você não quer me contar tudo bem. Mas vê se presta atenção na aula. Fique logo a senhora sabendo que eu não vou lhe emprestar minhas anotações! – Kate disse com a intenção de que Gina a contasse no que ela estava pensando.

- Ah Kate! Por favor, não faz isso comigo!

- Não adianta! Não te empresto!

Mas... – o sinal tocou.

E antes que Gina acabasse de falar viu Kate sumindo no meio do corredor.

Gina agora ia seguindo agora para a sua aula de Poções, quando sentiu alguém lhe puxando para dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Draco me solte! Eu tenho que ir pra aula! Eu tenho aula com Snape agora e você sabe como ele é...

- Snape e sua aula não me interessam. – Draco dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço de Gina.

Gina fazendo-se de desentendida falou:

- E o que lhe interessa?

- Fala logo! – Draco não parava de seduzir Gina que se segurava para não ceder, fazia-se de mais fria o possível.

- O que?

Fale o que você está tramando contra mim!

Não falo nem sob tortura – "Apesar de você já estar me torturando" – pensava Gina.

- Talvez sob tortura não mas quem sabe...

- Nada! Nada que você faça...de melhor!

- Bem vamos ver...

- É?

Draco agora beijava Gina intensamente. Gina estava quase se entregando ao beijo, mas sabia que tinha que se controlar. Gina empurrou Draco e disse:

- Nem sob tortura! – Gina disse meia sem fôlego.

Draco sorriu e veio se aproximando de Gina que se afastava andando para trás, até que não havia mais pra onde ir. Atrás de Gina havia agora uma mesa.

"Fim da linha" – pensou Gina.

Ele estava quase em cima de Gina quando ela pensou:

"Por Merlin! O que eu estou fazendo! É pra eu seduzir e não ser seduzida!"

Gina sentou na mesa, puxou Draco para entre suas pernas e começou a beijá-lo loucamente. Draco não esperava por isso: estava sendo atingido pelo seu próprio feitiço.

"Hora do show" – pensava Gina debochadamente.

Ela empurrou Draco, desceu da mesa, se recompôs, deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco e saiu, deixando para trás um Draquinho com cara de bobo.

XXXXX

Gina passou o resto do dia com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, o que incomodava Draco...demais.

Ao terminar as aulas da manhã, Gina foi para a biblioteca pra estudar os assuntos da aula que perdeu. Ela sentou-se na última mesa sozinha e começou a estudar poções. Depois de um bom tempo estudando Gina acabou dormindo em cima de suas anotações. Estava num sonho maravilhoso quando alguém o interrompeu. Gina acordou e viu Draco ao seu lado.

- Você conseguiu Weasley!

- Hã? Quem...Ah é você! Vai embora e me deixa dormir!

- Você CON-SE-GUIU!

- O quê? Você está bem Draco?

- Vamos! Pare de se gabar, só não continue com isso tá bom?

Do que você está falando? – Gina falava esquecendo-se totalmente do seu "planinho".

Desse plano idiota seu de brincar comigo. Você acha que eu não percebi?

- Ah...É isso? Golpe de mestre não? – Gina disse debochando.

- Não!

- Tá bom! Eu sei que você não admite, mas ainda assim estou feliz!

- Dá pra perceber. Agora vem! – disse Draco puxando Gina pelo braço.

- Peraí! Você tá doido? Pra onde você tá me levando?

Pra onde você acha? Terminar o que você começou!

Gina foi arrastada por Draco até o seu quarto. Ao chegar à porta do quarto Gina começou a executar seu plano mais uma vez. Usava seus dotes femininos de sedução para enlouquecer Draco. E conseguiu. Depois de muito amasso Gina largou Draco mais uma vez.

Draco não deixaria passar, não outra vez. Ele sabia que Gina fazia isso propositalmente só pra deixar ele louco. E ele sabia que ela estava conseguindo.

"Isso não vai ficar assim. Quem já se viu! Um Malfoy esperar por algo assim...ansiosamente. Ainda mais de uma 'garotinha' tão ridícula...tão...tão...tão perfeita! Droga! No que eu estou pensando! Ha! Já sei o que fazer com ela!" – Draco pensava maliciosamente.

XXXXX

Draco depois daquela noite começou a ignorar Gina, deixando ela cada vez mais louca de raiva.

"Quem esse idiota pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo?" – pensava Gina furiosa – "Virgínia Molly Weasley por favor não se abale! Você é forte! Você agüentar esse tipo de tortura!"

Passou-se uma semana com esse clima entre Gina e Draco. Ela não estava agüentando ser torturada daquele jeito. E o pior era que Draco não se mostrava nem um pouco abalada com aquilo e isso para Gina era horrível.

Gina começou a pensar que o caso dela com Draco não significava nada pra ele, que ela não era nada mais que mais um troféu de Malfoy.

Aqueles pensamentos deixavam Gina muito deprimida. Às vezes pensava em como podia ser tão estúpida a ponto de ser enfeitiçada por aquela serpente nojenta. Logo ela que nunca se deixou levar por nenhum sentimento.

Como ele conseguia mexer tanto com ela?

E foi assim que Gina passava as noites frias e sem a pessoa que ela, infelizmente, amava.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi povuuuuuuu...

he, he, he...Nath pede desculpas a todas as leitoras e a tds que mandam** reviews** (uma indireta direta para as que ñ mandam!) pela demora...eh q eu tava em semana d provas...

E a Jessi tb!

Nu meio da semana eu fugi dos estudos pra publicar mas...qdo eu tava escrevendo a N/A e net caiu! e o meu pc reiniciou sozinhu...(ele tah cum essas coisas)

Agora ele soh fica realmente na net depois q reinicia sozinhu 3 vezes...(coisa d doente - apesar dele tah duente msm...axu q tah cum virus...:-S)

Mas hj eu consegui! E aki estah um cap kentim! rsrsrsrsrsrs

Bom espero q tenha gostado...MANDEM REVIEWS! (Nath nervosa)

Xêru e xauz! (Nath calma novamente...)


	11. Cap11 Namoros Noturnos na Enfermaria

Cap. 11

Namoros noturnos na enfermaria

Depois de muito brigar com Gina para convencê-la a descer para almoçar, Kate e sua amiga foram para o Salão Principal. Gina não sentia fome e nem vontade de fazer nada, apenas desceu para acompanhar a sua amiga.

Gina!

Diga Kate.

Vê se come algo né amiga! Assim você vai acabar passando mal!

Tô sem fome!

E foi essa discussão por todo o almoço. Gina não agüentando mais os "sermões" de Kate dizendo que ela estava fraca, parecia uma morta viva, Gina saiu do meio de toda aquela barulheira e foi passear pelos jardins do castelo.

Gina saiu o mais rápido que pôde do Salão, estava sentindo-se sufocada ali dentro. Quando chegou aos jardins foi como se a uma paz tomasse conta de todo o seu ser. Aquele lugar deixava Gina melhor. Todas aquelas flores e árvores transmitiam-lhe calma, tranqüilidade...principalmente porque não falavam.

Ela seguiu pelos jardins pensando no nada, e de tão distraída que estava acabou pisando em falso e caindo, batendo sua cabeça numa das árvores. A pancada fez com Gina desmaiasse.

XXXXX

Gina passou a tarde ali caída próximo à árvore, e quando acordou já era noite. Ao levantar-se Gina sentiu uma pequena pressão na sua cabeça que fez com que ela apertasse os olhos e levasse a mão à cabeça. Ela sentiu o sangue seco sobre um corte, e um enorme galo.

Sentia-se mal. Estava com bastante dor de cabeça, além de ver tudo à sua frente girar. Quando Gina depois de muito pelejar conseguiu estabelecer-se em pé, ela caminhou aos tropeços até o castelo.

XXXXX

Chegando ao castelo, Gina viu que todos estavam saindo do Salão Principal pois acabavam de jantar.

Gina seguia em direção às escadas até que sentiu uma forte pressão em sua cabeça que a fez cair de joelhos.

Gi! Você está bem? – era Harry que passava ali naquele momento – Por Merlin! O que foi isso? – Harry olhara para o corte com o aspecto sujo na cabeça de Gina.

Harry, por favor me ajuda!

Harry pegou Gina em seus braços, tentando desviar daquela multidão de alunos e levar Gina à enfermaria. Até que no meio da multidão surge o Prof. Dumbledore junto com os outros mestres que seguiam para a sala dos professores.

Merlin! O que aconteceu com essa garota? – a Prof. Minerva perguntara espantada a Harry quando viu o seu desespero e Gina em seus braços.

Não sei! Ela apareceu assim no Saguão de Entrada. – dizia Harry sem parar de andar...e grande parte dos professores o seguindo. – Estou levando ela para a Ala Hospitalar.

Vá, vá logo. – disse Dumbledore. E terminar da fala do diretor Harry saiu o mais rápido possível em direção à enfermaria. – Minerva por favor, procure um monitor para avisar ao irmão da Srta. Weasley que ela está na Ala Hospitalar.

Sim, Professor. – a Prof. Minerva olhou em volta e o primeiro monitor que viu foi Draco Malfoy. – Senhor Malfoy! Senhor Malfoy!

Draco parou de caminhar e olhou para trás.

Sim Professora Mc Gonnagall.

Preciso que você avise ao monitor-chefe Ronald Weasley que a sua irmã se encontra...vamos dizer enferma, na Ala Hospitalar.

O que houve? – Draco perguntou sem esconder a sua preocupação.

Ela está bem...não aconteceu nada de grave. Mas vá avise logo ao Sr. Weasley sobre a sua irmã.

Sim Professora. – E Draco seguiu apressado à procura de Rony.

XXXXX

Não foi difícil encontrar Rony. O primeiro lugar que lhe veio à cabeça foi a Sala dos Monitores, e era lá que ele estava. E acompanhado, de Harry e Mione.

Com licença – Draco tentou ser o mais educado possível – Weasley o diretor mandou avisar que sua irmã está na Ala Hospitalar...

Nós já sabemos. – interrompeu Mione – O Harry foi quem a levou para lá e veio nos avisar.

Draco não gostou nadinha de ouvir aquilo. Por que ele nunca estava perto da "sua" ruiva quando ela precisava?

"Potter idiota... E do jeito que a Gina é 'boazinha' com certeza vai agradecê-lo...E eu já imagino de que forma..."

Draco saiu da sala meio sem jeito, sem dizer uma palavra sequer e seguiu até a Ala Hospitalar. Precisava falar com Gina.

XXXXX

Ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey não deixara Draco entrar, o que fez ele ficar furioso. Mas ele queria vez Gina de qualquer maneira. Teve uma idéia.

Draco correu até o seu quarto e pegou a sua capa da invisibilidade. Correu até à Ala Hospitalar, vestiu a capa e entrou.

Ele a procurou, numa das camas a um canto próximo às janelas, lá estava a sua ruivinha cercada por Rony, Harry e Mione.

Agora me explique Virgínia! Como você fez esse corte na cabeça? – Rony falava com um ar de preocupação e ao mesmo tempo de raiva.

Eu não sei direito... a única coisa que me lembro foi que esta tarde estava caminhando no jardim...

A senhorita quando chegou aqui estava com uma carinha de quem não havia comido nada! Por certo você deve ter desmaiado por não comer direito o dia todo! – interrompia Madame Pomfrey.

Rony arregalara os olhos.

Virginia! Você não está se alimentando direito? Por isso que está esquelética desse jeito e...

Não se preocupe Sr. Weasley, depois que ela chegou ela já comeu bastante, e aposto que está satisfeita. Não é Srta Weasley? – Interrompia Madame Pomfrey novamente.

Gina deu um risinho sem graça.

Bom, bom hora de irem embora mocinhos! A Srta Weasley vai ficar aqui esta noite.

Então a gente já vai. Tchau Gina, e vê se não se machuca mais...tô cansada de vim te ver na Ala Hospitalar! – disse Mione com um ar divertido.

Tudo bem Mione! – Gina sorriu.

Os três estavam seguindo para a saída, quando Gina chamou Harry:

Harry! Espera! Vem cá um momento!

Diga Gi! – disse Harry se aproximando de Gina e ficando ao lado de sua cama.

Obrigado, por me ajudar. – Gina disse e deu um beijo no rosto de Harry.

Você não tem nada o que agradecer, afinal pra que serve os amigos? – Harry disse meio desanimado com a idéia de ser apenas um "amigo" para Gina, e deu um beijo em sua testa enfaixada o que fez Gina gemer baixinho. – He, desculpa! – Harry agora beijou o rosto de Gina – Tchau! – e saiu em direção à porta.

Isso é patético. – Uma voz fria ecoava pela enfermaria.

Gina logo reconheceu aquela voz.

O que é que você está fazendo aqui seu idiota!

Eu saio do conforto do meu quarto pra te visitar ver se você está bem e é assim que você me recebe sua ingrata! – Draco dizia saindo do canto em que estava escondido e tirando a sua Capa da Invisibilidade – Parece até que os Weasleys são mal educados de berço!

Não, nós não nascemos e nem somos mal educados, apenas tratamos certas pessoas como elas merecem! – Gina disse debochando.

Se você tratasse todas as "certas pessoas como elas merecem" como me trata, iriam te chamar de vadia!

Gina ficou da cor de seus cabelos, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha.

Seu... seu... imbecil! Veio aqui só pra me perturbar é?

Sim!

Saia daqui! Imediatamente!

Eu sei que você não quer que eu vá embora! E só pra lhe dar esse gostinho eu vou ficar...mas ó, não vai se acostumando não! Porque nem sempre eu vou fazer suas vontades! – Draco disse com um tom de deboche.

Grrrr... – Gina se levantou da cama.

Estava com a maior vontade de espancar Malfoy e o colocar para fora da enfermaria o mais rápido possível. Mas ele foi mais rápido e colocou a capa.

Draco seu infeliz! Tire a porra dessa capa A-GO-RA! – Gina estava super irritada.

Enquanto isso Draco dava risadas da cara de Gina.

Quem vai me obrigar? Você? – Draco ria mais ainda.

Ai, quando eu te pegar!

Quando você me pegar, ou EU te pegar? – Ao terminar de dizer Draco se direcionou até atrás de Gina e deu um tapão na sua bunda.

Ai! Malfoy! Seu... imbecil, idiota! Aparece já! – Gina estava mais que nervosa, estava furiosa. Queria matar Draco, mas não conseguia vê-lo.

Fez-se um longo tempo de silêncio. Draco não provocara mais e não dera mais nenhuma palavra. Gina deduziu que ele tivesse ido embora e voltou para a sua cama.

Gina estava exausta. Não demorou muito e ela caiu no sono.

XXXXX

Gina acorda no meio da noite com frio e quando puxa a sua coberta sente uma força do lado contrário. Ao se virar ela dá de cara com Draco. Ele se aproxima dela e a abraça como se ela fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. Gina não sentia mais frio. Todo o calor do corpo de Malfoy tomou conta do dela. Até que ele começa a descer a mão sobre o seu seio, e é aí que Gina percebe que ele não estava dormindo.

Eu não te dei liberdade pra fazer isso! – Gina disse apertando a mão de Draco com toda a força.

Eu não preciso que você me dê "liberdade pra fazer isso"... Não sou seu escravo, você que é minha! – dizia Draco tirando a sua mão da mão de Gina.

Eu acho que não! – disse Gina maliciosamente.

Draco aproximou-se do rosto de Gina, ela por sua vez se afastou, levantou, se encostou ao travesseiro e o encarou. Ele por sua vez se levantou, colocou o cabelo que caía sobre os ombros de Gina para trás e começou a acariciar o seu pescoço com beijos.

Gina sentiu-se toda arrepiada, mas conteve-se.

Draco estranhou. Gina nunca resistira aos seus "encantos" e ela parecia cada vez mais fria.

O que você tem? – Draco parara de a acariciar e encarava sério.

Nada...por quê? – Gina mais uma vez fazia-se de desentendida.

Nunca mais me procurou...

Eu nunca te procurei, ou você esqueceu que é sempre você que vem atrás de mim?

E você sempre gostou! Além do mais, você sempre foi aos meus encontros...lembra do corujal?

Aquilo não conta! Quando eu me vi no seu quarto depois, nem sabia como tinha ido parar lá!

Mas eu lembro...

Ah é claro! Foi você quem me levou!

Não mesmo mocinha! Você foi com suas próprias pernas!

Ah, Draco, eu não vou discutir isso com você agora.

Nem eu.

Então tá.

Então tá!

Fez-se um longo minuto de silêncio. Eles agora se olhavam. Ambos com um olhar de desejo. Então eles se aproximaram um do outro e agora as bocas unidas numa só. Naquele momento fizeram-se amantes.

Gina largou Draco e o encarou mais uma vez. Pensando que aquela paixão era apenas um erro. E o que importava? – Gina voltou a beijá-lo - Daquele erro ela não queria concerto, apenas queria continuar com aquele erro para sempre...

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Comu vão d feriado? Tah td blzinha comigo!

Esse cap. eh um bônus-zinhu da minha demora pela outra vez, por isso este cap vale como mais um pedido d desculpa tah legal?

Aham (Nath limpandoa gerganta) A Srta. Jessi Weasley fez o favor de passar td o feriado na casa de uma amiga dela e me deixou sozinha por aki...e depois ainda reclama q eu publica sem participações dela na N/A...

"ATÉ PARECE Q EU VOU ESPERAR POR VC E DEIXAR AS LEITORAS ESPERANDO" (Nath desabafando)

Prontu...(Nath se recompondo)

Espero q tenham gostado...Reviews please!

Bjundas pra tds!


	12. Cap12 Meu Problema é Você!

Cap. 12

O meu problema é você!

Draco não entendia por que continuava ali, só sabia que queria continuar ali com Gina e ali ficou. Ele se afastou um pouco de Gina e a encarou com uma expressão triste.

Que foi Draco? – Gina perguntou com dúvida.

Nada...Só...

Só o quê?

Eu...eu queria saber o que aconteceu com você. – Draco falou apontando para o corte na testa de Gina.

Ah, isso... – Gina disse desanimada – Eu não me lembro muito bem...só sei que estava passeando no jardim e não lembro se topei, torci o pé e caí, bati a cabeça aonde...não lembro. Madame Pomfrey acha que eu desmaiei por não ter me alimentado direito...

Mas o que você fazia no jardim?

Nada, nada de interessante...estava apenas tentando esquecer os problemas, pegar um ar fresco...

Problemas? Que problemas?

Nada que interesse a você, pode ter certeza.

Mas agora me interessa e eu quero que você me diga!

Não!

Diga Virginia! – Draco começava a exaltar a voz.

Não é nada tá bom? – Gina começava a se exaltar também.

FALA LOGO! – Draco gritara.

Gina hesitou mas depois de um pequeno momento susurrou:

Você...

O quê? – Draco achava que tinha escutado mal.

VOCÊ! VOCÊ É O MEU PROBLEMA! VOCÊ É O QUE EU VENHO TENTANDO ESQUECER A MUITO TEMPO! – Gina gritava e lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

Eu sou mesmo um problema pra você...Virgínia? – Draco falava com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Não sei... – Gina falava agora quase que sussurrando e esquivando a sua cabeça. – Às vezes sim, às vezes não...

Bom, - Draco se levantou – você precisa rever seus conceitos. Até amanhã. – Draco vestiu a capa e deu às costas a Gina.

Draco espera!

Não adiantou. Draco dessa vez tinha ido embora...de verdade.

XXXXX

No outro dia, Gina já se sentia melhor e já tinha sido liberada. Ela se arrumou o mais rápido que pôde e desceu para tomar café.

Mal chegara no Salão Principal e fora abordada por vários alunos de sua Casa perguntando o que havia acontecido. Fora os murmúrios gerais. Mas o que mais a incomodou foi fato de Draco nem sequer olhar na cara dela.

Depois do café Gina junto com Kate seguiu para a sala de História da Magia, que era a sua primeira aula.

Ai, Kate...não tô a fim de assistir História da Magia não...Vou pra biblioteca.

Tá bom, mas eu não vou emprestar minhas anotações pra você!

Gina fez uma careta divertida e saiu.

Andando pelos corredores Gina escutou passos.

Ai, ai, ai...Essa não é a melhor hora para eu ser pega pelo Filch... – Gina sussurrou para si, procurando um lugar mais próximo para se esconder.

Gina se escondeu atrás de uma estátua e se surpreendeu ao ver que não era Filch e sim duas alunas: sua companheira de quarto Pan Ludovick junto com uma das pessoas que ela mais desprezava naquela escola Pansy Parkinson.

Mas... O que ela s faziam juntas? Conversando? Como se fossem amigas íntimas?

Coisa boa não podia ser. Gina tentou chegar mais próximo e apurar seus ouvidos para ver se escutava algo.

Pan, eu preciso que você me ajude a tirar aquela lombriga ruiva de cima do MEU Draco.

Gina ficara vermelha ao escutar.

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você viria falar comigo para pedir isso. E como eu sou sua "amiga" e sei o que você tá passando, por que ela está dando em cima do MEU Harry também, eu vou te ajudar – Pan falara.

Eu não sei o que o Draco viu naquela puta!

Hum...até parece que você não sabe... Os homens gostam das putas porque são elas que "comem" eles!

Pansy deu uma risada.

Se fosse assim era pro Draco estar aos meus pés! Afinal eu já dormia com ele antes...

Gina se contorcia toda atrás da estátua para não partir pra cima de Pansy, e de Pan também. Não gostou de nada que ouviu.

Bom, mudando um pouco o rumo do assunto: você ainda tem "aquele brinquedinho" que usou no trem? – Pan perguntara a Pansy com um olhar meio que maligno nos olhos.

Ah! "Aquele brinquedinho"? Não, não. Depois das ameaças de Dumbledore de expulsar o responsável eu tratei de dar um sumiço neles o mais rápido que pude. Imagine se ele descobrisse e eu fosse expulsa? Meus pais me deserdariam!

Tá, então você vai seduzir o Malfoy?

Você acha que eu não já tentei? Agora ele não quer mais saber de mim. Já tentei de todas as maneiras e nada!

Isso fez Gina gargalhar por dentro. Draco não estava conseguindo...

"Ha, ha, ha, ha..."

Mas ele vai querer!

Gina dessa vez arregalou os olhos.

Como?

Já ouviu falar na poção polissuco?

Já mas o que isso tem haver?

É o seguinte...

* * *

**N/A:** Povu me desculpem porque eu não estou sempre presente nas notas... Mas é pq eu sou uma pobre coitada adolescente q vive ocupada!

NM: Ei gente metam o paw nela msm (nu bom sentido eh claro...rsrsrsrsrsr) Não deêm descanso não! Pode xingar e reclamar! BLINKADILINHA...

JW: Primeiro - obrigado por incentivar as outras a me descascar... Segundo - Vc eh mt imoral! Vc axa q elas têm a msm cabeça q vc? ok?

NM: rsrsrsrsrs...a cabeça, mente mais perigosa por aki é a sua!

JW: Eu? Sou uma menina inocente. Pelo menos eu não tive q desenvolver cenas absurdas nessa fanfic...eu apenas dei umas idéias... Então vc q eh mente podre!

NM: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu? eu não! Você não sabe o qto foi difícil! Eu sei lah comu esse tipow d coisa acontece?

JW: Mas pra qm não sabe vc tah bem esperta...

(Nath vermelha como Gina)

JW: Mas mudando d assunto espero q vcs tenha gostado desse novo cap.

NM: Eh povu, apesar d ter sido curtinho mas...qm sabe o proximo neh?

JW: Saibam q eh um trab muito difícil de nossas pessoas fazer um bom cap. soh pra vcs, além do mais vcs merecem neh?

NM: Pois eh, vamus caprichar nu prox q jah estah prontu falta soh revisar!

JW: Fikem aí com o gostinhu desse cap q jah foi e fikem aí na agonia q o prox vai ser polêmico...

NM: Vai ter um plano q vai trans...

JW: PÁRA, PÁRA, PÁRA...tah pensando q vai contar td pra elas? Deixem elas ansiosas aí, agonizando pelo prox cap!

(Nath e Jessi dando risadas diabólicas...)

NM: Eh msm! vou deixar vcs aí soh na vontade de ler! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

JW: Concordo plenamente! (Jessi batendo palmas)

NM: Vamu entaum fikandu por aki, xêru pra tds!

JW: Otro! rsrsrsrsr

NW e JW: REVIEWS PLEASE!


	13. Cap13 Plano para arruinar um plano

Cap. 13

Plano pra arruinar um plano

O sinal tocou e Gina não pôde ouvir mais nada do que as duas conversavam devido à barulheira dos alunos saindo das salas. Ela discretamente saiu de trás da estátua e seguiu para sua próxima aula, sem para de pensar no que Pan e Pansy estavam planejando e com um desejo insano de matar Pansy.

Gina entrou na sala de Transfiguração e sentou- se ao lado de Kate.

Gina onde você foi? Você perdeu uma aula importantíssima e...

Kate quem tem uma coisa importantíssima pra dizer sou eu! – Gina interrompia Kate com um tom sério em sua voz.

Fala criatura! Quer me matar de curiosidade? – Kate falou ansiosa.

Lembra quando eu desmaiei no trem e o Draco... – Kate olhou confusa para Gina que sempre se referia a Draco pelo segundo nome. Mas logo desfez a expressão quando a tentativa de consertar o que tinha dito deu certo - ...Malfoy me socorreu?

Aham – Kate assentiu.

O Dumbledore disse que foi um envenenamento, um feitiço, sei lá, muito forte né?

Foi.

Então...Eu descobri o, quer dizer, a responsável. – Kate arregalou os olhos.

Então fala logo quem é Gi! – Kate exclamou ansiosa pela resposta.

Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson?

É, aquela garota que vive no pé do D... – Gina ia chamá-lo de Draco novamente - ...Malfoy.

Eu sei quem é Pansy Parkinson, mas eu queria saber por que ela tentou te matar. Que motivo ela teria pra isso? – Kate fala como se fosse uma coisa bem óbvia.

Sei lá, acho que foi ciúme...Se é que você me entende...

Hã? Ciúmes? Peraí, deixa eu raciocinar...o único garoto por quem ela morreria aqui dentro é Malfoy – Kate fez cara pensativa até um sorriso incrédulo surgiu em seu rosto – A Parkinson está com ciúmes de você com o Malfoy? Hahahahahaha... 'Cê tá brincando né? Como se você tivesse algo com o Malfoy, ou você tem? – disse Kate num tom acusador porém divertido, mas que ainda assim fez Gina corar.

Você é doida ou se faz? É claro que não! Que idéia! – disse Gina meio sem jeito.

Ué! Qual o problema de você está ficando com o garoto MAIS GOSTOSO de Hogwarts? – Gina corou mais uma vez. – Afinal você anda arrasando corações pela escola!

Cala boca Kate que a Mc Gonagall chegou! - disse Gina vermelha quando a professora entrou na sala.

Gina passou a aula toda pensando no que poderia fazer pra se vingar de Pansy, enquanto Kate não parava de olhar para ela como se quisesse descobrir o que ela estava pensando.

O sinal tocou, já era hora do almoço e as duas seguiram para o Salão Principal.

E aí Gi? Você passou toda a aula pensativa. Aposto que na aula você não estava pensando... Já sabe como vai dizer ao Dumbledore?

Não... eu não tenho prova alguma, como é que eu faço?

Você não vai deixar isso barato, vai?

Claro que não! Só preciso de um tempo pra pensar.

Você não vai dar veneno a ela não né?

Que idéia Kate! Eu não posso matar ninguém... mas bem que me dá vontade... mas isso está fora de cogitação!

Tá bem, mas vê aonde você vai se meter hein Gi!

Aonde eu vou me meter? Você quis dizer aonde nós vamos nos meter, não é?

Kate arregalou os olhos.

Ai não Gi! Nem pense nisso! Eu não quero encrenca pro meu lado. Eu sou muito sua amiga mas nem pense em me meter nisso!

Deixa de ser medrosa menina! Nem parece que é da Grifinória! – Kate emburrou a cara – Pode deixar que qualquer coisa que acontecer eu assumo a culpa.

Mas Gina...

Psiu! – fez Gina para Kate que acabou calando-se.

A -ham – Kate limpava a garganta – Gi... – Gina olhou para Kate – só me responde uma coisinha que eu ainda não entendi: como você descobriu tudo?

Ah! Foi quando eu saí da aula de História da Magia. Eu tava andando pelos corredores aí eu escutei passos, então eu me escondi pensando que era o Filch atrás de uma estátua, mas aí quando ouvi as vozes eu me esquivei um pouco a Pansy conversando com a Pan...

Peraí! Você não me disse que a Pan tava no meio...

Pois é, coisa boa elas não estão planejando.

Então me conta com detalhes a conversa!

Foi assim... – e Gina seguiu até o Salão Principal contando à Kate como fora as conversa das duas.

XXXXX

...Aí elas 'tavam falando da Poção Polissuco só que eu não entendi – Gina concluía confusa a conversa das duas.

Gi! Você parece que não pensa! É claro que a Pansy vai fazer a Poção para se transformar em alguém bem sensual, bonita, sei lá! Alguém que interesse o Malfoye seduzir ele! Porque ela num tá dando mais nem pra fazer suco d laranja!

Gina deu risadinhas elogo imaginou quem seria a pessoa que elas iriam se transformar.

Já sei! – exclamou Gina num salto – Eu vou estragar a poção! Tinha algo mais simples?

Hã? Não tá me parecendo tão simples quanto parece não... – Kate dizia confusa.

E você vai me ajudar!

Se você me explicar o que vai fazer quem sabe... – Kate tava ficando impaciente que Gina ainda não explicara a ela o que iria fazer.

Antes de tudo você tem que descobrir onde elas estão fazendo a poção.

Até aí está mole, mole pra mim! E depois?

Aí você só vai saber quando descobrir onde elas estão fazendo a poção.

Ai Gi! Isso é tortura!

Quanto mais rápido descobrir, mais rápido vai ficar sabendo!

Apesar do suspense que Gina fez, Kate não ficou com raiva da amiga. Elas passarão o resto do almoço cochichando e dando risadas planejando como Kate iria descobrir onde a poção estava sendo feita.

Às vezes Gina parava e pensava: nunca se imaginou se vingando de ninguém, muito menos de alguém de sua própria Casa; afinal Pan também iria tomar a poção para seduzir Harry... Por incrível que pareça Gina achou o plano das duas QUASE perfeito, já que ela iria sabotar o plano e não iria sair da forma que elas queriam.

XXXXX

Alguns dias depois, após todas as aulas Gina e Kate estavam seguindo do Salão Principal para a Sala Comunal para discutindo aos cochichos "o plano".

Gina, fiz o que você me pediu. Eu vigiei aquelas duas cobras...e não é tão fácil quanto eu imaginava, elas escolheram um lugar muito bem escondido e...

Mas e aí Kate? Onde elas estão fazendo a poção?

Eu não descobri... – Gina fez uma cara de decepção – Mas eu sei que a poção já está pronta, eu ouvi elas conversando no intervalo das aulas... Agora só falta você me dizer o resto do plano.

Bom, apesar de você não ter feito o serviço completo – Kate soltou um muxoxo – eu vou dizer o que eu 'tô pensando em fazer...O pedaço da pessoa que elas vão se transformar eu vou dar pra você tentar fazer elas colocarem na poção. Será um fio de cabelo.

Peraí! Você vai dar um fio do SEU cabelo pra elas?

Não Kate! _Se é justamente isso que elas querem..._ – pensou Gina – Eu não disse que ia dar um fio do MEU cabelo! Propriamente. – Gina deu um sorriso malicioso.

Mas bem que podia ser. Os dois, principalmente o Harry, iriam cair direitinho... Já que você anda sendo o sonho de consumo de todos os garotos de Hogwarts e...

Gina revirou os olhos com impaciência.

Deixa eu terminar de explicar! – interrompeu Gina - Tá vendo essa mecha? – Gina estendeu a mão para Kate e a mostrou – Você tem que fazer de tudo pra que elas coloquem na poção.

E de quem é?

Daquela gordinha CDF da lufa-lufa, Laura Odarowd.

Sei!

Adivinha o que eu vou fazer...

Kate arregalou os olhos e depois as duas começaram a gargalhar.

E aí? Gostou do meu terrível, porém cômico plano? – Gina perguntou rindo para Kate.

Adorei, mas... – Kate fez uma expressão confusa – Seus cabelos são ruivos Gi, e o da Laura são negros!

Ah! Nada que uma tintura não resolva. Tudo bem não vão ficar tão lindos quanto os meus, mas dá pro gasto.

Convencida!

Gina deu uma risada. Mas depois uma expressão séria tomou conta do seu rosto.

E... Kate...A gente ainda não sabe como iremos fazer pra que elas coloquem o cabelo na poção...

Ah, isso? Eu já tenho tudo em mente!

Diz logo então!

A gente as procura, e quando encontrar você...

Então Kate contou todo o plano pra Gina:

Nossa Kate, perfeito! Quer dizer...se elas caírem né...

Mas é claro que elas vão cair, pelo menos uma delas. O que já é o suficiente!

Ai como você é má Kate!

SOMOS más querida! SOMOS más...

E as duas caíram na risada. O que acabou chamando a atenção dos alunos em volta, inclusive de um loiro que se destacava no meio da multidão. Ele a encarava friamente. Ela o viu seguindo em direção à biblioteca.

Kate, eu tenho que resolver uma coisinha tá? A gente se vê na Sala Comunal!

Tudo bem! Vai lá!

E Gina sumiu no meio da multidão, rumo à biblioteca.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, milhões, bilhões e trilhões de desculpas pela demora!

Foi q nu dia q eu ia piblicar eu e a jessitava digitando a N/A e pc deu pani, aí a gente ficou com preguiça d digitar td dji novu...:-P

Então pra vc ñ fikarem cum raiva de mim ñ vou me prolongar mt...

E apesar d eu ñ merecer mandem reviews! PLEASE!


	14. Cap14 Explicações

Cap. 14

Explicações

Gina chegou até a biblioteca e estancou na porta.

"O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui!" – perguntou Gina a si mesma em pensamento e riu-se por fora.

Ela ia virar as costas e ir embora mas foi como se uma força a puxasse para dentro da biblioteca, o que a fez desistir de voltar para a Sala Comunal.

Gina entrou na biblioteca e percorreu os olhos por ela, então o viu. Estava sentado na última mesa de costas para a porta. Ela seguiu a passos lentos. Estava insegura, nervosa. Quando chegou à mesa ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Draco fez de conta que não a tivesse visto.

Er.. Draco... Preciso falar com você. – Gina disse encarando a polida mesa.

Draco continuou a encarar o livro que lia, não dando a mínima para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Mas foi por pouco tempo:

Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você Weasley. – disse friamente passando uma página do livro.

Mas eu tenho e você vai ter que escutar! – Gina estava ficando impaciente com o modo que Draco estava lhe tratando e vinha lhe tratado esses dias.

Draco se levantou. Gina também. Ele a encarou seriamente.

Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com você.

Draco virou às costas, ia começar a andar mas Gina segurou a sua mão. O toque da mão de Gina fez com que o seu passo fosse interrompido.

Por favor Draco, me escuta... – Gina disse quase que sussurrando - Naquele dia... Me desculpa... Eu falei aquilo sem pensar...

Sério! – disse Draco debochando.

Tá vendo Draco! Por isso que eu às vezes digo que você é meu problema! Você adora pisar em mim, você só pensa em você! Além de achar que pode tudo!

E não posso?

Gina ignorou a pergunta de Draco.

É isso, você se acha o gostosão e que me tem em suas mãos!

E não tenho? – disse ele com um sorrisinho que Gina conhecia muito bem.

É obvio que não!

Tá bom então Virgínia... Quer dizer então que você veio me procurar pra me dizer mais uma vez que sou seu problema?

Não!

Não? Então o que sou?

Gina ficou calada encarando Draco tristemente.

Me diga Virgínia! O que eu sou pra você?

Gina hesitou e logo depois respondeu:

Não sei... Você é... Tão... Você é tão esquisito... Às vezes você é meu problema – Draco cruzou os braços e olhou pra ela com uma cara que queria uma explicação... Era a 2º vez em menos de 5 minutos que ela dissera que ele era o seu problema. – quando me provoca, me tira do sério e eu só tenho vontade de te matar.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça.

E quando eu sou a sua "solução"? – disse ainda com o sorriso sem jeito no rosto.

Gina o encarou pensativa.

Me beija!

O quê? – Draco não entendera.

Me beija!

Gina não me enrole!

Merda Draco! Não me faça repetir o que eu disse!

Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas com um olhar de dúvida, mas obedeceu a Gina e a beijou.

Gina se perguntava quanto tempo fazia que não sentia o calor dos braços de Draco, o calor de seus beijos. Ela largou dele e o olhou nos olhos dizendo:

Desse jeito.

O quê? – Draco não entendera mais uma vez.

Desse jeito que você é a minha solução.

Quando eu te beijo?

Não seu bobo! Quando fico perto de você sem querer te dar um tapa!

E quando é que isso acontece? – perguntou Draco num tom divertido.

Na maioria das vezes!

Draco a beijou novamente.

Espera Draco, espera! Eu tenho outra coisa pra te falar. – disse Gina afastando-se dos braços de Malfoy.

Não dá pra deixar pra depois? – disse Draco aproximando-se de Gina novamente e beijando o seu pescoço.

Não, não dá. – Gina disse afastando Draco.

Então fala.

Aqui não... Alguém pode escutar.

Então Gina percorreu os olhos pela sala e disse a Draco:

Me segue, mas discretamente. Ninguém pode ver a gente junto.

Draco revirou os olhos mas obedeceu a Gina. Ela saiu na frente e Draco a observando de longe foi a seguindo. Ela saiu da biblioteca e entrou junto com Draco numa sala vazia não muito longe dali.

Me diz então o que você tem de tão importante pra falar.

Draco, você lembra do dia no trem?

Claro! Os primeiros contatos...

Eu desmaiei né?

Graças a Merlin!

Draco! – disse Gina indignada – Você gostou que eu quase morresse?

Claro! – disse Draco puxando Gina pela cintura – Se não fosse pelo seu desmaio, eu não teria conhecido melhor a ruiva mais gostosa de Hogwarts! – E a beijou no rosto.

Deixa de brincadeira Draco! – Gina disse se afastando dele – Naquele dia eu fui envenenada, e sabe por quem?

Draco a encarou seriamente.

Pela sua amiguinha Pansy!

A Pansy? – Draco perguntou incrédulo – Por que ela faria algo do tipo?

Ciúmes de você?

Como?

Olha, eu não sei. Por que nesse tempo eu nem falava com você. E você? Sabe por que ela tentou me matar?

Draco hesitou.

Naquele dia quando eu esbarrei com você no vagão, eu cheguei na cabine e comentei com meus amigos as suas... é... "qualidades". – Draco disse meio sem graça. – E a Pansy estava lá, ela deve ter percebido o meu completo interesse por você... – nesse momento Draco lembrou da aposta que fez com Zabine...

"A aposta!" – pensou Draco. O prazo já havia passado, ele tinha dado apenas um mês. "Ah! Que se dane a aposta! O que importa e´que eu tô bem com a minha ruivinha!"

Draco estava com o olhar perdido, estava totalmente desconectado do mundo, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Draco! Draco! – a voz de Gina chegara à seu cérebro.

Hã, oi!

Acorda! – disse Gina estalando os dedos – Agora eu entendi tudo...

Gi, como você descobriu isso?

Eu a escutei conversando com a Pan, uma cobra venenosa da Grifinória.

Cobras na Grifinória! Essa é nova! Mas retomando o assunto, o que elas diziam?

Ai Draco já está tarde, eu já deveria estar no meu quarto... E dormindo!

Dorme no meu quarto ué! – Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

Você não presta!

E você me ama mesmo assim!

Devo admitir que esse seu jeito prepotente e malicioso é o seu verdadeiro charme.

Eu sei que eu sou irresistível! É por isso que as garotas de Hogwarts me veneram! – Draco agora dava um sorriso convencido.

Ha! Só se for as da Sonserina pois, que eu me lembre eu te odiava, e não te venerava!

Vai me dizer que nenhuma daquelas grifinoriazinhas, falam de mim?

As grifinoriazinhas falam de você sim... Mas apenas do seu exterior, de como você é gostoso, que tem uma bunda como nenhum outro...

Eu sabia, nem as grifinórias me resistem!

Gina começou a rir discretamente de alimentar do ego de Draco. Mas tratou de acabar com alegriazinha dele:

Sim! Mas também falam do quanto você é arrogante, idiota, convencido...

Tá bom, tá bom! Já entendi o recado!

Gina riu.

Ai Draco! Você tá me atrasando! Eu tenho que ir!

Achei que ia ficar comigo! – Draco disse com cara de pidão.

Você não é tão irresistível assim! – Gina disse debochando.

Então vai logo! – Draco disse impaciente. "Ela tinha que começar?"

Eu vou mesmo!

Vai!

Calma! Tô indo!

Gina andou em direção à porta, espiou pra ver se não havia ninguém no corredor e saiu. Draco não resistiu. Foi atrás dela.

Chegou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Você não vai se despedir?

Gina virou e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

É mesmo! Eu ia me esquecendo. – Gina se aproximou do rosto de Draco – Tchauzinho! – Gina deu às costas e seguiu rindo.

Draco foi atrás dela a puxou pelo braço, a trouxe para perto de si e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Não era esse tipo de despedida que eu queria. – Draco apertou Gina em seus braços e beijou-a com força.

* * *

**N/A: **Oiê...(Nath super, hiper, mega felix) Gentem tow d férias!

JW: Ha, ha, ha...por pouco tempo!

NM: Mesmo assim...o negoço num eh nem pq eu tow d ferias eh pq as provas acabaram...ñ preciso ficar me preocupando em estudar...

JW: rsrsrsrs... Tem razão, daqui a + ou - uma semana minhas provas começam e o desespero tb...

NM: Num c preocupe ñ... vc tb terá o seu descanço!

JW: Que bom! Mas mudando d assunto... Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse novo cap, mas esperem ainda vai ter muito cacete! rsrsrsrsrs

NM: Pois eh... ai mu deuse tah perto da parte triste da fic! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

JW: Vcs tb vão morrer de chorar! Taum por fora eh mt emocionante, mt triste, tem mt choro...mt sei lá o que... A pobe da Gina...Ops!

NM: Aham (Nath limpando a garganta) Eh melhor pararmos por aki... Essa conversa tah c aprofundando d!

JW: Eh msm! Entaum xau meninas, xêru! Ah tnhu uma pergunta q eu acho q ngm além d vcs podem responder, aliás acho q nem a Nath sabe!

NM: O que é? Eu quero saber!

JW: Tipo, pq os meninos ñ leêm fics? E se leêm pq ñ mandam reviews? Assim td bem q seja uma ficromance, mas vai alterar algo na sexualidade deles?

NM: Pois é...q horror! Prontu meninas, keru q vcs respondam essa pergunta nas reviews... Bom vou fikandu por aki, agradeço às novas leitoras por mandarem reviews

JW: Apoiado, mt obrigado! Por lerem essa fic, feita por rélis garotas sonhadoras

NM: E felizes!

JW: E criativas! rsrsrsrs

NM: Convencida nadinha minha filha!

JW: Nóis neh?

NM: Eu tow calada!

JW: Una! (Jessi estirando língua para Nath)

NM: Bom, continuando... obrigado tb às antigas leitoras q nos acompanham desde o iniciozinhu tb! e continuem mando reviews!

JW: Queria me adinantar pedindo desculpas às meninas, que nas próximas publicações talvez eu ñ esteja presente na N/As por causa das provas... BUÁÁÁÁÁ...

NM: Eh mas... Novidade: Devido a euzinha estar d férias os cap. vão ser publicados + rápidos pra compensar a(s) demora(s) anterior(es)...

JW: Tb, jah tah td prontu msm... Mas espero q agora q vc estah d férias digite os ooooutros capts...

NM: Eh e prossiga com akilo... akilo... Vc sabe neh?

JW: Com certeza! Só uma perguntinha: Isso eh pra deixar as meninas doidas eh?

NM: HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Nath dando uma risada diabolicamente diabólica)

JW: Aff...ia eskecendo uma coisa... Sara sua infiliz! Aprenda a mandar reviews! Sem futuro...putz...

NM: rsrsrsrsrs... Pois eh Sara! Se atualize! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

JW: Bem, eh soh isso...

NM: Xaaa-au!


	15. Cap15 Fim do Prazo

Cap.15

Fim do prazo

Draco e Gina ficaram se beijando no meio do corredor por algum tempo até que Gina caiu na real e teve que interromper aquele momento tão agradável.

Draco...Eu tenho que ir... – Gina dizia em meio aos beijos de Draco – Já está tarde, amanhã minha primeira aula é Poções e eu tenho que estar bem acordada para assistir... Me deixa ir dormir... Eu não quero perder pontos para a Grifinória...

Tudo bem eu vou deixar você ir dessa vez – Draco largou Gina.

Ha! Como se você tivesse que me deixar ir! Eu vou de qualquer forma... Você não pode me obrigar a dormir com você!

Obrigar eu não posso...Mas pedir sim. Você quer?

Ora Draco me poupe! Eu vou pro meu quarto me arrastando de tão cansada que estou, quanto mais pro seu. Só se for carregada! Tchau! – Gina virou-se para ir embora.

Não seja por isso – Draco foi até Gina e a colocou em seus braços.

Draco me solta, eu tava brincando!

Você não disse em tom de brincadeira – disse Draco rindo da forma como Gina se contorcia em seus braços para sair.

Larga Draco!

Eu vou te largar... No meu quarto.

Tá bom, tá bom eu vou. Mas me solta!

Draco soltou Gina. Ela passou a mão na roupa para desamassar e por uma vacilo de Draco ela saiu correndo em meio aos corredores.

Ei volte aqui! Você disse que ia! – Draco falou ao mesmo tempo em que corria atrás de Gina.

Gina deu risadas.

Draco como era maior que ela, a alcançou e novamente a colocou em seus braços.

Dessa vez você não me engana mais! – disse Draco com Gina se contorcendo em seus braços novamente.

Vendo que era em vão, Gina desistiu de se contorcer pois aquilo apenas a deixaria mais cansada.

Ao chegar na porta do quarto, Draco colocou Gina à sua frente e abriu a porta.

As damas primeiro... – Draco disse estendendo a mão em direção à dentro do quarto.

Gina entrou, deu uma olhada à sua volta e logo, logo reconheceu aquele quarto. Ao se virar Gina deu de cara com Draco sentado à uma poltrona apenas de camiseta e cueca. Ela olhou para ele com aquele olhar "acha que vai me provocar é?" e seguiu em direção a uma janela.

Ela debruçou-se na janela e começou a contemplar o céu, que esta noite estava repleto de estrelas e lua estava cheia, o que fez ela recordar do juramento feito por Draco.

Ao ver que Gina olhava para fora com um certo ar de preocupação Draco foi até ela.

O que foi? – Draco disse se debruçando na janela ao lado de Gina.

Amanhã...

O quê que tem amanhã? – perguntou Draco confuso.

É o último dia do prazo que eu te dei pra confiar em você, ou você esqueceu daquela noite em Hogsmeade?

Não! É claro que não! – Draco disse abraçando Gina pela cintura – Mas até agora eu estou indo bem, é ou não é verdade?

Na medida do possível, vamos dizer assim – Gina disse sorrindo.

Bom já é meia-noite, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Draco disse e logo depois começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina.

Gina prendeu a respiração. Sentiu o calor de Draco próximo a ela. Era muito estranha a sensação que estava sentindo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela não o queria, ela queria ele em suas mãos.

Ela sabia que o tempo que dera a Draco para ganhar a confiança dele era pouco, pois ela ainda não confiava nele. Gina tinha plena consciência de que não podia entregar o seu amor a Draco, que ele era capaz de tudo, principalmente de maltratar seus sentimentos.

Gina sentia-se vítima e vilã. Sabia que Draco apesar de ter aquele jeito "inatingível e inabalável" também tinha sentimentos, e quem sabe o quanto ela poderia machucá-los, se caso ele estivesse realmente apaixonado por ela, se recusasse o seu amor. Ela tinha que lembrar que apesar de tudo os Malfoy também tinha coração.

Aquele conflito de pensamentos estava deixando Gina maluca, não sabia o que fazer. Como o amor de Draco podia ser tão complicado, tão angustiante e tão dolorido ao mesmo tempo em que era caloroso, maravilhoso e sem fronteiras.

Em meio a todos aqueles pensamentos enlouquecedores, Gina caiu na real, ao sentir as batidas do seu coração e a sua respiração. Ao acordar ela estava com a cabeça sobre o peito nu de Draco.

Já era dia e Gina não sabia se aquela guerra de pensamentos havia acontecido em um sonho ou se durante o tempo em que ela estivera acordada. Ela sentou-se na cama e contemplou Draco dormindo tranqüilamente, parecia um anjo, e um belo anjo por sinal: o colo nu, pálido, com as mechas loiras caindo sobre o rosto.

Ela voltou ao mundo real e percebeu que estava na hora de se levantar. Gina seguiu em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente que pudesse consolar a sua alma tão fria e tão aflita.

Gina saiu do banheiro e foi se trocar no quarto. Enquanto se trocava ela observava Draco, aquele Draco sozinho deitado na cama que parecia estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Gina terminou de se arrumar, seguiu até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Draco. Começou a acariciar seu rosto carinhosamente para tentar acordá-lo.

Draco sentiu o toque da mão de Gina e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Continua que tá ótimo... – disse Draco adorando carinho.

Vamos Draco levanta! – disse Gina meigamente.

Draco virou-se e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um anjo. Anjo que as asas foram cortadas para que permanecesse ao seu lado eternamente.

No que você está pensando? – perguntou Draco ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Gina.

Nada. Mas se você não levantar eu vou ter que pensar em qual modo eu escolho pra te acordar: magia ou água fria – Gina abriu um largo sorriso.

Você não vai escolher nenhuma das formas, pois eu já vou me levantar, ruiva!

Ruiva?

Não é o que você é?

Vai me chamar assim agora?

Se me der vontade...

Que seja! Só sei que eu já estou pronta e vou descer pra tomar café, tá?

Pode ir, se não você se atrasa para a agradável aula do Snape! – disse Draco sorrindo.

Gina fez uma careta e o beijou.

Você é muito engraçadinho...

Gina ia saindo quando Draco a chamou:

Virgínia! Apareça aqui... hoje à noite!

Vou pensar no seu caso – Gina deu um tchauzinho com a mão e saiu do quarto aos saltinhos de felicidade.

Naquele momento esquecera de tudo que a perturbava.

Gina chegou ao Salão Principal e seguiu para a mesa de sua Casa para tomar o seu café em paz, pelo menos era o que ela pensava...

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Kate que a olhava curiosamente.

Gi, onde foi que você dormiu? – Kate disse num tom que só Gina escutasse.

Que diabos de pergunta é essa Kate? – Gina disse tentando disfarçar o seu rosto que estava começando a ficar vermelho.

Não se faça de doida! Você sabe porque eu estou perguntando!

É lógico que eu dormi no quarto!

É? No quarto de quem então?

No nosso é lógico!

Mentira! Que ontem você não apareceu pra jantar e muito menos na Sala Comunal, por que eu fiquei te esperando até tarde; e também não dormiu no quarto porque quando eu acordei sua cama estava intacta!

Eu dormi no quarto da gente sim! Foi que eu estava estudando na biblioteca e me perdi por causa das escadas, e quando eu cheguei no quarto você estava aos roncos! E hoje eu acordei cedo pra terminar o que eu tava estudando na noite passada.

E por que você não chegou atrasada pro café?

Por que era pouca coisa... – Gina viu que aquela desculpa não tava dando certo e resolveu partir pra outra – Tá bom, tá bom...Eu tava numa reunião de monitores, ou você esqueceu que eu sou monitora? Tá satisfeita agora?

E por que você não falou logo?

Por que eu não podia contar pra ninguém. Agora eu quero que você abra a boca! Ai você é muito curiosa Kate!

Tudo bem Gi, eu só achei que...

Olha Kate você não tem que achar nada, até porque eu sei o que faço da minha vida! – Gina perdera a paciência e começara a gritar com Kate, o que chamou a atenção de muitos à sua volta.

Desculpa Gi! Eu não queria me meter na sua vida. Você me conhece, esse é o meu jeito mesmo... – Kate dizia meio que sem graça e triste com a atitude de Gina.

Tá Kate – Um sentimento de culpa atingira Gina – Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a você também . Eu fui muito grossa com você... Afinal você é minha melhor amiga e também faz parte da minha vida.

As duas se abraçaram e um comentário do tipo "Mulheres..." veio de um quartanista que estava assistindo toda a cena.

Bom, já que está tudo bem agora, deixa eu fazer uma perguntinha?

Fala aí!

E a nossa brincadeirinha quando vai começar? Afinal a poção está quase pronta só falta o _"seu"_ cabelo.

Ah, o azar da Pansy começa hoje à tarde... Depois das aulas...

* * *

**N/A: **Bom gente essa cap. é uma cortesia minha devido as férias... nessem fim de semana preparem-se que mais 2 capítulozinhos virão! Podem esperar...

Só isso mesmo gente. E não esqueçam de mandar reviews!

xêru de Nath Malfoy


	16. Cap16 Plano em ação

Cap.16

Plano em ação

Durante o almoço Kate e Gina não tiraram os olhos de Pan e Pansy que ultimamente só andavam juntas - por causa da poção - e não escondia isso de ninguém.

Quando Pansy levantou da mesa fez um sinal pra Pan que se levantou e a seguiu, discretamente Gina e Kate levantaram também e apressou o passo pra saírem primeiro que as outras duas. Ao chegar na porta do Salão Principal Kate perguntou:

¬E aí Gi? Cadê os cabelos?

Gina deu uma tapa na testa e respondeu:

¬Ai Merlin! Esqueci no quarto, na minha mesa-de-cabeceira! Peraí que eu vou buscar, não tira os olhos delas!

¬Tudo bem, mas vai logo!

Gina saiu correndo rumo à Sala da Grifinória. Subiu as escadas como um raio. Passou pela Mulher Gorda e pela Sala Comunal feito bala. Ao entrar no quarto ela viu o chumaço de cabelos vermelhos sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira ao lado de uma escova. Ela pegou os cabelos e revirou a sua gaveta em busca de um colar com um pingente em forma de um pequeno globo.

E lá estava no fundo da gaveta o colar dourado com um pingente de um globinho de cristal. Gina abriu o globo, colocou o chumaço de cabelos dentro e saiu correndo rumo ao Salão Principal.

Kate viu Gina descer as escadas como louca e mal ela descera Kate não deu tempo pra ela respirar:

¬Elas saíram do castelo... Acho que foram para o jardim.

¬Vamos logo! – Gina disse ofegante.

E as duas saíram rumo aos jardins. No caminho para o jardim Kate e Gina viram as duas conversando quase que sussurrando.

¬Vai lá Kate, vamos colocar o plano em ação.

E Kate seguiu vagarosamente como se não quisesse nada atrás delas, sentou-se numa pedra e abriu um livro fingindo lê-lo. Então Gina começou:

_¬Diffindo! _– e a bolsa de Pansy rasgou espalhando o seu material para todos os lados.

¬Droga! – resmungou Pansy – Sabia que tava na hora de comprar uma mochila nova... Mas sempre me esqueço!

¬Ah deixa de resmungar, põe os tinteiros, pergaminhos e as penas aqui dentro e leve os livros na mão. – disse Pan oferecendo a bolsa.

Pansy juntou tudo se levantou e continuou a caminhar, o que mal dera tempo de começar pois Gina logo jogou um feitiço para Pansy cair – foi tiro e queda, literalmente.

Gina riu-se no canto em que estava escondida porque além de Pansy cair toda desengonçada ela espatifou todos os livros, que ela mal acabara de juntar, no chão novamente. Kate colocou o livro na frente do rosto para disfarçar as risadas, mas logo se controlou.

¬Ai Pansy, você tá bem? Chega! Levanta – Pan estendeu a mão para a companheira.

Gina fez sinal para Kate agir. Kate soltou o livro e rapidamente levantou da pedra e veio correndo em direção às duas.

¬Minha nossa você não está com sorte mesmo né? Eu não pude deixar de ver, mal sua bolsa rasgou você levou uma queda logo em seguida? Quer ajuda?

¬Hum! Não vou perder meu precioso tempo com você! – Pansy resmungou.

¬Nossa como você é grossa! Eu só estava querendo ajudar. Olha, antes eu era azarada assim como você viu? Até que eu conheci a Gina, que grande amiga ela! Quando ficamos íntimas cada uma deu um presente à outra como amuleto sabe, pra dar sorte, aí ela me deu esse colarzinho com esse pingente com o cabelo dela... Pense, desde esse dia nunca mais sofri algo desse tipo que você está passando agora... E mesmo você sendo arrogante assim vou lhe prestar um favor: tá aqui pra você o meu amuleto, eu já tenho certeza que não preciso mais dele – Kate disse retirando o colar do pescoço e oferecendo à Pansy - e quando você tiver certeza que ele não lhe serve mais é só passar para outra pessoa, ou se você quiser, me devolver mesmo.

¬Mas é muita falta de absurdo! – Pansy resmungou – Eu é que não quero essa porcaria!

Pan logo se adiantou:

¬Se você não quer eu quero! – Pan retirou o colar bruscamente das mãos de Kate e o colocou – Eu também tô precisando de sorte sabe... Tem algum problema Kate?

¬Nã, nããããão... Quê isso, eu devo passar pra quem precisa. Quem sabe depois a sua amiguinha aí não acaba aceitando se for você que oferecer pra ela?

¬Pois é né... valeu mesmo. Ai daqui a pouco vai tocar eu vou indo que eu tenho que pegar meus livros, a gente se vê na aula! Vamos Pansy? Tchauzinho Kate!

Pansy olhou de esguelha para Kate, virou o rosto e saiu com Pan. Ao ver que as duas saíram de vista Gina saiu de onde estava escondida e correu para abraçar Kate.

¬Elas caíram! Elas caíram! – Gina dizia enquanto abraçava Kate – Agora só falta eu ver elas tomando a poção!

Kate soltara Gina.

¬Você é louca? Se elas nos verem vão saber que fomos nós que aprontamos pra elas! Do jeito que elas são, é bem capaz delas nos envenenar!

¬Calma Kate! Deixa de nóia! Elas não vão nos ver!

¬Como?

¬Eu vou pedir a Capa de Invisibilidade do... – Gina gelou, quase tocara no nome errado na hora mais errada ainda.

¬Do...? – disse Kate gesticulando com as mãos para que ela prosseguisse.

¬Do... do... do meu amigo, do meu amigo sabe? Ele tem uma capa só que ele disse que não contasse pra ninguém porque se a história vazasse poderiam entregar ele ao Filtch e capa ser confiscada e...

¬Gi, eu sei que você tá me escondendo algo. De QUEM é a capa?

¬Merlin! Olha a hora, temos Transfiguração! Se nos atrasarmos a Minerva nos mata! Vamos, vamos... – disse Gina puxando uma amiga intrigada pelo braço.

XxXxXxX------------------------------------

Gina passou toda a aula calada, evitando ao máximo olha para a sua amiga que apesar de estar desconfiada não perguntara nada pra amiga.

O tempo estava passando lentamente para Gina, ela não via a hora de se encontrar com Draco e contar tudo o que acontecera.

A aulas da tarde passou mais lentamente do que Gina imaginara. Ela mal comeu, estava impaciente, não conseguia se controlar.

¬Gi pelo amor de Merlin se controla! – Kate disse enquanto elas estavam descansando na Sala Comunal após o jantar – O que diabos vocês tem garota! Por que toda essa agitação?

¬Arre! Me deixa em paz Kate! Assim você me deixa mais nervosa! – disse Gina mais impaciente ainda.

¬E por que todo esse "nervosismo"? Tá parecendo mais ânsia!

¬Que seja Kate, que seja...

¬Quer saber, eu vou para o dormitório! Você tá tão estranha hoje, parece que está na TPM! TCHAU! – Kate disse e seguiu rumo aos dormitórios.

Gina nem ligou, apenas saiu da Sala Comunal para se encontrar com seu loiro. Ao chegar no corredor do quarto de Draco, ao invés dele estar a esperando na porta do quarto o corredor estava completamente vazio. Gina começou a diminuir o ritmo de seus passos, pois estava achando aquilo muito suspeito.

Gina escutou passos lentos atrás de si. Seu corpo congelou totalmente.

"_Que não seja o Filtch, que não seja o Filtch!" - _Gina desejava em pensamento.

Os passos se aproximavam dela. Gina queria virar pra ver quem era mas estava com muito medo pra se mexer.

* * *

**N/A:** Aêw pessoal comu foi de São João? Muita canjica e pamonha? E as simpatias pra Santo Antônio como vão andando? rsrsrsrsrsrs

Bom aki tah mais um cap. como prometido, espero que amanhã Deus permita que eu possa publicar outro neh?  
Gente vou logo avisando que amanhã o cap vai vir pela noite pq eu vou dar uma saidinha XD

E aí gostaram? Vem muita emoção pela frente! Podem esperar... Tanta emoção que eu tô ateh cum medo de...  
Melhor eu ficar calada! Vcs vão ver...

Obrigada a tds que estaum lendo e mandando reviews, e também as novas leitoras!

Soh issu msm! Bjus pra tds e mandem reviews!


	17. Cap17 Explicandose com Kate

Cap. 17

Explicando-se com Kate

Gina sentiu uma mão tocar o seu ombro.

"_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Me proteja!" – _pensava Gina desesperada.

¬Se você continuar parada desse jeito vai acabar virando uma estátua.

Gina sentiu seu coração aliviar, o calor retomou o seu corpo quando ouviu aquela voz.

¬Draco... – disse Gina soltando a respiração – ainda bem que é você!

¬"Ainda bem?" – disse Draco sem entender – Geralmente odeia quando eu apareço de surpresa.

¬É mas dessa vez não, ainda mais estou aqui porque pensei muito no seu caso e resolvi aceitar o convite – Gina sorriu e Draco deu aquele sorrisinho malicioso–Sabe, se a noite demorasse mais um pouquinho pra chegar eu acho que ia enlouquecer...

¬É mesmo? – Draco disse empurrando Gina contra a parede – Por que será?

¬Não sei... – Gina se fez de desentendida.

¬Só há uma maneira de saber.

Draco empurrou Gina na parede e começou a beijá-la, Gina afundava os dedos nos cabelos platinados de Draco. Ela despejou toda a sua "ânsia" naquele beijo. Mas para a sua infelicidade Draco a largou.

¬Tenho que ir.

¬Essa é nova... Draco Malfoy desmarcando um "compromisso". Você tá bem? – Gina colocou a mão na testa de Draco.

¬Estou ótimo ruiva – Draco disse tirando a mão de Gina da sua testa – E quem disse que eu desmarquei alguma coisa? Apenas vou remarcar: Às onze està bem? Estarei te esperando...

¬Tá certo mas...porquê?

¬Vou ter que tomar conta de uma garota que pegou detenção com Snape...

¬Você vai tomar conta de uma... garota? Olha aqui Malfoy você tome cuidado com as suas atitudes! – Gina virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

Draco se aproximou e a abraçou por trás.

¬Virgínia... Não me diga que você está com...

¬Eu nãoestou com nada Draco! – Gina interrompeu Draco – Apenas digo que é pra você tomar cuidado porque hoje é o último dia!

Draco soltou um muxoxo.

¬Pode deixar comigo, eu sei o que faço – Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina, a virou e deu-lhe um selinho... na verdade um "selão", e saiu.

Gina não gostou nada daquilo, Draco era do tipo que não perdia uma oportunidade. Gina continuou seguindo rumo à Sala Comunal para esperar a hora certa chegar, sem tirar dos seus pensamentos as "besteiras"... Era cada uma mais absurda que a outra... Mas fazer o quê né? Afinal, ele era Monitor Chefe...

------------------------------------XxXxXxX-----------------------------------

Ao chegar à Sala Comunal Kate estava sentada de frente à lareira, e ao ver Gina foi logo a bombardeando de pergunta nas quais Gina nem dera atenção, apenas continuou a caminhar, agora rumo ao seu quarto – com Kate no seu encalço tagarelando feito doida.

¬Gi! Gi! GINA, ALÔU!

¬O... Oi Kate! O que é?

¬Deixa pra lá! Olha Gina, seja lá o que for que tá te deixando assim, no mundo da lua, pelo amor de Merlin: SE LIVRA DISSO! – Kate disse impaciente.

Gina deu um riso sem graça.

¬O meu problema não é tão fácil de resolver, ou melhor de se "livrar" como você pensa não... – Gina disse sorrindo, e Kate fez uma cara de que não estava entendendo nada.

Ao ver que Gina continuou calada, mesmo com a sua cara de confusa, Kate revirou os olhos e perguntou:

¬Gi, e a capa? Você já falou com o seu "amigo"?

Gina fez cara feia e ar de repreensão.

¬Não seja irônica Kate... Não adianta, já falei: por enquanto não vou te dizer nada!

¬Mas Gina eu sou sua melhor amiga! – Kate fez cara de indignada.

Gina não resistiu ao olhar da sua amiga. Respirou fundo e disse:

¬Tudo bem Kate, eu vou te contar a verdade. Só não posso citar o nome.

¬Aí sério Gi? Jura? – disse Kate excitada e conformada em saber a história sem o nome do personagem principal.

¬Bom acho que você já percebeu que é um garoto. – Gina começou.

¬Ah isso é óbvio! Você anda tão... tonta!

Gina fez uma careta. Kate limpou a garganta e disse rindo:

¬Desculpa Gi!

¬É eu tô com ele... Por isso os meus sumiços. E a capa é dele.

¬Ah, isso também eu já percebi! Quanto tempo você tá com ele?

¬Ah faz tempo... desde o início do ano.

¬E vocês já...?

¬Hum, er... – Gina ficou vermelha de tão sem graça – Olha eu só tô dizendo isso pra você porque você é minha amiga viu!

¬Tá, tá bom mas responde!

¬Já...

¬Nossa Gi! – Kate gritara

¬Sssshiii! – Gina fez para que sua amiga baixasse a voz.

¬Pelo que eu tô vendo você é louca por ele... E aí vocês tão namorando sério? – Kate agora dizia quase que sussurrando.

¬Nã... não...

¬NÃO? - Kate disse espantada - Por quê?

¬Sei lá, nunca havia pensado nisso... Nem eu nem ele nunca tocamos no assunto...

¬Gi, não leva a mal não, mas... Sei lá vocês já estão tanto tempo juntos, até já... E ele ainda não pediu você em namoro? – Kate disse indignada – Será que ele não está apenas brincando com você? - Gina ficou totalmente sem ação, era verdade o que Kate dissera – Parece até que ele tem vergonha de você, porque nunca aparecem juntos...

¬Ah isso! Não, não... Nós só não ficamos juntos na frente de todos porque eu não deixo, e também... Você sabe, é como eu te falei, não se trata de mim e sim dele... Nossas famílias, não aceitariam... Acho que se o Rony soubesse ia ter um treco! – Gina deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

¬Ai que horrível Gi! Separados pelas famílias... isso é tão trágico!

Gina caiu na risada.

¬Você é trágica Kate, você! E também muito cômica!

As duas começaram a rir.

¬E Gi, tá tarde já, tô morrendo de sono. Vamos subir? – Kate disse bocejando.

¬Que horas são?

¬Onze e meia.

¬Onze e meia! Merlin tenho que correr!

¬Que foi menina? – Kate arregalou os olhos.

¬Tenho que me encontrar com meu "amigo"! – Gina deu uma piscadela pra Kate e saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-------------------------------XxXxX---------------------------------

Gina já estava no corredor do quarto dele, uns dez minutos atrasada e Draco não estava lá. Ela esperou alguns instantes e resolveu entrar... Afinal já entrara lá várias vezes e já sabia a senha de cor.

Chegou próximo à porta, disse a senha e adentrou o quarto que estava totalmente escuro.

_¬Lumus Máxima_ – Gina clareou o quarto e se surpreendeu – Mas o que é isso?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá povu! Como prometido aki estah mais um cap da nossa fic!  
Esperu que tenham gostado! Obrigadu a tds que estão acompanhando e mandando reviews!

Siiiiim... hj eu comprei a revista todateen e tem uma matéria sobre o nosso fofíssimo HP, e tem uma parte da reportagem que fala de fanfics! Eu fiquei taum felix... agora muita gente reconhece as estórias que nós escrevemos!

A revista é da edição de junho do Dia dos Namorados e tem o Ricardo Pereira na capa (olha a merchan! rsrsrsrsrs)

Bom soh issu msm...bjus e xau!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	18. Cap18 Decepção

Cap. 18

Decepção

Gina ao olhar para a cama se deparou com uma cena deplorável.

A luz forte da varinha de Gina fez com que Draco se levantasse com as mãos protegendo os olhos.

- Virgínia, o que você está... – Ao olhar pro lado Draco deu de cara com Pansy seminua. Ele voltou o olhar para Gina e pôde ver seu rosto mais vermelho do que nunca, em seus olhos havia fogo e lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. – Calma Gina! – Draco se levantara da cama enrolado nos lençóis e fora em direção a Gina – Eu não entendo, eu pensei que... – Draco estendeu a mão para pegar no ombro de Gina.

- Não... Toque... Em mim... – Gina dissera de olhos fechados, respirando profundamente tentando controlar o seu ódio, com as lágrimas escorrendo – Eu tenho nojo de você – Gina sussurrou – Eu tenho... NOJO DE VOCÊ! – Gina gritou encarando Draco com as lágrimas percorrendo o seu rosto - EU SABIA QUE NÃO DEVIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ! AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ ME MOSTROU QUEM VOCÊ ERA ANTES DO PRAZO ACABAR!

- Virgínia você não está entendendo...

- Eu estou entendendo perfeitamente! Você queria apenas brincar comigo! Você pensou que ia poder ficar comigo e com TODAS AS OUTRAS GAROTAS DE HOGWARTS? Pra mim acabou Draco, A-CA-BOU!

- Você precisa me escutar Gina!

- EU NÃO QUERO! Eu não quero escutar sua ladainha barata, suas mentiras... chega Draco, CHEGA! – Gina deu às costas, mas depois de um longo suspiro virou-see sorriu decepcionadamente– Engraçado... Você disse que ia tomar conta de uma garota. Pelo menos disse a verdade. E pelo que tô vendo cuidou muito bem, não é mesmo? Passar bem, Malfoy – Gina deu as costas a Draco e saiu do quarto.

Draco ficou totalmente sem ação. O "Malfoy" saíra da boca de Gina de uma forma pesada, fria. Draco estava possuído de ódio e dúvida o que estava acontecendo afinal? Ele virou-se para a cama e viu que Pansy já estava vestida e ia em direção à porta.

Pansy estancou ao ver o olhar de Draco em direção a ela. Ela tremia de tanto medo. Draco nunca a encarara daquela maneira.

- Acho melhor você começar a falar – Draco disse friamente.

- Falar o que? – Pansy disse debochando e escondendo o medo – Não aconteceu nada de errado... ou aconteceu? – ela perguntara com um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não olhe pra mim dessa maneira... Me dá náuseas!

Pansy deu uma risada.

- Como você é burro Draco!

- Burro? Eu? – Draco agora gargalhava. Era uma gargalhada de gelar a alma – Você foi burra! Você tem idéia do que você fez?

- Lógico! – Pansy sorria.

- Você tem idéia do que vai acontecer com você? – Draco dizia andando em direção à Pansy com ira em seu olhar.

- Nã... não. – o sorriso de Pansy desaparecera e o medo retomou conta dela.

- Deixa eu te dar uma idéia então... – Draco avançou pra cima de Pansy e agarrou em seu pescoço. Ele estava apertando com toda a força o que estava a fazendo ficar roxa desem ar. – É melhor você começar a falar!

- Tu-tu... tudo... be-be-bem – Pansy dissera sufocada.

Draco a soltara com toda a força no chão e sentara na cama esperando pelas explicações dela.

- Vamos! Você já pode começar.

- Mas por onde? – Pansy massageava o seu pescoço.

- Como você fez que eu me deitasse com VOCÊ? Eu tinha plena certeza de que era Virgínia!

- Você tinha...falou certo... O negócio é que te enganei Draquinho... Eu tomei a poção polissuco e me transformei na lombriga ruiva...

Draco ficara super irritado, mas não demonstrou.

- Foi por isso que eu achei estranho... A Gina é perfeita! Agora sim eu sei o motivo de algumas falhas da minha companheirinha aqui...

- Hã? O que aquelazinha tem que eu não tenho?

Draco soltou um muxoxo.

- EU! Ou será que você nunca percebeu? ELA TEM A MIM!

- MAS ELA É UMA POBRETONA RIDÍCULA DRACO! E SEU PAI ODEIA ELA E TODA A SUA FAMÍLIA!

- E daí! Não é o meu pai que a ama!

Pansy ficou pasma com que acabara de escutar, e Draco com que acabara de dizer. Draco Malfoy ama alguém? Draco Malfoy ama uma Weasley? Sim, era a mais pura verdade.

Draco dera um longo suspiro.

- Se for preciso, eu esqueço o nome Malfoy.

Pansy ficou o encarando por alguns instantes.

- Dra...co. Você tem noção no que acabou de falar? Acorda Draco! Ela não vale a pena!

- O que não vale a pena é eu ficar batendo boca com uma qualquer como você. Saia. – Draco disse calma e friamente.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei...

- Mas eu já! – Draco pegou Pansy pelo braço e a colocou para fora do quarto. – Nunca mais olhe e dirija a palavra a mim! Sua bisca! – Draco bateu a porta na cara de Pansy que seguiu para o seu quarto praguejando a todos.

Draco agora podia ficar a sós com os seus pensamentos.

------------------------------XxXxXx-----------------------------

Gina corria sem rumo pelos corredores da Escola chorando. Era como se cada lágrima saísse do seu coração e percorresse toda a sua alma. Aquilo realmente era doloroso.

Ela pensava em tudo o que aconteceu... Queria odiar Draco, queria se matar, queria apagar tudo aquilo da sua mente, porém todas as alternativas eram impossíveis. Onde a mais difícil era odiar Draco... tarde demais, já havia se envolvido.

Não parava de chorar nem de correr e nem de pensar. Gina corria, corria como se aquilo a pudesse ajudar de alguma maneira. Mas a sua guerra de pensamentos foi interrompida no momento em que ela esbarrara com alguém - pra variar.

Gina caiu sentada no chão. Enxugara as lágrimas do rosto o mais rápido possível e procurou em quem havia esbarrado, mas o máximo que viu foi a sombra de uma pessoa.

- O que faz uma Srta como você estar fora da cama uma hora dessas? – a pessoa dizia ainda oculta.

Gina reconheceu pela voz notou que era um garoto. Ela ficou caladaporém por pouco tempo.

- Quem é você? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

- Sou monitor-chefe. E você quem é? E o que está fazendo a essa hora da noite rondando pelo castelo? Não sabe que o toque de recolher é às 22h?

- Sou monitora! – Gina disse arrogante – E o que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!

O garoto deu risadinhas.

- Desculpa – disse o garoto saindo das sombras e estendendo a mão para Gina.

Ao vê-lo Gina viu o quanto ele era bonito, mas ainda sim era estranho, nunca havia reparado nele pela Escola antes. Gina segurou a mão dele e se levantou. Pôs os cabelos meio que sobre o rosto para que ele não percebesse que ela havia chorado. Mas ele percebeu.

- Você se machucou? – Ele disse afastando os cabelos de Gina de seu rosto.

Gina que estava de cabeça baixa levantou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas mais uma vez. Agora ela olhava diretamente para ele.

O garoto percebeu que apesar de ser linda ela carregava uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Não, não me machuquei.

- Virgínia Weasley certo? Por que choras?

- Por nada. Como você sabe o meu nome?

- Conheço o seu irmão. Tenho aula de Herbologia com ele. Sou da Corvinal.

- Ah! – Gina deu um sorriso – E como é seu nome?

- Petter... Petter Schiller.

* * *

**N/A: **he, he, he... bem dramático não? Agora aguentem que essa história vai ser mó trabalhão pra ser desenrrolada...

Tanto a de Draco e Gina quanto a Petter, vem muuuuuuuuitta coisa por aí!

rsrsrsrsrs...e respondendo a qm perguntou se acabar no clímax da história era uma estratégia de marketing minha... é sim! eu faço isso pra q o povu fike bem ansioso...

Agora eu sei porqueas escritoras das fics que eu liaparava na hora H da história... é tão legal... rsrsrsrsrsr (Como eu sou má!)

bom gente mandem reviews! estarei esperando! bjus pra tds!


	19. Cap19 Um novo amigo

Cap. 19

Um novo amigo

Após a apresentação do garoto Gina foi se adiantando:

- Ok Schiller! Acho melhor eu ir andando então, já é tarde... Quem sabe eu não te vejo por aí! Tchau! – Gina deu um sorriso a Petter, que retribuiu, deu as costas e sumiu na escuridão.

­--------------------- XxXxXx ---------------------

Gina seguiu pelos corredores escuros do castelo muito pensativa, ainda com os olhos inchados, porém sem chorar.

Chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, pronunciou a senha e entrou. Na Sala Comunal deu logo de cara com Kate que estava sentada de frente à lareira.

- Olá Gi! Por que você voltou tão rápido? – Kate perguntara confusa.

- Ah Kate! – Gina recomeçara a chorar – Acabou tudo! Você tinha razão, ele só queria brincar comigo!

- Ai, amiga! Vem cá, senta aqui – Kate disse oferecendo o colo à amiga – Agora, me conta tudo o que aconteceu.

Então Gina começou a dizer o que acontecera naquela noite para a sua amiga que a escutava atenciosamente acariciando a sua cabeça.

- E quem era a garota? – Kate perguntara a Gina, já que a amiga deixou isso em aberto.

- Não sei – mentiu Gina – Estava com tanta raiva que nem olhei pra cara da desgraçada.

- Gi, foi só realmente isso que aconteceu? – Kate perguntou meio que receosa.

- Só... – Gina hesitou – Quer dizer não. Aconteceu outra coisa sim.

- O quê?

- Quando eu estava voltando pra cá eu esbarrei num garoto. Um monitor-chefe. Nós começamos a conversar e tal... E ele disse que conhecia o meu irmão.

- Ah... Você vai me contar essa história direitinho! Como ele é?

- Bem... Faz o 7º ano; óbvio já que ele é monitor-chefe; é alto,meio forte,branquinho, tem o cabelo liso preto, algumas mechas caem no olho e tem os olhos acho que azul escuro... já que é noite eu não tenho certeza e...

- Gina! – Kate interrompeu a amiga – Eu não acredito que você conheceu o Petter Schiller! – a amiga estava super animada.

- Tô, mas... Como você sabe o nome dele?

- Acorda Virgínia Weasley! Ele é um dos garotos mais cobiçados dessa Escola! As garotas fazem fila pra ficar com ele!

- E daí? – Gina disse não estando nem aí para o que a amiga estava falando.

- E daí! E daí, Gina! E daí que você ganhou ele!

- Que história Kate! – Gina disse se levantando do colo da amiga - Você deve tá com sono! Bora! Se levanta daí que a gente vai dormir – Gina começou a puxar Kate da poltrona.

- Não tô com sono não Gi! – Kate puxara o braço de volta e permaneceu na poltrona –Ó: você é linda, uma pessoa super legal, interessante... Qual garoto não se atrairia por você?

Gina sorriu.

- É? Você também tem todas essas qualidades! E além do mais, no momento eu não quero saber de ninguém!

- Gi você é louca! Essa é uma ótima oportunidade pra você mostrar ao canalha do seu ex que você não dá a mínima pra ele.

- Kate! – Gina disse indignada – Eu não quero brincar com os sentimentos de NIN-GUÉM, ok?

- Você não vai "brincar com os sentimentos..." – Kate dissera imitando a voz de Gina – Apenas vai dar uma chance ao seu coração – Gina baixou o olhar - Ah Gi, não faz isso! Odeio te ver triste! – Kate fez cara de apelo o que fez Gina desmontar.

- Tudo bem Kate! – a amiga levantou da poltrona e começou a dar saltinhos sorrindo e bater palminhas de alegria – Mas eu não vou atrás dele! Se, escute só, SE por acaso nos encontrarmos aí sim darei uma "chance" ao meu coração tá bom?

- Ai, isso é ótimo! – Kate disse entusiasmada – Er... Gina! – Kate agora mudara o tom de voz – O Petter sabe, ele tem uns amigos que...

- Tudo bem Kate! - agora Gina que interrompera Kate – Se der tudo certo eu descolo um pra você! – Kate se adiantou e deu um grande abraço na amiga – Bom Kate, estou morrendo de sono e cansaço. O dia realmente não foi um dos melhores hoje... Vou me deitar.

- Ah desfaz, essa carinha! – Kate segurara na mão da amiga e começara a subir as escadas – Hoje pode não ter sido um dos melhores dias. Mas amanhã será um dia daqueles!

Gina sorriu sem ânimo e subiu as escadas com a amiga.

--------------------------------- XxXxX -----------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte Gina já parecia estar melhor, mas ainda aparentava estar chateada com tudo que aconteceu na noite passada.

Durante o café da manhã, Kate conversava com a amiga tentando animá-la e evitando ao máximo tocar "naquele" assunto. E Gina tentava ao máximo não olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, ou melhor, para um certo aluno daquela Casa. Mas estava difícil.

Gina não se conteve, acabou olhando. E lá estava... Draco a encarando sério com um olhar pedindo perdão. Gina não deu atenção. Voltou o olhar para o seu café, mas não estava conseguindo comer. Ela sabia que às suas costas estava um par de olhos acinzentados pedindo piedade.

Ela levantou-se sem falar nem com Kate e saiu do Salão. Ao ver que sua ruiva levantara, Draco deu um salto do banco. Quando ele ia dar o primeiro passo para ir atrás dela Pansy, que estava ao seu lado, o segurou pelo braço e o puxou de volta pro banco.

- Draco você não vai! – disse ela olhando séria.

- E quem vai me impedir? – disse ele mais sério ainda, num tom de desafio e levantando-se novamente.

- Eu! – Pansy agora se levantara também – Se você for eu falo tudo para o seu pai!

Draco hesitou, baixou a cabeça.

- Que assim seja então – Draco dissera levantando apenas o olhar – Faça o que bem entender – agora ele levantara a cabeça e saíra em direção a porta do Salão Principal.

Ao sair do Salão, Draco começou a correr em busca de Gina, e ao chegar no Saguão de Entrada viu Gina subindo as escadas e tratou de seguí-la.

- Ei, ei espere! – Draco gritara.

Gina logo reconheceu a voz e então continuou a subir as escadas sem olhar para trás.

- Espere! – Draco gritara mais uma vez.

Tarde demais. Gina já atravessara o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Droga! – Draco disse com raiva.

"Ela precisa me escutar!" – pensou Draco.

Ele não iria desistir. Procurou a estátua mais próxima e se escondeu ali, para esperar até a próxima saída de Gina.

A hora do almoço chegara. Draco viu aquela multidão de alunos sair rumo ao Salão Principal, mas nada de sua ruiva.

"Cedo ou tarde ela vai ter que sair daí!" – Draco pensou e continuou escondido.

Uns vinte minutos após todos os alunos terem saído eis que ela aparece. Ela não o viu, apenas seguiu descendo as escadas. Draco foi atrás dela.

- Virgínia!

Gina parou. Não queria se virar, nem olhar. Hesitou e continuou a caminhar.

Draco começou a descer de três em três degraus até que alcançou Gina e a segurou pelo braço.

- Você tem que me escutar!

- Eu já ouvi e vi o suficiente – disse Gina friamente – ou você quer mais? Se toca Malfoy! É o fim!

- Se você não me escutar por bem...

- Nem por mal! – Gina interrompeu a fala de Draco – Agora me solta que eu quero ir almoçar!

Draco a carregou puxando-a pelo braço até atrás de uma estátua.

- Olha aqui Virgínia, eu juro que se você me escutar eu te deixo em paz.

Gina logo se acalmou e permaneceu calada encarando Draco.

- A Pansy fez uma poção polissuco para se transformar em você e me seduzir – quando Draco disse isso Gina lembrara que não havia contado a ele todos os detalhes da conversa de Pan e Pansy – E ela falou também que foi sua amiga que forneceu o seu cabelo a ela, você sabia disso?

Agora tudo se encaixava na mente de Gina. O chumaço de cabelo que ela pegara na mesa de cabeceira era o seu e não o da Laura.

- Mesmo assim Draco... – Gina dirigira a palavra a ele pela primeira vez na conversa – Como você não percebeu? – ela perguntou indignada – Ninguém é igual!

- Mas Gina como eu ia notar? Era a sua cópia perfeita! Ou quase...

Gina deu um longo suspiro o encarou no fundo dos olhos e disse:

- Assim... – após dizer isso Gina tascou o beijo em Draco que apesar de não entender a atitude Gina correspondeu imediatamente o beijo. Mas para a sua tristeza Gina o largara – Sentiu a diferença? – Gina disse amargurada – Impossível Draco, era impossível você confundir nós duas.

Gina saíra de trás da estátua. Draco ia seguí-la, mas os alunos agora saiam do Salão Principal e Gina fora conversar com Kate.

---------------------------- XxXxXx ---------------------------------

- Gina que cara é essa? Você tá bem?

- Estou, estou muito bem – mentiu Gina – Só um pouquinho com fome. Perdi a hora do almoço.

- Vamos, então? Temos aula extra de Poções agora.

- Ah, não vou mesmo! Do jeito que eu tô aqui sem comer vou levar um monte de sermões por falta de atenção!

- Tudo bem então! Eu já vou, mais tarde a gente se vê.

- Enquanto isso vou dar uma passada na biblioteca... depois vou ver se dou uma invadidinha na cozinha! – Gina piscou para a amiga.

- Tchauzinho! - Kate se despediu da amiga que retribuiu com um aceno de mão.

Gina saiu em direção à biblioteca conflitando com os seus pensamentos. Pensamentos esses que de um lado eram a favor e do outro eram contra Draco. Mas o conflito foi interrompido quando Gina ouve um barulho atrás de si. Ela se assusta olha para trás, mas não era nada. Continuou caminhando, agora com passos mais apressados.

Ao chegar na biblioteca viu que estava completamente vazia, nem Madame Pince se encontrava por lá. Gina ouviu passos. Se adiantou e se escondeu embaixo da última mesa da biblioteca. Uns segundos depois Gina vê um par de sapatos lustrados pretos passarem pela mesa em que ela estava escondida. A pessoa deu a volta pela mesa e parou. Começou a se abaixar vagarosamente e Gina prendeu a respiração.

- Matando aula? – Para o alívio de Gina era Petter.

- É... – disse Gina soltando a respiração – Ufa! Ainda bem que é você! Também tá matando aula é?

- Pois é... Eu não gosto muito de História da Magia, apesar de ter boas notas. E você?

- História da magia não é o meu forte, mas qualquer coisa é melhor que Poções!

- Ah, você também odeia o Snape?

- E quem não odeia? – Os dois deram risadinhas.

- E você vai continuar aí embaixo? Já está me dando dor na coluna ficar nessa posição! – disse Petter estendendo a mão para Gina.

Gina engatinhou até a mão de Petter e aceitou a ajuda.

- E então? Você veio aqui pra estudar ou se esconder? – Gina perguntou sorrindo para Petter.

- Bem, eu vim estudar. Mas acho que não vou conseguir.

- Ah, então se é assim eu vou! Preciso me adiantar em Poções já que é bem a quinta aula que eu perco nesse ano!

- Se você quiser eu poço te ajudar, não sou nada mal em Poções! Além do mais eu já passei por isso, afinal faço o 7º ano!

- Ok, então! Vamos? – Gina sorriu.

Eles foram buscar uns livros e depois voltaram para a mesa. E Petter começou a explicar a matéria a ela desde os assuntos do início do ano.

Gina prestava atenção em cada detalhe do que ele dizia. Petter era super atencioso com ela, Gina sentia-se super bem ao lado dele.

Passaram um bom tempo estudando. Tempo suficiente para Gina aprender metade de toda a matéria.

O sinal tocou.

- Bom, acho que por hoje basta – disse Petter.

- Olha, Schiller, valeu mesmo! Você me ajudou um bocado! Obrigado pela paciência!

- Que nada! Você que é uma ótima aluna! E precisando, disponha!

Os dois saíram juntos da biblioteca e deu de cara com a multidão de alunos saindo das aulas.

- Gina! Gina! – era Kate. Ao ver que Gina estava com Petter Kate arregalou os olhos – Vamos? – disse ela sem tirar os olhos de Petter.

- Vamos! Ah! Kate esse é o meu novo amigo Petter Schiller.

- Prazer – Petter fez uma reverência pegou a mão de Kate e beijou.

- O pra-pra...zer é to-to-todo me-me-me...u – Kate disse nervosa – Vamos logo Gina?

- Já vou... Por que você não vai indo hein?

- Tá bom eu vou andando – Kate disse apressada e saiu.

Gina virou-se para Petter e deu um belo sorriso.

- Acho que tenho que ir.

- É, eu também. Depois a gente se vê, ok?

- Ok! – Gina sorriu de novo e saiu.

Petter a segurou. Gina olhou.

- Sou mesmo seu "novo amigo"? – Petter perguntou sorrindo.

- É! Algum problema?

- Não... problema nenhum! Fico feliz em ser se amigo Gina!

Gina sorriu.

- Ok, Pitt!

Gina dera as costas e sumira no meio da multidão.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá amigas! E aí como estão de férias? Bom...as minhas já acabaram, afinal só tive duas semanas de férias, mas estou aqui... espero não deixar vocês esperando como da outra vez...

Tô com uns cap. prontos, por isso não se preocupem que td FDS estarei publicando e em todo tempinho livre que ei tenho eu venho digitar ;-)

Mas e aí gostaram? Ai eu tô louca pra publicar os outros cap... Tá taum emocionante! rsrsrsrsrs...

Siiiiiiim e a Jessi neh... nunca mais deu as caras! É uma menina muito compromissada, não tem tempo de vir aki pra aparecer nas N/As... é neh fazer o q? - e depois ela vem reclamar comigo! é possível uam coisa dessaS? Sei não viu!

Bom, então mandem reviews e não esqueçam que eu(era pra ser nós, mas Jessi resolveu desaparecer) estou aqui ansiosa esperando pelo comentário, críticas, elogios e dúvidas de vcs!

Flw então? Bju e xau!


	20. Cap20 Machucando a quem se ama

Cap. 20

Machucando a quem se ama

Após as aulas Gina resolveu ir à biblioteca estudar um pouco, já que andava matando aulas e não estudando nos horários em que reservava para o estudo.

Sentou-se na mesa de sempre no fundo da biblioteca, pôs uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa, abriu um e começou a ler:

"_Poção Polissuco: a Poção Polissuco é uma poção de grande complexidade e de longo período de produção". _

- Droga! – Gina gritara fechando o livro chamando atenção de todos à sua volta.

Gina cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, apoiou sua cabeça neles. A lembrança de Pansy e Draco veio à sua mente. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Gina. Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que ela acabou pegando num sono...

- Gina! Ei, Gina, acorda!

Gina acordou assustada com o chamado e ao abrir os olhos viu que era Petter.

Gina espreguiçou-se e perguntou:

- Que horas são?

- Já é hora do jantar. Vamos! Junte suas coisas e vamos para o Salão.

- Mas Pitt...

- Vamos, eu te ajudo! – disse Petter começando a juntar as coisas de Gina.

- Valeu! – ela disse sorrindo começando a ajudar a Petter.

Em menos de cinco minutos os dois juntaram tudo.

- Acabou. Então, vamos? – Gina disse sorrindo.

- Vamos! – Petter concordou.

Os dois saíram da biblioteca rumo ao Salão Principal. Ele carregando os livros pesados para Gina, o que a deixou encantada.

Ao chegarem ao Salão, Petter acompanhou Gina até sua mesa e colocou os livros ao lado do local onde ela ia sentar.

- Obrigado Pitt! – Gina disse e logo depois deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Precisando, estou sempre à disposição! – Petter disse e depois beijou a mão de Gina – quando terminou ele olhou para Kate – Ah! Olá Kate! Que prazer revê-la! – Petter pegou a mãe de Kate e beijou também, o que fez Kate se derreter – Bom Gi, já vou. A gente se vê por aí! – piscou o olho e deu às costas, indo em direção à sua mesa.

Gina sentou e começou a se servir.

- 'Cê tá com sorte hein amiga! – disse Kate desanimada – Ao contrário de mim...

- Nossa! Que cara é essa? – Gina percebeu o desânimo da amiga.

- Cara de quem pegou detenção. E pra completar com o Snape! Só porque eu deixei o meu caldeirão explodir... – Kate disse amargurada.

- É né, seu dia não foi um dos melhores. Ainda bem que eu não fui pra aula dele hoje! Porque eu tenho certeza: se eu tivesse ido seria nós duas! – Gina disse rindo.

- Mas isso não é o pior. Imagine que vou ter um monitor no meu encalço! Num vou poder nem enrolar com um pouco de magia! E ainda tem mais: é provável que quem me monitore seja um daqueles nojentinhos da Sonserina!

Gina cuspiu o suco de abóbora que estava bebendo.

- QUÊ! – Gina disse em meio a tossidas.

- Eu vou ter um monitor talvez sonserino... Gi, você está bem? - Kate disse desconfiada.

- Tô... – disse Gina – Ou pelo menos acho que estou – Gina disse num tom de voz baixíssimo, falando com si mesma.

- Que você disse?

- Nada Kate! Nada. Olha, eu só quero que você tome cuidado com esse monitor.

- Tá certo, mas... Por quê? – Kate não havia entendido o motivo do aviso.

- Por nada! Você sabe que esses sonserinos não prestam! Que não são flor que se cheirem! – Gina se levantou – Bom, acho que perdi a fome, vou dar mais uma estudadinha lá na biblioteca – Gina pegara os livros fazendo um pouquinho de força, afinal dessa vez não havia nenhum Petter para lhe ajudar - Boa sorte então amiga! – Gina soltara um beijo para Kate, que correspondeu com um sorriso, e seguiu em direção à porta do Salão Principal.

Enquanto isso na mesa da Sonserina um certo loiro não tirava os olhos da caçula Weasley. Quando Gina saiu do Salão, Draco levantou-se e foi atrás dela.

Ele viu Gina seguir à frente entrando na biblioteca, ao chegar na porta viu que ela se direcionou à mesa de costume. Esperou que Gina sentasse e abrisse um livro para ir até ela.

Draco foi até a mesa e sentou-se de frente para Gina que não percebeu já que estava com um livro aberto cobrindo o seu rosto.

- Quem é o seu novo "amiguinho"? – Draco disse com a sua voz tipicamente fria.

Gina estava tão compenetrada em sua leitura que ao ouvir a voz de Draco soltou o livro com o susto e quase caiu da cadeira. Gina pôs a mão sobre o peito, respirando ofegante. Draco deu risadinhas.

- Te assustei? – Draco perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Gina fez cara feia.

- Não! Imagina... – Gina disse ironicamente – Você quase me fez ter um infarto! – dessa vez Gina falara sussurrando porém em um tom ameaçador – Seu idiota! – Draco começou a rir novamente – O que você veio fazer aqui? – Gina disse arrogante.

Draco parou de rir e uma expressão séria baixou sobre o seu rosto.

- Eu gostaria de saber...

- Quem é o meu novo amigo? – Gina se apressou interrompendo Draco – Ou se você está levando chifre? – Gina dissera com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

Draco se contorcia em sua cadeira de tanta raiva de Gina.

- Você ainda vai acabar mal Virgínia, essa sua língua fala mais do que deve!

- Ei, ei, ei... quem é você pra me chamar pelo primeiro nome? Que intimidade é essa?

- A intimidade que você me deu!

Gina deu gargalhadas.

- Ora Malfoy, faça-me o favor! Agora vamos! Diga: o que você quer de mim? Não acha que já conseguiu o que queria não? – Gina disse com raiva.

Draco estava com ódio da maneira de como Gina estava agindo. Não estava agüentando mais tanta prepotência – estava começando a perder o controle...

- Isso é bem verdade... eu já consegui o que queria mesmo.

- Pois é! Você realmente conseguiu o que queria: a minha infelicidade, a ruína da minha vida... – Gina disse contando nos dedos num tom de descaso.

- Não... – Draco disse com a maior calma do mundo – Não é nem isso, apesar de ter conseguido isso também pelo que estou ouvindo, já que é você que está dizendo.

Gina ficou vermelha de raiva e Draco prosseguiu:

- Eu consegui, Virgínia, vencer a aposta!

- O que você tá falando? – Gina disse num tom de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Ah! Você não sabe da aposta... Uma aposta que eu fiz com os meus amigos de que eu conseguiria dar uns "amassos" em você!

- O quê? – Gina disse praticamente sem voz de tão decepcionada.

- Assim... eu admito que foi difícil, mas eu consegui. Mas também, depois daquele juramento idiota quem não conseguiria. Afinal a doce Gina é tão bobinha... – um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Malfoy.

Gina não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo. Não ficaria sendo agredida gratuitamente daquela maneira. Se levantou e começou a juntar o seu material. Mas para Draco aquilo era pouco e ele prosseguiu:

- Sabe, eu poderia ter acabado tudo com você no dia daquele juramento. Afinal meus amigos viram, estavam todos lá! Mas eu preferi brincar mais um pouquinho com você... Além do mais você não é de se jogar fora.

Gina desistiu de pegar o seu material. Seguiu a passos fortes em direção à porta da biblioteca, àquela hora vazia.

Mas Draco não a deixou ir, levantou e foi atrás dela. Ele a interrompeu segurando-a pelo braço.

- Me solta você está me machucando! – Gina disse respirando profundamente para se controlar.

- Eu não terminei Virgínia – Draco dissera com veneno em sua voz – Você é muito burra mesmo... acreditou em tudinho que eu disse! Você é muito ingênua mesmo!

- Pára Malfoy! Pára, por favor! – Gina estava começando a ficar vermelha.

- Sabe, a única coisa que eu me lembre que te disse e era realmente verdade, foi aquela história com Pansy. Você se lembra?

- Por favor Malfoy, me deixa em paz! Vai embora! – Gina agora começara a chorar, não estava agüentando mais tanta tortura.

Draco a soltou e saiu. Gina sentou-se no chão com os braços sobre os joelhos, escondendo o rosto neles.

Gina ficou ali chorando e pensando o quanto fora idiota todo esse tempo em acreditar num Malfoy.

---------------------------------- XxXxXxX -----------------------------------

Draco ao sair da biblioteca começou a correr pelos corredores. Não estava acreditando no que fizera. Parara de correr e se aproximou de uma das paredes do castelo.

- Idiota! Idiota! – Draco começava a bater a cabeça na parede. Como você pode fazer isso, Draco? – ele se virou e começou a escorregar, com as costas na parede, até o chão – Como eu pude... – Draco começou a chorar.

Era como se lágrimas de sangue percorressem toda a sua alma.

"Como se pode fazer algo desse tipo com quem se ama! Me perdoa Virgínia, me perdoa meu anjo ruivo...por favor me perdoa..." – Draco pensava com um enorme dor no coração.

Talvez fosse dessa vez que tudo estaria acabado.

---------------------------------- XxXxXxX -----------------------------------

Gina permanecia na biblioteca aos soluços. Sentia-se como se sua alma estivesse sendo sugada por um dementador. Até que sentiu uma mão pousar sobre a sua cabeça, o a que fez levantar o rosto para ver quem era.

- O que houve linda? Por que está chorando? – Petter disse carinhosamente, limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Gina.

Mas Gina apenas baixara a cabeça novamente.

Petter se abaixou e sentou ao lado de Gina.

- Vem cá – Petter abraçou Gina. Ele ficou ali calado com ela em seus braços. Ao sentir os soluços de Gina ele a apertou contra o seu peito, fazendo com que os soluços fosse abafados.

Gina sentia-se desolada, Draco dissera a verdade que ela não queria saber. Mas ao sentir o calor de Petter sentiu-se protegida. Realmente ele estava sendo um ótimo amigo e um perfeito cavalheiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi amigas! Tudo baum? rsrsrsrsrrsrs

E aí o q acharam? Lindo e dramático não é? Rsrsrsrsrsrs... eu tinha q colocar o Draco chorando... Eu adoro qdo o homem chora por uma mulher... eu axu liiiiiiiiiindu! XD

Siiiiiiim, estréia du livro d HP6 neh? E aí alguém foi comprar (msm sendo em inglês)? Eh... os fanáticos jah compraram... Quem esperou ateh agora num vai custar nada esperar ateh o fim du anu pru lançamento do livro em português. Pelo q passou no jornal ontem pareca q o nome vai ser HP e príncipe mestiço msm...

Mas, mudando d assunto,voltandu à fic, a manhã se eu conectar eu publico outro ok? Espero q tenham gostadu, bjus pra tds e mandem reviews!


	21. Cap21 Uma grande traição sem intenção

Cap. 21

Uma grande traição sem intenção

Após um longo tempo Gina acabou se acalmando, mas Petter continuava confuso.

- Gina, agora que você está mais calma você pode me explicar: o que houve? – Petter perguntava acariciando a cabeça de Gina.

Gina fungou e levantou a cabeça olhando seriamente para Petter.

- Desculpa Pitt, não posso dizer... – Gina disse com um semblante triste.

- É ele não é? – Petter perguntou meio entristecido.

- Hã? Ele quem? – Gina perguntou confusa passando a mão pelas bochechas para limpar as lágrimas.

- O garoto que você gosta, ele te machuca não é?

Gina ficou meio confusa. Como ele sabia?

- Impossível mentir pra você Pitt... Sim, é ele que me machuca. É ele quem me faz sentir dor por toda a alma.

- Bom, presumo que seja Draco Malfoy esse garoto?

Gina pasmou. Os fungados deu lugar apenas para o espanto.

- Eu o vi saindo da biblioteca – Petter explicou-se ao ver o olhar de Gina – Ele disse alguma coisa do tipo "pode ficar com ela" num tom nada amistoso.

Gina baixou a cabeça novamente e as lágrimas voltaram a brotar dos seus olhos.

- Olha Gi, eu não sei bem ao certo o que está acontecendo. Só sei que você não precisa ficar chorando por quem não te merece, ok? Agora vem cá – Petter levantara o rosto de Gina – seca essas lágrimas – ele disse passando a mão no rosto de Gina – e levanta, bola pra frente!

Petter pegou no braço de Gina para ajudá–la a se levantar.

- Aii! – Gina gemeu se levantando – Ok então, bola pra frente...

- O que foi? Eu machuquei você? – Petter disse com um olhar preocupado.

- Não, Pitt. Não foi nada – Gina disse massageando o braço meio desconfiada.

- Gina... – Petter olhou sério para Gina – Ele te machucou fisicamente não foi? – havia fogo em seus olhos – Aquele...miserável machucou você?

- NÃO! – mentiu Gina – Eu bati o meu braço na porta da biblioteca quando estava vindo com o monte de livros e não vi. Nada de mais.

Petter a fitou mais uma vez seriamente não acreditando em nenhuma palavra que Gina dissera.

- Ok, então – Petter disse desconfiado – Onde estão seus materiais?

- Na mesa que eu estava antes do jantar.

- Tá bom então. Vou buscá-los pra gente ir, certo?

Gina fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Quando Petter voltou os dois saíram juntos pelos corredores escuros da Escola.

Petter foi deixar Gina até o início da escadaria que dava para o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Obrigado Pitt! Daqui eu me viro com esses livros!

- Tá certo! – Petter passou os livros para Gina – Agora cuidado com os degraus! – disse ele num tom divertido.

- Pode deixar! – Gina disse sorrindo – A gente se vê por aí! Tchau!

- Tchau, Gi! – Petter deu às costas e descera as escadas.

- _Rabo-córneo!_ – Gina dissera a senha e a Mulher Gorda abriu o quadro.

Gina jogou os livros numa mesa da Sala Comunal e subiu para os dormitórios. Ao chegar lá deu de cara com Kate com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto. Completamente no mundo da lua.

- Alô-ô! Kate! Alô! – Gina chamou e chamou e nada de Kate voltar da sua "viajem".

Kate não a atendia de jeito nenhum, então Gina resolveu partir para a brutalidade: Pegou um copo d'água, que estava na mesinha de Kate, e jogou na cara dela.

- Hã? O quê? O que aconteceu? – Kate voltou da sua "viajem" à lua um pouco assustada.

- O que aconteceu? Você! Que dormiu aí e esqueceu de fechar os olhos!

Kate deu uma risada. E Gina prosseguiu:

- No que você tava pensando afinal? Sim! E como foi lá no seu castigo?

- Ótimo! – Gina fez cara de espanto ao ouvir a resposta da amiga – Bom... aconteceu um monte de coisas. Eu não entendi nada. E...sabe, se acontecesse com você provavelmente você não entenderia nada também! – Gina ficou toda enrolada com o que Kate dissera.

- Ô, Kate! Dá pra você explicar melhor? Porque eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Eu vou te contar. Mas antes me responde uma pergunta que eu tô curiosíssima! – Gina assentiu e Kate continuou – Onde você tava? Com o Petter? – Kate perguntou "animadinha".

Uma expressão de tristeza pousou sobre o rosto de Gina.

- Tava... E você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu... Sabe o meu ex? – Kate fez sinal positivo com a cabeça – Eu tava na biblioteca estudando e ele foi lá só pra esfregar na minha cara que tudo não passou de uma grande mentira – Gina se segurou, não queria chorar mais – Além de ter me machucado!

- Ele bateu em você, Gi? – Kate perguntou assustada.

- Não, mas ele segurou meu braço com tanta força que acabou me machucando. Não bastou ele me machucar por dentro, tinha que me machucar por fora também! Aquele estúpido está achando que eu estou com o Pitt!

- Pitt? – Kate demorou um pouco pra processar, mas quando processou ela arregalou os olhos – Você já tá tão íntima assim e nem me contou?

Gina riu.

- Bom, agora você já sabe né? Ai Kate, ele tá sendo um ótimo amigo! Super carinhoso! Quando eu tava chorando ele me consolou, me abraçou, me disse palavras de apoio... Eu me senti tão bem!

- Ai que lindo... – Kate se derretera.

- Ah, mas deixando o Pitt de lado: Você não vai me contar por que sua detenção foi "ótima" não?

- Você não entenderia. E além do mais, acho que tudo não passou de um engano – Kate disse meio tristonha.

- Você tá me chamando de burra? Que eu não vou entender o que você disser?

- Não Gina, não! Quê isso!

- Então me conta logo! O que isso teve de tão bom?

- Bom eu tava lá na sala com o Snape esperando o monitor. Ele demorou tanto que o Snape mandou eu começar a lavar os caldeirões e acabou me deixando sozinha para ir atrás dele. Mas quando ele estava na porta o monitor chegou. Snape falou alguma coisa pra ele, o mandou entrar e fechou a porta. Eu levantei os olhos ligeiramente para ver quem era e percebi que estava furioso. Quando ele me viu ficou me encarando pensativo e do nada começou a conversar comigo...

**FLASH BACK**

- Você é da Grifinória não é?

- So- sou...

- Hum... – _ele sorriu_ – a fama da Grifinória se mostra mais uma vez verdadeira...

- Que fama? – _perguntei confusa. Não entendi por quê ele disse "mais uma vez"_

- Que as garotas são muito bonitas...

"_Ele começou a se aproximar de mim, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, como se fosse me beijar mas não me beijou. Apenas começou a rir."_

- Você é amiga daquela garota Weasley não é?

- Sou... Porquê? Algum problema?

- Não. Só acho que uma garota como você não devia se misturar com gente daquele tipo!

"_Eu não gostei nadinha desse comentário dele. Fiz vista grossa e disse:"_

- Limpe a boca pra falar mal da minha melhor amiga!

"_Obrigado Kate... mas só houve isso?"_

"_Não! Tem mais..."_

- Desculpa! O que eu menos quero é te magoar!

"_Conversamos um monte de besteiras até que chegou a hora de eu ir..." _

- Bom, acabei. Acho que já posso ir então.

"_Me levantei e fui em direção à porta"_

- Ei espera! – _Ele disse_ – Falta uma coisinha...

" _Ele me agarrou com força e me deu um beijo daqueles!"_

- Quer dar uma olhadinha no meu quarto? – _Ele perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido._

- Você não acha que está cedo demais pra uma garota que acabou de conhecer? – _eu disse. Eu não iria perder a virgindade com um garoto que mal acabei de conhecer!_

- É... mas a gente se vê depois, ok?

- Ok!

- Eu te mando uma coruja com a hora e o local. – _ele me beijou mais uma vez e eu saí._

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

- E quem era esse monitor Kate? – Gina perguntou com um pouco de medo de saber a resposta.

- Acho que você não vai gostar muito de saber quem é... – Kate disse meio receosa.

- Deixa de enrolar Kate e fala logo!

- Tá bom, tá bom... é... é o Draco Malfoy! Pronto falei!

Gina sentiu como se tivessem jogado um balde de gelo em cima dela. Um frio percorreu por todo o seu coração, seu estômago afundou, seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

"Como aquele cachorro foi capaz de fazer isso comigo!" – Era apenas nisso que Gina pensava.

- Er... Kate eu vou me deitar. Tô um pouquinho cansada.

- Eu disse que você não ia gostar de saber quem era!

- Não... besteira! Não é por causa disso... O meu dia foi meio cheio mesmo, eu tenho que descansar.

Gina se trocou sem tirar da cabeça o que Kate lhe dissera. Mas ao deitar a voz de Petter veio aos seus pensamentos:

"Você não precisa ficar chorando por quem não te merece..."

Ele tinha razão.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi povu! Como prometido aki estou eu publicando mais um cap. da nossa fic!

E aí? O que acharam? Aham...não me matem pelo Draco ter ficado com a Kate... Please...

Mas eu tinha q fazer isso pra história poder desenrrolar... td bem, vcs vão ver q td vai dar certo ok? rsrsrsrsrrs

Bom comentem e mandem reviews! Estaremos esperando!

Xêru!


	22. Cap22 Indecisão

Cap. 22

Indecisão

Foi nesse momento que Gina percebeu que tinha que tirar Draco de sua mente de uma vez por todas. Mas esse pensamento, de esquecer Draco, a fez se sentir mal... solitária. A única coisa, o único sentimento que a acompanhava era a raiva.

Com o passar dos dias Gina começou a evitar os outros. Agora dedicava-se apenas aos seus estudos. Conversava apenas com Kate, Petter e, muito dificilmente, com Harry. Nem com o seu irmão ela estava conversando mais.

Com o passar dos dias Kate chegava cada vez mais animada dos encontros com Draco, e fazia questão de lhe contar tudo. Com todos os detalhes. E ela por sua vez tinha que escutar, afinal sua amiga não tinha culpa.

Gina vinha presenciando cenas que nela doía profundamente: Kate e Draco eram vistos se namorando pelos corredores por todos. Eles faziam questão de que todos vissem.

Mas o pior dia foi quando Kate chegou para ela dizendo que havia dormido com Draco. E isso apenas em duas semanas. Gina não estava agüentando mais. Passava noites sem dormir, se trancava no banheiro e chorava...

Há alguns dias vinha sentindo enjôos e sua menstruação estava atrasada...

Não, ela tinha que contar a alguém. Desabafar... resolveu então após todas as aulas tentar uma conversa com Kate, quando ela chegou à Sala Comunal:

- E então Kate? O que você acha?

- Tudo indica Gi... Não há dúvidas! Ai Gina você é tão novinha! Esse filho nesse momento pode vir a atrapalhar seus estudos... Além do mais você não tem nem como contar com o apoio do pai, afinal vocês estão brigados...

- Mas eu não tenho coragem de tirar, Kate! – Gina disse com um semblante aflito.

- Você tem que ser forte, Gi!

- Me dá um tempo pra pensar então. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: o pai dessa criança nunca vai saber que ele é o pai, porque esse filho é MEU!

- E Gi, você não vai me contar quem é esse garoto pai da criança?

- Não Kate, melhor não.

Kate ficou curiosa, mas nem por isso ficou com raiva da amiga. Dessa vez, mais que nunca ela entendera o lado da amiga.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer me falar eu não vou te obrigar – Kate disse com um sorriso de apoio no rosto – Bom... nove horas... tenho que ir... O Dra... hum, er... – Kate parou de falar já que sabia que as famílias do seu namorado e da sua melhor amiga não se batiam e (na cabeça dela) eles não se gostavam.

- Tudo bem... pode dizer o nome dele – Gina disse meio amargurada.

- Bom, Draco está me esperando...

- Vai lá Kate! Não deixa ELE – Gina disse o "ele" num tom de desgosto – esperando.

- Tchauzinho então! – Kate soltou um beijinho pra amiga e atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Durante a noite Gina não estava conseguindo dormir com o pensamento de que estava grávida, e de que o pai era Draco.

Gina levantou-se da cama, vestiu uma capa preta e saiu descalça, para que ninguém a escutasse, rumo ao corujal. Lá ela ficava mais longe de tudo e de todos. Era mais fácil de pensar, refletir...

Ela saiu sorrateiramente pelo quadro de Mulher Gorda, e seguiu pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Ao chegar à escada que dava para o corujal, ela suspendeu um pouco a capa para que não tropeçasse e continuou o seu caminho a passos silenciosos.

Ao chegar ao corujal, Gina deu de cara com a pessoa que ela menos queria encontrar naquele momento: Draco. Ele estava sentado na janela, admirando o luar, super pensativo.

Gina tentou voltar, mas ao dar um passo para trás pisou num pequeno graveto, que as corujas levavam para fazer seus ninhos, o que fez Draco sair de seus pensamentos:

- Quem está aí? – Draco disse meio assustado saindo da janela.

Gina por sua vez permaneceu calada. Continuou a dar pequenos passos para trás.

- Responda! Quem está aí? – Draco disse meio impaciente.

Até que Gina, virou-se e começou a correr. O balançar da capa fez com que Draco visse onde o "alguém" se encontrava o que o fez correr atrás dela.

Gina desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde com Draco em seu encalço. Quando Gina desceu o último degrau da escada ela acabou pisando em sua capa e caindo.

Draco pegou a "pessoa" pelo braço, a levantou e retirou seu capuz. Viu que era Gina, ele ia começar a falar até que ouvem passos. Draco soltou Gina e ela permaneceu imóvel ao seu lado.

Era Filch.

- Seus moleques infelizes! Isso são horas de vocês estarem fora da cama! O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Vou comunicar ao diretor imediatamente! – Filch falou irritado.

- Nós somos monitores – Draco disse calmamente – Um dos nossos alunos estão passeando e nós estamos procurando – mentiu Draco.

Gina pasmou. Como ele fingia bem! Tão bem que Filch acreditou.

Filch olhou Draco dos pés a cabeça, e Draco permaneceu com seu ar altivo. Filch deu as costas e saiu murmurando pragas para os dois jovens.

Quando Filch fora embora, Draco encarou Gina seriamente. Ela apenas virou-se, mas antes que ela começasse a caminhar ele segurou em seu braço.

- Ai! Você quer me machucar de novo Malfoy? Me solta! – arrogantemente.

- De novo? – Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Gina olhou para ele com ódio.

­- Você é um estúpido mesmo! – Gina falou com todo o desprezo que pôde.

- Admito que sou estúpido. Tanto que vou ser pai sem ter planejado!

O corpo de Gina tremeu. Ela ficou totalmente pálida.

- Nã-não me diga que vo-você engravidou a Ka-kate também? – Gina disse com uma expressão de espanto.

- Também? Então é verdade! Esse filho que você está esperando é meu! – Draco plantou o verde para colher maduro – A Kate me disse hoje no nosso encontro... Eu pensei que esse filho fosse daquele seu "amiguinho". Bem que a Kate me afirmou que não era dele.

- Não seja idiota Malfoy! Acredita em tudo que a Kate diz? ESSE FILHO NÃO É SEU! – Gina gritou.

- Ah não? Então de quem é? Vamos! Eu quero saber! – Draco disse num tom de desafio.

- Meu! Esse filho é somente meu!

Draco deu risadas.

- Não me faça rir Virgínia! Você não fez esse filho sozinha!

- Ora vá pra merda! Você é muito estúpido para ser pai! E ainda mais do meu filho! – Gina bufava de tanta raiva – Agora você pode fazer o favor de me soltar? Eu já terminei a minha conversa com você!

- Mas eu não!

- O problema é seu Malfoy! Agora, me faz um favorzinho: NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM! – Gina puxou o braço e se soltou de Draco.

- Deixe de ser orgulhosa Virgínia! Esse seu orgulho só vai te prejudicar! Hum... – Draco deu um risinho – Você acha que pode se cuidar e cuidar dessa criança sozinha? – Draco riu. Se aproximou de Gina e a menos de um palmo de seu rosto ele disse quase que sussurrando – Eu vou esperar você vir me pedir ajuda Virgínia... – Após falar isso ele deu as costas e saiu.

E Gina começou a gritar para que sua voz alcançasse Draco:

- ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI ESPERAR MUITO SE DEPENDER DE MIM! EU NÃO VOLTO A DIRIGIR A PALAVRA A VOCÊ ATÉ A MINHA MORTE! – Gina cruzou os braços e ficou bufando sozinha no corredor escuro.

------------------------------------ XxXxXx -----------------------------------

Uma semana se passou e Gina não resolvera o que fazer em relação ao bebê. Estava deprimida, nada lhe animava. Nem a notícia de que Draco acabara com Kate a deixou feliz. Sua amiga também estava triste e isso a fazia ficar mais deprimida ainda.

- Ai, Gi... A única coisa que eu queria era ter nesse momento um pouquinho só de alegria... – Kate disse cabisbaixa.

- Sabe... tem uma coisa que vai te deixar triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Eu não agüento mais guardar isso...

- O que é? – Kate disse ansiosa.

- Você quer saber quem era o meu namorado? O pai do meu filho?

- Lógico!

- Hum... Você tem alguma suspeita de quem pode ser?

- Sim... mas porque é uma coisa, vamos dizer assim, um pouco óbvia!

- Quem?

- Bom... você disse, quando estava namorando ele, que o que impedia o namoro de vocês eram as suas famílias. E depois que o Draco terminou comigo aí foi que ficou mais evidente. Só podia ser ele mesmo... o Draco.

Gina pasmou. E Kate prosseguiu.

- Eu comecei a namorar ele, meio com dúvidas se era ele mesmo o seu ex... Mas acabei não resistindo e resolvi ceder já que não tinha certeza. Você não fica com raiva, fica? – Kate perguntou sem graça.

- Claro que não! Se tem uma pessoa nessa Escola que não vale a pena é o Draco.

- Bom, nisso nós concordamos!

As duas deram risadas. E Kate prosseguiu seriamente.

- É Gi, mas... você carrega um filho dele. E aí? Já resolveu o que vai fazer?

- Não. Mas temo que minha solução não seja uma das melhores...

- Nossa... – Kate disse num tom de cansaço – que temporada de azar! A única coisa boa que nós vamos ter essa semana é a visita a Hogsmeade.

- É mesmo! – Gina se animou – A visita é amanhã!

- Então vamos subir, trocar de roupa e dormir pra que essa merda de dia acabe logo! – Kate disse levantando-se e depois puxando Gina da poltrona para que ela se levantasse também.

E as duas subiram para os dormitórios com a esperança de que: "amanhã, será um lindo dia..."

* * *

**N/A: **Helow! Comu vão vcs! E hj eh um dia especialmente especial... pois qm eh vivo sempre aparece...

JW: Verdade! VOLTEI!

NM: uoh!

JW: Eu sei que vcs ñ sentiram a minha falta mas td bem...

NM: Mentira! mentira, mentira, mentira...

JW: Tah bom... C bem q tem d bom msm vai ser o prox cap q vcs ñ podem perder...

NM: lá, lá, lá... eu ñ sei d nada...

JW: Ou diríamos... ruim... Bem ñ sei... vcs q vão julgar. Na minha opinião eh um cap mt emocionante ... eLINDO!

NM: Lá lá lá... continuo sem saber d nadaaaaa... aham(limpando a garganta) melhor parar por akiiiii...

JW: Té parece q vc num sabe d nada... sonsa!

NM: (assobiando como qm ñ quer nada) E quem disse q eu sei? Eu acho melhor eh eu ficar calada... Desse jeito vai estragar td a surpresa!

JW: Tem razão... Deixa as meninas aí ficar com gostinho d kero mais!

NM: E vão ficar msm... pq minhas provas irão começar e vai ser uma 2 ou 3 semanas sem cap pra postar...

JW: Nããããããããão! Ah Nath... a gente tenta, por favor neh?

NM: Sei não... notas baixas em mat... tah mei difícil...

JW: Ainda bem q eu ainda tô d férias...

NM: Blé... (Nath estirando a língua)

JW: rsrsrsrsrs...

NM: Malvada! Faça inveja! Faça!

JW: agora vamos aos agradecimentos a qm mandou review... e a qm ñ mandou tb... Neh SARA?

NM: rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... nossa vc num eh nem um pokinhu direta!

JW: Hell's Dragonfly, bixinha... agora q vc estah vendo... eu apareci, tow gostando du seu Arty e eu ñ tirei o Petter dos seus sonhos...FOI DU MEU TAH? rsrsrsrsrsrs... Ele eh perfeito neh? E enkuanto ao silzinho eu estou realmente necessitando... tô amarela! rsrsrsrsrsrs... Sim, e c vc acha q issu eh pouca baixaria vc não viu nada! Neh Nath?

NM: Ah... com cerveja e direitoà petiskinhos! rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

JW: Valha pingunça!

NM: Quê isso menina! Eu num bebo ñ... soh faço olhar pra rir da cara dos outros depois...

JW: aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Carol Malfoy Potter, Paulinha Malfoy, Miaka-ELA, Franinha Malfoye a tds as outras leitoras (eu acho q menino num lê issu...) muitíssimo obrigado!

NM: Pois eh! Estamos super hiper mega agradecidas por termos passado a meta das 100 reviews! aêÊÊÊêêêêÊÊEêêêw!

JW: Kd os fogos? rsrsrsrsrsrs

NM: Ah, os fogos deixa pra de noite! rsrsrsrsrsrs Bom vamos ficandu por aki... continuem mandano reviews para ultrapassarmos as 200! rsrsrsrsrs (tow kerendo mt ñ?)

JW: Pods crê...

NM: he, he, he me empolguei...

JW: hum... então meninas xêru e xau!

NM: Xaaaaaaaaau!


	23. Cap23 Tudo pela minha amiga

Cap. 23

Tudo pela minha amiga

No outro dia as meninas não estavam nem um pouco animadas com a visita ao vilarejo.

Elas levantaram, trocaram-se e desceram para tomar café, em silêncio absoluto.

Ao acabarem o café elas foram para o Saguão de Entrada onde os alunos iriam se dividir nas carruagens para partirem.

Gina foi o caminho todo admirando a paisagem, naquela época início de inverno, tudo branquinho de neve.

Ao chegarem em Hogsmeade as amigas se falaram pela primeira vez:

- E aí Gi, aonde nós vamos primeiro?

- Ah, sei lá... - Gina disse desanimada. Ela deu uma olhada em volta e a primeira loja que olhou ela escolheu – Vamos na Zonko's...

- Ok!

E as duas seguiram para a loja de logros. Lá elas se animaram um pouco com as brincadeiras e trotes. Cada uma comprou uma miniatura de hipogrifo que acendia e só deixava ser desligado caso fizesse uma reverência e uma pena que escrevia gracinhas.

Depois de saírem da Zonko's as duas seguiram para o Três Vassouras para tomar uma boa cerveja amanteigada e esquentar-se um pouquinho. Ao entrarem o primeiro grupo de alunos que encontraram foram Harry, Rony e Mione. Eles não estavam muito animados.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Gina ao se aproximar.

- Oi Gi! Oi Kate! Sentem-se! – Harry convidou as meninas.

- Hum... O que há com vocês? – perguntou Gina.

- Ai, Gi... – Hermione começou – É o nosso último ano sabe? Em breve, essas visitas não vão ser mais as mesmas. Talvez a gente nem sequer possa se encontrar aqui sempre... Cada um vai ter a sua vida, o seu trabalho e quem sabe até a sua família... – Hermione olhou para Rony que ficou sem graça.

- A gente vai sentir falta de Hogwarts – Rony disse mudando de assunto.

Gina escondeu a vontade de rir e disse:

- E vocês vão ficar aqui sentados esperando que tempo que resta de vocês em Hogwarts se esgote? Vão se divertir gente! Parece que não sabem aproveitar os bons momentos da vida!

- Pois é né, a Gi tem razão! – Harry disse se animando – Vamos dar uma passadinha na Zonko's? – Harry disse se levantando.

Rony e Mione se levantaram.

- E aí? Vocês nos acompanham? – perguntou Hermione convidando as meninas.

- A gente acabou de vir de lá! – disse Kate.

- Tá ok então. Tchauzinho pra vocês!

- Tchau! – as duas disseram em forma de coro.

Com isso os três amigos saíram.

Gina fez sinal para a garçonete.

- Duas cervejas amanteigadas por favor!

A garçonete deu as costas e Kate começou:

- Gi, - Kate respirou fundo – você já decidiu o que vai fazer quanto...

- Ah Kate não me pressione! – Gina disse um pouco impaciente – Me entenda, é muito difícil de resolver!

- Tudo bem Gi, mas... por favor me promete...

- Sim?

- Me promete que antes de completar um mês você vai resolver...

Gina hesitou. Enquanto Gina pensava a garçonete chegou com as cervejas.

Quando a garçonete se retirou ela respondeu:

- Ok, vou tentar Kate. Vou tentar...

Kate abraçara a amiga, quando de repente ouve-se gritos desesperados.

- Que gritaria é essa? – Kate disse nervosa soltando Gina e indo em direção à saída.

- Espera Kate! – Gina se levantou para ir atrás da amiga mas não a alcançou devido ao grande movimento de pessoas dentro do bar. Mas ao conseguir chegar na porta Gina olhou em volta – O... o que é isso? – Gina disse pasma.

Havia gente correndo e gritando para todos os lados, lojas derrubadas, algumas pessoas feridas pelo chão... O pacato vilarejo de Hogsmeade estava um caos.

- Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo aqui...? – Gina disse quase sem voz de pasmada que estava. Olhou em volta à procura de Kate e nada.

- SOCORRO! TRASGO! TRASGO! – era Kate gritando.

"Kate!" – pensou Gina que saiu correndo no meio da multidão olhando para todos os lados pra ver se encontrava a amiga.

Os gritos da amiga estavam mais próximos a cada passo que Gina dava, o que indicava que ela estava no caminho certo.

De repente um vulto passou voando na frente de Gina o que a fez parar de correr. Ao olhar pro lado viu que o vulto era sua amiga que havia sido arremessada em direção a uma árvore.

- Kate! – Gina correu em direção à amiga. Sentiu calafrios ao se aproximar dela. Ela parecia morta, mas ainda respirava o que fez ela acalmar-se... um pouco. Ela levantou a cabeça da amiga e a abraçou. Soltou-a vagarosamente e segurou em sua mão – Eu vou te ajudar Kate, não se preocupe – Gina dizia olhando para os lados em busca de ajuda.

Até que ela sente um bafo mal cheiroso e quente atrás de si. Gina ficou receosa de virar mas acabou o fazendo. Gina foi virando-se vagarosamente e ao olhar para trás lá estava ele... um grande e enorme trasgo.

O trasgo fitou Gina como se ela fosse o prato principal do dia. Gina engoliu em seco, foi se arrastando devagar para o lado de Kate morrendo de medo. O que fez a atenção do trasgo virar-se para Kate.

Olhar de Gina foi desde Kate para o trasgo.

- Não...não... – Gina abraçou Kate disposta a protegê-la. Ela estava inconsciente e ela tinha que fazer algo para defender a amiga.

A voz de Gina fez o olhar do monstro virar-se pra ela novamente. Ele a fitou mais novamente e dessa vez ele a olhou e soltou um urro estrondoso.

Ele levantou a sua enorme clava, e ao abaixar foi bem na direção de Gina. E num movimento muito rápido ela abraçou Kate e rolou para o lado, fazendo o trasgo errar o seu alvo e acertar o chão.

De repente o espírito Grifinória dela aflorou na pele e ela enraiveceu-se:

- Você quer ver purê de Weasley é? Seu trasgo idiota! Você vai ver um verdadeiro purê então!

Gina levantou e pegou a varinha:

- _Vingardium Leviosa!_

A clava soltou-se da mão do trasgo e voou à sua frente. E ainda com o controle sobre a clava Gina a puxou e a arremessou contra o trasgo, mais exatamente em seu estômago, fazendo-o voar a uns cinco metros de distância dela.

Gina afastou os cabelos para trás e um tom de vitória disse:

- Eis o meu purê de trasgo! Pena que está estragado...

- Gina? – Kate disse com uma voz fraca acordando.

- Kate! – Gina abriu um sorriso – Que bom que você acordou! Você está bem?

- Não... eu acho que quebrei minha perna – Kate disse com uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto – Ai... – gemeu Kate. Até que... – GINA! CUIDADO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

- Calma Kate, eu já acabei com ele!

- NÃO...

Mas antes de Kate acabar de falar um urro maior que o anterior é ouvido. Gina virou-se rapidamente e viu um trasgo maior que o anterior só que era... uma fêmea.

- Gina é uma fêmea... – Kate disse quase cochichando.

- É mas não deixa de ser um trasgo! – Gina disse impaciente.

- Mas não parece ser um trasgo qualquer. Parece ser...

A trasgo soltou um urro novamente e foi em direção ao trasgo desmaiado que Gina derrotou. Cheirou ele...

- Gina parece ser a mãe dele...

A trasgo olhou pra Gina e soltou outro urro.

- Tô ferrada! – disse Gina ao ver que a mãe-trasgo vinha em direção a ela.

- Tá mesmo... – disse Kate – CORRE!

- Não! Eu não posso te deixar só aqui! – disse Gina olhando desde o trasgo a Kate.

- Você vai morrer!

- Ótimo! Pelo menos morro com honra!

- Idiota! Vai embora! Salve-se!

- NÃO, KATE NÃO! – disse Gina indo vagarosamente em direção a mãe-trasgo – Afaste-se – Gina disse num tom decido – Isso aqui não vai ser brincadeira...

Gina foi em direção à trasgo e a trasgo em direção à Gina. Ela arrastava a sua clava, que era ainda maior que a do seu filho, furiosa. E dessa vez o monstro fora mais rápido. A mãe-trasgo levantou sua clava e lançou Gina contra uma árvore.

- GINA! – gritou Kate.

- Eu... estou bem – disse Gina se levantando – Ai como isso dói!

- Gina deixa de ser burra! Você não tem chance! Vai embora e se salve! – Kate estava desesperada.

- Kate eu não vou repetir o que te disse! – Gina falava enquanto ficava de pé.

Seu corpo estava dormente e seu nariz sangrava. Gina foi em direção à mãe-trasgo, pegou a varinha. Mas mais uma vez a trasgo teve agilidade. Pegou Gina e a arremessou a um restaurante que estava em chamas.

- GINA! – Kate estava chorando – NÃÃÃÃO!

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gente! Olha a sorte de vcs! Eu tô em época de provas mas eu tinha digitado esse capítulozinho especialmente para vcs!

Bom, cap. misterioso ñ? O que será que vai acontecer com a Gina? Esperem o prox cap e vcs verão! rsrsrsrsrsrs... o próximo promete, e o que vem depois do próximo...xiiiii, é melhor ainda! Vcs vão gostar - pelo menos acho(eu adorei!)

Siiiiiiim... Anita, a Jessi adorou vc ter tocado nu nome dela... É q geralmente as pessoas só escrevem as reviews com o meu nome, ME elogiando...

Às vezes se tornava até chata mostrar as reviews pra ela com elogios, criticas, enfim td ligado somente à mim, e vc animou mais ela! Vlw msm...

Essa fic foi e é feita por nós duas e ñ apenas por mim... eu sei q na maioria das N/As somente eu apareço... mas eh pq às vezes ela tem compromissos inadiáveis, e tb qdo eu vou publicar de vez em quandoé tarde... Brigadão msm Anita!

Então é soh isso bjus para Hell's Dragonfly- que sempre se refere nas reviews a mim e a Jessi e sempre deu apoio para escrevermos, Erica Weasley- nossa mais nova reviewera (rsrsrsrsrsrs - palavra inventada por eu com base no verbo "reviewar" criado pela Hell's Dragonfly), Carol Malfoy Potter- que está sempre nos mandando reviews, Miaka-ELAque reviewa desde o início da fic, Franinha Malfoysempre com suas loucuras engraçadíssimas e especialmente à aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCeq deixou a Jessi super felix ( eu tb! - mais uma vez vlw!)

Bom continuem mandando reviews! Estaremos esperando...

Xauzim...


	24. Cap24 Notícias inesperadas

Cap. 24

Notícias inesperadas

Kate gritava chorando desesperada. As pessoas começaram a surgir de todos os lados. Alunos, moradores do vilarejo todos chegaram e viram um trasgo derrotado a um canto jogado numa árvore, uma trasgo-fêmea gigante de pé e Kate desesperada aos berros no chão poucos metros do restaurante em que Gina fora arremessada.

Todos viam o desespero de Kate, mas ninguém se aproximou para ajudá-la com medo de arriscar suas vidas por causa da trasgo.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – Kate gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo – GINA NÃO! GINAAAAAAAAAA... – os gritos de Kate foram diminuindo e o silêncio tomou conta do local. Agora ouvia-se apenas os soluços da mesma – Gina... porque você fez isso... porque, amiga? Gin-

A voz de Kate foi interrompida por gemidos. Gemidos baixos, mas que davam para ser escutados devido ao silêncio. Olhos se arregalaram, pessoas procuravam... de onde vinha aquele som?

- Olha lá! – gritou um dos alunos apontando para o restaurante em chamas.

- GINA! – Kate gritou, só que desta vez de alegria. Sua amiga havia sobrevivido.

O rosto de Gina sangrava devido aos cacos de vidro da janela do restaurante, sua roupa estava rasgada e um pouco chamuscada devido às chamas. Estava literalmente "só o projeto", porém de pé.

Gina foi andando em direção à amiga. Kate que estava muito preocupada foi logo se certificar se Gina estava bem.

- Gi, amiga! Que bom que você está viva! – Kate abraçou Gina quando a mesma sentou-se ao lado dela – Você está bem?

- Não... – disse Gina com dificuldade fazendo Kate arregalar os olhos – Mas eu tenho certeza que vai ficar pior... – Gina ofegava.

- Não Gina! Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver! – Kate dizia tentando animar a amiga.

- Essa... desgraçada... vai MORRER! – Gina tirou forças, sabe-se lá de onde, e se levantou. Puxou a varinha e direcionou para a mãe-trasgo – _Expelliarmus! ­_– a clava da trasgo voou uns três metros de distância para o lado e a mãe-trasgo uns três metros de distância para o outro.

A mãe-trasgo ficou meia tonta. Gina aproveitou e mais uma vez usou o feitiço de levitação e depois laçou a clava na cabeça da mãe-trasgo, fazendo-a cair com um som e baque enorme no chão. E para garantir ela ainda lançou as tábuas do restaurante cheias de fogo contra ela.

O monstro estava sendo queimado vivo. Ouviam-se os uivos de dor da trasgo. Gina não estava gostando de ver aquele sofrimento, e com um movimento rápido lançou uma estaca de madeira no coração da trasgo fazendo-a desabar, agora definitivamente, morta no chão.

No lugar do silêncio agora ouviam-se aplausos. Gina virou-se para a amiga que chorava. Gina sorriu, apenas sorriu. Foi a única coisa que deu tempo dela fazer antes de desabar ao lado da amiga.

- Gina! Gina! – exclamou Kate.

- Sim... – Gina olhava com os olhos cerrados para a amiga. Sentia-se tonta, havia perdido muito sangue.

Kate olhava para ela com pena e com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela puxou a mão de Gina e segurou com força.

- Gina... o seu... o seu bebê... – Kate olhou para o ventre de Gina sangrando, aflita.

- Eu sei... – Gina disse com um sorriso amargurado no rosto.

- Não... não está doendo?

- Está...está doendo muito... Mas eu tenho que ser forte! Não é?

Kate abraçou a amiga e disse:

- Ai Gi... talvez fosse melhor assim...

- É talvez... – a voz de Gina estava sumindo e ela ofegava muito – Ka-te...

- Gina? – Kate estava ficando nervosa.

- Tá ficando tudo escuro...

- Não... Gina, não...

- Eu acho que já vou...

- Não Gina! Por favor não vá! – Kate agora começava a chorar.

- Eu perdi muito sangue Kate... Eu perdi o meu bebê!

- Mas não perdeu a vida! – Kate chorava desesperadamente.

- Mas perdi o amor por ela! Não tenho mais motivos pra viver!

- Gi! Seja forte! Fica aqui comigo Gina!

- Hum... – Gina sorriu – Eu sempre estarei com você Kate, nas suas lembranças, ok?

- NÃO! – gritou Kate - Eu quero você aqui do meu lado! – Kate olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor.

Todos assistiam o que estava ocorrendo mas ninguém ao menos se movia ou falava. Apenas continuavam a acompanhar aquela cena penosa.

Até que uma pessoa vem abrindo caminho desesperado no meio da multidão.

- Virgínia! Virgínia! – Era Draco. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Gina que estava deitada com a cabeça no colo da amiga – Virgínia... – Draco dizia como se estivesse lamentando com pena o estado dela.

- Oi Draco... – Gina dizia coma voz fraca.

- O que houve? – Ele disse pegando Gina e a colocando em seu colo, naquele momento não lhe importava quem estava olhando ou não. Ele estava mesmo era preocupado com o seu anjo ruivo.

- Ela lutou contra esses dois trasgos – Kate apontou para os monstros desabados no chão – Para me salvar – as lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Kate – E matar o próprio filho!

Draco empalideceu.

- Draco por favor ajude-a! – clamava Kate – Ela perdeu muito sangue! Está correndo um sério risco!

- Não Draco! Não se dê o trabalho... Eu já estou quase no fim... – Gina dizia calmamente com sua voz muito fraca.

- Deixa de baboseiras Gina! Você não vai me deixar! Você não pode me deixar! – Draco dizia à Gina com desespero em seu olhar.

- Como eu disse à Kate, Draco, eu não vou deixar vocês... deixarei apenas a vida. Eu vou ficar sempre na lembrança de quem me ama...

- Eu te amo Gina! Mas não quero ficar com você apenas em minha lembrança...

Gina tentou dar uma risada, mas isso apenas fez com que ela sentisse mais dor. Então ela deu apenas um pequeno sorriso.

- Gostaria muito de acreditar que isso que você falou seja verdade... Mas não confio em você o suficiente pra acreditar no que você diz, porém não duvido do seu amor. Você é bobo, Draco, e eu... eu realmente amo você, apesar de você ser tão estúpido!

- Gina! Nem nesses momentos você perde a chance de me esculhambar – Draco dizia enquanto se levantava com Gina em seus braços. Ele olhou para o estado dela e uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face.

Gina ficou abismada. Nunca vira Draco chorar, e nunca pensou que viria, ainda mais por ela. Da mesma forma ela ficou feliz em ver aquilo e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não chore por mim... Não vale a pena...

- Eu sei que vale, Virgínia... Eu vou te ajudar...

- Não tente. Já falei, estou nas últimas – os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela deu um longo suspiro e sua cabeça caiu sobre o peito de Draco.

- Virgínia! – Draco exclamou – Virgínia! – ele começava a se desesperar – Não, não! Acorde por favor! – ele a chacoalhava em seus braços para ver se ela tinha alguma reação – Você não pode morrer! VIRGÍNIAAAAAAA... – Draco caíra de joelhos no chão com Gina em seus braços.

- Gina... Acorda Gina! – Kate se arrastou em direção à amiga – GINA... Draco... ela não...

- Morreu... – disse Draco cheio de amargura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – era Hermione com Harry e Rony logo atrás de si.

- GINA! – exclamaram os três juntos...

- O que você fez com a minha irmã seu infeliz! – disse Rony se ajoelhando ao lado de Draco e pegando Gina em seus braços.

Harry e Mione se ajoelharam também e olharam estupefatos para Draco.

- Malfoy! Você foi longe demais!Como pôde... – Hermione gritara.

- Ele não fez nada! – Kate interrompeu Hermione.

- O que você está dizendo? – Rony olhou duvidoso para Kate.

- Ela morreu lutando com aqueles trasgos... para me salvar... O Draco queria apenas ajudar... Ele a ama, não lhe faria mal algum...

Harry, Rony e Hermione se olharam espantados.

- Isso é verdade Malfoy? – perguntou Harry seriamente. Draco retribuiu o olhar.

- Mesmo se não gostasse dela, eu não a tocaria. Não tenho motivos para machucá-la. Não costumo matar a quem amo!

Rony fitou Draco por uns instantes...

- Vamos movam-se! Temos que ajudá-la! – disse Hermione.

- Mas ela está morta Mione... – Kate disse com amargura.

O estomago de Harry e Rony encolheu e a respiração de ambos parou.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Não, não está... – Mione disse enquanto levantava a cabeça do peito de Gina – O coração bate, devagar, mas bate. E sua respiração está muito fraca... Vamos se corrermos ela ainda tem chance.

Draco levantou num salto.

* * *

**N/A: **huhuhu... cap dramático não? rsrsrsrsrsrs... eu adoro esses dramas...

e aí o que acharam, além de dramático?

rsrsrsrsrsrs...vcs me conhecem! Ah e o próximo vai ser mt legs, mas eu prefiro o q vem depois pq eh mt lindo!

Agradeço à tds q mandaram reviews e tb a qm está lendo a nossa fic!

Bjundas pra tds e continuem comentando...

(Ai tô em polgada pro proximo!)


	25. Cap25 Conversando com o inimigo?

Cap. 25

Conversando com o inimigo?

- Então temos que levá-la para o castelo! – falou Kate rapidamente – E rápido!

Draco mais que imediatamente pegou Gina dos braços de Rony.

- Ei! – disse Rony indignado.

Mas sem dar resposta Draco saiu com Gina em seus braços em busca dos professores.

- Alguém pode me dar uma mãozinha? – disse Kate ao ver que todas as atenções estavam viradas para Gina.

- Ah claro! – Harry disse sem graça – Rony?

- Sim? – Rony virou-se ao ver que Harry chamara a sua atenção.

- Me ajuda?

- Claro.

Logo os dois amigos pegaram Kate, um de cada lado. E Mione seguiu na frente.

- Mione! – chamou Rony – Onde você está indo?

- Atrás do Malfoy! Afinal ele está com a Gina! Alguém tem que ir na mesma carruagem que ele! – Hermione disse preocupada.

Hermione correu, até que quando chegou perto das carruagens viu Draco prestes a entrar numa com Gina.

- Ei, Malfoy! Espere! – gritou Hermione.

Draco parou.

Quando ela alcançou Draco e ia entrando na carruagem com ele os meninos vinham logo atrás acompanhados da professora Mc Gonagall.

- Oh Merlin! Aqui estão vocês. Onde está a garota? – a professora perguntou aflita.

- Está aqui – disse Hermione apontando para Gina nos braços de Draco.

- Por Merlin! – Minerva disse tapando a boca com as mãos de tanto espanto – Vamos, vamos! Depressa para o castelo! Vamos entrem temos que levá-la o mais rápido possível!

Draco subiu na carruagem com Hermione logo atrás dele. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado pôs Gina em seu colo e recostou sua cabeça no colo de Draco.

Logo depois subiu os garotos com Kate. Eles a colocaram no outro acento de frente para Draco e Mione.

- Harry! – Hagrid apareceu na porta da carruagem – Você vem em outra carruagem comigo.

Harry olhou para Gina no colo de Draco e Mione com pena e depois olhou para Hagrid. Deu um longo suspiro e respondeu:

- Ok.

Rony permaneceu na carruagem e Harry saiu desconsolado.

- Professora a senhora vem com a gente? – perguntou Hagrid.

- Não... tenho que cuidar dessa bagunça. Hagrid junte os alunos, eles devem ir para o castelo imediatamente!

Com isso eles se separaram e a carruagem seguiu para o castelo.

As carruagens seguiam às pressas para o castelo. A vida de uma aluna estava em perigo.

----------------------------------- XxXxXxX ----------------------------------

Ao chegar no castelo Madame Pomfrey já estava esperando na porta.

- Mostre-me a garota – pediu ela.

Draco avançou alguns passos e mostrou o corpo de Gina desmaiado em seus braços.

- Merlin! Pobre menina! – após dizer isso Madame Pomfrey conjurou duas macas para levar Kate e Gina à Ala Hospitalar.

As macas seguiram flutuando em direção à enfermaria com o comando de Madame Pomfrey, e Draco Rony e Hermione logo atrás.

- Você menina, – disse ela com Hermione – venha! Precisarei de ajuda.

Os meninos iam entrar também até que:

- Não, não! Vocês fiquem aí esperando! – disse ela num tom autoritário.

Draco olhou aflito para ela e ela disse:

- Não se preocupe... Ela irá ficar bem, pode ter certeza! – falou Madame Pomfrey num tom otimista.

Quando ela fechou as portas Harry chegou correndo todo suado.

- E aí! – perguntou ele curioso.

- Não deixaram a gente entrar... – disse Rony meio triste – Mas Madame Pomfrey disse que ela ia ficar bem.

Após isso o silêncio tomou conta do local. Os rostos dos três garotos traziam uma expressão de aflição.

Draco estava com os braços apoiados na sacada de uma janela pensativo. Harry estava encostado em uma parede, a um canto, cabisbaixo. E Rony estava andando de um lado para o outro impaciente.

Até que Rony volta para o mundo e percebe a presença de Draco. Ele pára de andar de um lado para o outro e vai até Harry. Ele chama a sua atenção e aponta para que Harry olhe para Draco.

Draco carregava uma aparência de cansaço, como se tivesse lutado com uns 100 trasgos. Quando na verdade ele estava lutando com os seus pensamentos.

Harry foi até Draco e repousou a mão sobre o seu ombro. Draco estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que acabou tomando um susto.

- Hã? – Draco se virara num salto totalmente "avoado".

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai acabar bem – Harry disse olhando seriamente para o seu "inimigo".

Draco estava tão deslocado que começou a desabafar:

- Era pra eu estar lá! Eu devia proteger ela... Mas ela é burra! Ela se mete em confusão fácil, fácil e não faz nada pra sair! Ela tem que ser boazinha assim?

- Você não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy. Eu também queria estar lá, mas assim como eu e ela, você também estava lutando derrotar os trasgos, no entanto eles a acharam primeiro...

- Eu sei... – disse Draco inconformado.

Rony se aproximou dos dois.

- A única coisa que eu queria saber nesse momento, foi o que fez aquelas criaturas entrarem em Hogsmeade... – disse Rony.

Harry olhou para Draco. Draco olhou para Harry e percebeu o seu olhar de acusação.

- Os Comensais... – disse Harry – Quem vem tentando invadir Hogsmeade e acabar se aproximando de Hogwarts?

- Miseráveis! – Rony disse furioso – Como eles conseguiram?

- Isso era o que eu realmente gostaria de saber... – disse Harry quando finalmente a porta da enfermaria se abre e Hermione sai.

Os três foram em direção à Mione com olhares aflitos e curiosos esperando por notícias.

Hermione fez um suspense com uma expressão super séria.

- Elas vão ficar bem! – Hermione disse abrindo um sorriso no rosto.

Rony abriu um sorriso ainda maior, abraçou Mione e deu um selinho.

- E aí? Podemos entrar para vê-las? – Rony perguntou ansioso.

- Não, ainda não. – Mione fechou a cara numa expressão séria.

- Por que não? – perguntou Harry.

- Ela está muito triste. Eu não sei por quê... Perguntei à Madame Pomfrey mas ela não quis me dizer.

Draco baixou a cabeça, ele sabia muito bem o por quê de Gina estar triste.

- Eu... posso vê-la? – Draco perguntou meio receoso.

- Sim e não... – disse Mione – Ela queria te ver, mas Madame Pomfrey não permitiu. E agora ela já está dormindo.

- E é o que vocês devem fazer agora! – Dumbledore acabara de chegar.

- Professor Dumbledore! – exclamou Harry.

- Bom, eu só vim avisar para vocês irem para a cama. Eu tenho que voltar para Hogsmeade... Há muito que resolver por lá.

- Mas diretor... A minha irmã... – retorquiu Rony.

- Meu jovem sua irmã está bem. Vocês devem descansar tranqüilos, amanhã vai ser um dia cheio pra vocês monitores...

- Tudo bem diretor... – se conformou Rony.

- Boa noite, então! E vão logo para os seus dormitórios! – Dumbledore disse dando às costas e seguindo rumo às escadas.

Mas antes de dar o primeiro passo ele se virou e perguntou:

- Vocês lutaram mesmo contra aqueles trasgos? – Dumbledore perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim – os quatro responderam numa espécie de coro.

- Bom... muito bom – ele ia virar as costas para descer mas desistiu – E... a menina Weasley matou dois? – Dumbledore disse num olhar bem sério.

- Sim – respondeu Draco.

- Hum...ok! – Dumbledore deu um sorriso para os garotos – Devem descer para seus dormitórios agora.

Os garotos desceram e foram acompanhados do diretor. O diretor parou no meio da escada e disse ao ver os rostos dos meninos:

- Não se preocupem. E aliás eu ia esquecendo: pelos serviços prestados à escola e aos habitantes do povoado, 50 pontos para cada casa. Isso deixam suas casas em empate!

Harry sorriu e olhou para Draco que permanecia sério, com o semblante triste e calado. Não sabia se era por Gina ou se pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Ao terminar de falar Dumbledore desceu na frente deixando os garotos a sós.

- Apesar de estar exausta, sei que não vou conseguir pregar os olhos – disse Hermione.

Harry e Rony balançaram a cabeça num ato de concordância.

- Se... – Draco começou – tiverem notícias me avisem... Por favor! – disse Draco meio acanhado – Boa noite!

Com isso deu às costas e desceu as escadas.

O trio se olhou espantado com o fato de Draco ter sido educado com eles. Deu de ombros e partiu para o dormitório da Grifinória.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí meu povu! Td blz?

Ó só passei pra postar esse cap msm... jah tow saindo!

Espero q tenham gostado!

E sim só uma observaçãozinha: eu tava dando uma olhada nu q eu e a Jessi jah tem pronto e pelo visto a fic vai ser beeeeem longa... então se vc eh du tipo q gosta d short-fic... I'm sorry...

Bom eh soh issu msm... bju pra tds e mandem reviews!


	26. Cap26 Felicidade p uns tristeza p outros

Cap. 26

Felicidade para uns, tristeza para outros

Na madrugada daquele dia Madame Pomfrey estava colocando uns remédios na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama de Gina quando ela acordou.

- Que bom que acordou! Bem na hora do seu remédio! – disse a medibruxa com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Gina se sentou na cama com dificuldade, à espera de Madame Pomfrey trazer o seu remédio. Quando olhou para o lado Gina viu Kate deitada dormindo numa cama ao seu lado.

- Gina! Como se sente? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

- Sei lá... meio sem alma... Que sensação estranha! Eu estou tonta e meu corpo... – Gina disse se mexendo um pouco para se ajeitar – nossa, DÓI!

- Ah... pobre menina... – disse Madame Pomfrey – Você perdeu muito, mas muito sangue menina! Tome aqui está o seu remédio – ao dizer isso Madame Pomfrey colocou um líquido gelatinoso cor-de-rosa que borbulhava e soltava fumaça numa colher e deu para Gina.

- ECA! O que é isso? É horrível!

- Eu sei que é ruim, mas é para o seu bem... Você perdeu muito sangue e isso vai ajudar a repor o que foi perdido. Menos... você sabe! – Madame Pomfrey deu as costas e quando ia sair Gina segurou o seu braço com força - O que foi menina? Se sente mal?

- Não – disse Gina com uma expressão séria no rosto, mas com uma ânsia de chorar – Por favor... não conte a ninguém!

- Não contar o quê? – Madame Pomfrey se fez de desentendida.

- Ora me poupe! Não se faça de...

- Tudo bem garota – Madame Pomfrey suspirou – se é assim que você deseja... será então o nosso segredo.

Gina abriu um enorme sorriso e deu um abraço apertado em Madame Pomfrey que a fez chorar de emoção.

- Obrigado Madame Pomfrey, muito obrigado!

- Bom menina, – disse Madame Pomfrey limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto meia sem jeito – você deve descansar agora.

- Mas eu não estou com sono! – disse Gina parecendo uma criança quando a mãe mandava ir para a cama.

- Ainda não... eu pus um remédio para você dormir junto com o outro para você se recuperar direitinho e sem fazer esforço nenhum. Você deve dormir pelo menos por uma semana!

Ao terminar de dizer isso Madame Pomfrey deu um sorriso para Gina, o que foi a última coisa que ela viu antes de apagar totalmente.

------------------------------------XxXxXx------------------------------------

Quando Gina acordou estava à tarde. Ela abriu os olhos se espreguiçou e sentou na cama. Ao olhar para a janela viu o sol brilhando por trás das montanhas cheias de neve.

- Boa tarde menina! Que bom que você acordou!

- Olá Madame Pomfrey! Eh... que dia é hoje?

- Hoje é sexta-feira, véspera de Natal!

- O QUÊ? EU DORMI POR 5 DIAS? – Gina perguntou espantada.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu e disse:

- Sim, e já está de alta. Já pode descer para o almoço de Natal... Está próximo de começar!

Gina toda animada olhou para a cama ao lado para desejar um Feliz Natal à sua amiga, mas a cama estava vazia.

Ao ver o olhar de Gina Madame Pomfrey respondeu antes que ela perguntasse:

- Sua amiga saiu antes de ontem.

- Ah! E... onde estão minhas roupas?

- Do seu lado!

Ao olhar para o outro lado Gina não viu apenas as suas roupas, mas também muitas flores, cartões e muitos doces.

- Você tem muitos amigos hein?

Gina sorriu e perguntou enquanto se vestia:

- Alguém veio me visitar?

- Sim... e como! O seu irmão vinha aqui todos os dias antes de ir para a aula com a namorada e o menino Potter. Veio umas meninas também e um garoto muito simpático.

- Deve ser o Pitt! – Gina abriu um sorriso mas logo uma expressão triste e séria se apoderou de seu rosto.

- Ele também veio... – disse Madame Pomfrey com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

- Hã? O que disse? – Gina disse voltando ao mundo real.

- Seu namorado... ele também veio te ver.

- Ele veio? – Gina perguntou meio receosa enquanto terminava de se vestir e sentava na cama para calçar os sapatos.

- Todos os dias! Na hora do almoço, do jantar, depois das aulas... Para ele ir embora era uma luta!

Gina abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Mas ele não é meu namorado...

- Bom, se ele é ou não eu não sei. Só sei que foi o que ele me disse...

Gina abriu um outro sorriso.

- Disse? Você tem certeza?

- Sim com todas as letras... Vocês não são namorados?

- Acho que... agora somos né? – Gina disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Antes de sair Gina foi até Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe um beijinho em seu rosto e um abraço bem apertado.

- Obrigada por tudo Madame Pomfrey! – isso fez Madame Pomfrey chorar mais uma vez - Madame Pomfrey você poderia mandar alguém deixar minhas coisas em meu quarto?

- Oh sim, sim... não se preocupe, um dos elfos irá deixar!

- Bom, então eu já vou. Feliz Natal Madame Pomfrey! Adeus! – com isso Gina saiu da enfermaria aos saltinhos de felicidade rumo ao Salão Principal.

Ao chegar lá, Gina parou na porta e olhou em volta como se tudo fosse novidade. Como ela sentira falta daquele lugar! Gina ficou impressionada com a grande quantidade de alunos que ficaram para o Natal este ano.

No momento em Gina chegara ao Salão Dumbledore estava dando alguns avisos. Ao vê-la ele parou de falar e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Gina. O seu coração acelerou. Mas para o seu alívio ele sorriu logo após e a saudou:

- Seja bem vinda senhorita! Acomode-se e venha participar do nosso banquete!

Ao fim da fala de Dumbledore todos olharam para trás – Gina ficou toda envergonhada com meia Hogwarts lhe olhando. Ouviam-se murmúrios, comentários a cada passo que ela dava entre as mesas.

- Vamos Srta Weasley! Não se acanhe! – Dumbledore disse mais uma vez.

Gina deu um belo sorriso de agradecimento ao diretor e seguiu o mais rápido possível para a mesa da Grifinória. Antes de se sentar Kate, Ron, Hermione e Harry vieram lhe receber. Ela deu um abraço apertado em cada um – estava com muita saudade de seus amigos.

Antes de Gina se sentar uma salva de palmas foi ouvida por todo o Salão. Ela ficou com vergonha mais uma vez, mas fez sinal de agradecimento e sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão.

Quando Dumbledore bateu em sua taça de cristal, aos poucos os alunos voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

- Bom, continuando os avisos, gostaria de apresentar os pontos dados às casas Grifinória e Sonserina pelos serviços prestados à Escola e as habitantes do vilarejo. Concedo então aos alunos: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronnald Weasley e Virgínia Weasley 50 pontos.

Mais uma vez uma salva de palmas encheram o Salão. Apenas a mesa da Sonserina permanecia em silêncio. Quando os alunos se acalmarão Dumbledore anunciou:

- Que se inicie o banquete!

Ao comando de Dumbledore as travessas se encheram de cada prato mais delicioso que o outro.

Uma felicidade imensa tomou conta de Gina. Ela estava feliz por estar viva e poder presenciar mais um Natal com os seus amigos. Estava tão feliz que por um momento quase se esqueceu de Draco.

Gina desviou o olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e lá estava ele a olhando também. Gina sorriu encabulada e Draco retribuiu o sorriso discretamente. Ele piscou um olho pra ela o que a fez abrir ainda mais o sorriso.

Ao ver para onde Gina estava olhando Harry chamou a sua atenção.

- Gina! Ei! Gina!

- Hã? – disse Gina voltando sua atenção assustada para a mesa da Grifinória – Ah, oi Harry!

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você mas já que você está "ocupada" acho melhor deixar para outra hora – Harry falou como se tivesse interrompido o clima "sem querer".

- Não! Besteira, o que você tem para dizer?

- Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta você...

- Faça!

- Er... Naquele dia em que houve aquele "acidente" com nós dois, na Sala Comunal...

- O beijo? – Gina se apressou, o que fez Harry ficar sem jeito.

- Sim... você já tinha alguma coisa...

- Com o Draco? – Gina interrompeu Harry mais uma vez – Sim... Pra falar a verdade isso vem acontecendo desde o início das aulas... – agora era Gina que estava meio sem jeito.

Harry deu um longo suspiro. Malfoy sendo chamado pelo primeiro nome por Gina lhe dava enjôos. Mas o pior era que ele tinha que encarar a realidade – os dois se amavam e isso já estava mais que comprovado.

- Harry? – Gina tirou Harry do conflito de seus pensamentos e o trouxe à realidade.

- Sim? – disse Harry distraído.

- Harry... eu só quero que você me entenda...

- Tudo bem Gi, você não me deve explicações – Harry disse num tom de quem estava se conformando.

- Não, mas escute... por mais que ele seja...

- Um idiota? – Harry a interrompeu da mesma forma como ela havia feito antes.

- É... – Gina disse revirando os olhos – Apesar dele não prestar, eu... gosto dele. E sei, que ele também gosta de mim...

- Pois é... apesar de tudo eu devo admitir que isso é verdade... – Harry disse cabisbaixo.

- Bom, Harry, era isso o que eu tinha a dizer.

- Hum... – Harry deu um sorriso triste – Acredite Gi, está tudo bem...

Gina fingiu ter acreditado em Harry, mas ela sabia que não estava tudo bem pois apesar de tentar esconder, Harry ainda gostava dela. Ela resolveu encerrar esse assunto e voltar a sua atenção para a mesa da Sonserina.

Mas no meio do ato de olhar para a mesa Gina foi sendo bombardeada de perguntas do tipo: "Como foi que você conseguiu matar eles". Fora os comentários das meninas do romance dela com Draco. Ela cansou de repetir "Ele não é o meu namorado, só me salvou porque era o mínimo que ele podia fazer já que ele era o único monitor-chefe que estava por perto".

Gina estava exausta de falar a mesma coisa o tempo todo. De vez em quando ela olhava para a mesa da Sonserina e via Draco morrendo de rir da sai justa em que Gina estava metida. Até que ela não agüentou mais e se levantou.

Ela saiu. Estava em mente ir para o seu quarto. Mas aí ela parou e perdeu-se mais uma vez em seus pensamentos. Era como se alguma coisa dissesse para ela ficar.

Gina ouviu passos. Sentiu vontade de se esconder, já que virara costume ela fazer isso, mas não estava fazendo nada de errado.

Ela permaneceu calada esperando o dono dos passos passar por ela ou algo do tipo. Até que...

- Esperando por mim? – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Draco! – o coração de Gina encheu-se de alegria.

Um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto dos dois. Gina estava tão feliz que não sabia o que fazer. Mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa Draco a abraçou com força. Gina não entendeu o verdadeiro sentido daquele gesto, mas ficou quieta pois estava muito bem naquela situação.

Sentir mais uma vez o calor dele. E ele mais uma vez sentir o calor dela, mas passos e euforia estavam vindo do Salão Principal. Os alunos estavam saindo e aquilo tinha acabar.

- Vamos Draco! Temos que sair daqui que os alunos estão saindo!

- E daí? – Draco disse quando alguns alunos já apareciam na porta do Salão.

- Não quero dar mais uma razão para esses fofoqueiros falarem de mim!

- Então vem cá! – Draco puxou Gina o mais rápido possível para trás da estátua mais próxima – Satisfeita agora?

- Muito mais que isso!

- Nossa Virgínia... Não sabia que você se contentava com tão pouco!

- Ah... Eu sou uma criança feliz... – Gina disse sorrindo.

Draco já tinha ficado muito tempo próximo de Gina sem fazer nada então resolveu agir. Não esperou nem mais um segundo e puxou Gina com força pela cintura e a beijou calorosamente.

Gina quase havia esquecido o quanto era bom ficar ao lado de Draco daquele jeito. Quase havia esquecido o calor de seus beijos apaixonados e de tudo que ele fazia de melhor...

* * *

**N/A: **Oie gentem... foi malz num ter atualizado antes, mas td bem...

abafa!

Bom espero q tnham gostado, finalmante Gina se levantou e se encontrou com o Draco... Esperem fortes emoções nu prox cap!

Bom, a Jessi keria atualizar e estah aki comentando comigo, mas houve uns desencontros, espero q q na prox ela possa estar aki.

Enfim eh soh issu msm, reviews please!

Xauzim!


	27. Cap27 A verdade dói

Cap. 27

A verdade dói

Quando o casal parou de se beijar Draco olhou nos olhos de Gina e disse num tom aflito:

- Eu pensei que ia te perder pra sempre... Ainda bem que eu estava enganado.

Gina abraçou Draco com força e disse em seu ouvido:

- Depois dessa tão cedo você não irá me perder, você ainda vai ter que me agüentar por muito tempo!

Ao terminar de falar Gina levou sua boca ao pescoço de Draco e deu um beijo.

- É o que eu espero... – disse Draco no ouvido de Gina. Ele deu um sorriso maroto e continuou a falar – Virgínia vamos para o meu quarto?

- DRACO! – Gina soltou-o e olhou para ele – Eu acabei de me recuperar d... – Gina parou. Mal eles tinham voltado e ela já ia iniciar uma discussão – Você não perde tempo mesmo né, Malfoy?

Um sorriso sutil surgiu nos lábios de Draco.

- Mas eu só quero conversar... – disse Draco.

Ao ouvir aquilo Gina se sentiu uma completa idiota. E ele continuou:

- ...E além do mais você está completamente curada, percebe-se.

- Mas e o trauma?

- Que trauma? – Draco se aproximou do ouvido de Gina - Se você quiser eu tiro esse trauma rapidinho – depois de falar Draco deu uma mordidinha na orelha de Gina.

Gina sentiu aquela velha fraqueza nas pernas e para não cair se pendurou no pescoço de Draco.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou.

- Tá bom então, mas vou logo avisando que pretendo ficar pouco tempo porque senão o meu irmão vai pegar no meu pé, coisa que eu não quero.

Draco olhou para os lados do corredor para ver se já estava vazio. Pegou Gina em seus braços e a levou para o seu quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto Draco fechou a porta pôs Gina contra a parede e começou a acariciá-la e beijá-la. Gina estava quase se entregando quando ela lembrou que não ia se demorar.

- Draco... – Gina disse em meio às suas respiração ofegantes – Draco você disse que queria conversar... – Vamos Draco...

- Vamos deixar essa conversa pra depois Virgínia... – Draco disse beijando o pescoço de Gina.

- Não, Draco, não – Gina disse afastando ele de perto de si – Vamos, desembucha logo. O que você queria me dizer? – Gina disse num tom definitivo.

Draco olhou para ela com seu olhar pensativo. E depois de um longo suspiro ele perguntou:

- Como diabos você fez aquele estrago todo em Hogsmeade?

Gina deu risadinhas.

- Vamos dizer que eu descobri a minha força interior!

Draco, não entendeu nada. Mas continuou com as perguntas.

Gina então começou a respondê-las explicando tudo que havia acontecido desde que ele havia acabado com Kate.

- A Kate é uma tonta mesmo! – exclamou Draco – Ela ainda vai se dar mal por causa dessa curiosidade compulsiva que ela tem!

- O pior é que, apesar dela ser minha melhor amiga, devo admitir que isso é verdade - Gina olhou para a janela e já estava anoitecendo – Ai Draco, tenho que ir. Já tá quase noite e eu te disse que ia ficar pouco tempo – Gina disse enquanto levantava-se da cama e ia em direção à porta.

Draco num movimento ágil se levantou puxou Gina pelo braço e a beijou.

- Você tem certeza que quer ir...? – Draco perguntou com o seu típico sorriso cínico no rosto.

Gina não respondeu, apenas voltou a beijá-lo. Draco apertou Gina em seus braços e começou a correr suas mãos pelas costas de Gina. E em meio a carícias conduziu Gina até a cama e a deitou.

Draco retirou a capa e a camisa e voltou sua atenção para Gina que também estava livrando-se de suas roupas. Draco começou a acariciar Gina desde o pescoço até a sua barriga. Ela por sua vez apenas deixava-se levar. Há quanto tempo não sentia as carícias de Draco. Ele a beijava cada vez mais intensamente até que ambos se completam e se tornam um só.

Um sorriso de alegria e prazer surgiu no rosto de Gina. Ela afundava os seus dedos nos cabelos de Draco, puxando ela cada vez mais para perto de si. Tentava guardar cada minuto daquele momento em seu pensamento, para que ficasse para sempre em sua lembrança.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

No outro dia pela manhã quando Gina acordou, o lugar de Draco na cama estava vazio. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto e o viu sentado numa poltrona a um canto de frente para uma janela.

Ela viu o olhar de Draco perdido. Ele estava muito pensativo. Gina não quis interromper os pensamentos de Draco, principalmente se esses pensamentos estivessem nela. Se fosse esse o caso que ele pensasse por muito tempo.

Gina levantou-se vagarosamente sem fazer barulho e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar banho. Ao terminar e voltar para o quarto Gina não o encontrou mais lá. Onde será que ele estava?

Ela se aproximou da poltrona que Draco estava sentado minutos antes e começo a admirar através da janela. Gina levantou e seguiu até a cama. Deitou e ficou esperando o tempo passar. Na espera por Draco Gina acabou pegando num sono.

Quando Draco adentrou o quarto viu Gina dormindo na cama. Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela iluminavam o corpo de Gina, e os seus cabelos espalhados refletiam o vermelho forte: era como se fosse a verdadeira imagem de um anjo. Ele em silêncio seguiu até a sua poltrona e voltou a refletir. Só que a imagem de Gina dormindo não saía de sua mente. Então ele virou a poltrona e começou a contemplá-la.

Como ele ficava feliz em saber que aquele anjo lhe pertencia.

Gina começou a despertar e Draco continuava a olhá-la. Gina abriu os olhos e ao ver o olhar de Draco ficou encabulada.

- O que você tá olhando? – Gina disse com um sorriso meigo e envergonhado nos lábios enquanto se levantava e sentava na cama.

Draco deu um sorriso sonso.

- Draco, pára com isso! Você tá me irritando!

Draco continuou a perturbá-la.

- Do que você está rindo?

- De você!

- Isso eu já sei! Mas eu quero saber o motivo de tanta graça...

- Você sabe que eu adoro te ver irritada!

Gina levantou da cama num salto e foi andando em direção à porta.

- Ah não vai mesmo!

Draco apertou Gina em seus braços.

- Me solta Draco seu idiota! – Gina falava enquanto se debatia nos braços de Draco.

Draco começou a rir cinicamente.

- Pára com isso Draco! Se não,eu o faço!

Draco a soltou e ficou de frente para a ela ainda com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- É mesmo? Quero só ver!

- Bom, você que pediu!

Gina deu um passo à frente, segurou no pescoço de Draco, ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego.

- Espero que fique calado e quietinho agora! – Gina disse ao largar Draco.

- Com esse método para que eu pare de rir de você? Não mesmo! – Draco voltou a incomodar Gina com sorrisinhos.

Gina o olhou seriamente e aos poucos ele foi vendo que ela não estava para brincadeira e parou.

- Vem cá Virgínia! – Draco pegou Gina pela cintura e foi até a poltrona.

Ele se sentou, colocou Gina em seu colo, deitou a cabeça dela sobre o seu peito e começou a acariciar os seus cabelos.

- Você é um idiota mesmo! – Gina começou, ainda estava um pouco irritada com o que Draco havia feito com ela, fazendo ela de palhaça.

Draco sorriu.

- Pois é, infelizmente é o que todos dizem por aí... – ele concordou.

- Por que será? – Gina perguntou sarcasticamente.

- E você?

- O que tem eu?

- É um anjo...

Gina levantou do colo de Draco e começou a desfilar pelo quarto.

- Fazer o que né? – disse ela jogando os cabelos para trás.

Mas para acabar com a sua pose Draco concluiu:

- ...corrompido!

Gina amarrou a cara, foi até ele, sentou em seu colo novamente e disse:

- Até parece que você não gosta disso! – disse ela dando um selinho em Draco.

- Devo admitir que se você fosse uma santinha eu não teria me atraído por você...

- Atrair, sei... – Gina disse vendo que Draco não quis dizer que havia se apaixonado – E o que fez você se "atrair" por mim antes de me conhecer?

Draco ficou calado e um semblante pesado tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Olha Virgínia, deixa isso pra lá né?

- Não... – Gina disse indignada – Não me diga que aquilo tudo que você me disse era verdade – Gina se levantou do colo de Draco – Draco... você só me disse aquilo de aposta porque estava com raiva né? Me diz que foi apenas da boca pra fora...

Draco permaneceu em silêncio com um olhar sério. Gina entendeu tudo ao ver a expressão de Draco.

- Eu sou uma BURRA mesmo! – Gina bateu a mão em sua testa.

Draco se levantou da poltrona e abraçou Gina.

- ME LARGA! – Gina gritou saindo dos braços de Draco – Quer dizer que a história da aposta é tudo verdade? Que tudo o que houve entre nós foi uma mera aposta? Uma brincadeira?

Draco sentou na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos impaciente.

O silêncio de Draco estava deixando Gina cada vez mais irritada.

- Você acha que foi brincadeira? – Draco finalmente falara algo.

- É claro! Não deveria achar?

- Então o que você acha que tá fazendo aqui?

Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- O quê?

- Se tudo realmente não tivesse passado de uma brincadeira você estaria aqui?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você não quer acreditar que eu tenha feito isso.

- Mas o pior é que você fez... não é mesmo?

- É, eu admito que fiz...

- Eu sabia... – Gina disse com desprezo em sua voz – Você não vale nada mesmo!

- Olha aqui Virgínia: você sabe que eu nunca fui santo! E mesmo assim continuou comigo! – Draco disse impaciente.

Gina ficou de costas para Draco. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas se segurou e apenas uma única lágrima saiu de seus olhos. Ela respirou fundo e se recompôs.

- Se você soubesse como é difícil te odiar... Por mais que eu tente, tente, tente... É impossível.

Apenas Gina sabe o quanto foi difícil falar aquilo. Agora Draco sabia verdadeiramente o que ela sentia.

- Talvez você não consiga me odiar porque você sente algo bem mais forte do que ódio por mim...

Gina virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir aquilo.

- Que bom que você percebeu isso Draco! – disse ela com deboche.

Draco não gostou do seu tom de deboche, aquilo não combinava com seu anjo. Era realmente torturante ver Gina com aquele ódio.

- Nem tudo foi um engano Virgínia!

Gina cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Ah... que bom saber disso! – ela disse com sarcasmo.

- No começo eu admito que foi uma brincadeira.

- É, e de muito mau gosto!

- Mas depois...

- Depois o que? – Gina perguntou irritada.

- Depois da droga daquele juramento...

- QUE TAMBÉM FOI UMA FARÇA! – Gina interrompera Draco.

- Não Virgínia, não foi. Depois do juramento tudo começou a mudar. Tudo começou a fazer algum sentido pra mim. Você sabe disso! Me deixa explicar!

Gina ficou calada. Começou a relembrar tudo que eles passaram depois daquele dia. Tudo que ele fez, tudo que ela fez. Das brigas...

Ela percebeu que realmente depois do juramento as coisas começaram mesmo a mudar. Eles passaram a ter algum tipo de "compromisso". Realmente: nem tudo foi uma farsa. Mas ela queria ouvir dos lábios dele, toda a história, toda a verdade, apesar de saber que depois disso nunca mais confiaria em Draco.

- Vai... Me explica logo tudinho, tin-tin por tin-tin, antes que eu me arrependa de aceitar te ouvir!

Draco soltou um longo suspiro e começou a contar tudo desde o início.

- ...e assim depois do juramento... tudo mudou.

Gina permaneceu imóvel. Não conseguia se mexer. Estava pasma. Uma raiva imensa tomou conta dela. Ela começou a andar impaciente de um lado para o outro do quarto passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Ela foi até a janela e começou a olhar lá fora pra ver se se acalmava. Draco foi até ela e a abraçou pela cintura por trás.

- Por favor Virgínia não me odeie!

Gina segurou nas mãos de Draco que estava em volta de sua cintura e disse:

- Eu não odeio você – e virando-se ela concluiu – apenas o fio de confiança que eu tinha em você acabou.

- Você tem todo o direito de não confiar em mim, mas... por que tudo tem que ser assim?

- Talvez porque você tenha começado tudo isso?

Draco a soltou. Gina olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco. Sentia pena dele.

- Por que você faz isso Draco? Por que você tem que ser assim? – Gina disse acariciando o rosto de Draco.

Depois disso Gina foi afastando-se aos poucos indo em direção a porta deixando Draco a só para refletir com seus pensamentos.

* * *

**N/A: **Hellow! 

JW: Oi meninas... eu realmente sei q vcs adoraram esse cap pq ele eh super hiper mega power fofo!

NM: Ah com certeza! Eu dei umas encrementadas no q a Jessi jah tinha feito neh... entaum jah que nós escrevendo se completa ficou perfect!

JW: Por favor seja mais modesta Nath! Realmente c num fosse vc pra dar essas encrementadas essa fic num era M nenhuma! Vc sabe q eu soh faço o grosso! E se num fosse tu pra organizar...

NM: Tah bom... sei... Mas td bem vamos aceitar os elogios para não fazer desfeita... Pq vc sabe neh... apesar dessa fic ter começado numa conversa de calçada até q tah massa...

JW: Pods crê! A pior parte de uma fic eh u começo!

NM: Pois eh as emoções fortes começam no final... contraditório neh? Emoções começarem no final ao invés de começar no começo msm... (isso tah me deixando confusa...)

JW: Realmente, eu num entendi mt coisa ñ... Mas como vc estava dizendo e eu vou lhe desmentir, vc quer dizer o final ou o começo?

NM: Como assim?

JW: Essa eh soh a primeira... OPS! Informações d+...

NM: MININA CALA BOCA! IA FALANDO O Q Ñ DEVIA! Meninas eskeçam totalmente essa parte apaguem, deletem das suas memórias (fica falando besteira aí, doida!) lá, lá, lá... Bom voltando, o cap foi mt bom, legal, lindo e talz...

JW: Humilde a criança! Ai jesuisi! Ei! Eu acho q to eskecendo algo (pra variar...) O que será? Diz aí Nath!

NM: O quê? Sei não...

JW: Agradecimentos? AH não! Aquele negoço... dos lugares que as meninas achavam melhor...

NM: Aaaaaahhhh... lembrei, bom amigas vamos fazer uma enquete: Qual o melhor lugar pra se morar escondido? 1- Luxemburgo 2- Nova Zelândia 3-Brasil 4-Conchichina?

JW: Onde eh esse lugar?

NM: Sei lá! Deu vontade d colocar...rsrsrsrs 5- Trânsilvânia 6-Veneza (Valha como tem canto...)

JW: Vamo fazer assim... q tal vcs darem a opinião d vcs d um lugar legal pra se esconder...

NM: Vou logo avisando q não vale ser no armário! E nem debaixo da cama!

JW: E nem debaixo da pia tb! Tem que ser ser um país, um continente sei lah!

NM: Ah vcs entenderam... Deêm a opinião de vcs nas reviews

JW: Bom, gostaríamos d agradecer a tds q mandaram reviews, q estão sempre coladinha prestando atenção nos nossos capts! Vlw meixmo!

NM: Poisé, brigadeiro a tds vcs! Continuem mandando seus elogios, críticas, coments e não esqueçam da enquete!

JW: PoisJoão, torta de abacaxi a nenhuma d vcs! Não continuem mandando seus esculachose se eskeçam da enquete!

NM: SAI DESTE CORPO Q NÃO TE PERTENCE!

JW: Quem? Eu ou o cão? (TAH AMARRADO!)

NM: sei lah esse negoço aí q te deu d falar nd com nd, coisas ao contrário... danado eh isso!

JW: Foi uma brincadeira... soh estava querendo ser du contra, mudar o q vc fala: vc flw poiZé, e eu poisJoão... vc flw brigadeiro e eu torta de abacaxi...

NM: Torta d abacaxi eh bom...

JW: Então bosta! q tal?

NM: AI Q HORROR! Melhor o meu brigadeiro! Mas voltando mande reviews! (acertei!)

JW: E finalmente... para vcs q não sabem a Nath nunca acertava o nome review(s), sempre apagava pra ajeitar (como agora pouco). Cansei... to cum sono, axu q qdo chegar em casa eu vou escrever...

NM: Eh bom neh...

JW: Vc sabe como da trab. precisa-se d força, coragem, determinação e... mão! rsrsrsrsrs

NM: Eh eu sei... tenho q voltar a digitar, acabou os capts prontos... VOLTEMOSÀ LUTA!

JW: EU TNHU DO QUE RECLAMAR! Vc usa a sua aranha...

NM: para informações d tds a minha aranha é a minha mão tah? (eh neh c num explicar torna isso uma ambiguidade...)

JW:Q horror! Voltando... vc usa a sua aranha (mão) e eu a minha poly... minha pobre mãozinha fica doendo! Vc sabe q eu sou compulsiva qdo começo não consigo parar...aranha...humpf!

NM: rsrsrsrsrsrs... normal, mas vamos acabar por aki pq isso tah du tamanho d um cap. d fic!

JW: Tah baum, xau e bju!

NM: Xaréu e bjinhus!


	28. Cap28 Consequências da nova Gina

Cap.28

Conseqüências da "nova" Gina

Gina não percebera, mas ao sair do quarto de Draco já estava no final da tarde. Ela seguiu séria e em silêncio até o seu dormitório. Não olhou para a cara de ninguém.

Ela chegou ao dormitório e foi direto para a sua cama. Pegou um sapo de pelúcia verde com pintinhas roxas que Harry havia lhe dado no Natal passado. Ficou abraçada com ele com um olhar pensativo.

Kate a observava desde o momento em que ela pisou no quarto. Já estava ficando preocupada com as atitudes de Gina. Até que se levantou da sua cama (que ficava ao lado da de Gina) E foi até ela.

- Gina! – Kate chamara a atenção da amiga mas ela continuava "voando" – Gina! Alô! – Kate chamou estalando os dedos na frente do rosto de Gina o que a fez despertar.

- Ah... Oi Kate! Como vai?

- Como eu vou? A pergunta é: Como você vai!

Gina a olhou com uma expressão confusa.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Gina.

- Hum! Não tente esconder as coisas de mim Virgínia Weasley! Eu te conheço muito bem! Me diz o que tá te deixando assim. Vamos!

- Nossa... Eu sou tão transparente assim?

- É porque quando você se agarra com esse sapo e fica com essa cara de pombona... "bem, bem de verdade" você não está!

- Eu fico com cara de pombona? E o que tem o meu sapo de pelúcia?

- Primeiro: Sim, você fica com cara de pombona; e segundo: Você sempre se agarra com esse bichinho quando algo está lhe perturbando ou te entristecendo.

- Mesmo! Nunca reparei nisso...

- É! Mas agora não tente fugir do assunto. Vamos me diz o que tá acontecendo!

- Depois eu te conto... – Gina parecia ter saído de órbita mais uma vez – Tenho que pensar...

Com isso ela voltou a refletir. A amiga lhe respeitou e a deixou sozinha com seus pensamentos. Kate levantou-se e fechou as cortinas em volta da cama de Gina.

A conversa que ela havia tido com Draco a pouco não saía de sua mente. Aquela reflexão de Gina durou um longo tempo, tão longo que de tanto pensar Gina acabou caindo num sono profundo e conturbado...

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Gina sentia seu corpo leve e gelado. De repente ela sente um frio na barriga. Sentia-se como se estivesse caindo, e que essa queda não teria fim.

Até que ela coloca os pés no chão. Imagens começam a se formar em sua mente. Vultos. Há vultos de pessoas correndo para todos os lados. Gina não consegue identificá-los apenas, vê vultos.

Logo depois surgem vozes, gritos desesperados. Caos. Pessoas fugindo para todos os lados.

- GINA! – Kate gritava em meio a soluços – GINA ME AJUDA!

Gina olhava para todos os lados mas não conseguia ver. Apenas ouvia os gritos por socorro da amiga.

- Kate onde você tá? – Gina gritava.

- AQUI! GINA! AQUI BEM NA SUA FRENTE! GINA ME DÊ A SUA MÃO! ME AJUDA!

- ONDE? – Gina tateava à sua frente já que não enxergava – KATE CADÊ VOCÊ! – Gina gritava desesperada.

- Gina eu tô aqui! Calma Gina... Estou aqui no quarto com você! – Kate dizia agarrando Gina tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu não te vejo! KATE! – Gina continuava a gritar.

- Gina pára! – Kate dizia abraçando Gina com força para que ela parasse de se debater – Gina acorda! ACORDA!

Gina sentiu como se estivesse caindo novamente até que sente alguém lhe puxando. Ao abrir os olhos Gina viu Kate sentada em sua cama olhando-a assustada.

Gina acordou assustada, ofegando muito olhando para todos os lados. Ela sentiu o seu corpo gelar. Abraçou a amiga com toda a força. Kate permanecia assustada.

- Gina! O que houve? – Kate dizia enquanto separava-se da amiga.

- Ai... um pesadelo... horrível... – Gina ofegava enquanto falava.

Ela passava a mão pelo rosto secando o suor.

- Que tipo de pesadelo? – Kate perguntava receosa.

- Nem queira saber!

- Mas eu quero! Me conta! Vamos Gina!

- Um lugar... eu não sei onde. Havia vultos de pessoas correndo desesperadas para todos os lados. Elas gritavam e choravam. Até que eu ouvia os seus gritos me pedindo ajuda mas eu não enxergava nada, havia apenas vultos. Eu queria te ajudar mas não conseguia te encontrar, e você gritava e chorava muito... Ai foi horrível! – Gina dizia abraçando a amiga mais uma vez.

- CREDO GI! POR MERLIN! Que terrível! Vê se não tem mais esses sonhos horríveis comigo! Vai que isso significa algo? Vai que isso acontece de verdade! – Kate disse espantada.

- Ai Kate vira essa boca pra lá! – Gina disse soltando a amiga – Num diz uma coisa dessas não porque o sonho foi com você!

- Aiiiiii! Vamos mudar de assunto! – Kate disse se arrepiando.

De repente Kate muda a sua expressão. Faz sinais com os olhos, aponta discretamente com as mãos. Gina fica sem entender as ações da amiga. Até que ela vira e vê Pan que acabara de chegar.

- Ah...Já entendi... – Gina disse num tom de desagrado.

As meninas continuaram a conversar até que Kate aponta com a cabeça para Pan. Gina virou e viu Pan mexer em suas coisas de uma maneira que parecia querer que ninguém visse.

- O que diabos será que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Kate aos cochichos.

- Não sei e nem quero saber! Essa aí eu conheço muito bem e sei do que ela é capaz de fazer...

Como se estivesse escutado o que Gina havia dito, Pan foi em direção às duas com um olhar de que parecia estar com uma foice na mão, prestes a usá-la.

- Olá Pan... – disse Gina com deboche.

Pan parou diante delas cruzou os braços e um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em seu rosto.

- Olá Virgínia! Como você está? Pelo jeito nada bem, está com uma aparência HORRÍVEL!

- Lhe garanto que estou ótima! O suficiente pra dar uma surra em quem tá merecendo já faz algum tempo! – Gina disse levantando-se da cama e ficando de frente para Pan.

Pan deu um sorriso de desdém e o olhar vidrado nos olhos de Gina.

- Acho bom você tomar mais cuidado com o que você diz, afinal você já me conhece e sabe muito bem o que eu posso fazer né? Gininha, querida!

- Você está me ameaçando?

- Entenda como quiser... você está avisada! – Pan deu as costas. Mas Gina foi mais rápida: segurou em seu braço e a virou.

- Eu também tenho um avisozinho pra te dar: você não tem nem um pouco de noção do que eu sou capaz, então da próxima vez que passar por mim baixe a cabeça e cale a boca! – Gina disse apertando o braço de Pan como se suas unhas tivessem que atravessar sua blusa e machucá-la.

Pan ao mesmo tempo em que se contorcia de dor, também se contorcia de ódio. Ela puxou o seu braço e tirou da mão de Gina.

- Não se julgue muito boa Virgínia! Você apenas tem muita sorte. Pode ser que da próxima você não tenha tanta sorte assim... – Pan disse cinicamente.

A cada palavra que Pan dizia, Gina apertava ainda mais o seu cenho. Ela não estava agüentando mais o cinismo de Pan. Tanto que quando ela terminou de falar Gina voou em seu pescoço e apertou.

- Se você vier dirigir a palavra mais uma vez a mim, quem não vai ter muita sorte da próxima vez é VOCÊ! – Gina ia apertando cada vez mais o pescoço de Pan.

- Gina não! Não vale a pena! Quem vai se prejudicar é você!

Gina olhou com ira nos olhos de Pan e a largou com força, o que a fez dar alguns passos atrás.

- Sua infeliz! – Pan disse quase sem ar, com as marcas dos dedos de Gina em seu pescoço – Você quer me matar!

Gina olhou com desprezo para Pan e disse:

- Você me dá pena... Não passa de uma pobre coitada!

- Eu vou contar tudo à Minerva!

- Vai! Vai logo! Eu também tenho umas coisinhas a contar para ela sobre você e a Parkinson!

- Você não tem provas nenhumas contra mim e a Pansy!

- Realmente eu não tenho... – Gina disse baixando a cabeça fazendo com que Pan abrisse um enorme sorriso – Mas – Gina disse levantando o olhar inocentemente – há diversas poções que faria com que você dissesse tudo o que fez, e quem sabe até coisas piores que você guarda nesse coração corrompido por inveja e ódio!

Pan ficou calada, Kate pasma e Gina fora de si.

Havia fogo nos olhos de Pan. Gina a olhava com todo o desprezo possível, o que fazia com que Pan se sentisse cada vez menor.

- Miserável... – Gina disse quase que sussurrando – Agora, saia daqui... – Gina disse calmamente porém autoridade e força em sua voz.

Pan não pensou duas vezes. Deu as costas e saiu, repleta de ódio.

Kate levantou toda animada da cama. E foi em direção à amiga com os olhos arregalados.

- GINA! Você foi simplesmente demais!Mostrou àquelazinha que não se mexe com uma verdadeira grifinória!

Gina não respondeu absolutamente nada. Apenas voltou para a cama agarrou o sapo e voltou a refletir.

- Gina, você escutou o que eu disse?

- Claro que eu escutei! Não sou surda! – Gina disse amargamente.

- Então! Diz alguma coisa! De onde você tirou todo esse ímpeto?

- Hum...ímpeto! – Gina disse desanimada – Vê se acorda Kate! Humilhar alguém nunca vai ser uma coisa boa!

- E por que você o fez?

- Eu apenas queria abrir os olhos dela!

- E conseguiu! Até demais! Os olhos dela saíram daqui arregalados! – Kate sorriu.

- Eu sei! Mas eu não me sinto bem com isso... _como certas pessoas_ – Gina disse essa última frase quase sussurrando lembrando-se de Draco.

- O que?

- Não nada!

- Hum! – Kate olhou para o relógio pendurado no dormitório – Gi, daqui a pouco vão servir o jantar, vamos descer?

- Ah! Vamos! Estou morrendo de fome. Quem sabe assim eu não tiro esses maus pensamentos de cima de mim.

- Vamos então! – disse Kate puxando Gina pelo braço.

------------------------------------- XxXxXx ----------------------------------

Ao chegarem no Salão Principal as amigas seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória e sentaram juntas como de costume. Apesar da fome que estava sentindo, Gina não conseguiu parar de pensar em tudo que havia acontecido com ela naquele dia.

- Gina?

- Oi? – Gina não havia percebido mas Harry havia sentado ao seu lado enquanto ela estava "viajando" – Ah! Harry! Nem vi você chegar.

- No que pensava Gi?

Gina baixou o olhar, deu um suspiro e disse:

- Ai Harry... Vem acontecendo tanta coisa comigo. Às vezes eu penso que a minha cabeça vai explodir!

- Há tanta coisa te atormentando assim? Porque você não se abre com a Kate? Ela não é sua amiga?

- Ela é ótima, mas tem muita coisa que ela não entenderia...

- E Mione?

- Ah, a Mione também é uma ótima amiga. Mas ela sempre está ocupada.

- E..._ele_? Não serve pra nada? – disse Harry num tom de desprezo.

- Eu briguei com ele...um dos meus problemas entende?

- Entendo. Mas... e eu? Não posso ajudá-la? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah Harry, você... você é perfeito! – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Hum... bom saber disso! – Harry disse e depois acariciou o rosto de Gina.

Isso fez com que Gina voltasse o olhar rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina, e para sorte e surpresa de Gina ele não se encontrava lá.

Harry olhou para a mesa as Sonserina e depois voltou seu olhar para Gina.

- Você tem medo dele né? – perguntou Harry com um tom "não se preocupe eu estou aqui pra proteger você".

- Não... Só não quero dar motivos pra que ele apronte comigo mais uma vez.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

Gina olhou para Harry com um olhar de dúvida.

- Que às vezes as garotas gostam de ser maltratadas.

- Por que? – Gina perguntou entendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Essas garotas daqui da escola falam tanto no Malfoy e no Schiller...

- É? Você diz isso como se as garotas não falassem em você também!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ah, as garotas falam neles E EM VOCÊ por que são bonitos. Agora... eu entendo você dizer que as garotas gostam de sofrer por causa do Draco. Mas, o que o Pitt tem haver com isso? Ele é tão gentil!

- Pitt? – Harry perguntou meio enciumado – De onde você o conhece Gi?

- Ah, é uma longa história! Depois eu te conto.

- Que seja! Mas o que importa é que você se distancie dele.

- Mas Harry! E ele nunca me fez mal algum! Por que eu me afastaria dele?

- Ele não te fez mal ainda!

- Quê? Dá me explicar essa história direito?

- Dá... Mas aqui não. Termina o seu jantar, depois a gente sobe para a Sala Comunal e eu te conto tudo que sei. Enquanto isso eu vou falar com o Rony e com a Mione.

Enquanto Harry seguiu para o outro lado da mesa para falar com o casal, Gina começou a comer o mais rápido que pôde.

Harry falou com o casal e voltou para o lado de Gina.

- E então vamos?

- Vamos! – disse Gina limpando a boca num guardanapo – Kate eu vou indo, depois a gente se fala – disse Gina piscando um olho pra amiga.

- Ok! Mais tarde a gente se vê!

Com isso Gina deu às costas e saiu.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Ao chegarem à Sala Comunal, eles esperaram todos os alunos subirem para os seus dormitórios. Harry parecia impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro sem parar.

- O que há Harry? Porque não conta logo?

- Ainda não Gi! Espera eles chegarem!

- Eles q... – mas antes de Gina terminar o quadro da Mulher Gorda abriu.

Hermione apareceu um pouco mais descabelada do que de costume e Rony vermelho.

- Desculpa a demora Harry... É que pegamos uns alunos fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. – Rony falava enquanto Hermione passava a mão na roupa para que ela se recompor.

- Hum, sei... – disse Harry revirando os olhos.

- Que tal deixar as desculpas pra depois e começar logo a me explicar o que está se passando ? – Gina disse impaciente.

- O que está se passando Dona Virgínia Molly Weasley, é que VOCÊ está arriscando a SUA vida perto daquele aprendiz de Comensal! Isso se já não for um! – disse Rony irritado

- Fique sabendo que o Draco nunca moveu um dedo pra tentar me matar ou algo do tipo Senhor Ronald Billius Weasley! E saiba que o Draco não é um Comensal!

- Não é do Malfoy que o Rony está falando Gi...

- A gente está se referindo Gi... Ao Petter Schiller – disse Harry seriamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Hellow people! How are you? Ai q coisa americanizada!

JW: Q isso Nath deu a doida! Tah falandu ingrês agora?

NM: Nem! Sei lah issu foi um surto lembrei das aulas da 2ª serie! XD

JW: Tah tah mas vamos logo! Vc sabe q eu tow kuase parindo... tenho q ir embora!

NM: AI MEU DEUS SEGURA A CRIANÇA! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Mas td bem vamos ao q interessa... E aí? Q acharam da "nova Gina"?

JW: Ei u kct foi paw! Agora mudandu d assunto... pq vcs naum mandaram a resposta do q a gente pediu na outra N/A?

NM: Num eh sohqm mandou foi a... a... Tamih Weasley Malfoy! Vlw viu! Mas eu keru a opinião d tds!

JW: SAbe u q eu tava pensando... Talvez a gente devesse pegar tds as opiniões e botar que... Eh dexa pra lah...

NM: Pois eh... deixa msm, mas eu entendi o q vc kis dizer... Eh talvez, é uma alternativa! Nus ajudem píulas!

JW: Aff... bora terminar logo q eu tnhu q ir embora!

NM: Entaum agradecimentos... Jessy Malfoy - vlw aê por começar a ler a nossa fic... mas em q cap vc tah... pq vc falou q tava fraco... vc viu o meio da fic/ Erica Weasley - obrigadu pelo "elogio"de sabermos q temos uma fã! Q chic! rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

JW: Pois eh... qto ao meio... vc tah fikandu doida, issu eh soh o começo... mas voltemos aos agradecimentos: Nina Black Lupin - doida, vlw msm por gostar tanto da fic! continue lendo, espero q tb gostando... ou melhor AMANDO! ;-) / Fioccos - Ah minha filha c vc axa q issu eh briga vc inda num viu nada!

NM: Carol Malfoy Potter - minha filha... tem q esperar pra ver neh? (ai comu eu adoro suspense!rsrsrsrsrs) vai acompanhado e descobrindo! Tamih Weasley Malfoy - mais uma vez bigadjinhu pela sua opinião... e pela review!

JW: Miaka-ELA - ah... a vida deles vai ser sempre assim: altos e baixos. Vc jah viu algum loiro e ruiva juntos (no caso)? ainda mais com personalidades taum fortes? Eh assim msm...

NM: Pois entaum... mandem reviews! E num eskeçam d nois! rsrsrsrsrs bjins!

JW: Eh neh... Xau!

NM: Siiiiim e mais uma coisinha... num c espantem cum o nome do autor trocado ñ... eh q eu non sabia, mas pode colocar um nome grande, entaum eu resolvi colocar u nome d nóis duas ok? Soh issu msm... xêru e xau!


	29. Cap29 Recaída

Cap. 29

Recaída

Gina riu.

- Acho que vocês estão enganados! Gente, o Pitt seria a última pessoa a ser um Comensal!

Harry olhou para Rony e Rony olhou seriamente para Gina.

- Não se deixe levar pelas aparências Gina – disse Hermione seriamente.

Gina ficou confusa. Tudo estava confuso, todos estavam começando a perder a calma. Mas depois de muitos suspiros, bufadas e olhares, todos se acalmaram e Harry tomou a palavra.

- Gi, nós viemos observando ele já faz algum tempo - disse Harry.

- É Gi, um dia nós o vimos conversando com uma pessoa toda encapuzada em Hogsmeade escondido... – disse Rony.

- Então nós achamos aquilo muito suspeito e nos aproximamos para escutar melhor. Harry pegou a capa dele e nós ficamos bem próximo deles atrás de uma árvore – disse Mione interrompendo Harry.

- E assim nós descobrimos que...

- O que foi? – perguntou Gina meio que com medo de saber o que era – Responde Harry o que vocês descobriram?

- Que foi ele o responsável pelo caos em Hogsmeade na última visita – disse Rony sério.

Gina pasmou.

- Quer dizer então que o Petter fez todos aqueles trasgos entrarem em Hogsmeade naquele dia? – perguntou Gina com os olhos começando a encher de lágrimas, e o trio assentiu com a cabeça – Foi ele que me fez perder...

- O quê? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Não nada! – disse Gina respirando fundo e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Você entende agora por que deve se afastar deles? Você quase morreu uma vez e talvez da próxima...

- Não me peçam pra fazer uma coisa que eu não posso! – Gina interrompeu seu irmão ao perceber que ele havia dito deleS ao invés delE – há semanas que eu não vejo o Petter, e quanto ao Draco nós estamos brigados se você quer saber, e como eu te disse ele nunca tentou me matar!

Ao ouvir que Gina estava brigada com Draco um pequeno sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto de Rony. Hermione e, até Harry, lançaram um olhar de reprovação a Rony. Apesar do fato de Gina namorar Draco incomodasse muito Rony, Harry e qualquer outro Weasley que soubesse que um membro de sua família estava se relacionando com um Malfoy, isso não era motivo para demonstrar deboche a Gina.

- Ai Gi, eu não consigo imaginar como você não notou nada de estranho... – disse Mione pra ver se o clima mudava de rumo.

- Mas é claro... Como todas as garotas de Hogwarts pensam "_ele é bonitinho demais para ser um Comensal" - _disse Rony imitando uma voz de menina.

- Nem seja por isso! – disse Gina – O Draco apesar de ser lindo eu não confio nele! Eu, como qualquer outra pessoa dessa Escola, sei da fama que ele tem.

- Nós sabemos que não é por isso Gi... – disse Harry com calma – A Gina, Rony, é apenas um pouco... desculpa o perdão da palavra Gi, - disse Harry virando-se para Gina – bobinha...

Aquelas palavras foram o fim para Gina. Odiava quando era tratada como criança, e pior ainda como burra.

- Olha aqui! – Gina exaltou-se o que fez os três se espantarem – Detesto quando vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma idiota! Talvez eu já saiba alguma coisa que nenhum de vocês aqui sabe. Eu entendo que vocês querem apenas o meu bem, que querem me ajudar... Mas se for esse tipo de ajuda eu dispenso!

Os três olharam para ela seriamente depois do susto.

- Mas Gi... só queremos que você esteja sempre bem...

- Então não queiram! Olha eu não sou mais nenhuma criancinha pra vocês ficarem me observando o tempo todo não! Eu já sei me cuidar ta bom! – disse Gina irritada.

- Olha Gina desculpa seu irmão – disse Mione se aproximando para abraçar Gina – Nós sabemos que você não é nenhuma criança.

- Mas vocês ainda não entenderam que eu não vou deixar o Draco! – disse Gina largando dos braços de Hermione.

- VOCÊ NOS FAZ PERDER O NOSSO TEMPO! – disse Rony avançando para perto de Gina num acesso de raiva.

- É? MAS EU NÃO PEDI PRA VOCÊS PERDEREM TEMPO COMIGO! – disse Gina cara a cara com o irmão – VOCÊ SE ACHA O MELHOR, QUANDO NA VERDADE É UM PERFEITO IDIOTA!

Harry e Hermione olhavam pasmos para Gina que nunca havia se comportado dessa maneira. O sangue subiu à cabeça de Rony. A raiva que estava sentindo se tornou ainda maior. Ele levantou a mão e Gina permaneceu imóvel, mas ao ver que a mão do seu irmão vinha diretamente no sentido de seu rosto ele se encolheu. Mas num movimento rápido Harry segurou a mão do amigo impedindo que ele fizesse uma besteira. Hermione olhou pasma para Rony.

Harry olhou seriamente para Rony e disse mais seriamente ainda:

- No dia que você bater nela, ou em qualquer outra mulher, você pode me desconsiderar como seu amigo – e soltou o braço de Rony que ficou olhando pasmo para Harry que pegou Gina pelo braço e a abraçou.

- Harry como você pode estar contra mim? – perguntou Rony indignado.

- Eu não estou contra você Rony... Apenas estou a favor do que é correto – Harry disse acariciando a cabeça de Gina que por sua vez estava encolhida em seus braços.

- Mas ela me chamou de idiota! Eu querendo o melhor para ela e ela vem me chamar de idiota!

- Você não quer me ajudar coisíssima nenhuma! – disse Gina saindo dos braços de Harry agora com mais calma, mas com a mesma coragem.

- Está vendo Harry? E ainda não reconhece! Ingrata!

- Rony será que você não percebe? – Gina disse com rancor em sua voz – Você me sufoca... Você é cego? Você não me permite ser livre... Não me permite voar... Uma única vez ver Rony! Apenas uma única vez me deixa ser LIVRE! – Gina disse quase numa espécie de súplica.

Uma máscara de culpa pousou sobre o rosto de Rony. Por um momento Gina teve a impressão que ele fosse chorar. Mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse Rony seguiu para a saída e sumiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Hermione não sabia que atitude tomasse, então Harry a ajudou:

- Vai! Ele vai precisar de você!

Hermione assentiu e também sumiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Gina desabou em frente à lareira e começou a chorar. Harry se abaixou para confortá-la em seus braços. Ele encostou a cabeça dela em seu ombro e começou a acariciar a sua cabeça enquanto ela soluçava.

Apesar de tudo Gina não podia negar que algo, por mais ínfimo que fosse, ele ainda sentia por Harry. E naquele momento sendo abraçada por ele, sentindo o seu calor, as batidas de seu coração, o seu cheiro. Estava se sentindo tão bem, mas ela sabia que se não acabasse com aquilo poderia fazer algo que não fosse de bom grado.

Passaram um bom tempo ali agarradinhos, até que Gina percebeu que estava bom por ali. Aos poucos ela foi se afastando dele e passando a mão pelo rosto para limpá-lo e deu um breve sorriso para Harry.

- Harry...obrigado... por me defender – Gina disse olhando serenamente para Harry.

- Que nada Gin! Se o Malfoy estivesse aqui eu aposto que faria a mesma coisa... Além do mais o Rony estava descontrolado, ele não se acostumou ainda com o fato de você e o Malfoy...

- E você se conformou? – perguntou Gina interrompendo Harry.

- Er... – Harry hesitou – Não sei, mas estou tentando né!

- Ah Harry... Gostaria de fazer algo para agradecer o que você fez por mim há pouco.

- Você pode mas... não deve.

Harry virou o olhar para a janela. Gina se espantou com a atitude de Harry, com certeza se fosse Draco se aproveitaria ao máximo da situação. Ela se aproximou de Harry puxou o seu rosto fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela e deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto, voltou a olhar para lareira e bocejou.

- Está cansada Gin? – perguntou Harry.

- Um pouco...

- Se quiser ir se deitar, por favor, não se prenda a mim!

- Não Harry... não tô com vontade de dormir agora – bocejou – Vamos conversar?

- Você tem certeza de que não quer dormir?

- Claro!

Eles começaram a conversar. Harry comentando que as armações de Petter estavam apenas no início e que vinha muito mais pela frente...

- Desde criança Petter tinha um estranho interesse em artes das trevas... Dizem que ele já sabe conjurar todas as maldições imperdoáveis.

- Você tem certeza Harry? É que... pra executar esse tipo de magia o bruxo deve ter muita experiência... Você sabe disso, além de ser proibido pelo Ministério – disse Gina.

- Tipo o Avada... não, nem todos os bruxos podem fazê-lo. Com certeza é um feitiço muito complicado. Exige muita atenção de quem está o executando e auto-controle.

Gina olhava com um certo espanto para a expressão que Harry fazia enquanto estava explicando. Ela sentiu o sangue gelar dentro de si.

- Er... Harry não me diga que... – Gina falou meio receosa.

Harry agora percebeu que acabara de se entregar.

- Não vou negar – disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Gina o que a fez tremer por completo – Há algum tempo eu venho treinando...

- Mas pra quê Harry? Você é um bruxo muito forte! Não precisa desse tipo de coisa pra derrotar os outros!

- Pois é... Tão forte que ainda não consegui matar o assassino de meus pais... – os olhos de Harry ardiam em fogo.

Gina ficou assustada. Foi se afastando de Harry aos poucos. E se levantou vagarosamente. Harry também levantou-se.

- Eu não reconheço você Harry... – Gina dizia com uma expressão pasma no rosto.

- Você não entende e nunca vai entender Gina o ódio que eu sinto por ele... Não foram os seus pais que foram assassinados quando você mal tinha um ano de idade, não foi você que passou 17 anos vivendo tratado como um cachorro na casa duns parentes que te odeiam. Ele destruiu o que eu tinha de mais valioso, ele colocou o terror no mundo mágico e atormentou a vida de muitos... Até o seu nome faz as pessoas tremerem...

- Mas pra quê Harry? Pra que aprender isso?

- Pra me vingar! Para quando eu encontrar aquele miserável acabar com ele de uma vez por todas! Agora que eu já sei conjurar esse feitiço eu estarei pronto a todo o momento!

Gina parou. Tinha ouvido o correto? Harry já sabia conjurar o Avada?

Harry percebeu a besteira que havia dito.

- Desculpa Gi! – disse ele se aproximando de Gina.

Mas ela recuou, as palavras de Harry não haviam saído de sua cabeça.

Harry foi chegando aos poucos perto dela e a abraçou rapidamente. Gina começou a se contorcer viu que era inútil e rendeu-se aos braços de Harry e começou a chorar. Harry sentiu raiva de si mesmo por fazer Gina ficar daquele jeito.

- Por favor Gi, me perdoa! Me perdoa... – Harry dizia apertando Gina contra o seu peito. Mas ela não lhe dava ouvidos, apenas chorava.

Ela sentia o calor de Harry, as batidas de seu coração, o seu cheiro. Mas não estava sentindo a mesma sensação de antes. O abraço que ele havia lhe dado antes passava consolo, segurança, diferente deste.

Mas aos poucos Gina foi se acalmando. Foi parando de chorar, respirar fundo...

- Harry desculpa... Eu não queria desconfiar de você, mas você estava tão diferente... eu nunca havia lhe visto daquela maneira, eu me assustei.

- Tudo bem Gi, tudo bem... – Harry disse beijando a cabeça de Gina – A culpa foi toda minha de ter dito aquelas coisas pra você daquela maneira.

Harry se afastou um pouco, segurando em sua cintura, para olhar nos olhos de Gina. Com uma das mãos ele acariciou o rosto dela e vagarosamente foi aproximando o rosto do dela.

Quando ele estava bem próximo Gina sentiu a respiração dele próximo ao seu rosto, o rosto de Harry roçando no seu.

Harry queria sentir a pele de Gina. Passou o seu rosto do rosto de Gina para o pescoço e aspirou o seu perfume. Como sentia falta daquele perfume!

Eles ficaram naquela brincadeira por um tempo, mas nada de beijo.

Gina não sabia o que ele queria com aquela "brincadeira", mas seja lá o que fosse ele estava conseguindo. Suas pernas começaram a ficar bambas, mas Harry estava lhe sustentando pela cintura.

Harry se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Como você pode desconfiar de mim Gi? Você sabe que eu nunca lhe faria mal nenhum... Por que eu te amo e você sabe disso! - ele mordiscou a sua orelha – Por que Gin, por que você não pode ser minha?

Gina estava a ponto de se entregar a Harry. Passou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço até que uma voz veio à sua mente:

"_Porque você é minha... Porque você é minha, meu anjo ruivo"_

Aquela voz foi como um estalar de dedos para Gina. Ela percebeu que aquilo estava indo longe demais, ela não queria trair Draco. Mas antes que ela pudesse sair daquela situação Harry a beijou.

Gina nunca havia sentido um beijo tão intenso de Harry. Nem mesmo Draco a havia beijado daquela forma. Ele a apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Ele passava a mão por toda as suas costas. Harry a beijava com tanto amor que Gina sentiu não poder retribuir e imediatamente largou dele.

Ela respirou profundamente para recuperar o ar, ao contrário de Harry que não estava nem um pouco aparentando estar com falta de ar. Por incrível que parece ele parecia estar coma mesma cara que Draco fazia quando a beijava de surpresa, ou para calar a sua boca no meio de uma discussão.

"Merlin! Eles querem me enlouquecer?" – pensou Gina passando a mão impaciente pelo cabelo.

Eles se olharam por algum tempo. Gina começou a ruborizar, estava morrendo de vergonha. Enquanto Harry não estava nem aí.

- Boa noite Harry! – disse Gina e logo depois subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório deixando para trás um Harry com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

* * *

**N/A:** Ooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

JW: Digaê meninax! Sei que vcs amaram esse cap! Eh mt lindu, eh mt fofo, eh muito quente... soh não gostei muito da enrrolada pro beijo...

NM: Ah mas é isso q dá a emoção!Eh o q dah o clímax e o suspense da história...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (eu sou terrível!)

JW: Uma Valdemart da vida... a diferença eh q tortura pobres leitores, coitadas... devem se extribuxar de ansiosidade...

NM: Essa eh a parte boa da coisa! O povu ansioso pra ler... soh assim elas acompanham pra saber o q vai acontecer...

JW: Bem, jah q "todas" vcs "amigonas" responderam a enquete a gente tem mts "opiniões" neh sobre um certo local...e... deixa pra lá!

NM: Pois eh...pessoas q naum cooperam com as escritoras q pedem ajuda saum um problema! Gente... PELO AMOR DE DEUS NOS AJUDEEEEEEEM! ESTAMOS PRECISANDO DA OPINIÃO D VCS!

JW: Eh gente... td bem q vcs estaum revoltadas pq a gente naum pode contar o pq dessa enkete, mas... PLEASE!

NM: Pois então...PLEASE! Ajudem-nos... Continuem mandando reviews e com a resposta da enkete!

JW: Aos agradecimentos?

NM: Oh Yes!

JW: aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe - Vlw por mandar e por estar amando...

NM: Jessy Malfoy - primeiro... O DRACO EH MEEEEEEEEEU! E ESSE SOBRENOME TB! Mas td bem eu sei q ele eh gostosu e ngm resiste... Mas vlw por sua review... continue acompanhando e qdo eu tiver um tempim (q tah difícil) eu leio sua fic ok?

JW: Fioccos - amei sua review bem comprida hein? Melhor assim/ e Carol Malfoy Potter - legal vc tah no meio da divisa du mundo, afinal, onde danado tu tah hein? Seja lah onde for continue com as reviews, bjus!

NM: Tamih Weasley Malfoy - percebi q vc gosta da galerinha du maaaaaaal igual uma amiga minha sabe... às vezes eu tnhu essas kedinhas tb, e pra saber c o Pitt eh um comensal d verdade ou ñ contiue acompanhando/ e Miaka-ELA - pois eh, eles podem estar errados, mas como eu disse acompanhe pra saber o final dessa história, q vamos dizer assim, estah um pouco "mal contada" neh?

JW: Eu axu q eh soh isso...

NM: Xêruz

JW: Bjus e xaréu!


	30. Cap30 Na aula de Adivinhações

Cap. 30

Na aula de Adivinhações

Gina não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Com tudo que estava acontecendo: tantas coisas para estudar, notas, beijos... que deixavam a sua cabeça a ponto de explodir. Tudo era tão confuso, tão complicado e quando ela tentava facilitar tudo se tornava ainda mais difícil.

Porém, quando estava próximo do amanhecer Gina ainda conseguiu dar um cochilo. Mas o cochilo foi tão conturbado que era melhor nem ter cochilado. Para aporrinhar ainda mais a sua mente ela teve outro pesadelo. O mesmo que havia tido no dia anterior... os gritos de Kate ainda mais desesperados, os vultos, o fato dela não poder ajudá-la. Já não bastava as perturbações que ela tinha na vida real, ainda tinha que agüentar agora em seus sonhos.

"Vai virar moda agora!" – pensou Gina enquanto se levantava aborrecida.

Sabendo que não iria conseguiu mais dormir e que já estava próximo mesmo da hora de se levantar, Gina foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e ver se acabava com aqueles maus pensamentos e seguir para mais um dia, afinal, uma noite mal dormida não era motivo para ela perder mais um dia de aula, coisa que era bom ela não fazer ultimamente .

Tomou um banho quente e bem relaxante, o mais devagar possível já que ainda estava cedo e tinha muito tempo para se arrumar. Ao sair do banho se vestiu, foi para a sua penteadeira e prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo deixando cair algumas mechas no rosto.

- Assim está bem melhor! – disse ela animando-se um pouco. Afinal precisava levantar o seu humor.

Quando ela virou-se deu de cara com Kate acordando.

- Nossa Gi! Que horas são? – perguntou Kate olhando para Gina já pronta.

- Não se preocupe você não está atrasada! – Gina disse sorrindo.

- Poxa! – Kate olhou para o relógio – Você madrugou hein!

- Nem me diga Kate! Nem me diga... – disse Gina lembrando-se da péssima noite que havia tido.

------------------------------------ XxXxXx -----------------------------------

Durante a semana Gina estudou como nunca. Precisava recuperar as suas notas para obter bons NIEM'S. Ela nunca pensou que havia tanta matéria para estudar. Como havia se atrasado!

Gina estava se esforçando muito. Passava noites estudando, dormia algumas horas, mas, antes das aulas, ainda dava uma revisada em boas partes dos assuntos.

Até que, num dia quando estava tomando café Gina comparou a semana anterior com essa que tava se seguindo: estava tudo voltando ao normal – coisa que ela não queria.

Passava o tempo todo alerta se escondendo dos olhares de Draco, de Harry, e até mesmo de Petter que, o que era mais estranho, não parecia ter o mesmo olhar amistoso de quando a havia conhecido.

Na manhã de sexta quando Gina seguia para a sua aula de Adivinhações ela se encontrou com Petter. Ele não falou nada, não deu nenhum sorriso, apenas a observou de uma forma que lhe deu calafrios.

"Como uma pessoa pode ser tão azarada!" – Gina pensava indignada devido à atitude de Petter, e seguiu para a sua aula.

Como sempre, estava achando a aula de adivinhações um saco.

- A Dafnomancia, assim como a Artimancia, é uma forma de prever o futuro... – explicava a Prof. Trelawney.

"_Mas eu sou muito mole... O que eu fiz com ele? Será que o que o Rony falou é verdade? Não, não... ele só pode tá maluco!" _– pensava Gina, que como de costume, costumava voar nas aulas de Adivinhação.

- ... Essa arte prevê o futuro através do estalar das folhas de louro quando incendiadas...

"Ai... E os meus pesadelos estranhos? Será que eles significam algo? Eu bem que podia falar com a Trelawney se ela não fosse tão incompetente..."

- ...Eu darei a vocês agora pequenos potes de barro com algumas folhas de louro dentro, vocês irão incendiá-las e escrever num pergaminho o que elas dizem sobre o seu destino.

"_E o Harry! Ele não podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas comigo! Só porque estou carente... Esses meninos nunca cooperam com a minha pessoa... sempre chegam com essas 'coisas inesperadas'!"_

Gina estava dispersa em seus pensamentos quando de repente ouve-se burburinhos na sala e ela desperta. Quando ela volta ao mundo real dá de cara com a Profª Sibila encarando-a com o vasilhame de barro que ia entregar a ela na mão. Gina que já estava preparada pra receber um belo de um sermão foi logo se desculpando na maior cara-de-pau:

- Desculpa Profª, o que a Sra estava dizendo?

Mas para a sua surpresa não era nada daquilo do que ela estava pensando:

- Pobre criança – disse com uma expressão de pena – Descansa sem saber o futuro terrível que a espera... O destino prepara pra você uma grande tragédia querida!

Gina fingiu espanto com a notícia.

- Oh, Merlin! – Gina se fez de assustada – O que me espera? Diga-me professora, pra eu poder me preparar para isso!

- Por incrível que pareça, minha querida, eu não sei bem ao certo... Está meio confuso ainda em minha mente.

Ao ouvir a resposta da Professora Gina tentou não rir.

"_Era só o que me faltava! Essa louca agora vir me azarar..." –_ Gina revirava os olhos enquanto pensava.

- Então quer dizer que a senhora não sabe? – Gina perguntou num tom fingido de quem estava com medo do que estar por vir.

- Eu não disse que não sabia mocinha... – a Professora disse num tom de indignação – Eu disse que não sabia bem ao certo. A única coisa que eu sei realmente é que os seus mais sombrios pesadelos não passam apenas de premonição.

Gina ficou meio assustada. O que ela quis dizer com "seus mais sombrios pesadelos"? Por um momento Gina deixou de olhar para a Professora e olhou ao redor da sala. Todos a olhavam de modo espantado, depois olhou para Kate que estava ao seu lado e carregava em seu uma expressão de susto que ela jamais havia visto.

A Professora segurou a sua mão, fazendo com que ela lhe voltasse a atenção.

- Você anda tendo terríveis pesadelos não é minha querida? – perguntou Trelawney com o rosto cheio de ternura.

Gina não acreditou no que estava ouvindo.

"_Como ela sabe? Ela é apenas uma encalhada louca! Como ela sabe que eu tenho pesadelos?" – _Gina pensava com receio.

Gina olhou seriamente para a Professora e tentou puxar a sua mão, mas a Professora segurou-a com mais força.

- Conte-me seu sonho... – disse a Professora num tom bem suave.

Gina sentiu seu corpo entorpecer, sentiu-se mergulhar em seu subconsciente. Flashes passavam em sua mente, de repente os gritos de Kate vieram aos seus ouvidos subitamente. Mais uma vez ela tentou se mover em vão. Em sua mente ela se via correndo quando de repente alguém a segurava e a puxava pelo braço:

- Vamos Gina corra! Por esse lado não! Por aqui, desapareça! Os Comensais estão chegando! Vamos! – um dos vultos dizia puxando-a – Para a Casa dos Gritos, venha comigo! Venha, lá estaremos seguros!

Com a fala dessa pessoa Gina percebeu que só podia estar em Hogsmeade, já que a Casa dos Gritos era lá.

Enquanto Gina mergulhava contra sua vontade em seu pesadelo, a sala assistia toda aquela cena dela se contorcendo agoniada como se quisesse, de qualquer maneira, acordar.

A Professora ainda agarrada a sua mão olhava-a espantada. As cenas da cabeça de Gina passavam na sua também. Sibila largou a mão de Gina e começou a falar coisas sem sentido, estava numa espécie de transe.

Gina se levantou e ficou parada onde estava, ela ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, ainda estava no seu pesadelo. Seus cabelos voavam como se uma rajada de vento estivesse em volta dela.

A Professora acordou de seu transe e observou Gina que estava agonizando, querendo acordar de qualquer maneira. Kate não estava agüentando observar o sofrimento da sua amiga. Ela se aproximou dela, ia tentar acordá-la.

- Menina não toque nela! – gritou a Professora Trelawney mas era tarde demais.

Kate havia sido arremessada para longe ao tocar Gina. Havia uma espécie de escudo invisível em volta Gina, para que qualquer coisa, seja pessoa seja objeto, tocasse nela fosse jogado para longe.

Gina agora sentia uma dor que ia desde o seu diafragma ao seu pescoço. De repente um aperto em seu coração fez com que ela desse um breve gemido de dor. Gina levitou um palmo do chão e uma luz emanou de seu corpo.

Todos olhavam estupefatos para aquela cena incrível.

- Acorde, os seus sonhos já foram revelados... – a Professora ordenou com a mesma voz suave de antes.

Toda aquela luz que saía do corpo Gina voltou para dentro do seu corpo abruptamente, e ela caiu desmaiada no chão.

Gina começou a se mexer e vagarosamente se levantar com a mão na cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos viu todos atônitos a observando. Estava se sentindo como se fosse um bicho estranho.

Lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos, olhou para o lado e vira Kate jogada a um canto desacordada.

A Professora chegou perto de Gina segurou em seu ombro e a virou.

- Você está bem querida? – perguntou a professora.

Um sentimento de raiva subiu à cabeça de Gina.

- Se eu estou bem? Você ainda pergunta se eu estou bem? – Gina riu incrédula, começou a andar de um lado para o outro impaciente passando a mão pelo cabelo – Porque você acordou meus pesadelos? Minha vida já não é um inferno suficientemente grande para você aumentá-lo ainda mais?

Ao terminar de dizer isso Gina pegou seu material e deu às costas a Professora e todo o resto da sala. Saiu descendo às escadas correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

Ela começou a correr pelos corredores do castelo, apenas corria enquanto chorava e tentava esquecer o ocorrido. Ela entrou num corredor escuro, e pela a primeira vez desde que saíra da sala de Adivinhação ela parou para observar onde estava.

Não sabia, Gina estava perdida. Não queria saber. Ela apenas se encostou a uma parede e escorregou até o chão. Escondeu o rosto nos joelhos e começou a chorar.

De repente ela parou, respirou fundo e jogou os cabelos para trás.

- E agora Virgínia...? – Gina pensou em voz alta.

Ela ficou ali um bom tempo refletindo. Já era quase a hora do almoço e Gina não havia se levantado para tentar achar o caminho de volta, mas quando se levantasse dali ela iria direto para o seu quarto já que não estava com nem um pingo de fome.

Gina finalmente decidiu ir embora. Ela levantou e começou a caminhar quando sente alguém segurar em sua mão. Ela olhou para trás assustada e deu de cara com Draco.

"_Ótimo! Tudo que eu precisava!" – _Gina pensou revirando os olhos.

* * *

**N/A: **hahahahahaha (risada do mal dada por Nath) Melhor momento para acabar não acham?

Mas antes q vc me esculhambem por isso keru explicar pq eu naum publiquei fim d semana passado: eu tava estudando e naum tive tempo... coisas da vida e talvez semana q vem naum vai ter cap. novo d novo (ow soh pq o prox o drakitcho aparece:-( ) O prx cap eh perfeito, vcs vaum ter q aguentar a ansiedade... essa semana eu tnhu trab pra fazer tds os dias... menos na quinta...

Entaum eu vou ver c digito na quinta pra vcs, mas naum eh nada certo ok?

E a Jessi naum tah aki pq jah tah tarde e ele naum pod sair uma hora dessas, por isso perdoem os erros da fic pq eh ela q me avisa dos erros d digitação... pq ele lê mais devagar, abafa...

Ei, super fora do normal esse cap não? Gostaram...? Esperem o próximo...

Bom, vou ficando por aki, Bjus e mandem reviews!

_NathMalfoy_


	31. Cap31 A verdadeira face de Petter Schill

Cap. 31

A verdadeira face de Petter Schiller

Draco olhou nos olhos de Gina. Ele trazia um olhar compreensivo, o que parecia um tanto estranho.

- O que houve? Procurei você por toda parte... Kate disse que você... – Draco parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Gina.

Ela estava meio chorosa, o olhar repleto de tristeza. Draco a abraçou carinhosamente, definitivamente era um comportamento jamais visto. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela com a cabeça de Gina em seu peito. Ela chorava baixinho e ele a apertava.

Após algum tempo ali, Draco pegou Gina e a pegou no colo para levá-la ao seu quarto. Ao chegarem lá Draco sentou em uma poltrona e aconchegou Gina em seus braços como se fosse um bebê. Os dois permaneciam em silêncio, apenas um escutando a respiração do outro. Até que Draco resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele enquanto alisava os cabelos de Gina.

- Não – Gina disse diretamente – Ainda estou com raiva de você! – respondeu ela.

Ele riu.

- É claro que está! Mas me conte o que está acontecendo – disse ele.

Porém Gina nada respondeu. Draco abaixou um pouco a cabeça pra olhar o rosto de Gina e viu que ela estava dormindo. Ele deu um longo suspiro. Pegou Gina, levantou-se e a colocou na cama. Tirou os sapatos dela, folgou um pouco as suas vestes e voltou à poltrona.

Ele ficou ali admirando Gina dormir.

------------------------------------XxXxXx------------------------------------

Gina dormiu um sono pesado que quando acordou já era noite. Ela espreguiçou-se e sentou na cama, olhou ao redor e vou que estava no quarto de Draco. Ela levantou para procurá-lo, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum do quarto. Foi até o banheiro, olhou-se no espelho. Lavou o rosto e a boca e passou os dedos nos cabelos penteando-os.

Quando saiu do banheiro foi que ela lembrou como havia ido parar lá. Lembrou do jeito carinhoso de e especial de Draco.

"Sua tonta! Pare de pensar besteiras! Você está com raiva dele lembra?" – pensou Gina.

Ela deu uns tapinhas na cabeça para espantar os "maus" pensamentos e seguiu em direção à porta. Quando a abriu lá vinha ele entrando impedindo a sua saída.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou ele levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu não penso! Eu vou! – disse ela.

- Tá certo então. Reformulando a pergunta: Aonde você vai? – disse ele calmamente apesar da mal-criação de Gina.

- Pro meu quarto é claro, óbvio e evidente! Posso? – disse ela debochada.

- Ora não seja tão mal-criada Virgínia! – disse Draco empurrando-a de volta para o quarto e fechando a porta.

- Não me trate como uma criança Malfoy!

- Você age como uma! Como quer que eu te trate?

- Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com você, dá licença que eu quero ir embora! – disse ela empurrando Draco.

Ele por sua vez segurou os dois braços dela e a empurrou de volta.

- E você vai sair nesse estado?

Ela olhou para baixou e percebeu que estava descalça, com a roupa toda folgada e a blusa aberta. Depois olhou para Draco que trazia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Gina começou a andar pelo quarto a procura de seus sapatos.

Draco a observou por algum tempo e depois de se divertir um pouco disse:

- Está procurando isto? – disse Draco com os sapatos de Gina nas mãos.

Gina se virou.

- Me devolve isso Malfoy! – disse ela furiosa indo em direção a ele.

Ele levantou os braços suspendendo os sapatos no alto. Gina como era consideravelmente menor que ele começou a dar saltinhos tentando alcançar seus sapatos.

- Primeiro eu quero que você pare de me chamar pelo sobrenome! – disse ele enquanto se divertia com Gina pulando.

- Tudo bem Draco! Agora deixe de brincadeiras e devolva meus sapatos! – disse ela parando de saltar e cruzando os braços.

- Segundo, eu só devolvo quando você resolver me contar tudo.

Gina não queria contar. Então voltou aos saltinhos. Mas acabou vencida pelo cansaço, ela nunca conseguiria mesmo, Draco era bem maior que ela.

Ela sentou-se na cama e soltou um suspiro exausto.

- Tudo bem – disse ela com um ar derrotado.

- Pode começar então, sou todo ouvido – disse ele sentando-se na poltrona.

- O que você quer saber?

- Bom... – começou ele – Que diabos de sonhos são esse que você anda tendo?

- Eu não sei... – disse ela meio triste – e isso é o pior de tudo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um bom tempo até que Draco mais uma vez retorna a falar:

- Conte-me

- O que? O meu sonho? – perguntou Gina, apesar de ter certeza de que ele queria saber sobre as malditas visões.

- Sim.

- Por favor, eu não quero falar nisso...

Draco ficou pensando em como faria para que Gina lhe contasse tudo, Gina deitou-se na cama e ficou encolhida lá abraçada a um travesseiro refletindo... refletindo se alguém a entenderia. Imagens começaram a se formar em sua mente.

Gina começou a rever o sonho lentamente, agora ela se via no sonho. Como uma telespectadora.

Quando Draco voltou à realidade observou a forma estranha de Gina. Ela estava completamente imóvel, com os olhos vidrados. Estava sonhando, literalmente, com os olhos abertos.

- Estragos, fogo, Kate gritando, pessoas gritando por socorro, caos, pessoas desesperadas correndo por todo o lado, Kate gritando cada vez mais alto, mas... mas... eu não consigo vê-la... – Gina narrava o que estava passando em sua mente.

Draco ficou pasmo com o que Gina estava falando. Realmente não gostaria de estar no lugar dela. Sendo atormentado por um mesmo pesadelo, todas as noites, sem conseguir dormir...

Gina parou de falar e piscou os olhos - agora ela havia "acordado". Draco se levantou da poltrona e foi até ela. Ele ajudou Gina a sentar-se na cama e sentou de frente a ela.

- O que aconteceu na aula de Adivinhação? – perguntou Draco olhando no fundo dos olhos Gina.

Gina permaneceu calada por alguns instantes.

- Se não fosse ela... – Gina murmurou.

- O que Virgínia? – perguntou Draco se aproximando de Gina como para escutar melhor.

- Ela, aquela louca! Me obrigou a ver aquilo, estava adormecido e ela me obrigou acordá-lo! – Gina dizia quase sussurrando a ponto de chorar.

- O sonho?

- É...

Draco pegou Gina e a abraçou. Esse gesto foi o suficiente para que Gina soltasse as lágrimas que estavam presas.

- Está tudo bem, estou aqui pra te proteger... está tudo bem... – sussurrava Draco no ouvido de Gina.

Eles ficaram ali abraçados por um bom tempo, até que caíram num sono. À noite quando acordaram, Draco recomendou que Gina fosse se deitar e seguiu, cada um para o seu dormitório.

Draco ao chegar em seu quarto com um ar de cansaço se jogou na cama, segundos depois uma coruja chegou e bicou a janela. Draco olhou com um olhar confuso – reconheceu logo a coruja de seu pai, mas o que ele queria? - levantou-se e foi pegar o pergaminho que ela carregava.

Ele abriu a janela, retirou o pergaminho e leu:

"ATACAREMOS HOGSMEADE AMANHÃ" 

Mal acabou de ler o que o pedaço de pergaminho trazia, Draco o deixou cair. Seu coração parou. Ele começou a achar que o sonho de Gina teria alguma coisa a ver com isso...

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Na manhã de sábado, Gina e Kate arrumavam se para a visita à Hogsmeade. Gina ainda estava receosa do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

- Vamos descer Gi! Tô morrendo de fome! – chamou Kate.

Gina hesitou. Não queriam que as pessoas lhe vissem, pelo menos dentro do castelo. Elas ficariam apontando para ela e cochichando. Pelo menos em Hogsmeade ela conseguiria fugir desses comentários inoportunos.

- Não Kate! Tô sem fome... se você quiser ir pode descer... Quando você acabar você volta aqui pra me chamar ok?

- Mas Gi! Você vai ficar com fome? – perguntou Kate com um ar de reprovação.

- Eu não quero que as pessoas apontem pra mim Kate... É chato sabia?

Kate deu um longo suspiro.

- Tá certo então. Eu já vou. Mas vou trazer uns bolinhos pra você! – Kate sorriu – Tchauzinho! – disse Kate dando às costas e fechando a porta do dormitório feminino.

---------------------------------- XxXxXx -------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Draco já estava no Salão Principal, ansioso pela chagada de Gina. Precisava falar com ela, avisar da carta que havia recebido, dizer pra ela não ir à Hogsmeade...

Mas depois lhe veio à mente... Se ele contasse a ela no mínimo ela bateria o pé não acreditando e iria de qualquer maneira ou acabaria contando a todos que haveria um ataque por ela ser boazinha demais e acabaria sendo morto pelos próprios Comensais, incluindo seu pai, por ter estragado os planos deles.

A única solução que encontrou foi ficar seguindo Gina por todo o vilarejo. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas era necessário para protegê-la.

Permaneceu olhando pra porta até que aparece Kate, porém, sem Gina. Ele deu um soco na mesa com raiva chamando atenção de todos a sua volta. Levantou-se com raiva e foi até o Saguão de Entrada para esperar Gina lá.

Ele viu Kate subir após o café com as mãos repletas de bolinhos e depois de algum tempo descer com Gina. Ele ficou apenas observando de longe os passos das duas.

Subiu na carruagem que estava atrás da que as duas subiram e ficou observando pela janela o movimento da carruagem. Ao chagar ao vilarejo ficou observando as duas entrar e sair de lojas.

Tudo estava bastante normal, um passeio como outro qualquer. Quando de repente uma pessoa pula na frente das duas no momento em que elas saíam da loja dos gêmeos Weasleys.

Gina olhou assustada para a pessoa e viu que era Petter Schiller. Ela ficou olhando com uma expressão assustada. Petter por sua vez abriu um sorriso amigável.

- Aham... – Kate coçou a garganta – Bom, vou dar uma voltinha ok?

- Kate espe... – mas antes que Gina terminasse Kate já havia sumido no meio da multidão.

"Droga!" – pensou Gina. O que ela menos queria naquele momento era ficar só com Petter.

- Oi Gina! – disse ele com o sorriso aberto.

- Oi... Petter – Gina disse séria.

- Ora! O que houve com o "Pitt"? – perguntou Petter confuso – Afinal... somos amigos não?

- Oh! Sim, claro! – disse Gina cinicamente.

Ele observou Gina por alguns instantes. Gina evitava olhar em seus olhos com medo de que ele acabasse descobrindo a sua suspeita a respeito dele.

Enquanto isso Draco estava se corroendo por dentro. Louco pra saber o que eles estavam conversando.

De repente um estrondo rompeu-se no ar e uma cortina de fumaça subiu próximo dali. Gina, assim como todos que passeavam pelo vilarejo, se assustou e ficou observando a fumaça curiosa. Petter porém, ficou nervoso.

- Gina, vamos sair daqui? – Petter disse puxando Gina pela mão.

- Ei, ei! – disse Gina se puxando para o lado contrário – O que é isso Petter? Por que não podemos ficar aqui?

Petter porém não respondeu, apenas continuou puxando-a em direção a floresta.

Draco que observava a fumaça, assim como as outras pessoas, acabou se distraindo e não vendo que Petter havia pego Gina.

- Temos que sair daqui, não quero que eles te peguem!

Outro estrondo ecoou. Só que dessa vez mais próximo. Gina olhou assustada para trás. Outro estrondo, dessa vez seguido por gritos.

- Mas Petter! Do que você está falando? – perguntava Gina confusa e assustada ao mesmo tempo – Eles quem?

Petter não respondia apenas puxava Gina. Dessa vez correndo.

- Não Petter! – Gina falava em meio aos gritos que iam diminuindo de volume na medida em que eles se afastavam do vilarejo e entravam na floresta – Eles precisam da gente! Temos que voltar!

- Não Gina! Eu não quero que eles te machuquem! Eles não precisam de nós!

- Você está louco! – Gina puxou o seu braço conseguindo livrar-se de Petter – Eu vou voltar!

Ela se virou para voltar, mas Petter aparatou em sua frente. Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Não seja tola! Você não sabe que os Comensais não tem piedade de ninguém? Se eles te pegarem vão te matar! Será que você não entende isso?

Gina mais uma vez pasmou. Estava havendo um ataque de Comensais no vilarejo e ele sabia. A sua "suspeita" havia acabado de se confirmar. Finalmente ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Não. Eu realmente não consigo entender como alguém pode querer ser um Comensal da Morte.

Petter fechou a cara e fingiu, inutilmente, não estar entendo o que Gina estava falando.

- O que você disse? Afinal, onde você quer chegar com isso Gina?

- Ora não se faça de idiota! – Gina perdera a paciência – o que você acha? Que eu sou imbecil ao ponto de não saber quem você é? SEU APRENDIZINHO DE COMENSAL DE MEIA TIGELA! – Gina gritou.

Ele ficou sério. Um sorrisinho enviesado surgiu no canto dos lábios de Petter. Gina empunhou sua varinha. Ele deu uma enorme gargalhada.

- É, você tem razão... – disse ele rindo-se.

* * *

**N/A: **OI povu!

Td blz!

Bom estou eu aki mais uma vez sem a Jessi pq agora ela deu pra não vir mais na minha casa e como ela eh uma pessoa q vive na idade da pedra e tem um PC sem net naum dah pra ela fazer as N/A's comigo...

Mas supera-se...

E aí? O que acharam? Esse cap eh, como diria a Srta Brasil, (aê A. essa eh pa vc!) TURÃRURÃ...kkkkkkkkkkkkk (soh nóis c entende!) MT paw neh? pelo menos na minha opinião...

Agradecendo a tds q mandaram reviews, e em especial à Ju q eu conversei nu MSN esse fds -Ju vc eh super Gentxi fina um bjaum, e sobre akilo q vc estava pensaaaaaaando em fazer mais uma vez eu digo: vá em frente!.

Gentem eh soh issu msm, adoro vcs! Bjok's! Mandem reviews!

P.S: perdoem os erros... eh q a Jessi naum betou esse cap e eu fikei cum preguiça d ler d novu - geralmente nóis beta juntas, pq soh assim eu tnhu coragem pra ler td q eu jah digitei novamente... - entaum Sorry! "¬¬


	32. Cap32 Sufoco

Cap. 32

Sufoco

- Devo reconhecer... você é realmente muito esperta. Mas tanta sabedoria sendo desperdiçada... Ah não Gininha isso não é uma boa coisa... – disse ele sarcasticamente.

Gina fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Venha comigo Gina, e juntos teremos todo o poder do mundo – disse Petter num tom totalmente persuasivo – O que você acha ham?

Gina olhou pra ele como se ele fosse um inseto asqueroso e depois virou-se, não queria mais escutar tanta besteira.

- Aonde a Srta pensa que vai?

- Embora é lógico! Ou você acha que eu vou ficar aqui escutando baboseiras? – quando Gina terminou de falar ela virou- se novamente para ir em direção ao vilarejo.

- Eu acho que não... – sussurrou Petter – _Imperio! – _vociferou Petter com a varinha apontada para Gina.

Gina sentiu seu corpo amolecer vagarosamente, sentia-se relaxada, como se estivesse flutuando. Tudo passava lentamente em sua cabeça.

- Venha.. minha doce... Gina... – ordenou Petter chamando-a com a mão.

Agora Gina sentiu seu corpo se mover sem o comando do seu cérebro ela foi andando vagarosamente na direção de Petter até que ela ouve uma voz ao longe:

"_Não, Gina! Não vá! Tenha força! Você sabe que consegue! Vamos tente! Força... Ele quer apenas te usar...Você é mais forte que qualquer feitiço... Vamos! Fique... não-se-mova!"_

Gina parou. Era perceptível a força que ela estava fazendo para não se mover. Gina estava vermelha e suava.

- Tentando resistir à minha maldição! – espantou-se Petter – Mas eu acho que você não vai conseguir... VENHA! – vociferou mais uma vez.

E voz continuava a conversar com Gina:

"_Ele está furioso! Vamos, força! Você está conseguindo! Continue... Não tem pra que você ir até ele... Fique onde está!"_

Gina mais uma vez fez força. Com muita dificuldade Gina fechou a sua mão e cravou os pés onde estava. E depois de um longo suspiro ela caiu no chão. Finalmente se livrara da maldição. Ela ofegava. Foi se arrastando até uma árvore onde, apoiando-se nela ia se levantando.

- Hum! - riu Petter – Você é melhor do que eu pensava... – disse ele indo à direção de Gina.

Gina tremia e suava frio. Ela olhava para ele com um olhar exausto, ainda agarrada à árvore para puder ficar em pé.

- Admitindo Gina, você é uma ótima bruxa... – dizia ele enquanto se aproximava mais de Gina – Ótima mesmo – disse ele olhando a dos pés a cabeça.

Ele pegou os dois braços de Gina e jogou-os por cima dos seus ombros, em volta do seu pescoço e envolveu Gina pela cintura.

- Vamos ver se você é melhor em algo mais Gininha... – disse ele acariciando seu rosto – Algo que me faça deixar você viver – disse ele aproximando do pescoço de Gina e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Gina sentia nojo de estar nos braços de Petter. Ela criou forças e aos poucos foi se recuperando. Ela tinha que vencê-lo e usaria o seu melhor poder...

Petter pegou a coxa de Gina com uma das mãos e começou a acariciá-la, enquanto isso beijava o seu pescoço. Gina fez o joguinho dele por um instante. Ela afastou Petter um pouco e olhou nos olhos dele. Ele ficou confuso. Ela por sua vez tirou a sua capa e abriu um dos botões de sua blusa, o que fez Petter abrir um sorriso. Depois foi se aproximando dele aos poucos com um olhar sedutor – estava conseguindo o que queria.

Gina se aproximou do rosto de Petter como se fosse beijá-lo. Petter vagarosamente foi fechando os olhos. Gina aproveitou e discretamente tirou a varinha que estava presa à sua saia.

Empurrou-o com o pé, o que o fez cair no chão, e apontou a varinha para ele.

- _Estupefaça! ­– _gritou Gina e um jorro de luz saiu de sua varinha.

Petter rolou e desviou-se do feitiço. Pegou a sua varinha e apontou para Gina:

- _Expeliarmus! –_ E Gina foi arremessada contra uma árvore.

- HAHAHAHAHA... – gargalhava Petter – Sabe... isso é mesmo um desperdício. Você, tão linda, uma excelente bruxa, inteligente... às vezes – e gargalhou mais uma vez – Enfim, tudo que pode dá prazer a um homem...

- Seu miserável! – Gina bradava mas a sua voz era muito fraca e ela ofegava.

Ela estava com quase todas as suas forças esgotadas, porém sua persistência não.

Num movimento rápido Petter se agachou ao lado de Gina e começou a dar risadinhas de pena.

- Pobre Gininha...

Depois disso Petter começou a dar beijinhos no pescoço de Gina. Gina sentiu a mão de Petter subir pelo meio de suas coxas.

- Tire sua mão nojenta daí seu Comensal fracassado! – Gina deu um soco na cara de Petter o que o fez cair sentado.

- Você ainda tenta resistir Gina? Não vê que já perdeu?

Petter conjurou cordas e amarrou as mãos e os pés de Gina. Gina sentiu a mão fria de Petter tocar o seu rosto e depois os seus olhos. Ela sentiu o seu corpo pesar, havia dormido.

A vila pegando fogo, caos, Kate gritava. Era realmente angustiante...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHH! – Gina acordou mais uma vez de um susto.

Seu grito ecoou por toda a floresta. Continuava no mesmo local de quando havia sido adormecida. Por um momento esquecera do ataque e imaginou que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho, mas ele ainda estava lá...

- Shiii! Você quer que nos encontre aqui?

- Agora já é tarde! – disse uma voz.

Os dois olharam para o lado rapidamente e lá estava ele. Gina nunca ficou tão feliz em vê-lo. Ele estava ali e ia ajudá-la. Draco veio ao seu encontro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? – perguntou Petter se levantando num estado um pouco apreensivo.

- A pergunta é: O que você está fazendo aqui e com a minha garota?

Gina se sentiu no céu quando ouviu Draco a chamar de "minha garota", mas teve que descer porque o circo iria pegar fogo a qualquer momento.

- Pro seu governo, Malfoy, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é apenas da minha conta... – disse Petter arrogante.

- Concordo... Mas não quando envolve a MINHA GAROTA! O que você ACHA que estava fazendo? – Draco disse irritado.

- Já disse que não te interessa!

- Ótimo! – disse Draco, logo depois ele apontou a varinha para Gina e a desamarrou – Já que é assim, vamos Gina! – chamou Draco estendendo a mão para Gina.

Gina se levantou e fez menção em ir mas Petter a puxou dos braços de Draco e a segurou pela cintura com força. Gina se debatia, mas acabou piorando a situação para ela: Petter a segurou pelo pescoço começando a sufocá-la.

- Ela não vai! – disse Petter olhando seriamente nos olhos de Draco.

- Solte-a! – disse Draco irritado – Schiller...não me provoque...Eu não quero... te machucar... – Draco disse se segurando para não pular no pescoço de Petter.

- Me machucar? – Petter deu uma gargalhada – Vamos ver quem se machuca mais...

Petter jogou Gina no chão e empunhou sua varinha.

- _Expeliarmus!_ – com um baque forte Draco foi desarmado.

Com sua varinha a uns três metros dele Draco se viu sem ação. Petter o olhava com um extremo ar de vitória. Draco fez menção em ir em direção a sua varinha mas Petter percebeu.

- Ôh, ôh, oh... Aonde você pensa que vai? – Petter perguntou com deboche – _Accio _varinha! – a varinha de Draco voou para a mão de Petter – E agora Malfoy? Sem saída não?

- Você que pensa! _Expeliarmus!_ – era Gina que apontou para a varinha de Draco na mão de Petter.

Draco se adiantou e pegou a sua varinha. Agora eram dois contra um.

- Ah, muita esperta Gininha... Havia me esquecido de você!

- Um erro terrível não? – disse Gina debochando com os olhos vidrados nele.

Por um instante tudo parecia bem. Até que Draco tenta atacar Petter e tira a atenção de Gina, fazendo com que Petter a atacasse. Gina se viu jogada mais uma vez sem a sua varinha.

Petter havia pegado ela. Agora Draco estava só.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Petter decidido – Que tal um duelo?

Draco ficou em silêncio. Parecia pensar. Petter ficou o olhando sem entender.

PUFT!

Draco desaparecera. Petter o procurava, olhava para todos os lados e nada.

PUFT!

Draco reapareceu atrás de Petter.

- _Estupefaça! _– Draco estuporou Petter.

Petter caíra inerte no chão emborcado.

Draco virara para Gina que se levantou e correu para os braços dele. Por um tempo eles ficaram ali abraçados em silêncio. Até que o barulho e o clarão vindo do vilarejo tiraram atenção de ambos.

Ela esquecera completamente do ataque. Passara-se uma hora desde que entrara na floresta e o ataque não havia acabado. Gina afastou dos braços de Draco e o olhou com uma expressão de medo nos olhos.

- O que foi Virgínia? – perguntou ele num tom acolhedor.

- Temos que voltar para o vilarejo...

- Não Gina! Eles te matam se pegarem você!

- Nós temos que ajudá-los Draco! Meu irmão, Mione, Harry e... – Gina sentiu uma pontada no coração. Tudo se encaixava agora – Por Merlin... – Gina sussurrou num tom horrorizado – Draco! Eu preciso voltar lá! Kate precisa da minha ajuda! – Gina clamava pra Draco em tom desesperado.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! Comu estaum?

E aí gostaram? Es pero q sim...

A Jessi mais uma vez naum tah aki mas ela deixou uma recadinhu:

"Morram de inveja pq nós sabemos o resto da história e vcs naum... Nath acabe os capts nu clímax msm!"

rsrsrsrsrsrs... tah vendu gentem ela tb eh ao meu favor... KKKKKKKKKKK

Bom keru avisar a vcs q talvez vcs fikem sem capt prox fim d semanapq vaum começar as minhas ultimas provas... e eu tnhu q estudar pra naum acabar fikandu em prova final neh? e acabando deixando vcs sem fic pelo resto du ano!

Agradeço a tds q mandaram reviews e peço q continuem mandando... Gente estamos pertu das 200! aêêêÊÊêêêW!

Bom eh soh issu... bju prs tds!

Nath ansiosa para a chegada d novembro: seu aniversário e Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo!


	33. Cap33 Uma linda surpresa

Cap.33

Uma linda surpresa

Draco baixou olhar tentando não olhar para Gina. Ela por sua vez o olhou de uma forma como se o estivesse analisando e logo, logo percebeu o que era... Gina deu um longo suspiro e ergueu sua cabeça começando a olhar para o céu.

- Você sabia não era? – disse Gina secamente descendo seu olhar para Draco – Sabia que iria haver um ataque e não me disse nada Draco! – Gina disse com um ar indignado.

Ela virou-se para que Draco não visse que ela estava começando a chorar.

Draco passou a mão por seus cabelos louros impaciente e enterrou sou rosto em suas mãos. Depois deu um longo suspiro e seguiu até Gina

- Eu tentei te avisar mas eu não consegui – disse pondo a mão no ombro de Gina, e nesse mesmo momento ela retirou e afastou-se um pouco mais para frente enquanto chorava baixinho – Eu tentei te encontrar mas não consegui!

- Você podia ao menos ter mandado uma coruja Draco! – Gina disse enraivecida enquanto virava-se.

Draco bateu em sua testa.

- Eu não havia pensado nisso Gina! Quando eu voltei para o meu dormitório foi que recebi uma coruja do meu... – Draco fechou a cara como se estivesse se repreendendo, como se fosse dizer uma coisa que somente ele sabia e ele não poderia contar pra ninguém.

- Não precisa me enrolar Draco... Eu sei que seu pai é um Comensal... – ela disse tristonha.

- Temos que sair daqui Gina, nos esconder... – Draco disse mudando de assunto.

- Eu vou voltar para vila! – Gina disse decididamente.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção à vila. Draco permitiu que Gina desse os primeiros passos. Mas não resistiu deixar ela se arriscar e seguiu atrás dela.

- Virgínia espere! – disse ele correndo até ela e segurando em seu braço virando-a bruscamente – Você quer morrer! – Draco perguntara com o rosto há apenas alguns centímetros de Gina.

Gina olhou para Draco com raiva mas logo depois olhou para o local onde eles estavam anteriormente e sua expressão foi para o susto. Empalideceu.

- Virgínia? O que há? – Draco perguntou mas Gina nada respondeu.

Ele a soltou e virou vagarosamente para ver o que ela estava vendo.

- Draco... Cadê ele?

- Ele quem? – Draco não entendera.

- Deixe de ser desligado Draco! O Petter! Ele sumiu!

Draco começou a olhar em todas as direções procurando-o mas nada. Estava começando a escurecer, o que dificultava ainda mais as coisas. O silêncio estava os deixando nervosos... A qualquer momento Petter poderia aparecer do nada e atacá-los.

- Fique atenta... – Draco disse aos sussurros.

- Droga! –Gina xingou em voz baixa.

- O que foi?

- Minha varinha! Eu esqueci a minha varinha!

- Ah não Virgínia! Como você pôde esquecer da sua varinha? – Draco dizia indignado e impaciente ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah Draco, não enche! Eu já tenho muita coisa pra me preoc...

- O que foi?

- Você ouviu isso? – Gina agora falava mais baixo que antes – Draco, têm alguma coisa se mexendo ali no meio das árvores!

Eles aguçaram a vista, apertavam os olhos para tentar ver o que era mas não dava, estava escurecendo. Gina escutou passos à direita de Draco no escuro entre as árvores e virou-se rapidamente.

- _Crucio!_

Era Petter. Ela havia jogado a maldição contra Draco, mas... Gina viu o seu movimento e se jogou na frente dele sendo atingida pela maldição.

Gina caiu de joelhos aos pés de Draco contorcendo-se e gemendo de dor. Draco revoltou-se. Ele viu-se sem ação... Se ajudasse Gina poderia ser atacado, se atacasse iria deixar Gina sofrendo aos seus pés.

- Seu miserável! – Draco disse enquanto olhava desde Petter a Gina.

De repente dois lampejos saem da varinha de Draco rapidamente. Gina sentiu seu corpo leve, ela estava livre da maldição. Ela levantou-se lentamente e quando olhou para o lado viu Petter se arrastando no chão e Draco de pé em sua frente.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido Schiller..._ Crucio! - _Com um simples movimentar de varinha Draco fez Petter gritar e se contorcer de dor com a Maldição Cruciatus.

Gina foi até onde Draco estava desesperada.

- Pare Draco!

Draco apenas observava Petter sofrendo, enquanto Gina estava agoniada. Ela não agüentava ver outro sofrer daquela maneira.

- Por favor, Draco, pare! – Gina gritava e chorava.

- Mas por que? Você não viu o que ele fez? Ele quis te matar! – Draco dizia perplexo com a atitude de Gina.

- Por favor Draco... Ninguém merece isso! Por favor...

Draco olhou nos olhos de Gina e não resistiu àquele olhar. Parou. Petter ofegava pálido no chão. Ele olhou para Gina com uma expressão de desprezo por sua fraqueza e depois virou o olhar para o outro lado e despencou no chão, derrotado.

Gina correu até ele e segurou em sua mão.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou olhando para ele que respirava profundamente.

- Estou – disse ele num tom arrogante e puxando a sua mão da mão de Gina.

Gina afastou-se dele com o pensamento "como é ingrato!".

- Draco, vamos... – mas antes que Gina terminasse de falar Draco a interrompeu:

- Não Virgínia... Nós não vamos voltar. Vamos procurar um lugar para nos esconder, ok?

Gina deu um longo suspiro de derrota e não respondeu, apenas o seguiu.

Eles iam iniciar a caminhada até que Gina disse:

- E ele? Vai ficar aí?

- É claro... – disse ele puxando Gina pela mão.

- Mas Drac...

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem Virgínia! Nós vamos levar ele tá certo! Mas antes pegue a varinha dele e empunhe a sua.

Gina foi até Petter pegou a sua varinha e colocou no bolso de sua capa, depois tentou levantá-lo.

- Ei! Você acha que isso é um bichinho de estimação é? Vamos! Me ajude a levá-lo!

Draco revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Foi até eles e com um girada e sacudida de varinha...

- _Vingardium Leviosa!_ – Draco levitara Petter e saiu guiando ele floresta adentro.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos até que encontraram uma cabana com aspecto abandonado. Gina bateu na porta e nada de ninguém atender.

- Abra logo isso Virgínia... Não tem ninguém aí mesmo!

Gina abriu a porta da cabana vagarosamente. Ela entrou a passos lentos e Draco atrás dela.

Draco pousou Petter no chão desacordado e depois começou a analisar a cabana. Era toda empoeirada. Estava óbvio que ninguém habitava aquele local há anos.

Não era muito grande. Nela havia apenas duas janelas, uma de gente a porta e outra de frente a uma lareira. Havia também uma mesa com um castiçal enferrujado em cima e uma poltrona coberta por um lençol em frente a lareira.

Gina resolveu olhar mais o lugar ela entrou em outra porta e viu um quarto que continha apenas duas camas solteiro encostadas em paredes diferentes. Havia outra porta dentro do quarto que Gina supôs ser o banheiro.

Quando voltou à sala Gina viu Draco olhando o lugar com nojo. Gina apenas riu discretamente e seguiu até à lareira, estava com frio.

- Draco pode dar uma mãozinha aqui e acender a lareira pra mim?

- Nem pensar Gina!

Gina olhou com um olhar indignado para Draco.

- Por que não?

- Você é louca? Quer dar algum sinal de vida aqui e eles nos encontrarem? Não mesmo!

- Você tem razão – Gina disse baixando o olhar – Mas como vamos fazer para afastarmos o frio?

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Draco o que fez Gina soltar um muxoxo. Ele foi andando vagarosamente em direção a Gina de forma bem sutil.

- Por favor meu querido não se alegre muito, ok?

Draco chegou até Gina e a segurou pela cintura e começou a beijar o seu pescoço de forma tentadora.

- Por que não? – dizia ele em meio aos seus beijos – É uma ótima idéia não? Eu tô sentindo seu corpinho esquentar...

Gina estava começando a se render. Draco a levantou e a levou até a mesa. Colocou-a sentada em cima da mesa com as pernas à sua volta. Olhou nos olhos dela e a beijou. Um beijo quente que valia pra esquentar os dois o resto da noite. Gina passava seus dedos pelos cabelos de Draco, enquanto ele retirava a capa de gina e acariciava suas costas. Ele deitou Gina na mesa e levantou a sua blusa de forma que ele pudesse acariciar sua barriga.

Ele tirou a sua capa também e começou a dar beijos na barriga de Gina. Ela estava adorando aquilo mas sabia que não era momento.

- Não Draco... melhor não – dizia ela tentando afastar Draco de cima dela.

- Por que não? Hã? Por que? – dizia Draco enquanto beijava o seu colo.

- Não é momento Draco... precisamos ficar atentos.

Ela tinha razão. Draco aos poucos foi parando com as carícias contra sua vontade. Pelo menos frio eles sabiam que não iriam sentir por um bom tempo. Os dois estavam suados e ofegavam um pouco.

Gina tratou de se recompor e pensar em algo.

- Draco... Você não acha que devemos acordá-lo pra ver se ele está bem?

Draco soltou um muxoxo. Conjurou um copo d'água, foi até Petter e jogou em seu rosto.

- Vamos! Acorde seu imbecil!

Petter acordou assustado com o banho, enquanto isso Gina apenas dava risadinhas enquanto ia buscar uma cama no quarto.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Petter assustado.

- Estamos numa cabana no meio do nada escondidos dos Comensais. E você é um retardado infeliz que não tem outra opção a não ser, infeliz mente ficar conosco. Deu pra entender tudo? Espero que sim.

Gina pôs a cama em um canto da sala, retirou o lençol da poltrona e cobriu a cama.

- Tá vendo Gina! Ele está bem! Satisfeita agora?

Gina mais uma vez riu da impaciência de Draco.

- Vamos Petter, deite aqui – Gina indicou a cama.

- Mas era só o que me faltava! – Draco falou ainda impaciente – Gina isso é muita mordomia!

- Draco não reclame!

- Droga! – resmungou ele – Vamos imbecil! Levante, ou você quer que eu te carregue mais uma vez? Vamos! Deita ali e vê se fica calado!

Petter lançou um olhar ameaçador a Draco e deitou-se na cama.

Enquanto isso Gina pegava a sua capa e a de Draco que estavam no chão e colocava-as dobradas sobre a mesa. Depois Gina seguiu até a janela e olhou preocupada lá para fora.

Draco chegou e a abraçou por trás de forma protetora.

- O que você está olhando, hã? – disse ele baixinho no ouvido de Gina.

- Eu vi Draco... Eu vi alguém lá fora! – Gina disse quase que sussurrando.

- Vamos então... Acho melhor sairmos de perto da janela.

Os dois foram até a poltrona. Draco pôs a poltrona de frente para Petter e depois sentou-se, pondo Gina em seu colo.

Gina encostou a cabeça no peito de Draco e disse:

- Já faz quase uma hora que estamos aqui nessa cabana...

- Você está preocupada com eles né? – Draco disse de forma acolhedora apertando Gina contra o seu corpo.

- É...

Já era noite. A cabana era apenas iluminada pela luz da lua. Eles ficaram quietos ali abraçados e calados. Gina pousou a mão na perna de Draco e sentiu algo no bolso de sua calça. Ela enfiou a mão e puxou. Veio em sua mão um colar fininho de prata com um pingente em forma de gota que parecia ser feita de cristal. Era tudo muito delicado pra ser de um homem...

Gina afastou-se de Draco com um olhar acusador perguntou:

- Draco, de quem é isso?

- É seu! – disse Draco da forma mais calma do mundo.

- Não é não! Anda! Responde! De quem é isso Draco!

- Já falei que é...

- Você acha que eu sou idiota é?

Draco se ajeitou na poltrona e olhou para Gina da maneira mais amável que pôde.

- Eu ganhei isso pra você! Eu também tenho um... Veja! – disse ele puxando de dentro de sua camisa uma corrente um pouco mais grossa, também prateada, com um pingente de gota – Está vendo? E observe melhor... Tem nossas iniciais gravadas dentro da lágrima, está vendo?

Dentro da gota as iniciais D & V apareciam de forma brilhante como se tivesse sido escrito lá dentro com tinta de diamante.

Gina ficou totalmente sem palavras, era absurdamente lindo. Ela só não havia entendido uma coisa:

- Draco, como assim? Você disse que era uma lágrima?

- Ah! Sim! É uma lágrima, uma lágrima de fênix, cristalizada.

- É tão lindo! Isso deve ter custado caríssimo!

- Mas eu já te disse... Eu não comprei, eu ganhei.

- De quem? Você pode me explicar o que e por que isso agora?

- Você não pode simplesmente receber o presente?

- Não.

Draco soltou um muxoxo.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo, então conta!

- Ok – ele deu um longo suspiro – Eu dei um empréstimo a um senhor que estava precisando de dinheiro para fazer uma longa viajem. Eu dei um prazo para ele me pagar, só que quando eu fui visitá-lo ele me disse que não tinha o dinheiro. Então eu disse que não podia adiar o prazo, ele começou a vasculhar pela casa até que me voltou com uma caixinha, e dentro havia essas duas lágrimas cristalizadas. No início eu não quis aceitar mas aí ele me contou que essas lágrimas eram únicas. Um casal de animagos há muito tempo atrás viviam um amor impossível até que um dia descobriram e eles não puderam ficar mais juntos então para eles não havia mais motivo para viver. Antes de morrer ambos se transformaram em fênix e seguraram um na asa do outro. Cada um deixou cair uma lágrima e depois queimaram-se deixando entre as suas cinzas essas duas lágrimas. Ninguém sabe como elas se cristalizaram, mas segundo a lenda dizem que essas lágrimas representam o amor sem fim deles... Eu liguei a história deles à nossa e acabei aceitando. Daí aceitei e mandei transformá-las em pingentes.

Gina deu um longo sorriso e colocou o colar. Draco prosseguiu:

- Mas eu só aceitei por que ele me disse que quem as possuíssem teria suas vidas prolongadas – Gina fechou a cara – Tem mais, se as pessoas realmente se gostarem quando elas estiverem próximas as iniciais aparecem... Além de também essas lágrimas aguçarem algumas habilidades... – Draco disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Gina soltou um muxoxo. Até que do nada Gina se vê em lugar escuro.

Depois a vila apareceu em sua mente toda em chamas. Gritos. Tudo agora aparecia claramente em sua cabeça o que estava acontecendo no vilarejo. Quando olha para o chão vê Kate ferida se arrastando. Um Comensal a vê...

"_Imperio!" _– Kate é atingida pela Maldição. O Comensal vai manipulando-a até um precipício. Ela tenta olhar para trás mas não consegue. Gina grita, diz para ela tentar livrar-se mas ela não consegue e joga-se do precipício...

- KATE NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Gina grita e acorda do seu transe.

Draco a olhava pasmo e Petter acordara assustado, mas ao ver que não era nada virou-se e tentou dormir novamente. Gina sentiu seu corpo pesar. Deu-lhe uma vertigem e ela jogou o peso de seu corpo nos braços de Draco.

- Virgínia o que você tem?

Gina tremia e suava. Dizia coisas que Draco tentava entender.

- O que está havendo Gina? – perguntava ele preocupado.

- Ela... ela está morta! Ela morreu Draco, ela morreu!

- Quem Gina? De quem você está falando?

- Eu vi Draco... Ele a mandou se jogar do precipício... Ela foi amaldiçoada Draco...

Draco estava começando a entender. Mais uma vez Gina teve outra visão.

- Calma meu amor, pode ter sido um engano! Não se preocupe, talvez tenha sido apenas... apenas um pesadelo! – dizia Draco tentando conformar Gina.

Gina olhava-o furiosa.

- Você acha que eu estou brincando? Acha que eu gosta de ver essas coisas?

- Não Virgínia! Entenda! Eu não disse isso!

- Eu estava lá você sabia?

- Não! Você estava aqui! Você esteve o tempo todo aqui comigo! Como estaria lá, Gina?

- Eu não sei! Eu só sei que vi tudo! De alguma forma a minha mente, minha mente, foi transportada pra lá... eu não sei...

Draco permaneceu um tempo calado apenas olhando-a.

- Você precisa descansar – disse ele calmo.

- Nã...

- Shiii! Você deve descansar. A-go-ra!

Ele falava num tom calmo e devagar. Se ficasse alterado iria piorar as coisas. Ele levantou e pôs Gina sentada na poltrona sozinha, foi até o quarto e trouxe a cama até à sala. Limpou-a e mandou Gina se deitar.

- Tenta dormir agora...

Gina fechou os olhos.

Draco olhou para Petter e depois olhou para a mesa onde estavam as capas com as varinhas de todos eles. Draco foi até a mesa pegou sua capa e a de Gina e pôs sobre a cama em que Gina estava deitada e deitou também pondo a cabeça em cima.

Ele deitou de frente para Gina. Olhou-a e agora teve certeza de que ela estava bem. Ele entrelaçou as suas pernas às de Gina e a abraçou. Sentiu a respiração leve de seu sono. Aquela calmaria o entorpecia. Suas pálpebras estavam começando a pesar, o sono começava a tomar conta de si.

Mas quando Draco estava começando a pegar num sono o silêncio foi rompido. Ouviam-se passos do lado de fora. Draco abriu os olhos imediatamente e devagar foi se levantando para não acordar Gina. Ficara atento. Eles não estavam sós...

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! Tudo bom?

Isso é um presentinho pra vcs já qesse fim d semanavcs ñ vaum ter cap novu pq eu vou tah em época d prova... torçam pra mim tirar notas boas e ñ ficar em recuperação pq c não vcs tb vaum sofrer as consequências...

Bom, eu liguei pra Jessi dá um pulinho aki mas não deu.

Imagine: o que seriam d vcs se não fosse euzinha aki pra tá atualizando sempre? Hein? Me respondam! Pois é...

Vcs deviam dá um tranca em dona Jessi pra ela aparecer d ve4z em quando pq seria bom neh?

Sim e para a Nina: Felix Niver adiantado jah q eu naum sei a data e eh em novembro msm neh? E com certeza o meu e o seu niver com o filme 4 vai ser perfect!

Só issu entaum... Bjus a tds q mandaram reviews, espero q continuem acompanhando pq agora é que chegamos no início do meio da história!

Entaum preparem-se para um fic com 1 milhão de capítulos! rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Vlw entaum... Reviews please!

XAU!


	34. Cap34 Por que tem que ser assim?

Cap. 34

Por que tem que ser assim?

Ouviu-se a porta se abrindo. Draco fingiu estar dormindo. Deixou a pessoa se aproximar e quando estava próximo dele ele levantou-se rapidamente pondo-se em posição de ataque.

Quando viu quem realmente estava lá Draco levou um susto. Esperava que fosse um inimigo, um Comensal pronto a lhe dar ordens inutilmente, mas não era. Apesar de ser um Comensal, era muito pior do que um inimigo. Era o seu pai.

Lúcio como sempre estava com o seu ar superior e sério. Draco estava realmente surpreso, enquanto Lúcio apenas o olhava da forma mais normal possível.

- O que sta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lúcio num tom seco olhando à sua volta com desprezo e nojo.

Mas antes de Draco responder Gina se mexeu na cama, o que fez Lúcio desviar o olhar para ela. Ele sacou sua varinha e foi na direção dela. Draco ficou sem ação.

Com a varinha, Lúcio puxou umas mechas dos cabelos ruivos de Gina que caía sobre o seu rosto. Fez uma cara de nojo maior ainda e depois olhou para Draco.

Ao desviar o olhar para Draco viu a cama que estava atrás dele com Petter. Lúcio soltou um muxoxo e olhou para o filho novamente.

- E o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – disse ele repleto de nojo.

Gina voltou a se mexer. Draco ficou tenso, achou que ela ia acordar. Mas ela apenas virou para o outro lado e continuou a dormir.

- Fale mais baixo! Se não eles vão acordar! – disse Draco sussurrando.

- Ora seu garoto insolente! Não me diga o que fazer! Ou você esqueceu quem eu sou? – Lúcio falou no mesmo tom seco e na mesma altura de voz de antes.

- Não Lúcio – Draco disse no mesmo tom seco.

- Mas voltando, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui com esses dois?

- Vamos lá pra fora que eu te explico – disse Draco aparatando lá fora.

Segundos depois Lúcio apareceu perto dele.

- Estamos aqui. Então me responda agora Draco.

- Eu vim pra cá quando o ataque começou, como eu sempre faço – disse Draco firmemente sem olhar nos olhos do pai.

- Eu sei que você sempre vem pra cá... Mas sozinho! – Lúcio estava começando a se irritar.

- Ele é um aprendiz! Alguém deve tê-lo falado! – disse Draco como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Sim... tem sentido – disse Lúcio deixando-se levar pela mentira de Draco – Mas o que uma _Weasley_ – ele disse o "Weasley" com um tom de desprezo total – tem haver com isso?

Draco sentiu o olhar de seu pai atravessar seu cérebro como se tivesse em busca de informações. Draco ficou meio sem jeito, pensando em algo para falar. Tinha que ser algo em que seu pai acreditasse realmente como a mentira de Petter que ele acreditara a pouco.

Tinha que ser algo natural para o seu pai. Algo que seu pai soubesse que fosse normal seu filho fazer.

- Vamos garoto, responda! – Lúcio estava perdendo a paciência.

- Ela é... – Draco pensou bem... _"Normal, tente parecer que é algo normal" _pensava ele antes de responder – Ela é meu brinquedo!

Pronto, havia respondido. Agora restava saber se seu pai iria engolir aquela.

Draco trazia um sorriso terrivelmente maldoso em seu rosto e agora olhava nos olhos de seu pai.

- Espero que ninguém tenha lhe visto com esta vagabunda... – Lúcio disse com uma certa aversão.

Draco se contorceu de ódio ao ver seu pai chamar seu anjo de "vagabunda".

- Aquela sua amiguinha, a Parkinson, me disse que você estava com uma Weasley. Eu não acreditei, de início, mas quando a vi agora dentro da cabana... Mas já que você explicou que ela é apenas "mais uma"...

- É – Draco disse seca e arrogantemente.

- Ótimo então... – Lúcio deu às costas a Draco mas depois voltou – Ah! Apenas vim lhe avisar que o ataque terminou. Aconteceu o de sempre: pessoas mortas, outras feridas, danos ao lugar... Mais uma coisinha: faça-me o favor de livrar-se logo daquela porcaria! Acredito que em Hogwarts há vagabundas mais dignas do seu nome – Lúcio virou-se mais uma vez, deu alguns passos e parou. Olhou para Draco por cima do ombro e disse – Uma última coisa: apague essas velas! Qualquer um te acharia aí... O que diabos você tem? Não aprende nada comigo? Você é pior aprendiz que eu já vi! – e aparatou.

- E você, Lúcio, é o pior pai que eu já vi... – Draco disse com ódio e aparatou dentro da cabana.

Draco depois de aparatar na cabana viu o seu anjo dormindo e foi até ela. Sentou-se na beira da cama e passou a mão em sua cabeça.

- Como ele pode dizer aquilo de você? Se ao menos ele te conhecesse...

Ao dizer isso deitou-se ao lado de Gina e adormeceu.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Um pouco depois do amanhecer, Gina já estava de pé. Olhava pela janela as folhas das árvores caindo.

Pensava na vida. No que acontecera com ela nessas últimas 24 horas. Como as pessoas que estavam no vilarejo na hora do ataque estavam. Gina pegou o pingente, a lágrima, e começou a esfregá-lo com os dedos. A cena de quando ela recebeu o colar passava em sua mente.

"_Será que tudo foi verdade?" – _pensava Gina. Ela não parava de se questionar. Será que estava enlouquecendo?

Draco acordou e viu Gina com o olhar perdido pela janela. Espreguiçou-se e levantou-se para ir até ela. Ao se aproximar dela viu a sua expressão pensativa. Respirou fundo. Ele sabia perfeitamente no que ela estava pensando.

- Pare de pensar no que passou... isso só vai lhe fazer mal – disse Draco enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.

Gina segurou nas mãos de Draco que estavam sobre a sua barriga e deu um longo suspiro. Passou poucos segundos assim. Ela soltou Draco e virou-se. Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco. Draco por sua vez deu outro longo suspiro.

- Não adianta Virgínia! Se tudo for verdade... Se aquela visão...

Gina amarrou a cara e saiu de perto de Draco. Tratou de vestir sua capa e calçar seus sapatos.

- Aonde você vai?

- Nós vamos embora – Gina tinha uma expressão séria e irritada – Vamos, acorde ele! – disse Gina apontando pra Petter enquanto amarrava seus sapatos.

Em meia hora os três estavam prontos, preparados para iniciarem caminhada até Hogwarts.

Quando Gina saiu da cabana, sentiu a brisa fria cortar o seu rosto. Ela tremeu e encolheu-se toda dentro da capa.

Draco com o seu jeito galanteador de sempre passou o braço pelo ombro de Gina e a apertou contra o seu corpo, caminhado juntos.

Eles caminhavam à frente com Petter um pouco atrás. Apesar de tudo estar "bem" eles nada falavam.

Até que Petter começa a dar uns assobios. Continuaram caminhando agora ao som dos assobios de Petter. Aquele aparente contentamento de Petter estava deixando Draco intrigado e Gina irritada.

- Espere um pouco – disse Gina parando e indo à direção de Petter.

O garoto que caminhava com as mãos no bolso, parou assim quando viu que o casal havia parado também. Ele ficou olhando para os pés balançando para frente e para trás, ainda com as mãos no bolso e assobiando.

Gina apertou o braço dele com força o que o fez para de assobiar e olhar surpreso para Gina.

Petter segurou a mão de Gina e a retirou de seu braço.

- Que é? – disse ele meio irritado.

Gina deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu não sei o que você planeja, nem o que quer... Mas só vou te dizer uma, uma coisinha: Acho melhor você tomar cuidado!

Petter levantou uma das sobrancelhas fazendo cara de desentendido.

- E não faça essa cara! Você sabe o que estou dizendo! – Gina disse dando as costas e caminhando para se aconchegar novamente nos braços de Draco.

Quando Gina chegou até Draco, Petter recomeçou a assobiar.

Gina apenas virou a cabeça para trás e disse:

- E vê se fecha esse bico! – disse irritada – Quer saber de uma coisa? Venha para a nossa frente que eu quero ver o que você está fazendo.

- Claro, mamãe! – disse Petter passando na frente do casal.

- Que Merlin me livre de sua mãe! Vamos! E apresse o passo porque eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

Ele se apressou com grande desgosto de estar recebendo ordens de uma garota.

Draco calado apenas apreciava a cena. Quando voltaram a caminhar normalmente, agora com Petter à frente, Draco deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e disse:

- Mandô bem minha ruivinha – sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Gina.

Gina deu uma risadinha.

Quanto mais se aproximavam da vila mais silêncio ia ficando.

Prestes a entrar na civilização do vilarejo Gina parou. Ao não ouvir mais passos Petter parou também e virou para trás para ver o que estava havendo. Draco sentiu Gina agarrar com força a sua capa o segurando. Ele a abraçou.

- Vamos lá Virgínia! – dizia Draco em seu ouvido de forma confortadora – Isso tem que acabar!

Gina olhou para Draco com um olhar de medo. Ao olharem para Petter ele estava mais uma vez olhando para os próprios pés.

Draco e Gina se olharam e foram na direção de Petter. Draco se colocou ao lado e Gina à frente de Petter.

Ao ver os pés de Gina, Petter levantou a cabeça e trazia uma expressão de preocupação em seu rosto.

Gina encarou os dois garotos e respirou profundamente, como que pegando fôlego.

- Bom... – começou ela passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos impacientemente – para todos os efeitos, nós vimos o ataque – ela pigarreou – de Comensais e fugimos para nos esconder na floresta – ela olhou para Petter e ele a olhava de forma sem graça – Não Petter nós não vamos contar nada do que realmente aconteceu...

Draco olhou para Gina deixando claro que não concordava. Ao ver a expressão de Draco, Gina foi até ele e disse seriamente:

- Olha, Draco, vai ser assim ok? Agora se você quiser contar algo problema seu! Só sei que se vierem me perguntar eu vou negar!

Draco olhou meio que com desgosto para os dois.

- Eu não estou entendendo – começou Petter – O que...

- Olha, Petter – Gina o interrompeu – Não precisamos contar todos a mesma coisa necessariamente, entende?

Petter acenou em sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Bom... – Gina suspirou – é isso então... Vamos? – disse Gina virando-se em direção à vila.

- Gina... – Petter a chamou.

- Sim? – disse Gina virando-se.

- É... Eu precisava te dizer... Que... Eu não queria fazer aquilo com você. E... sabe... Eu realmente gosto de você – Petter disse meio sem graça.

Draco bufou. Revirou os olhos e puxou Gina para perto de si como se dissesse _"É minha e ninguém tasca!"_. Gina se largou de Draco e o fuzilou com um olhar de repressão.

- Tudo bem Petter – Gina disse da forma mais amável que conseguia – Contanto que não se repita...

- Claro que não Gina! Você... me perdoa?

Gina sorriu e depois deu um abraço em Petter, deixando um loiro furioso ao seu lado.

- Perdôo.

Gina largou-se de Petter e puxou de dentro de sua capa a varinha dele que ainda estava sob sua posse.

- Pegue Petter... sua varinha.

Ele pegou e deu um sorriso a Gina.

- Então... vamos né?

Draco saiu à frente furioso. Gina e Petter iam a passos mais lentos atrás.

Até que Gina mais uma vez para de caminhar.

- Draco! – chamou Gina.

Mas Draco não parara. Gina correu atrás dele.

- Espera Draco! – Gina estava quase alcançando ele até que quando alcança segura no braço dele com força e diz ofegante e seriamente – Dá para parar um pouco e me escutar?

Draco parou contra vontade e virou para Gina.

- O que é dessa vez Virgínia? Mais pedidos de desculpas e abraços? – Draco estava se mordendo de ciúmes.

Gina olhou para ele com um olhar "deixa de ser idiota".

- Dá pra deixar eu falar? – Gina estava começando a se irritar.

- Sou obrigado?

- Não. É mal-educado! É isso que você é! Além do mais está portando como criança!

- Sério? É Virgínia! E você? Sempre a boa Gina! Por que você perdoou ele? – Draco apontava indignado para Petter – Por que não o denuncia? Por que não diz o que ele fez?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Por que ele sabe de muita coisa! Ou você acha que se nós falássemos ele não iria contar o que sabe?

Ao ver que aquela discussão ia longe Petter foi saindo de fininho em direção a Hogsmeade sozinho.

- Mas...

- Mas o que Draco? Pense bem... Ele sabe de nós dois...

- E nós sabemos dele!

- E ele de você, Draco! Imagine... Seu pai...

- Então nós três temos a perder e não somente nós dois!

- É, Draco. Mas melhor todos saírem ganhando você não acha?

- Eu não ligo em perder!

- Será? E quando seu pai souber de nós?

Draco pensou na mentira que havia contado ao pai e imaginou se ele acabasse sabendo a verdade.

- Confesso que vai ser um inferno, Gina, mas eu estou disposto a isso.

Gina revirou os olhos com as besteiras que Draco estava falando.

- Ao menos uma vez veja o meu lado Draco! – disse ela o olhando seriamente – Você já parou pra pensar que se minha família descobrir eu estou frita? Só o Rony sabe de nós dois e você viu como ele ficou ao saber!

Gina parou ao ver a cara de profundo desgosto de Draco.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

Draco deu uma risadinha forçada.

- O que foi! O que foi, Virgínia? – repetiu ele com nojo – Eu acabei de dizer que não ligo em me ferrar com meu pai enquanto você vem me dizer que sua família não vai gostar nem um pouco... Ora faça-me o favor Virgínia! Você deveria ao menos retribuir o sacrifício! – ele se virou.

Gina ficou pasma. Draco por sua vez voltou a olhar para Gina. Ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima, mas não deixava escapar nenhuma.

- Que saber? Quem não liga pros outros é você! E eu aqui fazendo papel de idiota!

Gina deixou umas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. Ele acabou magoando-a e vice-versa.

- E ainda dizem que a Grifinória é a Casa dos valentes, corajosos... Pra mim você está saindo uma perfeita covarde... – prosseguiu Draco não ligando pras lágrimas de Gina – A gente se vê por aí Virgínia...

Disse ele virando-se e indo à direção ao vilarejo sozinho.

Gina ficou ali parada por alguns instantes. Ficou observando Draco ir sozinho para Hogsmeade. Recompôs-se e continuou a caminhar e pensando no que Draco dissera a ela... Tinha que rever seus conceitos de como é ser um grifinório.

* * *

**N/A**: oi gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Aqui estou com mais um cap ta nossa fic!

demorou mas chegou...

Estou aki soh mais uma vez já que nossa amiguinha Jessi é uma  
pessoa mt chic e viajou nesse feriado...

Mas supera-se, bom eu naum tnhu mt a declarar naum... Soh q:

DIA 25 HARRY POTTER E O CÁLICE DE FOGO FINALMENTE!

Ai esperei tanto... Espero q seja TDB!

Bom estou esperando as reviews d tds vocês!

Xêruz...


	35. Cap35 Enfim, Hogwarts

Cap. 35

Enfim, Hogwarts...

Quando chegou aos portões da Escola, Gina sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Ela não sabia bem ao certo o que estava sentindo, mas um peso de dor e tristeza estavam fundidos em sua cabeça a deixando atordoada.

Gina estava machucada, havia arranhões por todo corpo, fora a tortura que havia passado nas mãos de Petter. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e sua cabeça rodava. Seguiu com dificuldade até o Salão Principal, sua vista estava embaçada. Tudo estava se apagando aos poucos. Quando entrou no Grande Salão ouvia apenas as vozes dos alunos.

Estava ligeiramente cega, tudo estava muito turvo. Gina sentiu ao entrar no Salão que o clima não era um dos melhores. Gina ouvia cochichos entre as mesas e pedia a Merlin que alguém viesse socorrê-la. A mesa da Grifinória estava em silêncio.

Harry, Rony, Hermione estavam cabisbaixos. Mione era a que aparentava estar mais calma.

- Gente, temos que manter a calma! Ela vai aparecer. Notícia ruim chega rápido! – disse ela com um tom consolador.

- Como? – indagou Rony melancólico.

- Todos que estavam desaparecidos apareceram, só falta ela! – disse Harry para Hermione.

Mione deu um longo suspiro e começou a olhar ao redor. Ela levantou num salto ao ver Gina encostada na porta, tentando pôr-se de pé.

- Por Merlin! – disse ela quase que gritando, e saiu correndo na direção de Gina.

Rony ao ver para onde Hermione estava indo, arregalou os olhos de alegria e correu na direção da irmã, seguido de Harry que estampava um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Gina! – disse gritou Rony com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Alunos e professores se levantaram curiosos.

- Caramba Gina! Você está bem? – perguntou Rony segurando a irmã.

- Devagar Rony! Ela está muito ferida – disse Harry preocupado.

- Como está se sentindo Gina? – perguntou Mione

Gina permaneceu calada.

- Gina? Você tá bem? – perguntou Rony.

Gina deu um longo suspiro e disse quase que num sussurro:

- Eu... não consigo enxergar!

Os professores chegaram e observaram Gina. A Prof. Mc Gonagall foi a primeira a falar:

- O que vocês estão esperando para levar a menina à Ala Hospitalar?

Não estava agüentando mais. Essa foi a última coisa que Gina escutou antes de desmaiar completamente.

------------------------------------ XxXxXx -----------------------------------

Ao acordar Gina se sentia melhor apesar da tristeza que ainda tomava conta de si. Sentou-se na cama e sentiu algo em seu rosto. Era uma venda. Ela retirou e começou a abrir os olhos devagar. A vista meio incomodada com a luz.

- Ah! Que bom que acordou mocinha! Estávamos preocupados. – Era Madame Pomfrey que acabara de chegar.

O sorriso de Madame Pomfrey se transformou num olhar desconfiado.

- Está bem Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Gina intrigada.

- Sim, estou ótima! Por que?

- Não! Por nada!

- Você recebeu tantos presentes! Mas teve uns que pedi que sua mãe levasse porque você não pode...

- Minha mãe está aqui? – interrompeu Gina Madame Pomfrey toda empolgada.

- Seus pais e seus irmãos também!

- Merlin!

- Por falar neles...

- Bom dia Madame... – O Sr. Arthur adentrava a enfermaria mas parou de falar ao ver Gina acordada – Filha! – e correu para abraçá-la.

- Minha menina! – A Sra Molly correu para abraçar a filha também.

Enquanto estava sendo abraçada pelos seus pais, Fred e Jorge entravam.

- Fred, Jorge! – Gina quase faltou saltar dos braços dos pais – Quanta saudade!

- Também sentirmos sua falta! – disse os gêmeos juntos.

- Vocês nos deixou... – disse Fred abraçando a irmã.

- ... Muito preocupados – Jorge completou a frase e abraçou a irmã também.

- E nós? Não vamos receber abraço? – perguntou Carlinhos da porta.

- Não sentiu a nossa falta? – Perguntou Gui atrás do irmão.

- Gui, Carlinhos!

Os dois seguiram e abraçaram a irmã também.

- Claro que senti a falta de vocês também!

Toda a família se envolveu num abraço em volta de Gina. Quando terminaram de se abraçar estavam parados assistindo a cena, Harry, Rony e Mione.

Os três esboçavam um sorriso de alegria no rosto.

- Rony! – disse Gina ao ver o irmão que por sua vez correu para abraçar a irmã também.

- Pensei que havia lhe perdido... – sussurrou Rony no ouvido de Gina.

- É, mas não foi dessa vez! Vão ter que me agüentar por muito tempo ainda! – Gina sussurrou no ouvido do irmão.

- Espero – disse Rony separando-se da irmã e abrindo um sorriso.

- Posso cumprimentar minha amiga? – disse Mione avançando para abraçar Gina – Que susto hein garota?

Gina riu.

E por último Harry.

- Não se treva dar um susto desse na gente mais uma vez! – disse ele abraçando-a e depois dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Família, Harry, Mione... Vocês são demais!

Gina sentia-se um pouco mais feliz. Sua família, seus amigos ali ao seu lado era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento. Ou, quase tudo.

- Estou morrendo de fome!

- Coitadinha da minha filha – disse a Sra Weasley – Não se preocupe querida, a Madame Pomfrey já foi buscar sua comida.

- Hum... Gina!

- Diga Rony.

- Você poderia...

- Ronald Weasley! Deixe a sua irmã descansar! – disse a Sra Weasley olhando para Rony com um olhar de repressão.

- Não, mãe, tudo bem... Deixe o Rony prosseguir – disse Gina.

- ...Eu estava em Hogsmeade com a Kate e... - todos ficaram em silêncio. Gina começou a olhá-los intrigados enquanto todos desviavam o olhar quando Gina os observavam.

- O que vocês ainda não me contaram? – perguntou Gina receosa da resposta.

Ninguém disse uma palavra sequer. Até a Sra Weasley falar:

- Nada querida... – disse a Sra Molly enquanto avançava para abraçar a filha – Nada... – A Sra Weasley lançou mais uma vez um olhar de repreensão a Rony que ficou todo sem graça.

Gina sentiu um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito. Ela fechou os olhos com força.

- O que aconteceu com a Kate? – perguntou Gina forçando não chorar – Por Merlin respondam! O que houve com a minha amiga?

- Querida eu já te disse, não houve nada! Ela está bem – falou a Sra Molly.

Gina deu um longo suspiro e lembrou da sua visão.

- Ela morreu não foi? – disse Gina seriamente.

Todos ficaram espantados.

- Mas... Como? – Rony estava impressionado.

- Eu vi tudo – disse Gina séria.

Nesse momento Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria. Todos estavam pasmos. Madame Pomfrey deixou a bandeja de comida cair. Porém Dumbledore estava com o seu típico ar calmo e sério.

Gina sentiu os olhos do diretor atravessarem seu cérebro. Ele se aproximou e falou para ela:

- Você tem certeza do que está falando Srta?

Gina balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Dumbledore olhou à sua volta e falou:

- Por favor deixem-me a sós com a Srta Weasley.

- Mas Dumbledore... – Molly tentou argumentar mas o Sr Weasley a interrompeu.

- Vamos Molly... – disse ele a guiando para fora da enfermaria.

- Mas Arthur...

- Por favor Sra Weasley, eu não farei nenhum mal à sua filha – disse Dumbledore dando o seu típico sorriso doce.

- Eu sei Professor, mas...

Molly não conseguira terminar de falar pois o Sr Weasley já a tinha levado para fora da enfermaria. Todos saíram, até Madame Pomfrey, que foi a última a sair e fechou as portas.

Gina sentiu um peso com a presença do diretor ali. Mas ele lançou-lhe outro sorriso deixando-a mais confortável.

Dumbledore sentou-se na ponta da cama de Gina, deu um longo suspiro e começou:

- Eu entendo que você não queira falar sobre algo tão triste, mas espero que tente o máximo que puder contar o que viu. É muito importante para todos nós sabermos a verdade. Entende, Srta Weasley? – Gina fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça mais uma vez e Dumbledore prosseguiu – Pois bem, sou todo ouvidos.

Gina deu um longo suspiro, deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Fez um esforço para que tudo que aconteceu voltasse à sua mente.

As lembranças começaram a vir, uma atrás da outra misturando-se. Dumbledore começou a estranhar. Gina não aparentava sinal algum de que estava tentando ver algo, parecia estar apenas repousando.

O diretor continuou a observá-la em silêncio até que ver algo brilhar levemente no pescoço de Gina. O pingente brilhava de uma forma como se parecesse haver uma pequena chama de fogo dentro dele. Dumbledore levantou-se dum salto. Observou o pingente mais uma vez e o reconheceu, Dumbledore deu um leve sorriso e segurou no pingente.

De repente ele viu. Dumbledore começou a ver tudo que se passava na cabeça de Gina. Gina, que estava de espectadora em seus pensamentos, viu Dumbledore e começou a mostrar suas visões a ele.

- Pois bem Srta Weasley, agora está claro. Iremos voltar. No três. Um... dois... três – nesse momento Dumbledore soltou o pingente e Gina despertou de súbito.

Apesar de todo o horror que Gina havia mostrado ao diretor, ele mantinha o seu ar sereno e jovial. Gina por sua vez ficou um pouco chateada por Dumbledore não ter demonstrado nem um pouco de sensibilidade pelos "fatos". Ao menos era isso que ela pensava.

Ambos permaneciam em silêncio.

- Um belo presente o seu Srta Weasley... – disse o diretor quebrando o silêncio e olhando para o pingente em seu pescoço.

Gina agarrou o pingente com força e olhou com os olhos assustados para o diretor.

- Calma menina – disse o diretor calmamente sorrindo da ação de Gina – Não precisa dar explicações.

Gina sentiu um alívio tomar conta do seu corpo e deixou que escapasse um pequeno sorriso sem graça.

- Mas devo pedir que tome cuidado – prosseguiu Dumbledore agora sério.

Gina ficou confusa.

- Por quê? Ele, a pessoa que me deu, nunca me fez mal... Quer dizer, às vezes sim mas...

Dumbledore deu um sorriso.

- Não estou falando "dele", menina. Estou falando do presente!

Gina ficou vermelha e demonstrou mais uma vez não entender nada. Dumbledore prosseguiu:

- Entenda... muitos bruxos poderosos já vieram a ficar insanos com A Lágrima da Fênix.

- Como assim?

- Este pequeno pingente que parece apenas ser um adorno, tem poderes extraordinários. Ele é como se fosse uma arma.

Gina sentiu-se um pouco assustada mas não demonstrou.

- Veja bem... Se descobrirem sobre "isto" – disse Dumbledore segurando o pingente – Você pode estar em perigo e "ele" – disse Dumbledore referindo-se a pessoa que havia dado o colar – também.

Gina ficou pasma.

- Não me diga que você ainda não percebeu os poderes dele? – perguntou Dumbledore de forma cautelosa.

- Sim, mas... O que há de tão grande em ver o...

- Você ainda não compreendeu... Deixe-me lhe contar...

* * *

**N/A: **Oi povu! Qto teeeeeeempo! Mas estamos aqui pra atualizar a minha, a sua, a nossa FANFIC!

Bom, final d ano chegando e talz... vcs sabem o q issu qr dizer? FÉRIAS! Qr dizer q eu vou ter mais tempo pra digitara a fic! Entaum provavelmente vcs vaum ter atualização td a semana!

Sim, e qm assistiu o Cálice de Fogo aki? EEEEEEEEEEEEU! Nath ergue a mão

Sinceramente? FOI TD QUE HÁ D MAIS MODERNO! Td bem q inventaram um monte d coisas, tipo o Neville dar o guelricho pro Harry ao invés do Dobby e cortaram um monte d coisas também, tipo a elfa do Sr Crouch com a varinha de Harry depois do aparecimento da Marca Negra, mas abafa. Eu adorei!

Principalmente a cena d Harry na banheira! AI COMU ELE TAH GOSTOSO! e o Rupert vcs viram? ELE ESTAH SUPER BOMBADINHO! Vcs viram o braço dele numa cena do dormitório q ele estah na cama discutindo com o Harry? Ai td q há! E Cedrico? LIIIIIIIIIIIINDO! E o Krum? SUUUUUUUUUPER GOSTOSO! D, D+...

Vou ficando por aki entaum... Depois mais comentários loucos meus sobre o filme... Beijos amigas e mandem Reviews!


	36. Cap36 A Lágrima da Fênix

Cap. 36

A Lágrima da Fênix

- Há muito tempo atrás, antes do Lord Voldemort, houve uma grande batalha entre os bruxos das trevas e os bruxos do bem. Axel Tannenbaum um poderoso bruxo das trevas, acabou se apaixonando por Roxanne Slimak, uma poderosíssima bruxa que por sua vez fazia parte do lado oposto da força de Axel...

"No auge da guerra esses dois bruxos foram escolhidos por cada lado da força para se enfrentarem numa missão, e para não lutarem eles fugiram para longe, um local próximos a montanhas.

Para garantir-lhes a segurança, Axel enfeitiçou as redondezas com feitiço anti-aparatamento e passaram a viver anos numa pequena cabana escondidos. Enquanto isso lá fora a guerra entre o bem e mal prosseguia.

Anos após terem se escondido, Axel resolveu sair para ver se a guerra havia acabado e eles poderiam finalmente sair dali e viver em paz. Roxanne por sua vez escrevia uma carta para um grande bruxo de sua confiança, Merlin, para avisar que estava tudo bem. Só que desta vez a sua coruja fora interceptada por bruxos das trevas que acabaram a achando.

No dia em que os bruxos entraram na área enfeitiçada por Axel, Roxanne sentiu suas presenças. Quis aparatar, mas não podia. Ainda lhe restava uma arma. Um segredo que havia entre ela e Axel. Eles eram animagos, e muito raros. Eles podiam se transformar em fênixes. Isso lhes davam o poder da juventude.

Então ela transformou-se e voou pela chaminé. O vermelho vivo de suas penas chamou a atenção dos bruxos que lançaram um dardo envenenado com artes das trevas na ponta de sua asa. Roxanne caiu um pouco depois das montanhas. Ela puxou o dardo com força de sua asa e deixou escapar um pio estridente que chamou a atenção dos bruxos das trevas que foram procurá-la. Roxanne tentou derramar uma lágrima sua no ferimento para fugir, mas não alcançava. Aos poucos o veneno ia percorrendo todo o corpo de Roxanne, e aos poucos ela ia morrendo.

Axel e Roxanne tinham um laço tão forte que quando Roxanne retirou o dardo de sua asa Axel sentiu que sua amada estava em perigo e tentou voar o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso as forças de Roxanne iam se esgotando, a essa altura ela já havia tomado a forma humana. Do seu pulso escorria um sangue preto, e o veneno já havia tomado praticamente todo o seu corpo.

De repente ela vê. Muitos bruxos encapuzados com capas pretas vieram ao seu encontro. O que estava mais a frente dava gargalhadas ao ver o estado de Roxanne...

_- Vejam só o que temos aqui... Se não é a grande bruxa do bem Roxanne Slimak! Que pena, parece tão fraca... tsc, tsc, tsc... Onde estão os poderes Slimak? Onde está a sua força agora?_

Roxanne tentou se levantar, em vão. Porém, ela conseguiu se arrastar, e com muita luta Roxanne ia se afastando aos poucos com uma platéia a rir de sua desgraça. O Bruxo que estava a frente se adiantou e segurou Roxanne pelo ombros e começou a suspendê-la contra a sua vontade.

_- Deixe-me – _sussurrava Roxanne com esforço.

Ele começou a dar gargalhadas, quando foi interrompido...

_- Largue-a Grimma! _

Todos viraram-se e ficaram surpreso ao ver quem era o dono daquela voz.

Grimma largou Roxanne no chão, que gemeu com o baque.

­_- Vejam só se não é o meu fiel servo Axel... - _os bruxos em volta começaram a rir.

_- Diga logo o que você quer Grimma!_

_- Hum... Apenas matar vocês dois_ – Grimma disse e logo puxou a varinha – _Vamos Axel, onde está sua varinha?_

Axel apenas empunhou a sua varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros bruxos também.

_- Vamos Axel... Você não tem chance contra todos nós. Volte para o nosso lado e mate logo essa escória dos bruxos – _Grimma desprezava Roxanne.

­_- Nunca!_

­_- Ok, então... AVADA..._

_- Estupefaça! – _Roxanne discretamente puxou sua varinha e estuporou Grimma e boa parte dos bruxos que estavam à sua volta.

Os bruxos que não foram atingidos pelo feitiço olharam impressionados para Roxanne.

_- Sua idiota! _– disse um deles ­– _Olhe o que fez com o nosso mestre! ESTUPEFAÇA! – _o estuporou Roxanne deixando-a praticamente sem vida.

Ao ver aquilo uma força tomou conta de Axel. Em seus olhos havia fogo, uma chama surgiu em volta de seu corpo e com um grito de ódio rajadas de fogo foram lançadas nos bruxos que estavam em volta, matando todos queimados.

Ao voltar ao normal, Axel viu sua amada quase morta a um canto. Aproximou-se dela colocou-a em seu colo e chorando começou a acariciar o seu rosto. Ao sentir o toque de Axel, Roxanne abriu os olhos.

_- Rox! Você está bem?_

Mas Roxanne nada respondeu. Apenas olhou para Axel, dando a entender que ela não tinha mais chance alguma.

_- Tente transformar-se em Fênix Rox! Vamos você pode!_

Roxanne balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

_- Nós vamos dar um jeito!_

Mal acabou de falar e diversos bruxos do bem chegaram. O que estava à frente ao ver Axel com Roxanne em seus braços mandou ele afastar-se. Mas ele não obedeceu. A sua teimosia fez com que o bruxo o estuporasse. Axel despencou ao lado de sua amada, mas não ficara inconsciente. Tentara se transformar em fênix, com muito esforço, e assim o fez. Os bruxos em volta ficaram abismados com tanto poder.

Axel derramou algumas lágrimas no pulso de Roxanne, mas já era tarde demais. O máximo que essas lágrimas fariam era retardar por pouco tempo o efeito do veneno. Mas esse pouco foi o possível para Roxanne se transformar em fênix também. Apesar de triste, era um verdadeiro espetáculo. As duas fênixes morrendo, mas com verdadeiro esplendor.

De repente, um bruxo barbudo chega correndo ofegante.

_- Espero que não tenha chagado tarde demais..._

Ao ver as duas fênixes a um canto, Merlin se aproximou e ajoelhou-se próximo a elas.

- _Sinto muito, Axel... Roxanne... eu tentei... Eu sei que uma fênix pode escolher a hora de morrer... mas vocês têm que partirem agora? Justamente agora? Eu trago a notícia de que a guerra acabou. Está aqui o líder de tudo... – _disse apontando para Grimma – _Era ele quem faltava acharmos para o fim disso tudo!_

Axel deu um pio forte e Merlin começou a comunicar-se coma fênix pelo poder da mente.

Merlin viu tudo o que havia acontecido.

_- Agora eu entendo... Você não conseguiria viver sem estar ao lado de sua amada. Se essa é a sua vontade... que seja feito assim. _

Axel agitou suas asas e estendeu uma à asa de Roxanne. Ao encostar as duas, ambos pegaram fogo e queimaram-se até tornarem cinzas. Merlin sentiu um aperto no coração, ficou triste e ficou a observar as cinzas. De repente, algo se mexe no meio das cinzas chamando a atenção de Merlin.

Eis que surge então das cinzas apenas uma fênix. Um pequeno filhote de fênix.

_- Obrigado pelo presente, amigos! _– disse Merlin pegando a pequena fênix na mão. Quando Merlin levanta-se para ir embora a pequena fênix deixa escapar duas lágrimas, lágrimas essas incomuns. Lágrimas cristalizadas. Merlin sorriu – _Bom, irei passar essas lágrimas a todos os casais que, assim como vocês meus amigos, não puderam viver seu amor em paz... O que você acha pequena Fawkes?_"

- E essa é a história da Lágrima da Fênix Srta Weasley – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso.

- Quer dizer a fênix aqui da Escola é...

- Sim Srta Weasley, Fawkes foi a fênix que produziu as lágrimas. Agora escute bem, nem sempre essas lágrimas estiveram em boas mãos. O seu poder é tanto a ponto de bruxos das trevas querer captura-las. Claro, nem todos sabem disso, por isso por decisão de Merlin geralmente elas caem nas mãos de certos casais... digamos assim... difíceis, se é que a Srta me entende – disse ele com uma piscadela.

Gina por sua vez começou a olhar para o nada. Ela esfregava com as pontas dos dedos o seu pingente e pensava: Como?

Decididamente, sua vida estava uma bagunça. Ela sabia que essa lágrima seria mais um começo de uma história sem fim.

- Srta Weasley? Srta Weasley? – Dumbledore tentava trazer Gina novamente para o mundo real.

Ao acordar, Gina olhou nos olhos de Dumbledore.

- Mas como...

- Como eu sei? – perguntou Dumbledore interrompendo Gina e dando umas risadas – Eu sei de tudo! – disse ele rindo – Parece confuso mas... Bem há uma forma melhor de explicar.

Dumbledore puxou sua varinha, a agitou e um livro surgiu em suas mãos. O livro tinha uma aparência velha. Ele possuía uma capa vermelha com um brasão de ouro na frente. O brasão possuía a forma de duas fênixes de asas abertas, essas asas cercavam um pequeno buraco em forma de uma gota.

Dumbledore pôs o livro no colo de Gina.

- Este livro foi criado por Merlin. Nele há as histórias de quem possuiu as Lágrimas da Fênix – disse Dumbledore.

- Mas teve outras pessoas?

- É claro Srta! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo – Como você acha que isso foi parar no seu pescoço?

- Eu não sei... foi "ele" quem me deu. "Ele" me disse que foi um velho, um senhor que deu a ele...

- Hum... o velho Tom... quem diria... – disse Dumbledore quase que sussurrando sorrindo mais uma vez.

- O que disse? – perguntou Gina que não havia escutado.

- Nada Srta Weasley...

- Er... Diretor!

- Sim Srta?

- Como é que o senhor sabe de tudo isso? Tudo bem o senhor me disse que sabia de tudo, mas...

- Bem... É uma coincidência mas, Roxanne é da minha família. Ela era irmã de uma antepassada minha... Então pode-se dizer que esses são verdadeiros contos passados de geração a geração. Como a história da sua família com a família Malfoy.

- É... – Gina disse baixando o olhar.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso.

- Bom Srta Weasley eu tenho que ir – disse Dumbledore se levantando – Mas antes tenho que lhe dizer umas coisinhas: Há coisas neste livro que você descobrirá sozinha. Este livro foi criado por Merlin, um grande mago do bem, mas devo dizer-lhe... Esse livro já passou nas mãos de muitos bruxos, portanto, nem todo o conhecimento inserido nele pode ser considerado bom. Deve tomar o devido cuidado com esse livro e com a Lágrima. A Lágrima da Fênix não nos dá poderes, mas, desperta certas habilidades presentes em nosso íntimo que estão adormecidas esperando apenas que algo as acorde.

"Agora por si própria, por sua profunda dedicação e amor ao seu próximo, os seus pressentimentos – agora aguçados – a faz ver o que está acontecendo com quem você ama. Com quem está próximo de você. Esse livro vai te responder muitas perguntas. Vai chegar um dia em que você terá de passar isso para outros. Você não vai poder ficar com eles para sempre..."

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Gina confusa.

- Você vai descobrir...

Gina permaneceu coma a expressão confusa.

- Não estranhe se algumas coisas mudarem em você. Você vai perceber que algumas características de uma fênix poderão aparecer em você.

Gina se imaginou com penas vermelhas por todo o corpo. Logo fez uma expressão assustada. Dumbledore sorriu.

- Não se preocupe menina, não serão características físicas... Serão coisas boas, acredite. Bom, acho que chega de histórias. Quero apenas que saiba que não pode contar isso a ninguém, a não ser a "ele" ou quem você achar melhor – Dumbledore olhou para Gina – Menina, entenda, não é porque você ama alguém que você deve confiar tal segredo. Às vezes mesmo as pessoas que amamos podem não compreender certas coisas de nossas vidas...

Gina entendeu o recado e acenou com a cabeça em sinal positivo;

- Bom, eu vou falar com a sua família, não se preocupe – Dumbledore deu as costas para Gina mas depois voltou-se – Ah! Mais uma coisa que eu estou vendo que a atormenta. Não se culpe por não poder ajudar a todos ao mesmo tempo. Afinal você é apenas uma. Definitivamente, a culpa não foi sua. Infelizmente há certas coisas que não podemos impedir, sinto muito por sua amiga. Sei que lhe fará grande falta. Mais tarde os pais dela virão aqui falar comigo para buscarem o corpo dela – pela primeira vez Dumbledore fez uma expressão triste – Eu peço para que eles falem com você.

Gina deu um sorriso meigo.

- Diretor! Só nós sabemos?

- Sim, Srta...

- Tudo bem... Muito obrigado pelos conselhos!

- Por nada! Agora descanse. E...

- E?

- Faça bom uso do livro – Dumbledore disse e depois piscou.

Dumbledore foi até a porta deu um sorriso a Gina e saiu.

Gina ficou em sua cama pensando em tudo que Dumbledore havia lhe dito. Ficou observando o livro que ele havia lhe dado.

"Faça bom uso..." – Gina ficou pensando. O que será que ele queria dizer com isso?

Gina escondeu o livro embaixo de seu travesseiro e tentou adormecer. Iria ser difícil já que a morte de Kate, a Lágrima da Fênix, o livro e Draco não paravam de passear por sua mente.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi minhas amigas! Mais um cap comu prometido... bom sem coments

Eh um cap curtinhu mas vou tentar aumentá-los...

ai, ai... soh issu msm... Mandem reviews!

Ah mais uma coisinha...

EU PASSEID ANOOOOOOOOOOO!


	37. Cap37 Primeiras Revelações

Cap. 37

Primeiras revelações

Enquanto Dumbledore estava dentro da enfermaria conversando com Gina, lá fora estavam sua família e amigos aflitos.

- Merlin! Quanta demora! – disse Hermione impaciente.

- Isso tá muito estranho. O que Dumbledore teria pra dizer a ela? – disse Harry meio perturbado.

- É verdade – disse os gêmeos Weasley juntos.

- Faz umas duas horas que eles estão lá dentro conversando – disse Carlinhos.

- Mãe o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Rony.

- E você acha que se eu soubesse eu estaria aflita desse jeito Rony? Arthur? – perguntou Molly ao seu marido.

- Não faço idéia – disse ele.

Então logo começou um bate-boca do lado de fora da enfermaria. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo até que a por ta da enfermaria se abre e todos ficam calados. Era Dumbledore saindo.

- Acalmem-se todos! A Srta Weasley está ótima e eu já terminei de conversar com ela. Não Molly, vocês não devem saber ainda – disse Dumbledore quando a Sra Weasley fez menção em falar – O que eu falei com ela vocês não devem saber, ainda, mas por favor entendam o lado dela e deixem-na em paz.

- Mas... – balbuciou Molly.

- Nada de mas! Agora vamos! Deixem-na descansar! – Dumbledore disse meio exaltado.

Todos se assustaram com tal atitude.

- Desculpe-nos Dumbledore – disse Arthur – Mas estamos preocupados. O que ela nos disse nos deixou bastante assustados. Como ela sabia que a amiga estava morta?

- E você como sabe? – perguntou Dumbledore a Arthur.

Arthur ficou calado por um tempo mas depois disse:

- Ora... ela está desaparecida não está? – disse ele meio incerto.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ela esteja Arthur...

O Sr Weasley ficou meio sem graça.

- Encare os fatos Dumbledore... – recomeçou Arthur.

- Não... Apesar de já está confirmado. A garota não está desaparecida. Eu sei onde ela está, agora deixem-me ir, tenho que buscar o corpo da menina para entregar a seus pais. Até logo.

Com isso Dumbledore deu as costas e desceu as escadas, deixando todos sem respostas e desconfiados.

O trio se olhou desconfiados. Afinal, o que haveria de tão sigiloso acontecendo que ninguém podia saber a não ser eles dois?

Tudo bem, esse ataque não parecia estar ligado diretamente a Voldemort, mas todos sabem que ele está planejando algo apenas esperando a hora certa para atacar. É, realmente dessa vez eles estavam por fora de muita coisa.

Desde que Voldemort sumira e todos esses ataques misteriosos começaram tudo havia ficado muito estranho. Ele não havia mais procurado Harry e nem havia dado sinal de que queria matá-lo. Era muito estranha toda essa calma...

Harry sabia que o futuro que o esperava haveria muitas desgraças caso Voldemort não fosse capturado e morto. Mas o que ele podia fazer a não ser esperar?

Depois que tiveram certeza que Dumbledore fora embora todos entraram para ver Gina. Ela estava dormindo mas ao escutar os passos ela despertou.

- Ah, desculpe querida! Não queríamos te acordar, sabemos que você tem de descansar – disse Molly beijando o rosto da filha.

- Tudo bem mãe, foi só um cochilo! Não deu nem pra sonhar – disse Gina com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Bem, Madame Pomfrey disse que talvez você saia ainda hoje à noite! – disse Rony animado.

- Nós podemos vir te ajudar se você quiser – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Mais tarde nós iremos vir te buscar, não queremos arriscar você de novo não! – disse Mione.

- Gente está tudo bem! Eu estou ótima!

- Ai... Minha filha está na hora de irmos – disse Arthur meio tristonho – Infelizmente não vamos poder estar aqui na hora que você liberada. Eu tenho que voltar para o Ministério e também tem a Ordem... Você sabe!

- E Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge também têm que voltarem para os seus trabalhos... Mas esperamos que você se recupere logo! - disse Molly com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Todos deram um abraço em Gina antes de partirem. E mais uma vez Gina ficou sozinha, mas por pouco tempo. Alguns minutos depois veio Madame Pomfrey avisá-la de que ela já estava liberada. Gina correu para se arrumar.

Quando estava amarrando os sapatos o trio chegou para ajudá-la com suas coisas.

- Oi Gi! – disse Mione contente – Estamos aqui como prometemos.

- Oi! – respondeu Gina.

- Onde está a Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Harry.

- Não sei, deve ter saído para jantar – respondeu Gina enquanto se levantava para ir beber um copo d'água.

Hermione estava do lado da cama dobrando os lençóis quando algo vermelho chamou a sua atenção próximo ao travesseiro.

- Mas o que é isso? – disse ela puxando o livro.

Harry e Rony se aproximaram.

- Nossa que livro legal! – disse Rony.

- Eu nunca vi esse livro na biblioteca! – disse Mione bastante intrigada.

Quando Gina estava voltando do bebedouro viu os três reunidos em uma rodinha e se adiantou para ver o que era.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Mione escondeu o livro atrás de si rapidamente. Gina ficou desconfiada. Olhou para o travesseiro e viu que o livro não estava lá debaixo.

- Me devolve o livro Mione... – Gina disse calmamente.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou Mione enquanto estendia as mãos com o livro meio sem graça.

Quando Gina ia pegá-lo Rony o puxou das mãos de Hermione.

- Rony devolve o livro agora! – disse Gina irritada.

- Não! Os livros da biblioteca são para todos os alunos!

- Esse livro não é da biblioteca é meu! O Dumbledore que me deu. Agora DEVOLVE! – Gina estava realmente irritada.

Seu rosto estava da cor de seus cabelos.

- Rony, devolve o livro... – disse Harry ao ver a expressão de Gina.

- Não! Se foi o Dumbledore que deu nós podemos ver, afinal ele é nosso camarada.

- Rony devolve o livro... – disse Gina quase bufando.

Mione e Rony olharam para Gina que estava praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Não! – disse Rony segurando livro com força e apenas provocando mais Gina.

- AGORA! – berrou Gina.

O livro começou a brilhar e o pingente de Gina também, mas a atenção de todos estavam apenas viradas para o livro.

Mione e Harry saíram de perto.

- O que é... – começou Rony, mas foi interrompido por si mesmo pois logo depois começou a gritar.

Gina olhava para o livro fixamente.

Harry olhou para Gina e depois olhou para o livro. Ele foi até ela e disse em seu ouvido:

- Gina, por favor, pára com isso...

Ela apenas olhou para ele de forma como se não o conhecesse.

- ... Gina, ele é seu irmão! – continuou Harry.

Foi como se ela voltasse ao mundo real. Ela olhou para o irmão e viu agonia dele para largar o livro. Gina estendeu as mãos e do nada, de repente o livro voou para ela.

Todos ficaram olhando para ela perplexos.

Rony olhou para as suas mãos. Elas estavam vermelhas.

- Olhem só isso! – disse ele desesperado.

- Você esta bem? – disse Mione indo até ele e o abraçando.

- Esse livro me queimou! – disse ele indignado.

- Nós acreditamos em você Rony, não se preocupe – disse Harry olhando desde Rony à Gina.

- Gina por que você fez isso? – perguntou Rony como se tivesse sido injustiçado.

Mione e Harry olharam para Gina também esperando uma resposta.

Gina ficara parada. Ela olhou para o livro em suas mãos e depois olhou para o trio. Definitivamente ela não resposta para aquilo, não havia sido culpa dela. Gina estava com os olhos vidrados no livro até que Harry chama a sua atenção:

- Gina? – Harry estava à sua frente a sacudindo pelos ombros devagar – Gina?

Ela olhou para ele assustada como se tivesse sido acordada de uma hipnose, depois voltou o seu olhar para o livro. Ela ficou assustada e jogou o livro sobre a cama. O medo tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Havia um vazio dentro de si, era como se ninguém pudesse ajudá-la.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para ela confusos.

Gina mais uma vez olhou para o livro e levou a mão à boca. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O pavor tomou conta de Gina. Ela começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.

Harry abraçou Gina com força, mas ela continuava a chorar.

- Calma, Gi! Eu tô aqui – disse ele a confortando.

Mas era como se ela não o escutasse. O pavor ainda estava dentro dela. Era como se estivesse sozinha.

Estava descobrindo da pior forma os segredos do livro.


	38. Cap38 Não, não e não

Cap. 38

Não, não e não!

Já era tarde quando resolveram voltar aos seus dormitórios. Todos juntos em silêncio rumo à Grifinória. Até que Gina resolve quebrar o silêncio:

- Não foi porque eu quis!

Rony não ligou pra o que a irmã disse e continuou caminhando. Mione e Harry lançaram olhares de repreensão a Rony.

- Nós sabemos, Gina! Você nunca faria nada que pudesse nos machucar! – disse Mione – Mas vamos deixar as explicações de lado por enquanto, aqui não é seguro para conversarmos sobre isso...

Gina soltou um muxoxo. Não acreditava que teria de dar explicações ao trio maravilha.

Mal entraram na Sala Comunal e Rony foi logo apontando o dedo para a irmã.

- Explique-se! – disse Rony.

- Olha Gina, não exigimos que você nos conte tudo. Apenas...

- Exigimos sim! – Rony interrompera Hermione.

- Não Rony, nós não exigimos! – disse Mione fuzilando-o com olhar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Ronald Weasley! – disse Mione furiosa.

Harry segurou a risada ao ver a cara de bebê com raiva que Rony fez com a bronca de Hermione.

- Continuando Gina, Só queremos que nos conte a verdade a medida do possível.

- Tudo bem... – disse Gina depois de um longo suspiro – Existem coisas nas quais vocês não irão compreender, e mesmo que entendessem eu não poderia falar, eu acho, das quais estão acontecendo comigo.

- Mas Gina, se você não contar é claro que não vamos entender! – disse Rony voltando a falar.

- Tudo isso é muito estranho – disse Mione.

- Eu sei! E podem acreditar que é muito mais para mim do que pra vocês...

Todos estavam muito tensos com aquilo.

- Então... – Harry falara pela primeira vez – conte-nos o que aconteceu na enfermaria... Digo, queremos saber o que houve realmente depois que encontramos o livro.

Gina ficou um pouco desconfiada.

- Eu realmente não sei bem ao certo, juro. Numa hora estava o livro escondido, depois vocês o acham e o pegam – Gina olhou para Mione de um modo que a fez ficar vermelha – depois o ataque de Rony...

- Mas como? – perguntou Harry – Como tudo aconteceu do nada e...

Gina Lançou um olhar de irritação para Harry. Do jeito que ele estava falando parecia que ela havia feito de propósito.

- Olha aqui... – Gina disse de forma fria indo à direção de Harry – Não fui eu que fiz aquilo! Como é que eu posso saber! Se vocês não conseguiram engolir isso então se engasguem e morram sufocados! Mas eu vou deixar bem claro: Não mecham naquilo que vocês não conhecem e não sabem a conseqüência que a curiosidade de vocês pode causar!

"Esse livro carrega uma magia muito poderosa da qual vocês não suportam lhe dar, vocês não são os escolhidos. Você, Harry, você dessa vez não foi 'O escolhido' dessa vez foi eu, EU! Apenas não mecham no que não lhes pertence! Eu não sei ao certo o que esse livro pode fazer com quem não é seu guardião. Afinal, a única certeza que eu tenho é de eu posso suportar sua magia porque sou eu a sua guardiã, até o dia que eu terei de passar essa responsabilidade para outro. Quem sabe o próximo não seja um de vocês? Aí sim, podem fazer o que quiser com ele, mas enquanto ele está sob a minha guarda, NÃO!"

Todos ficaram pasmos com a atitude e as palavras de Gina, e ela continuou:

- Rony, eu nunca faria mal nenhum a você – dizia ela agora indo à direção de Rony – Mas eu não posso garantir nada quanto a isso aqui – dizia ela segurando o livro.

Todos permaneceram pasmos. Gina séria. Mas dessa vez não era por causa de Gina que eles estavam impressionados, era pelo brilho que emanava no meio dos seus seios por dentro da blusa.

Gina por sua vez não percebeu. Ela olhou para os três que não paravam de olhar para a sua blusa. Estava se sentindo constrangida até que resolveu perguntar:

- Afinal, o que vocês tanto olham? – dizia ela ainda irritada.

- O que... – Rony apontava ainda pasmo para o brilho no meio da blusa de Gina.

Gina imediatamente olhou para o baixo e viu o brilho. Estava em apuros. Agora seria mais uma hora de explicações... se assim preferisse. Ela colocou as mãos entre os seios para esconder o brilho, mas já era tarde demais. Ela respirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar, só assim daria um jeito de sair daquela situação.

Deu um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos, e, quando ela os abriu novamente, o brilho havia se apagado. Simplesmente se foi, do nada, assim como ele aparecera.

Gina achou aquilo muito estranho. Ficou parada por alguns instantes pensando numa resposta ou teoria. Até que achou uma hipótese, e não gostou nada da descoberta. Ela imaginou se toda vez que ela descobrisse algo sobre a Lágrima da Fênix seria na frente de outras pessoas, que no mínimo achariam que haviam ficado loucas. Imagine só... pessoas que vêm brilhinhos no meio do peito de Gina Weasley...

"_Que horror... não vou gostar nada de verem pessoas olhando para o meu peito..." _– pensava ela decepcionada.

- Gina! Gina! – Mione chamava trazendo Gina de volta ao mundo real.

Gina despertou num salto. Ficou olhando os três de forma a arranjar uma saída para aquilo tudo sem perguntas. O trio a encarava desconfiado o que dificultava ainda mais Gina raciocinar para arrumar uma saída.

- Gina dá pra você falar algo e nos explicar o que diabos é isso tudo? – Mione perguntava intrigada.

- Gi, nos responda, de onde realmente veio isso tudo? – perguntava Harry de forma amável.

- Isso mesmo! Pode ir começando falar! – dizia Rony num tom autoritário que nada agradou a Gina.

- Cala essa boca Rony! – disse ela em tom ameaçador.

Rony fez cara de indignado mas que não adiantou de nada para Gina.

- Não, não e não! Não vou contar nada a nenhum de vocês por enquanto.

- Mas Gina... – indagou Hermione.

- Você não é inteligente o suficiente para deduzir tudo Hermione? – Gina interrompeu a fala de Mione – Então porque não procura nos seus livros? Talvez ache alguma coisa – Gina disse num tom provocante.

- Gina o que é que está acontecendo com você afinal? – perguntou Harry não reconhecendo a atitude de Gina.

- Cansaço! Mas como eu já disse não vou dizer absolutamente nada, NA-DA a nenhum de vocês!

- E por que você não pode nos contar? – perguntou Harry.

- Por que você, Harry, e eles não podem deixar de ficar de fora de algo uma única vez? – Gina rebateu.

O trio ficou em silêncio. Certamente não gostaram da atitude de Gina, mas o fato era que o que ela havia falado era nada mais, nada menos que a verdade. Eles sempre estavam por dentro de tudo que envolvia coisas estranhas e que ocorriam dentro da Escola. Mas desta vez estavam totalmente perdidos com relação a conversa de Dumbledore com Gina, logo Dumbledore que tudo contava com eles, desta vez não contou com os seus auxílios.

- Você tem razão... – disse Mione – Se vocês não quer nos contar é porque não nos diz respeita mesmo.

- Desculpa Gi – disse Harry esboçando um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

Mas Rony, como sempre, tinha que tornar as coisas mais difíceis...

- Virgínia Weasley, se você não me contar algo agora eu vou falar pra mamãe!

- Pode contar seu bebezão! Vai lá! Corre pra barra da saia da mamãe! E pode ficar certo que se você falar duas coisas podem acontecer: primeiro; a mamãe no mínimo vai achar que você está enlouquecendo ou como sempre implicando comigo. Segundo; se eu te pegar eu não vou ter um pingo de pena! – disse Gina encolhendo os olhos.

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Deixa eu queimar o seu traseiro... – nesse momento o colar começou a brilhar novamente o que foi suficiente para apavorar Rony.

Rony arregalou os olhos e começou a dar passos para trás. Mione se aproximou dele e o abraçou por trás.

- Tudo bem Gina – disse Mione – Ele vai ficar caladinho, eu mesma vou cuidar disso – Mione dizia com um sorriso meio que com medo no rosto.

Gina se acalmou e deu um sorriso à Mione. Logo o brilho mais uma vez sumiu.

- Agradeço pela sua compreensão Mione!

Harry olhou para Gina e percebeu seu semblante triste apesar de aliviado. Ele esperou que ela falasse.

- Me desculpem, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que... – Gina baixou a cabeça, deu um longo suspiro e ergueu a cabeça novamente – Me perdoem. Licença, já vou me deitar...

Com isso Gina pegou o livro e subiu em direção ao dormitório. Quando chegou ficou feliz em ver suas colegas de quarto dormindo. Resolveu fazer o mesmo apesar de saber que seria muito difícil conseguir dormir àquela noite.


	39. Cap39 Espionar Virgínia Weasley

Cap. 39

Espionar Virgínia Weasley

Enquanto isso no Salão Comunal o trio ainda pensava no que tinha acontecido.

- Meu Deus o que foi aquilo? – Mione perguntou pasma.

- O gênio aqui é você! Você que deveria saber! – Rony falou num tom de acusação.

- E você, senhor Ronald Weasley, – disse Mione batendo o dedo no peito de Rony com um olhar mortal – é o irmão dela! Deve saber dela melhor do que eu e o Harry juntos não?

A cada passo que Hermione dava à frente empurrando o dedo no peito de Rony, ele dava um passo atrás. No final disso ele acabou caindo sentado numa poltrona todo sem graça.

- Vocês dois poderiam parar com essa discussão por favor? – reclamara Harry.

Rony e Mione logo pararam ao ver a expressão séria de Harry.

- Er... desculpe-nos Harry – disse Mione sentando no braço da poltrona que Rony estava sentado e prestando atenção em Harry.

- Vocês não percebem o que está acontecendo?

Rony e Mione fizeram expressões confusas.

- Vocês não acham esquisito? Primeiro um livro misterioso, depois aquela confusão na enfermaria, e agora essa coisa brilhosa que emana no meio dos p... – Harry ficou meio sem graça – da blusa dela! Isso é muito estranho não?

- Com certeza! E o pior, viram como ela ficou fora de si? Nem parecia a Gina que a gente conhece! E aquele papo de guardiã?

- Eu acho que a Gina ta enlouquecendo...

- Não tem condições dela estar inventando isso... O Dumbledore está envolvido lembram? – disse Mione.

- Isso só comprova que tudo isso é loucura da cabeça deles! – disse Rony, Mione lançou-lhe um olhar confuso – Dumbledore é tão ou mais louco que ela! – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação e Mione de incredulidade na idiotice que Rony havia falado – Ora, admitam... Dumbledore às vezes não gira muito bem da cabeça mesmo...

Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Bom, devo admitir que já li vários livros da biblioteca, mas eu nunca vi nenhum parecido com aquele, o que prova Rony que realmente o livro era de Dumbledore e que ele deu para ela – disse Mione.

- Livro? Você chama aquilo de livro? Aquilo é uma arma! – disse Rony indignado.

- Rony faça-me o favor...

Enquanto isso Harry permanecia pensativo.

- Ora Hermione! Nunca que aquilo pode ser chamado de livro, você viu como ficou as minhas mãos depois de pegar nele!

- Deixe de besteiras! Você é...

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM PARAR DE DISCUTIR? – Harry acabara perdendo a paciência.

Rony e Mione calaram-se imediatamente e ficaram olhando para ele pasmos.

- Eu nunca vi nada parecido com isso que a Gina tem... – dizia Harry voltando a ficar calmo – A não ser que... – Harry parara de falar.

- A não ser que...? – perguntou Mione.

Harry não queria acreditar na sua hipótese. Ele olhou para Mione receoso e como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ela captou tudo.

- A não ser que ela esteja sendo manipulada... – disse Mione assustada.

- Não... – disse Rony arregalando os olhos – Vocês só podem estar enganados... Ai, coitada da minha irmã... Isso não pode estar acontecendo com ela de novo.

- Mas nós não temos certeza, afinal Voldemort está sumido! – disse Mione para acalmar o namorado.

- Todas aquelas coisas que ela fez no primeiro ano era porque o Riddle estava manipulando ela, e agora não é muito diferente... Ela tem aquele livro estranho e fica agindo estranhamente...

- Tem razão Harry... A história parece que está se repetindo – concordou Mione.

Rony abaixara a cabeça tristonho. Mione levantou a cabeça dele e olhou nos olhos dele.

- Calma Rony, nós vamos ajudá-la dessa vez. Dessa vez ela não está sozinha... – disse Mione depois dando um beijo nele.

De repente os dois começaram a se beijar na frente de Harry que ficou irritado com a situação.

- AHAM... – Harry limpava a garganta.

- Desculpa... – Mione saía de perto de Rony voltando à sua posição inicial no braço da poltrona – Hum... Vocês tem alguma sugestão de como ajudarmos ela, Harry?

- Não sei... Quem sabe vigiá-la? – sugeriu ele.

- Ela não iria gostar nada, nada se descobrisse... Como vamos fazer isso sem ela saber?

Mal Rony fizera a pergunta e os três se olharam com um sorriso _maroto_ no rosto.

- Aham! Parece que temos um veredicto! – disse Harry e os três começaram a rir contentes.

Rony puxou Hermione do braço da poltrona fazendo-a cair em seu colo. Ele riu para ela e a beijou. Os dois ficaram trocando beijos enquanto Harry saía de fininho, mais uma vez ele havia "sobrado".

------------------------------------ XxXxXx -----------------------------------

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte com o barulho de cochichos à sua volta. Sabia que eram suas colegas de quarto que estavam ali. A única coisa que Gina não queria naquele momento era abrir os olhos e ver que tudo o que aconteceu era verdade mesmo: a briga com Draco, toda a história da Lágrima da Fênix, a morte de Kate... Ao lembra de Kate Gina sentiu uma imensa vontade de gritar, vontade essa que ela sentia faz algum tempo.

Sentia-se sufocada. Precisava respirar, gritar, chorar... precisava ficar sozinha um tempo, o que estava difícil ultimamente. Gina deu um longo suspiro e abriu os olhos. Viu Pan e Christie olhando para ela.

- Vocês num tinham uma forma melhor de me acordar não? – disse Gina se levantando.

- Gina você está bem? – perguntou Christie.

- Eu tô inteira né? – disse Gina num tom meio triste.

- O que há com você? Se sente mal? – perguntou Pan.

- Você espera que eu responda "sim, estou péssima!" não é isso Pan? – disse Gina bufando.

- Calma Gina! Eu só quero saber se você está bem e você vem com essa ignorância toda... Tchau! Talvez eu resolva falar com você quando você estiver mais calma – disse Pan dando às costas e saindo do dormitório.

- Falsa... – sussurrou Gina.

- O que disse? – perguntou Christie Wood.

- Não nada...

- Então me diga, como você se sente com tudo que aconteceu?

- Eu... – Gina procurava uma resposta, mas por mais que vasculhasse por todo o seu cérebro não conseguia encontrar. Era tudo tão difícil. Gina deitou e pôs o travesseiro sobre a cara e disse – Definitivamente eu não sei... – disse num tom abafado.

Christie segurou na mão de Gina e disse:

- Eu sei que tudo isso que aconteceu com você foi horrível, mas você não pode deixar se abater por isso, se não assim você nunca vai superar! Olha, o final das aulas estão aí e você poderá voltar para casa na próxima semana! Então descanse, esqueça tudo! Tudo vai passar...

Gina tirou o travesseiro da cara e olhou para Christie que estava sorrindo para ela.

- Vamos levanta! Hoje será um dia de descanso pra você. Tome um banho e relaxe, mais tarde eu trago os assuntos pra você estudar certo? – disse Christie segurando a mão de Gina e levantando-a.

Gina se levantou e deu um abraço em Christie.

- Obrigado pelas palavras de conforto Chris, obrigado mesmo! – depois de dizer isso Gina deu um beijo no rosto de Chris.

Mal sabia Christie que apesar dela e muitas outras pessoas se importarem com ela nada disso iria alegrá-la tão cedo. Era muita coisa pra ela superar tão rapidamente.

- Bom Gina, eu já estou indo, tenho que tomar café ainda! Tchau! – disse Christie, logo depois ela saiu do dormitório deixando Gina só.

Gina se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Enquanto a água morna corria por seu corpo as imagens do dia anterior passavam na mente como um filme. Gina molhou a cabeça pra esquecer tudo aquilo. Ela terminou de tomar banho e foi se vestir.

Ela pôs uma roupa que Hermione havia lhe dado no seu último aniversário: uma calça jeans e uma blusinha rosa de manga curta. Penteou os cabelos e prendeu num rabo-de-cavalo e desceu para a varanda da Sala Comunal.

Gina encostou os braços no parapeito da varanda e começou a olhar a paisagem. Pela primeira vez Gina sentiu-se tranqüila desde o acontecido em Hogsmeade. Gina sentiu a brisa fria bater em seu rosto, apesar de não estar agasalhada Gina não sentiu o mínimo de frio, estava achando até gostoso.

Nunca imaginou usar aquela roupa quando Hermione havia lhe dado, nunca pensou que ficaria bem em nela. De repente um sorriso surge no canto da boca de Gina. Era engraçado... Imaginou se Draco a visse com àquelas roupas...

" _- Que diabos de roupas são essa Gina?_

_- Foi a Mione que me deu. _

_- Isso só podia ter vindo daquela sangue-ruim mesmo..."_

Do contente Gina foi para o triste.

Ela deu um longo suspiro. Tinha que admitir a si mesma, sentia falta dele. Ele havia a magoado, mas ela tinha que reconhecer que também havia magoado ele. Não queria vê-lo mas sentia saudades, da sua pele, seus beijos, suas ironias... Gina sentiu medo de seu amor morrer.

Logo as aulas acabariam e ela não iria mais vê-lo...

Gina sentiu uma dor em seu peito. Pensou que esse seria realmente o fim. Esse era o último ano dele em Hogwarts... Como iria vê-lo? E será que ele ainda gostaria dela?

Achou melhor deixar isso pra lá.

"Relaxe" – pensou Gina.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou aquela brisa fria correr pelo seu corpo. Não pensava mais em nada. Sentia-se completamente entorpecida... Um sono pesado veio e lhe arrancou a consciência. Gina sentia-se totalmente relaxada, era como seus pés não estivessem mais presos ao chão.

--------------------------------- XxXxXx --------------------------------------

Após a última aula da manhã o trio saía das estufas para irem ao Salão Principal almoçar.

- Mione, você viu a Gina hoje? – perguntou Rony.

- Não, acho que hoje ela resolveu descansar – disse Mione.

- Ela precisa... – disse Harry diminuindo os passos.

Mione e Rony seguiram ao ritmo normal, quando estavam quase na porta do Saguão de Entrada, Rony virou e viu o amigo parado olhando para cima.

Rony segurou a mão de Hermione de modo que a fizesse parar.

- Harry! – gritou Rony – Você está bem?

- Sim, sim... Podem ir na frente que eu já estou indo... – gritou Harry fazendo sinal com a mão para que o casal fosse embora

- Mas... – Rony ia falar mas Hermione deu-lhe um beliscão – Ai! O que foi?

Hermione apontou para a Torre da Grifinória e lá estava Gina. Rony olhou desde Harry à Gina.

- Está bem Harry! Nós já vamos andando – gritou Mione para Harry que não tirava os olhos de Gina.

- Mas... – Rony ia falar e mais uma vez Hermione deu-lhe outro beliscão – Aaaaaaaaai... É Harry nós vamos indo...

Hermione segurou a mão de Rony com força e o arrastou para dentro do castelo deixando Harry sozinho.

Harry olhou para um lado, para o outro e não viu ninguém. Continuou a olhar Gina. Ele caminhava a passos lentos para mais perto da Torre para vê-la melhor.

Ela a ficou observando. Ela parecia tão esquisita... De repente Harry vê Gina pendendo para frente. Não entendera. Mas em questão de segundos Gina se debruça sobre o parapeito e começa a cair.

- Merlin! Ela só pode ser louca... – disse ele se adiantando para pegá-la – _Aresto Momentum..._

Gina foi caindo lentamente sobre os braços de Harry. Ao pegá-la

Harry deu um grande suspiro. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, ela estava meio gelada e também pálida. Gina abriu os olhos.

- O que você estava tentando fazer afinal, Gina?


	40. Cap40 Investidas

Cap. 40

Investidas

Gina apertou os olhos, mas ao ouvir a voz de Harry ela abriu um dos olhos e depois o outro.

- Harry? – balbuciou ela tentando focalizar o rosto dele.

Ela estava meio tonta o que justificava os três Harrys girando na frente de seus olhos.

- É, sou eu! – disse ele meio irritado – O que você estava tentando fazer afinal? Se matar?

- Eu?

- É, você!

- O que aconteceu?

- Vamos resumir tudo... basicamente você se jogou lá de cima! – disse Harry ironicamente.

- Você tá brincando né? – disse Gina.

Harry soltou um muxoxo.

- É? O que você acha que eu tô fazendo com você no meu colo?

- E eu lá sei! Pelo que parece você que me pegou no colo, então você deveria saber! Agora se quiser pode me soltar...

- Sem problema – disse Harry colocando Gina de pé no chão – Ufa! Que alívio... você não é nada leve...

Gina fez cara feia.

- 'Cê tá me chamando de gorda?

- Interprete como quiser... Eu disse que você era pesada e não gorda.

- Que seja! – disse Gina perdendo a paciência – O que você estava fazendo comigo no colo afinal?

- Sabe que eu não sei... – disse Harry com cara de desentendido – Acho que tava te ninando! – disse agora ironicamente.

- Nossa Harry... Desse jeito você lembra o...

Gina sentiu um arrepio, lembrou-se de Draco, aquilo não era coisa pra se falar justamente para Harry.

Sentiu-se envergonhada, seu rosto ficou vermelho fazendo com que ela tentasse o esconder.

- Por favor, nunca me compare a _ele_ – Harry disse por entre dentes, e o "ele" saíra com um tom de completo nojo.

- Olha Harry, me desculpa! Eu não queria... Bem, deixa eu ir...

Gina deu às costas mas Harry segurou o seu braço.

- Esquece vai... Foi besteira... – disse Harry num tom amigável.

- Tudo bem Harry – disse Gina sorrindo – Mas eu tenho que ir...

- Por favor, só me explique o que aconteceu...

- Eu não sei bem ao certo...

- Bem, num momento você estava lá em cima perfeitamente normal; e de repente cai ou... se joga...

- Me jogo? Você tá me achando com cara suicida! – disse Gina meio ofendida – Eu não sei... Eu tava lá em cima sentindo a brisa fria e olhando a paisagem, quando de repente me sinto entorpecida... como se tivesse num leve sono e quando acordo estou em seus braços... Realmente eu não sei explicar.

- Muito interessante... – disse Harry num tom desinteressado.

- Peraí... Você está sendo tão sarcástico Harry... Oh, Merlin o que houve com você, afinal?

- Nada... – disse ele normalmente.

Gina olhou pros olhos de Harry e viu. Viu aquele sorriso maroto que Draco dava toda vez que ia lhe imprensar numa parede e lhe dar um beijo daqueles que só ele sabia dar...

Ela afastou-se um pouco de suas lembranças e voltou à realidade; _"Merlin... outro não... eu não vou suportar..."_ – pensava Gina incrédula.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu Harry segurar a sua mão.

- Você também está diferente... – disse Harry.

- Pois é... Muita coisa mudou...

- É eu sei... – disse Harry meio desatento, olhando Gina de cima à baixo.

- Harry? – Gina disse chamando a sua atenção.

- Sim? – disse de modo inocente olhando para o rosto de Gina.

- É impressão minha ou você está... dando umas "investidas" em mim?

- Depende... – disse ele marotamente.

- De quê? – perguntou Gina desentendida.

- De você.

- De mim? Como assim Harry? – disse Gina surpresa – Dá pra você parar de brincar?

- É... Se você quiser...

- Se eu quiser o que? – disse Gina pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Melhor não, você não vai gostar, acho...

- Dá pra você ser mais específico Harry James Potter?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem!

Harry puxou Gina pela cintura para perto de si, estavam com os rostos colados.

- O que você tá fazendo? – Gina estava meio assustada.

- Sendo específico.

Harry não esperou nem mais um segundo depois dessa frase, beijou Gina com toda a ansiedade que estava guardada dentro dele. Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos de Gina de modo a relaxá-la.

Gina se surpreendeu. Não podia negar que ele estava mais experiente. Muito, vale ressaltar.

"_Será que ele anda saindo com outras garotas?" – _pensava Gina durante aquele beijo que não parecia ter fim.

De repente Harry se afasta. Gina ficou ali com cara de boba, parada, olhando-o.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ela respirando fundo pra tentar recuperar o fôlego.

Harry deu outro sorriso maroto.

- Você que pediu!

- É claro que eu não pedi! – disse Gina.

- Não diretamente...

- Que seja! – disse ela meio irritada.

- É, mas que você gostou isso você não pode negar...

- Ora Harry, me poupe! – Gina deu às costas com raiva.

Mas mais uma vez Harry a impediu de ir puxando-a pela cintura e ficando cara a cara com ela novamente.

- Pára com isso Harry! – dizia Gina afastando Harry de si em vão.

- Com o que?

- Com esse seu joguinho de sedução!

- É? E eu tô conseguindo?

Gina empurrou Harry com força, dessa vez conseguiu livrar-se dele. Ela estava realmente começando a se irritar. O que era aquilo afinal de contas?

- Não! – disse ela.

De repente a imagem de Draco veio à sua mente. Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de chorar, muito. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas Gina as conteve. Estava praticamente da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Quem você pensa que é! – Gina começara a gritar – Esse tipo de brincadeira não tem a mínima graça Harry! O que você quer afinal?

Harry assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Não se faça de desentendida Gina! Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero – disse Harry seriamente.

- Não, eu não sei! Será que você não entende!

- Não! Eu não posso! – Harry deu um longo suspiro – Gina... Eu gosto de você... De verdade.

- Não, você não gosta! Harry escute aqui – Gina voltara ao tom normal – Eu gostava de você, mas você não me dava a mínima... Você entende? Aquilo, aquilo foi frustrante... Foi realmente frustrante pra mim... eu não vou mentir pra você Harry... Você foi... o meu... primeiro amor... – Gina fazia pausas – Mas acabou! Eu cansei de esperar por você, Harry.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Me perdoe! Mas entenda... Nós éramos apenas crianças Gina! Seria pior se eu te iludisse!

- Pois então Harry... A situação mudou... Não somos mais crianças e dessa vez eu não quero te iludir!

Harry ficou calado. Havia sido calado com as próprias palavras. De repente um ódio tomou conta de si.

- Ele nunca vai te fazer feliz... – ele disse num tom frio – Olhe só pra você, Gina!

Aquelas palavras dilaceraram o coração de Gina. Ela não se agüentou, as lágrimas que Gina estava tentando conter foram liberadas vagarosa e silenciosamente. Uma a uma. Deixando revelar agora uma expressão triste.

Harry se sentiu culpado. Ficara olhando para o rosto de Gina em prantos, e acabou não se contendo. Deixou aquela máscara fria que tomava conta do seu rosto anteriormente cair.

- Me perdoe, Gina. Eu não queria dizer isso! – ele dizia enquanto se aproximava de Gina e lhe abraçava.

- Mas disse! – disse Gina irritada saindo dos braços de Harry.

Harry ficou olhando-a ainda culpado.

- Se ao menos você me desse uma chance...

- Aí eu seria triste e você feliz – disse Gina secamente.

- Não, Gina! Não seria assim... Eu te faria...

- Feliz? Você chama de felicidade viver com alguém que você não ama? Não foi você que o meu coração escolheu, Harry! Entenda!

- Suponho que tenha sido aquele idiota que só te faz mal...

Gina ficou em silêncio. Deu um longo suspiro e disse:

- Olha Harry, eu acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui... Essa discussão não vai dar em nada, e além do mais, as coisas não são tão fáceis assim como você pensa. Minha vida anda meio conturbada, eu sei, mas não é nem ele, nem você, nem ninguém que vai me ajudar com isso. Vocês... simplesmente... não... podem.

Gina deu às costas e saiu andando a passos firmes em direção ao castelo.

- Gina! – chamou Harry. Gina parou mas permaneceu de costas imóvel – Deixe isso pra lá, esquece. Você tem razão, eu não sou ninguém para me meter na sua vida; mas... – Harry andou em sua direção e segurou a sua mão – não é por isso que mentir dizendo que não gosto de você!

Gina olhou nos olhos de Harry. Tentou sair dali, mas não podia. Ela sabia que aquele assunto não tinha se encerrado.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, ok? – disse ele forçando um sorriso.

- Eu não sei... – disse Gina meio contrariada.

- Eu sei! Mas talvez você não queira falar sobre isso...

Gina já sabia o que era.

- Ah, não Harry! – disse Gina largando a mão de Harry e apressando os passos – Não mesmo! Nem tente!

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Gina sorrindo.

- Ah, Gininha... Por favor! O que é que custa? – disse Harry quando alcançou Gina.

- Minha sanidade, oras! Vocês querem me deixar louca com esse assunto, não é?

- Bem... Não... Er... A intenção não é essa! Vamos Gi, é só curiosidade!

- Vocês não conseguem ficar por fora de nada mesmo não é? Harry, por favor! Isso não é brincadeira!

- Eu sei! E é justamente por isso que eu quero te ajudar! – ele deu aquele sorriso maroto mais uma vez o que fez Gina rir.

- Você não vale nada Harry! – disse Gina com um ar de riso.

- Eu sei! Mas vamos... conte... Por favor!

Ele fez aquele carinha de cachorrinho pidão que todo garoto sabe fazer quando quer. Gina não resistiu.

- O que você quer saber Harry? – disse Gina num tom exausto de tanta insistência.

- Tudo! – disse ele sorrindo.

Gina olhou para ele com uma cara de "você tá brincando né?"

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso te contar tudo – disse ela.

- Tá bom então, deixa eu ver... – Harry fez uma cara de pensativo – Me conte sobre a história do livro!

- Bem eu já falei, foi...

- Não Gina! Essa história tá incompleta.

- Como você sabe? – Gina fez uma expressão de susto.

- RÁ! Eu apenas plantei o verde para colher maduro... Agora você vai ter que me contar a versão verdadeira!

Gina fez uma cara de derrotada e começou:

- Tudo bem... – Gina puxou o colar para fora da blusa mostrando à Harry o pingente.

- Ah! Então era isso que brilhava naquele dia...

- É! Eu ganhei isso... "dele" – disse ela referindo-se à Draco; Harry fez uma careta – Isso é a chave para abrir o livro. Ninguém pode lê-lo a não ser que tenha a Lágrima da Fênix.

- A o quê?

- Lágrima da Fênix. Está cristalizada. O Draco também tem uma, só que eu acho que ele não sabe da existência do livro... Ah, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- E como elas surgiram?

- Ah, isso eu não vou lhe contar não...

- Tá bom... – disse Harry meio desgostoso – Mas por que ela brilha? E por que aquele livro queimou as mãos do Rony?

- Bom, isso, na verdade, eu não sei bem ao certo... Dumbledore disse que havia muitas coisas que eu descobriria pra mim mesma. Acredito que o pingente reage de acordo com as minhas emoções... que eu reparei que ele só brilha quando eu estou com raiva – disse Gina corando – Essa coisinha tem muito poder, foi gerada por dois bruxos muito poderosos, Axel e Roxanne. Vou logo lhe avisando que não adianta procurar em livro nenhum sobre eles porque você não irá achar... a história deles está escrita apenas naquele livro, livro este que foi criado por Merlin e que tem as lembranças de todos que o possuíram, é claro, juntamente com as lágrimas.

"Desde que Merlin criou esse livro, seus descendentes vêm escolhendo um guardião para ele. O livro fica com aquele que possuir a chave... Bom, Draco me contou uma história de como esses pingentes veio a chegar nas mãos dele, mas eu acho que não foi bem por acaso... Ah, esquece!"

Harry escutava a tudo muito atento, mas era tudo tão confuso...

- Gi, eu não entendi essa coisa do passa-repassa...

- É assim Harry: Eu possuo a chave, e ele também. Quando chegar "o dia" nós entregaremos aos próximos guardiões, que vale ressaltar que serão sempre um casal que goste e ame muito um ao outro.

Harry não gostara muito da última parte, mas ignorando a cara de desagrado de Harry, Gina prosseguiu:

- E o livro nós entregaremos de volta a quem nos deu, no caso, eu devolverei a Dumbledore. Entendeu?

- Sim, e quanto ao Rony?

- Não sei... Eu fico fora de mim. É como se aquilo me comandasse. É difícil, sabe... Tem coisas que eu não sei que faço e nem sei o porquê, realmente não é nada agradável. Eu que aquilo aconteceu ao Ron por causa da teimosia dele, por ele não querer devolver uma coisa que era minha, e não dele e que ele sabia disso. Eu acabei me irritando, acho que através desse pingente eu tenho uma certa ligação com o livro, fazendo com que ele saiba quem pode possuí-lo ou não. Por isso que eu evito que vocês cheguem perto, tentem lê-lo, porque realmente eu não faço a mínima idéia do que pode acontecer... Você viu o caso do Ron, só de pegar no livro, imagine alguém que tente abri-lo, pode acontecer coisas bem piores...

- Então esse livro cria uma espécie de rejeição com quem não é o seu guardião?

- É, mais ou menos isso...

- Parece bem interessante ser o guardião dele – comentou Harry.

- Não, – disse Gina secamente, Harry não entendeu – não é interessante. Eu vi minha amiga se jogar de um precipício pela maldição Imperius que foi lançada a ela por um Comensal, sem nem mesmo ter estado lá para poder ajudá-la. Você acha que isso é interessante?

- Não – disse Harry meio triste – Nunca se dá pra imaginar que uma coisinha tão minúscula te deu a possibilidade de ver as coisas fora de seu alcance...

- E não foi só isso. Durante toda a semana que antecedeu isso, eu tive pesadelos com o ocorrido em Hogsmeade. Eu sabia que ia acontecer, mas eu não levei a sério, achava que era apenas um pesadelo, sabe? E somente isso. Talvez se eu tivesse dado atenção ao meu eu, eu pudesse ter ajudado-a...

Uma lágrima involuntária escorreu pelo rosto de Gina. Harry segurou a sua mão – estava gelada – ele a apertou com força de modo a aquecê-la. Estava fazendo frio lá fora, Harry olhou para Gina e viu que ela estava usando apenas uma blusinha e calça jeans.

"_Nossa, nunca vi a Gina usando roupa de trouxa... Caiu muito bem nela... Está linda como sempre" – _pensava Harry.

Não era momento para ter aqueles pensamentos, mas sim de consolá-la. Ele tratou de retirar a sua capa e envolvê-la em Gina.

- Vamos Gi. Esquece esse assunto, vamos entrar que está esfriando e escurecendo. Daqui a pouco já é hora do jantar – disse Harry enquanto passava o braço em volta do ombro de Gina e iniciava caminhada até o Salão Principal.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Harry e Gina chegaram no Salão e foram sentar junto aos seus amigos da Grifinória. Gina sentou ao lado de Mione de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, e Harry ao lado de Rony de frente para as meninas.

- Harry e Gina sumiram a tarde toda... – insinuou Rony não conseguindo esconder um certo sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Harry e Gina coraram imediatamente.

Gina não parava de pensar que toda aquela satisfação do Rony, era pelo fato dele pensar que ela já havia esquecido Draco, o que realmente estava fora de cogitação.

- Se você quer saber se nós estávamos juntos a resposta é sim! – disse Gina com um olhar incriminador para Rony o que fez ele engasgar com o suco de abóbora – Mas não precisa ficar imaginando coisas senhor Ronald Weasley...

Ao ver a cena Mione tratou logo de mudar de assunto, porque sabia que se deixasse aquela discussão ia durar o resto da noite.

- Bem, amanhã é o último dia, né? – disse Mione.

- E infelizmente, o último ano também... – disse Harry meio triste.

- Ah, vejam pelo lado bom... Vocês não vão mais precisar olhar para cara do Snape! – disse Gina sorrindo.

- É... – concordou Rony - ...E nem o Malfoy – disse ele olhando para Gina.

O clima ficou tenso entre os quatro. Nem Harry, nem Mione tentavam olhar para os irmãos. Gina tentava se controlar ao máximo para não dar uma "bifa" na cara de Rony.

- Pelo menos alguns aqui vão se livrar de suas mazelas esse ano... – disse Gina levantando-se da mesa e saindo do Salão Principal a passos fortes.

---------------------------------- XxXxXx -------------------------------------

Ao chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que pra variar estava dormindo, Gina pigarreou para que ela acordasse.

- A senha por favor? – dizia a Mulher Gorda meio sem graça pois estava limpando a baba.

- Boas férias – disse Gina.

Com isso o quadro se abriu dando passagem para Gina entrar na Sala Comunal. Quando entrou Gina pensou em sentar na frente da lareira para ficar só com os seus pensamentos por um instante. Mas quando chegou próximo à poltrona viu que Neville estava lá o que a fez decidir ir para o quarto, mas antes que pudesse subir Neville a viu.

- Oi Gina! – disse ele contente – Faz muito tempo que está aí?

- Não – disse Gina de forma educada – Acabei de chegar.

- Ah! Você anda tão sumida... Mas também, né? Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Está tudo bem com você?

- Oh, sim! – mentiu Gina – Tudo bem!

- Que bom! Se precisar de ajuda, ou alguém pra conversar pode contar comigo!

- Obrigado, Neville! – disse Gina com um sorriso terno no rosto – Mas no instante eu preciso apenas descansar um pouco – disse Gina tentando por um fim na conversa.

- Por que não senta? – disse Neville apontando a poltrona ao seu lado.

- Seria ótimo, mas eu prefiro ir para o meu quarto dormir...

- Ah, tudo bem então... – disse ele meio desapontado – Boa noite então! – com isso ele voltou a encarar as chamas da lareira, desanimado.

Gina ficou de coração ao ter que deixar o pobre Neville sozinho... de novo.

Ao chegar no dormitório, Gina deitou-se em sua cama de lado. Ela não parava de olhar para a gaveta da sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ficou olhando para a mesinha por muito tempo, até que acabou não resistindo.

Gina se levantou, foi até a porta para ver se tinha alguém, entrou e trancou-a com um feitiço.

Gina abriu a gaveta, puxou um monte de papéis e lá no fundo, encontrou o livro.

--------------------------------- XxXxXx -------------------------------------

Ao acabar de jantar o trio subia as escadarias de mármore rumo à Torre da Grifinória com Rony e Mione discutindo:

- Ah Hermione não enche! Eu já falei que escapou, que foi sem querer! – falava Rony irritado.

- Até parece! E por que você ficou encarando ela! É por que você gosta de implicar mesmo com a pobre da Gina! Será que você não pode admitir que só faz besteiras?

- Não! E quer saber? Eu não falei nenhuma mentira!

- É, mas falou besteira! – disse Harry, aliás sua primeira fala depois de todo o acontecido no Salão.

- Até você Harry? – dizia Rony indignado.

Harry deu de ombros.

Eles pararam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Harry disse a senha e os três entraram com o casal ainda em discussão.

- Quer saber? Eu vou ver se a Gina tá bem! – disse Mione dando as costas, mas antes de começar a andar ela se virou novamente e disse – Você é o pior irmão que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!

Ela virou-se e saiu subindo as escadas para os dormitórios bufando.

Rony ficou parado olhando para o nada. Ao olhar para Harry que estava sentado numa poltrona viu o amigo rindo dele.

Rony deitou-se num sofá de frente para Harry.

- Você quer parar de rir? O que de graça afinal nisso? – dizia Rony ainda com raiva.

- Nada! – dizia Harry tentando abafar o riso.

- Cara, eu não sei o que dão nessas mulheres! Tipo... elas são completamente piradas!

Harry não deu atenção aos resmungos de Rony. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que as duas estavam conversando...

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Mione parou em frente ao dormitório onde Gina dormia. Tentou abrir a porta mas não conseguiu.

- Gina! – chamara Mione enquanto ao mesmo tempo batia na porta – Gi! Abre a porta, é a Hermione! Vamos conversar Gina!

Mas nem sinal de Gina.

- Vamos Gina! De cabeça dura já me basta o seu irmão! Além... – Mione se calou.

Acabara de perceber uma luz muito forte que emanava das brechas da porta. Hermione começou a ficar assustada. Estava muito quieto lá dentro, ela começou a perder a calma.

- _Alorromora! _– sussurrava Hermione. Mas a porta dera apenas um clique mas não abriu – _Alorromora!_ – Mais uma vez a porta não abriu –_Alorromora! – _disse ela com mais força e a porta se abriu.

O que era aquilo afinal? Mione ficou olhando pasma por uma brecha da porta.

---------------------------------- XxXxXx -------------------------------------

Gina colou o livro no colo e ficou o olhando por uns instantes. Ela retirou o colar e no momento em que ela iria colocar a lágrima no espaço indicado ela ouviu Mione chamar à porta.

Não dera a mínima atenção para o chamado de Mione e continuou o que ia fazer.

Colocara o pingente no local indicado na capa do livro. O livro começou a brilhar e a tremer, mas depois parou.

Gina meio receosa abriu o livro. Ao abri-lo, gina não encontrou nada apenas folhas em branco.

Gina jogou o livro no chão.

- Livro idiota! – gritara Gina – Por que não me mostra nada? Achei que poderia ter uma resposta! – disse ela nervosa.

Gina deu um longo suspiro, pôs os cabelos para trás, agachou-se, pegou o livro e mais uma vez colocou-o em seu colo.

- Você não pode ser igual ao diário de Tom Riddle, pode? – disse ela sem pensar.

O livro voltou a brilhar. Gina se espantou. O livro se abriu sozinho e como se muitas vozes estivessem lá dentro, uma única resposta veio:

- Não.

- Não.

- Não.

Diziam as vozes aleatoriamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Meninas, desculpas, desculpas e mais desculpas pela demora!

Meu pc pifou e qdo eu ajeitei o modem tinha queimado, hj msm o modem foi substituído e aqui estou eu para publicar tds os capts q eu digitei...

Eu demorei pra publicar e vou demorar mais um pouquinho agora tb, pq eu agora tô fazer pré-vestibular e tnhu q estudar muuuuuuuito, pq meu curso eh o + concorrido aki nu meu estado.

Entaum torçam por mim pra q eu passe nu primeiro vestibular e vcs possam ter capts atualizados sempre!

Ai, agradeço por tds reviews mandadas, às novas leitoras - que vcs continuem acompanhando a nossa fic - Bjus gentem!

E continuem mandando reviews!


	41. Cap41 Tirando as dúvidas

Cap. 41

Tirando as dúvidas

Gina arregalou os olhos assustada com aquelas muitas porém mesmas respostas.

- Quem... quem está aí? – perguntou Gina ainda tremendo.

- Nós – várias vozes disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem é você... são vocês?

Logo o livro começou a citar diversos nomes simultaneamente, mas Gina não conseguia ouvir um só claramente. Ela tapou os ouvidos e não agüentando mais disse:

- Tá ok! Chega! Parem, agora!

Então as vozes pararam.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. Digam-me, quem são vocês... ao todo?

- Nós fomos guardiões – disse algumas vozes.

- Nós somos a história – disse mais algumas.

- A lembrança – continuou outras.

- Nós somos a história de Axel e Roxanne – disseram todas em uníssono.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Já entendi. Obrigado – disse Gina meio perturbada – O que aconteceu com vocês? Estão mortos?

- Nós fomos guardados aqui – disse algumas vozes – Morte não seria a palavra correta.

- Eu vou ser como vocês? Quer dizer... Vou ficar aprisionada dentro desse livro? – disse Gina meio assustada.

- Não... Você será o que é para ser. Você não será aprisionada.

- Como assim, ser o que é pra ser? – Gina perguntou confusa.

- Você será guardada. Sua alma e lembranças.

- Ah, claro – disse Gina num tom como se fosse algo óbvio – Então... o que exatamente vocês serão, ou são, para mim?

- O que você quiser – disse as muitas vozes.

- Não precisam me adular! Apenas respondam-me, basicamente, o que você podem ser para mim?

- Guia de história. Acontecimentos da história explicáveis e inexplicáveis que alguns de nós presenciamos. Conselheiros – disse as muitas vozes.

- Tá ótimo! – disse Gina animada – Existe algum tipo de restrição?

- Sim.

- Tipo?

- Não podemos ajudá-la em algo que não presenciamos, e não podemos machucar alguém por ordem sua...

- Tá. E o que pode acontecer com aquele que tenta roubar, mesmo sem intenção, sem saber o que há no livro ou sobre a chave?

- Você verá que coisas terríveis podem acontecer...

Gina sentiu um arrepio. Mas prosseguiu com suas perguntas.

- Ok. Existe algum Weasley que já possuiu o livro ou a chave?

- Não, apenas você.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina com um sinal positivo com a cabeça – Quem foram os últimos a possuírem a Lágrima da Fênix?

- Eles ainda não vieram para cá.

- Por que?

- Para cá vem apenas os guardiões que perderam o calor do corpo...

- Quer dizer que eles ainda não morreram?

- Não... Ele está vivo, mas a sua amada já se foi.

- Então é por isso que Draco recebeu isso de um velhinho! Será?

- Sim... O guardião não pode permanecer com a chave se um dos dois não tiverem mais vida, estiverem separados.

- Isso é tão confuso... Mas, a propósito, algum Malfoy já possuiu a chave?

- Não, apenas ele.

- Ah... Dumbledore me disse que há coisas que poderão acontecer e mistérios que serão desvendados ao longo do tempo... Que coisas são essas? E que mistérios são esses?

- Nós não sabemos ao certo... Mas em cada guardião existe algo diferente.

- Por exemplo?

- Você pode ver o que está por vir com pessoas que você tem alguma ligação forte. Alguns têm poder de se transformar nos mais diferentes e raros tipos de animagos, ter habilidades extraordinárias em magia, ter força e agilidade anormalmente incríveis, entre outros...

- Então Dumbledore está certo... Mas nós ganhamos esse poder, ou poderes, assim? Do nada?

- Não... Esses poderes, habilidades ou características próprias são coisas que já existem dentro do bruxo, que falta apenas ser aguçada para se revelar. Quando se é um guardião esse processo se torna mais acelerado, e não é necessário muito esforço. Muitos nem notam que estão desenvolvendo certas habilidades, o que faz com que essa habilidade seja despertada mais facilmente...

- Por que quando não se nota a habilidade se desperta mais facilmente?

- Não sabendo que se tem aquele tipo de habilidade o bruxo não pode se gabar de tê-la. Então ele estará sendo humilde mesmo que inconscientemente.

- Entendi... Você, quer dizer, vocês podem me mostrar algo? Algo que eu possa realmente ver e não ouvir? Podem?

- Sim.

Gina ficou todo alegre.

- Vocês sabem algo sobre os Potter?

- Sim.

- Alguns deles já foram guardiões?

- Como se chamavam?

- Alicia e James Potter.

- Eles estão aí?

- Sim.

Gina ficou curiosa.

- Eu posso... Posso falar com eles? – perguntou Gina meio receosa.

- Sim.

- Então deixem-me conversar com eles! – disse Gina excitadíssima.

Gina estava nervosa, ansiosa, cheia de expectativas. Não sabia bem ao certo o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Fez-se um pausa. As vozes sumiram. A respiração de Gina parou. Começou a olhar o livro e nenhum sinal de nada. Estava ficando impaciente, até que resolveu falar:

- Sr e Sra Potter vocês estão aí?

- Estamos aqui – disse o casal em uníssono.

Gina percebeu o jeito calmo do casal e resolveu ser mais simpática.

- Olá!

- Olá querida! – disseram os dois.

- Bem, não sei se vocês sabem mas eu conheço um Potter!

- Nós sabemos... Nosso neto... Harry Potter – disseram os dois – E sabemos que ele também tem um sentimento especial por você e que infelizmente não é possível você corresponder.

Gina sentiu o rosto corar.

- Eu sei – disse ela tristemente – Não sabem como eu sinto por isso... Eu já tentei, mas não consegui...

- Sim, nós sabemos... Sabemos tudo sobre você! Suas memórias são depositadas aqui.

- É mesmo... Então, qual é a história de vocês? Podem me mostrar?

- Sim, agora...

Depois dessas duas últimas palavras houve um grande silêncio. Uma luz forte saiu do centro do livro e um livro forte soprou os cabelos ruivos de Gina. O quarto começou a rodar e cenas começaram a aparecer como flashes de toda uma vida. Gina pode ver o Sr e a Sra Potter desde o momento em que se conheceram até se casarem. Uma vida repleta de amor e harmonia e agora com seu filho Thiago. Passaram cenas do casal com o seu filho crescendo e por fim a morte dos dois. O último flash foi uma luz forte.

Gina ficou parada, ela deu um grande suspiro. Gina ficou perturbada, sentia algo estranho. Ela olhou em volta até que lá estava Hermione parada com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta imóvel.

- Ah, não! Eu não acredito! – exclamou Gina perturbada enquanto se levantava pra ir até Mione.

Nesse momento o livro começou a brilhar fortemente e se fechou.

- Gi? É você? – perguntava Mione ainda segurando-se à porta.

- Claro que sou eu! Não está me vendo? – disse Gina impaciente – Afinal o que você estava faz...

Gina parou. Nesse momento Mione começava a chorar descontroladamente.

- Mione? O que há? – perguntava Gina agora de forma preocupada.

- EU NÃO TÔ ENXERGANDO NADA! – disse Mione gritando e se debulhando em lágrimas – ME AJUDA GINA!

- Como? Deixa de brincadeira Hermione! – Gina dizia enquanto puxava Mione para dentro do quarto e trancava a porta.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU BRINCARIA COM UMA COISA DESSAS!

A expressão de Gina ficou séria. Realmente Mione estava falando a verdade. De repente as vozes vieram à sua mente...

"_Você verá que coisas terríveis podem acontecer..."_

Um arrepio subia por todo o seu corpo.

- Merlin... – disse Gina quase que sussurrando.

Gina sentou Mione na cama, Mione ainda com medo perguntou:

- O que aconteceu Gi? – dizia Mione ainda aos prantos.

- Digamos que a teimosia queimou o gato e a curiosidade cegou a gata... – dizia Gina tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

Mione ficou calada. Ouvia-se apenas os seus soluços, até que ela deu um longo suspiro e disse calmamente, ainda chorando:

- Gi, eu não quero ficar cega!

- Você não vai! Fique calma.

Mione obedeceu. Se acalmou e tentou não chorar mais. Gina olhou para todos os lados em busca do livro. Quando o achou pegou e pôs em cima da cama ao lado de Mione.

Gina ia falar com o livro mas aí lembrou-se:

- Mione, eu terei que tapar os seus ouvidos com magia...

- Não! Por quê?

- Você não tem escolha! Ou quer continuar cega?

- Não – disse Mione pensativa – Vai fundo!

Gina agitou a varinha e pôs um feitiço nos ouvidos de Mione de modo que ela não pudesse ouvir e voltou ao livro.

- Eu posso desfazer isso?

O livro começou a brilhar e se abriu.

- Pode, mas não deve – disse as muitas vozes – Esse castigo foi merecedor.

- Eu não devo! Ei! Ela é minha amiga! Namorada do meu irmão! Que apesar de ser um cabeça dura, ainda é meu irmão! Se eu quiser eu queimo esse livro e quebro a chave! Portanto eu acho melhor ISSO SER DESFEITO AGORA! – disse Gina se exaltando.

Nesse momento a Lágrima da Fênix começou a brilhar juntamente com o livro. Depois o livro se fechou com uma espécie de baque e Mione voltou a ver. Gina tirou o feitiço de Mione.

Quando a luz voltou aos olhos de Mione ela sorriu e abraçou Gina com força.

- Obrigada, obrigada por me ajudar Gi!

- Apesar de não ter merecido né? – disse Gina com a mão na cintura e batendo o pé.

- Você pode ter certeza que eu vou manter a maior distância possível disso aí! – disse Mione.

- Tudo bem... Agora... Sobre o que você viu...

- Eu não vi nada! Eu não sei de nada! – disse Mione se afastando – Agora deixa eu ir dormir que é o melhor que eu faço – Boa noite! – disse Mione saindo do quarto.

Gina ficou parada olhando para o nada. Tudo era tão estranho... Num instante Mione estava ali, cega, suplicando pela ajuda de Gina. Depois ela sai do quarto tentando se demonstrar tranqüila quando na verdade ela estava aliviada por estar enxergando outra vez.

De uma coisa Gina tinha certeza: Hermione estava morrendo de medo do livro. Tratou de sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível antes que acontecesse algo a mais com ela.

Gina deu um longo suspiro e recolheu o seu livro escondendo-o debaixo da cama. Logo Gina tratou de trocar de roupa e cair na cama, estava exausta, mas tinha certeza de que não teria uma relaxante noite de sono com sonhos com Draco ou algo do tipo. Mais uma vez ela ia apenas dormir, apenas fechar os olhos. Ela sabia que nenhum cochilo seria o mesmo, nenhum sonho, nenhuma lembrança, nenhuma lágrima...

---------------------------------- XxXxXx-------------------------------------

Hermione entrou desesperada em seu dormitório e correu para o banheiro. Lá ela se trancou e segurou um soluço, deu um longo suspiro e tentou se controlar.

Ela correu para a pia, lavou o rosto e viu o seu reflexo no espelho. Estava extremamente inquieta, dava para perceber apenas de olhar para ela. Sentiu vontade de gritar para ver se desabafava. Apesar de tudo ela se sentia de certa forma aliviada por ter acabado a má experiência de não enxergar. Mas um peso sentia em sua consciência. Não podia ignorar o que tinha visto a pouco tempo. Sentiu seu estômago afundar. Realmente estava preocupada com Gina.

Odiava ser inútil, mas naquele momento era o que ela estava sendo. Ela não podia ajudar Gina maneira nenhuma. Ela imaginava em como Rony se sentiria se algo acontecesse com sua irmã caçula...

Ela tinha que fazer algo e seria no dia seguinte antes de partirem para casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoal!

Mais um cap. kentim pra vcs!

Como vcs percebem mais uma vez nossa queridíssima Jessi Weasley não está aki, sim e qto ao Draco não me culpem, pq esses ultimos cap ela estah escrevendo só pois eu tnhu q estudar... eu vou tentar encaixá-lo em algum canto e vê se ele dah akele lindo ar da graça dele!

Bom eh soh issu, queria dizer a vcs q as leitoras aumentaram (valew gente!) e as reviews tb estaum aumentando!

Vamu lah! Continuem mandando reviews!

Bjok's


	42. Cap42 Conversas

Cap. 42

Conversas

Enquanto Mione já tinha ido para o seu dormitório os meninos conversavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sentados em frente à lareira.

- A Hermione tá demorando! O que será que elas tão falando? – perguntou Rony a Harry.

- Não sei, mas gostaria de saber... – dizia Harry com o seu pensamento na tarde que havia passado.

- Que tal se jogássemos uma partida de xadrez bruxo enquanto a Mione não vem? – perguntou Rony.

Harry permaneceu meio sério e calado, sua cara era de como quem estivesse no mundo da lua. Rony fez cara de desagrado.

- Cara 'cê tá com sérios problemas... – disse Rony.

- Hã? Você disse alguma coisa? – perguntara Harry de forma que se tivessem dado um susto nele.

Rony bufou.

- É claro que eu disse! Mas deixa pra lá, do jeito que você tá não vai lhe interessar mesmo... Eu vou subir para o meu quarto – disse Rony levantando-se e indo na direção das escadas do dormitório.

- Você não vai esperar a Mione? – perguntou Harry.

Rony parou de caminhar e virou-se.

- Não, ela não vem mais. Eu tenho certeza! Aposto que já está dormindo, e eu vou fazer o mesmo! – após dizer isso Rony virou-se e tornou a subir as escadas.

- Então espera aí que eu também vou! – disse Harry levantando-se e correndo atrás de Rony.

Os dois subiam as escadas lenta e silenciosamente. Rony não estava agüentando aquele jeito estranho de Harry, queria seu amigo de volta. Não agüentando mais aquele silêncio, Rony resolveu desabafar:

- Harry você tá com algum problema? Precisa de ajuda? – disse Rony meio irritado parando na porta do dormitório.

- Quê? – perguntou Harry parando também e sem entender.

- É isso mesmo! O que é que você tem afinal?

Harry ficou meio pensativo.

- Talvez eu não queira falar...

- Tudo bem... Ótimo! – disse Rony irritado com o stress lhe subindo a cabeça.

Mas antes que Rony pudesse abrir a porta Harry disse sem pensar:

- Averdadeéqueeugostadasuairmã...

Rony virou pra ele e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- O quê que você disse? – perguntou Rony.

- A verdade, Rony, - disse Harry respirando fundo – é que eu gosto da sua irmã! Mas ela não me dá a mínima! O que mais me irrita é ver ela triste por causa daquele idiota do Malfoy!

Rony ficou olhando para o amigo, estava completamente sem ação.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry ao ver a expressão do amigo – Ah eu sabia! Não queria falar isso pra você! Eu não devia...

- N-não... – gaguejou Rony – Tudo bem... É sério – disse Rony tentando forçar um sorriso – Eu já havia percebido que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer... Só não imaginava que fosse tão cedo assim...

Harry permaneceu calado.

- Bom... – começou Rony – Quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções com a minha irmã?

Harry olhou, olhou e olhou para Rony. Mas ele ainda permanecia com a mesma expressão esperando uma resposta.

- Rony... você não pode tá falando sério né? Cara... Eu sou seu amigo! – disse Harry como se estivesse sendo injustiçado.

- É! E ela á minha irmã, qual o problema?

- Cara, eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa com você... – disse Harry dando às costas para entrar no dormitório, mas rony segurou o seu braço.

- Ei! Pode parar por aí! Vamos terminar esse assunto... – falava Rony quando foi interrompido por Dino e Neville que subiam as escadas.

Rony olhou para Harry que transparecia alegria e que fora salvo pelo gongo.

- Acabamos a nossa conversa? – perguntou Harry.

- Por enquanto – disse Rony soltando o braço de Harry.

- Cara que clima, hein? – disse Dino abrindo a porta do dormitório fazendo com que todos seguissem ele.

Cada um deles seguiam para sua cama quando Rony retrucou:

- Não enche Dino!

- Vocês são tão esquisitos! – disse Neville num tom meio com raiva.

- Vocês quem? Por acaso você não é também? – perguntou Rony irritado.

- Não! – disse Neville – Quer dizer... sim, mas... eu sou diferente! Vocês Weasleys são todos iguais!

Rony inchou de tanta raiva.

- Retire o que disse! – disse Rony mais que irritado e se segurando para não dar um soco em Neville.

- Tá... mas isso não vai mudar nada! – retrucou Neville.

Rony fez menção em se levantar da cama mas Harry o segurou.

- Calma aí Rony! – disse Harry enquanto segurava os dois braços de Rony por trás – Baixa a bola, assim você não vai conseguir nada!

Rony aos poucos foi se acalmando, apesar de seu rosto estar tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

Dino olhou para Neville.

- O que houve com você? Enlouqueceu por acaso? – disse Dino sussurrando.

- Que foi? Eu não menti! – disse Neville em tom normal – Agora a pouco a Gina passa por mim, mal fala comigo, inventa uma desculpa esfarrapada e vai para o quarto...

Harry aguçou os ouvidos, e Rony não ficou para trás.

- E daí? – disse Dino – Todos temos o direito de ir e vir, esqueceu mané! E também você deve levar em conta que também ela não podia estar tendo um bom dia...

- Pois é! Deixa a minha irmã em paz! – disse Rony interrompendo Dino – Além do mais, Neville, ninguém tem a obrigação de escutar suas besteiras!

- Nem eu as suas! – retrucou Neville – Se você não quer escutar tape os ouvidos ou simplesmente... SAIA!

Rony ficou observando Neville por alguns instantes. O que havia acontecido com aquele menino medroso e atrapalhado? Ele realmente havia mudado... e muito. Rony permaneceu calado, fez uma expressão séria e continuou a encarar Neville, como se a qualquer momento fosse dar o bote.

- Rony, calma! – disse Harry quebrando o silêncio – Neville realmente você mudou, mas é melhor você se controlar – disse Harry olhando para Neville – E você Dino – disse ele voltando-se para o companheiro – Vê se me ajuda né?

- Ah, tá, ok! – disse Dino rapidamente.

- Neville, a Gina estava mesmo apressada? Quer dizer... muito mesmo? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Bem, ela parecia estar bem mais ansiosa do que apressada. Não sei direito – respondeu Neville dando de ombros.

- Ah, obrigado – agradeceu Harry.

Agora ele estava tão interessado na suposta "ansiosidade" de Gina quanto na conversa que ela havia tido com Mione. Mas o pior de tudo, era que aquilo estava o preocupando.

Após essa "conversa" os meninos se acalmaram e resolveram dormir.

Harry por sua vez não conseguia, tudo o que queria era ajudar Gina, mas tava difícil. Era engraçado estar naquela situação, ele sempre fora cheio de segredos e mistérios, e agora sabia como Rony e Mione sentiam-se quanto a ele. Tentar entender os outros não era fácil.

Relutantemente Harry tentou dormir, mas os seus propósitos e preocupações tomavam todos os seus pensamentos.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

Finalmente o último dia. Foi com essa sensação de alívio que Gina acordara naquela manhã. Tinha esperança de que aquele dia acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Malas arrumadas, o coração pesado, as perguntas inconvenientes que vinham a todo tempo à sua mente e Draco... Draco. Quanto a isso ela não tinha mais a mínima esperança.

Ficou em dúvida quanto a ir tomar o seu último café da manhã, ou melhor, do último ano de Harry, Rony, Hermione e todo o resto do 7º ano.

Gina aprontou-se e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Ao chegar lá deu de cara com um monte de alunos reunidos em volta de algo. Gina se aproximou para ver o que era, juntou-se ao trio e quando olhou lá estava Neville em cima de uma das várias mesinhas que tinham no Salão Comunal.

- Grifinórios e grifinórias! – começou Neville, Gina não era a única a estranhar ele ali – Um último comunicado... Todos sabem que esse é o último dia de todos nós do 7º ano – alguns começaram a bater palmas e Neville fez sinal agradecendo e depois para que eles parassem – E como vocês sabem existem coisas que não podem ser esquecidas... Enfim, gostaríamos de agradecer ao apanhador e capitão do nosso time de Quadribol, Harry, por ter resgatado a nossa taça e sempre nos salvar e ganhar pontos – muitos deram risadas e alguns aplaudiram também – À nossa querida Hermione por ser a garota mais sensata e inteligente de nossa Escola e ter ganhado muitos pontos para nós! – Mione ficou vermelha enquanto muitos aplaudiram – E aos Weasleys também por serem esquentadinhos e sempre defenderem a nossa Casa, êêêêêê! – todos caíram na gargalhada enquanto ao mesmo tempo aplaudiam. Rony ficara vermelho de vergonha e raiva, enquanto Gina; ainda que envergonhada; ria alegremente.

Ao terminar os agradecimentos Neville começou com as desculpas.

- Bom, para finalizar devo pedir desculpas por perder tantos pontos para a Grifinória... – disse ele maio cabisbaixo – E em nome de todo o pessoal do último ano, tem uma coisa que eu quero falar para os alunos que irão ainda permanecer nessa Escola: SEBOSO SNAPE É TODO DE VOCÊS! – Com isso Neville desceu da mesinha recebendo vaias dos alunos que ainda iam permanecer na escola, aplausos dos setimanistas e gargalhadas de todos.

Alguns meninos do sétimo ano deram uns cascudinhos em Neville e isso serviu para que ele lembra-se de algo e voltasse para cima da mesa quando muitos já estavam seguindo caminhos para o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Esperem! Esperem! Tem mais uma coisinha! – todos voltaram a atenção para ele – Vamos sentir falta de tudo e todos aqui em Hogwarts e de todos da Grifinória, onde tudo começa!

Todos aplaudiram e tomaram a direção do quadro para descerem para o café.

- Você é doido Neville! – disse Dino enquanto descia as escadas com o amigo.

Logo a Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava vazia e todos iam em direção ao Salão Comunal para o café da manhã. O café foi realmente muito animado, todos muito empolgados como último dia de aula, mais à noite teriam a cerimônia de despedida, nada muito especial, mas que tinha seu valor pelo fato de ser o apito inicial das férias.

O dia passou agitado, a maioria dos alunos, principalmente os do sétimo ano, davam trabalho nas aulas empolgados. Quando finalmente chegou a noite todos se animaram para se arrumar e ir escutar o cordial discurso de sempre de Dumbledore.

No dormitório feminino da Grifinória, Gina se encontrava no parapeito da janela olhando perdida para o céu lá fora. Fazia uma linda noite estrelada sem ao menos sequer uma nuvem no céu. Gina sentiu uma pontada de angústia que a invadia de forma estranha.

Sentiu um leve frio por dentro de seu corpo até que Mione chegou para chamá-la e descerem juntas. Ao estarem descendo as escadas Gina sentiu que Mione estava estranha, como se quisesse lhe contar algo mas não tinha coragem.

- Mione? Tá tudo bem com você? – perguntou Gina num tom "será que você não tem algo a me dizer?"

- Quê? Ah, sim, claro... Tudo ótimo! – respondeu ela meio nervosa.

- Mesmo?

- Sim... – fez-se uma pausa até que Hermione não agüentou – Não! Preciso te dizer... – ela falava nervosa e preocupadamente – É que...

- Vocês vão demoram muito? A cerimônia vai começar daqui a pouco! – interrompeu Rony que estava ao pé da escada dos dormitórios esperando por ambas junto a Harry.

- Ah, não! Estamos indo! – disse Mione olhando para Gina sem graça e correndo para o lado do namorado.

Harry ofereceu o braço à Gina que aceitou com um sorriso.

Os quatro desceram juntos até o Salão. Ao chegarem Gina passou os olhos pelo Salão e parou na mesa da Sonserina. De repente lá estava, o loiro de cabelos platinados e olhos acinzentados sorrindo com os "amigos". A conversa parecia bem animada. Gina olhou melhor... havia uma garota do lado dele. Uma loira de cabelos longos tão platinados quanto aos de Draco, se não soubesse que ele é filho único diria que era irmã dele. A garota era muito bonita por sinal, até demais para o seu gosto.

Ela sorria para Draco e Draco para ela. Até que a garota segura o rosto de Draco e dá-lhe um beijo no rosto o que fez Gina sentir uma pontadinha de ciúmes no coração. Draco por sua vez pareceu nem se incomodar com o beijo da garota como ele se incomodava quando era Pansy Parkinson que estava com ele.

A única coisa que Gina sabia era que a vontade de estar no lugar daquela garota era imensa. Ali sim era onde ela devia estar não indo à direção da mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Harry. Amava Draco, por isso sentia-se tão amargurada.

Gina desviou a sua atenção de Draco e quando voltou a si percebeu que já estava sentada. À sua volta alunos conversavam animados.

Percebeu as pessoas à sua volta. Sempre as mesmas. Harry ao seu lado, Ron e Mione à sua frente e todos os outros pelo resto da mesa... Mas faltava alguém, uma pessoa, sua melhor amiga. Onde estava Kate? Será que todos já haviam se esquecido dela? Ou será que não sabiam exatamente o que havia acontecido?

Roubaram-lhe sua amiga, irmã e isso doía. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e os seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Dumbledore que pareceu ler o que se passava em sua mente. Ele se levantou para dar início ao seu discurso.

- Agora que estão todos bem servidos, creio que posso começar o meu "breve" discurso – disse ele terminando com um sorriso amigável – Bom, mais um ano letivo chega ao fim e devo dizer que mais uma turma se forma na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – os aplausos se romperam pelo Salão – E é com grande honra que devo dizer a vocês, alunos do sétimo ano, podem se declarar bruxos formados!

Ao final dessa frase uma algazarra tomou conta do Salão. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano de todas as Casas pegaram seus chapéus cônicos e jogaram para o ar. A gritaria foi geral, Dumbledore demorou um pouco para conter os alunos e continuar com seu discurso.

- Corvinal, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Grifinória. Alunos do sétimo ano sentiremos suas faltas.

Mais aplausos ecoaram pelo Salão. De repente Dumbledore assumiu uma expressão séria. Gina notou o rápido olhar que Dumbledore dera em sua direção, sentira seu estomaga afundar.

- Existe algo que devo-lhes contar-lhes queridos alunos. Algo que deixará a todos demasiado chocados. Todos aqui sabem que todo o ano elegemos uma Casa vencedora e que lhe entregamos a Taça das Casas – iniciou-se um burburinho entre os alunos – Contudo esse ano não haverá uma Casa vencedora propriamente já que todas podem considerar-se vencedoras...

Os alunos começaram a discutir indignados querendo saber o "por quê" daquilo tudo.

- Devido aos fatos e acontecimentos que ocorreram durante o ano, como vocês sabem, o Quadribol foi infelizmente suspenso, algumas visitas a Hogsmeade também... E tudo isso tem um motivo – todos prestaram mais atenção – Como vocês sabem, Voldemort reapareceu depois de anos sem dar sinal, e com isso tivemos que tomar certas atitudes drásticas para a segurança de todos aqui. Os dementadores de Azkaban passaram para o lado sombrio da força e agora andam vagando por aí, por isso a suspensão do Quadribol. Receio que eles vão e estão querendo passear por Hogwarts, mas já estamos tomando providências em relação a isto. As visitas muitas delas foram impedidas devido aos constantes ataques que vem acontecendo agora constantemente, e como vocês bem viram na última visita ao povoado, foi um verdadeiro caos. Muitos alunos se feriaram, muita gente do povoado também. Porém infelizmente pessoas morreram, poucas, mas infelizmente morreram – os corações batiam aceleradamente, o silêncio foi mortal.

Gina lembrou-se por um segundo: duas pessoas a quem amava morreram. Uma delas não teve nem ao menos a chance de vir ao mundo, a outra, a sua melhor amiga. Sem querer Gina olhou para a mesa "dele" com os olhos cobertos ligeiramente por lágrimas e pela primeira vez depois de tudo que havia acontecido, eles se olharam. A posição dele era indecifrável, mas dela ela sabia, afinal era o seu filho. Sentiu então que Draco pensava o mesmo ao ver que ele baixou o olhar. A loira ao seu lado o abraçou de um jeito a conformá-lo. Gina engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

Dumbledore recomeçou.

- Infelizmente pessoas também desapareceram. Acreditam-se que foras seqüestradas... esperamos encontrá-las vivas – Dumbledore parou e deu um longo suspiro – E é com muito pesar que dou-lhes essa notícia: Uma de nossas alunas está desaparecida. Não encontramos vestígio algum dela ou de morte. Kate McMillan, aluna da Grifinória.

Gina chorou. As lágrimas escorriam por todo o seu rosto. Harry a consolava abraçando-a. Gina abafava os soluços. Todos ficaram pasmos. Como não perceberam?

Dumbledore então começou ao ver a cara de muitos alunos:

- Sei que muito de vocês não perceberam, não os culpo, acontecem tantas tragédias que talvez algo pode passar despercebido. Se não fosse uma grande amiga dela, Virgínia Weasley, nunca perceberíamos a tempo também.

As cabeças de todo o Salão viraram-se para Gina. Ela tentou não olhá-los, ficou de cabeça baixa. Gina sentiu uma mão envolver sua cintura e outra segurar a sua mão em sinal de conforto. Quando levantou a cabeça Harry a olhava com um sorriso terno no rosto. Não poderia deixar de agradecer a ele pelo apoio que estava lhe dando. A mão quente dele segurando as suas geladas dando-lhe segurança... encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Espero que agora fiquemos mais unidos. Consolem-se uns aos outros, pois dias piores, infelizmente, virão – Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro novamente – E estas são as minhas últimas palavras. Àqueles que estão partindo para uma nova vida: Boa Sorte!

E com isso finalmente a cerimônia se encerrou.

Gina quase deu brados de contentamento, mas se conteve ao ver a cara do trio. Harry, Rony e Hermione olhavam-se como que diz: é isso aí... é hora de tomarmos a nossa direção... separados.

- Vocês não precisam ficar tão desconsolados assim! – disse Gina quebrando o silêncio – Afinal vocês pensavam que iam ficar juntos para sempre?

Os três olharam para Gina surpresos por ela saber o que eles estavam pensando – como se não fosse óbvio! Juntos os três deram um longo suspiro e disseram:

- Preciso falar com você – falaram os três em uníssono. Eles se olharam surpresos e em uníssono disseram mais uma vez – O que vocês querem falar com ela? – quando perceberam caíram na gargalhada.

Depois de várias risadas eles decidiram subir.

- E aí, quem vai ser o primeiro? – perguntou Gina aos três ao entrarem no Salão da Grifinória.

Eles começaram a se olhar e nada disseram.

- Ok, já que ninguém responde, eu escolho! Primeiro meu irmão, depois... a Mione e por último o Harry, ok?

Os três assentiram. Mione e Harry foram para um canto deixando os irmãos a sós.

Rony parecia desajeitado, nunca fora de intimidades com a irmã.

- Bom... – começou ele – Só precisava te dizer que... Bem... Apesar de toda aquela nossa loucura com o Malfoy, e que graças a Merlin acabou... – Rony fez uma pausa pois viu que Gina não havia gostado – Desculpa! – adiantou-se antes que Gina se irritasse – Você sabe que eu não gosto dele Gi! Senti muita raiva de você quando soube. Mas a verdade é que apesar de sempre ter bancado o irmão durão e te pintar de criança indefesa... Bom... Agora eu sei que depois de tudo que você sofreu e continuou de pé eu percebi que você não é mais nenhuma criança, e muito menos indefesa – Gina deu um sorriso sem graça – Admito que você mudou... Não sei... Acho que queria que você continuasse a ser minha irmãzinha, e não... – Rony deu mais uma pausa e deu um longo suspiro – Enfim... e não a mulher tão linda que você é!

Rony parou. Não acreditava realmente que havia falado tudo aquilo, percebera agora que sempre fora muito fácil.

Gina o olhava séria, o que o assustou, ela deu um passo à frente e ao chegar perto do rosto dele deu um grande sorriso e o abraçou. Ao soltá-lo ela deu um beijo no seu rosto e disse:

- Então eu acho que isso é de família! – Rony fez cara de que não havia entendido e então Gina fez questão de esclarecer – Porque você é um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho! – disse ela rindo.

Rony ficou vermelho. Ele a abraçou mais uma vez deu boa noite e subiu para os dormitórios.

Depois Gina olhou para Mione que estava sentada a um canto com Harry e olhou sem graça para ela. Ela se levantou e as duas sentaram-se em poltrona de frente a lareira. A Sala Comunal estava praticamente vazia agora.

- Bom... – começou Mione – Eu não sei nem por onde começar, mas vamos lá... – ela deu um longo suspiro como para lhe dar coragem e continuou – É que desde àquela noite eu fiquei muito preocupada...

Gina estava séria. Deu um longo suspiro que pelo jeito a conversa ia ser longa.

- Você acha que eu posso machucar as outras pessoas não é? – perguntou Gina.

- Não. Eu temo que você machuque a si mesma. Gina você não vê que isso é perigoso? Você fica fora de si! Não sabe o que faz!

- Você tem alguma sugestão para me ajudar? – Mione ficou calada – Então é assim que vai ser! Mione, entenda que não sou eu e nem você que escolhe! Você acha mesmo que eu quero isso?

- Não Gi! Eu...eu não sabia – Mione ficou nervosa.

- É um fardo tão pesado! Essa coisinha – disse Gina puxando o cordão para fora da blusa – Mexe com a minha magia de uma forma que ninguém consegue imaginar, apenas eu!

Hermione começou a mostrar interesse naquilo.

- Como? – perguntou ela.

Gina levantou os olhos, séria.

- Por meio do livro posso ver tudo o quanto aconteceu no passado. E isso aqui me mostra coisas que irão acontecer a pessoas muito próximas. Eu não sei como. Dumbledore disse que ela aguça ou encontra a magia ou dom escondidos com o passar do tempo.

- Então é por isso que eu não consegui abrir a porta de primeira! – exclamou Mione.

- O Draco também tem um desses...

- Quê! – Mione deu um salto – Eu não acredito! Mais uma carta na manga de Voldemort!

- Hermione por favor! – Gina disse irritando-se.

- O que foi? Eu não tô mentindo...

- Ora me poupe! Se você não sabe das coisas não tire decisões precipitadas!

- Tudo bem que você quer defendê-lo mas...

- MIONE CALA ESSA MATRACA! – Gina gritou o que assustou Mione e Harry que estava a mais um canto fazendo ele ir para a varanda da torre e deixar as suas completamente a sós – Ninguém a não ser o escolhido pode mexer nas Lágrimas. A magia que tem nisso aqui – disse ainda com o pingente na mão – Como você viu e sentiu pode se tornar muito pior quando for violado por outros curiosos – Mione ficou vermelha – Rony não pegou fogo completamente porque eu não deixei! Você não ficou cega porque EU NÃO DEIXEI!

Mione estava pálida. Gina em brasas.

- Não vamos fazer disso uma discussão – disse Mione se recuperando – Só que quero que você saiba que me preocupo com você. Não quero que sofra... Por favor me prometa que vai se cuidar bem! – Mione estava quase chorando.

Gina se recompôs. Adorou a atenção de Mione, provara que mais que uma amiga, ela é uma irmã. Gina adiantou-se e abraçou a amiga dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe, eu vou me cuidar...

Mione deu um beijo na cabeça da amiga e se despediu.

Gina esperou Mione subir e ao olhar para a varanda lá estava Harry distraído olhando o céu. Gina andou até ele a passos lentos e tocou o seu ombro. Harry virou-se meio assustado o que fez Gina dar um pequeno riso.

- Ah é você... – disse ele meio vermelho.

- Sou eu sim! – Gina disse num tom meio estranho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio se olhando. Do nada Gina começou a rir.

- Do que você tá rindo? – perguntou Harry meio incomodado.

Gina se recuperou e se apoiou no parapeito.

- Harry... – disse ela dando um longo suspiro – O que você queria falar comigo? – disse ela olhando a lua cheia.

- Eu nem sei por onde...

- Pelo começo! E vê se não gagueja! – interrompeu ela.

- Tudo bem... – disse ele nervoso – Bom, há muito tempo eu queria te dizer isso. Mas agora eu preciso!

Gina virou-se e olhou-o atentamente.

- Você sabe, de uns tempos pra cá, o que eu realmente sinto... Nos tornamos mais amigos, mas não é isso que eu realmente desejo. Você sabe. Cada vez que eu te vejo com "o outro" não me agüento. Há muito tempo eu fui me declarar... a verdade é que eu gosto de você, e realmente quero ficar com você... pra sempre. Eu imagino o que você vai dizer. Sei que não me ama. É difícil eu ter que admitir isso... Mas talvez você precise saber, esse ano vai ser difícil matar a saudade e eu realmente vou sentir a sua falta...

Gina acariciou o rosto dele com delicadeza.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua falta Harry... – ele voltou a olhar surpreso para ela – E se você quer saber, se eu e ele não dermos certo eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar com você! – disse ela sorrindo.

Harry ficou muito admirado com o que Gina havia dito, mas também ficou super feliz. Abriu um sorriso enorme.

Harry a abraçou por um longo tempo. Ao se separarem, Gina ainda sorrindo, Harry acaricia o rosto de Gina e, não se contentando com o abraço, a beijou ferozmente. Gina o empurrou, parecia muito irritada.

Gina passou as costas da mão na boca.

- É assim que você quer que eu te ame? Sinto muito Harry, mas eu não quero saber do seu amor. Não assim. Boa noite!

E assim Gina deu às costas e saiu a passos fortes deixando Harry só e infeliz – ele sentia-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A: **Êeeee! Finalmente reapareci! Hehe... Pelas reviews sei que vocês não andam gostando do sumisso do loirinho, mas entendam por favor é necessário! Não é minha amiga? 

NM: È isso mesmo apesar de eu também não ter gostado! Mais é bom, pelo menos a gente ficou com aquela saudadezinhado loiro. . .

JW: Você é tarada pelo "seu" loiro! Sei não. . .

NM: È claro! Ele é perfeito... E que bom que você sabe que ele é meu (A.S.I Brasil é que não vai gostar muito dessa história) rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

JW: Em nenhum momento eu afirmei realmente que ele eraseu! Além do mais, creio que se não fosse montes de quilômetros de nossas amigas leitoras, para aqui em Natal, você seria espancada até a morte por causa da ousadia de se apoderar assim do loirinho!

NM: Eu sei! kkkkkkk, por isso só digo isso na net! Sim! Em falar em loiro,lindo, maravilhoso e que é meu, no proximo capítulo... Ai, ai!

JW: OW! Vamu parar com o papinho mole? Ninguém vai saber se não ler! rsrsrsrsr...

NM: Por isso mandem reviews e leiam o capítulo que por sinal está LINDU!

JW: Intó sim... XAU!

NM: Perai, perai! Um recadinho pra fefyss: Sua fic ( Ele não é meu irmão) é perfeita, vê se atualiza logo! Desculpa aí, é que não tive uma oportunidade de mandar uma review!

JW: È verdade... Garota, eu adoro a sua fic e aconselho a quem lê a nossa, leiam a dela! É realmente muito boa, e o Draco então. . . rsrsrs.

NM: Aí nem me fale, vamo acabar logo por aqui! Xeruz!

JW: Otro. . .


	43. Cap43 Fogo

Cap. 43

Fogo

Amanheceu. O fim? Ou um novo começo?

Gina acordou com esse pensamento, e aliás, um certo loiro que havia visto na noite passada não saía de sua cabeça.

Ainda deitada na cama Gina não conseguia reunir forças para se levantar. Olhou para a cama ao lado e contemplou-a vazia, lugar onde devia estar ocupado por sua melhor amiga. Gina lembrara-se que na noite passada antes de dormir tomou a liberdade de arrumar o malão de Kate. Prometeu devolvê-lo para os pais ao chegar a Londres.

Gina achou estranho ter se recuperado tão rápido do trauma. Mas a verdade é que sentia como se tudo fosse realmente só o começo. Sentia raiva da esperança que havia dentro de si. Era algo horrível e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso.

Vestiu-se desanimada, e em pensamento pensava em tudo no que havia acontecido esse ano.

"_Me apaixonei por um Malfoy, tive momentos maravilhosos com ele e de repente tudo 'puf' acabou; Minha amizade com Kate estava às mil maravilhas até que acontece uma desgraça e no auge da minha amizade com Harry ele tinha que começar a se comportar como um tremendo idiota..."_

Gina soltou um muxoxo.

- Peraí! – pensou em voz alta – Que praga é essa? Tudo o que é bom tem que realmente durar pouco?

Gina vasculhou os seus pensamentos e recomeçou a enumerar certas coisas que haviam acontecido com ela...

"O namoro do Rony com a Mione se tornou mais forte; Tirei boas notas nos exames; desvendei segredos, encontrei mistérios e ocultei alguns importantes, peguei uma 'estranha' amizade por Dumbledore"

- Até que isso não é ruim... – pensou mais uma vez em voz alta enquanto prendia os cabelos em rabo-de-cavalo – Pelo menos nada disso, ainda, não acabou...

De repente Gina sente alguém tocar o seu ombro. Gina vira-se de um salto e vê uma das suas colegas de quarto.

- Falando sozinha Gina?

- Apenas pensando alto! – disse ela meio sem graça.

- Vê se apressa! Daqui a pouco as carruagens vão sair!

- Tudo bem, eu já tô indo! – disse Gina com um sorriso.

Gina calçou os sapatos e levantou-se. Fez os malões levitarem e saiu guiando-os na direção do Saguão de Entrada. Ao chegar, Gina colocou os malões a um canto onde estavam todos os outros e correu para uma carruagem.

Quando estava subindo na carruagem ela o viu. O loiro que há pouco não saía de sua cabeça andava um pouco mais à frente junto com uma loira de cabelos longos.

"_Infeliz! Era pra eu estar com ele não você sua vadia!"_

- Entra logo Gina! – Collin dizia à suas costas.

Gina piscou e voltou ao mundo real entrando na carruagem.

Na sua carruagem estavam Neville, Luna e Collin.

O caminho se seguiu com os três tendo uma conversa bastante animada, enquanto Gina apenas olhava a paisagem pela janela com o seu pensamento em um par de olhos acinzentados que havia a conquistado desde a primeira vez que ela o olhara.

Ao chegar à estação os quatro seguiram para sentar-se numa cabine vazia. Mais uma vez os três começaram a conversar alegremente. Gina ao perceber que estava sobrando resolveu dar uma volta pelo trem.

Gina passava por entre as cabines parando em algumas para se despedir de seus conhecidos. Ao passar por uma cabine onde Dino Thomas e Lino Jordan estavam sentiu vontade de entrar para falar com eles, mas ao ver que Harry estava lá achou que aquele não era o melhor momento.

Ao se virar para dar meia volta deu de cara com Rony e Mione vindo no início do vagão.

"_Droga, se eles me verem aqui vão me convidar para entrar... É melhor eu evitar constrangimentos... Tenho que sair daqui!"_

Gina virou as costas para o casal e saiu correndo. Ao chegar no final do vagão Gina deu de cara com "aquela" cabine... onde tudo começou. Gina ignorou a sua lembrança e quando ia sair dali viu de relance um Monitor que estava vindo em sua direção lá no início do vagão. Como estava meio escuro dava apenas para ver o brilho do seu broche de monitor-chefe. Ela não pensou duas vezes, adentrou a cabine dos monitores e tratou de arranjar um lugar para se esconder.

Na primeira virada de olhar para procurar um lugar e se esconder ela viu. Lá estava ele dormindo como um anjo. A camisa com os três primeiros botões abertos, deixando transparecer parte de seu peito pálido, a gravata folgada e os cabelos loiros caindo em seu rosto de uma maneira que o deixava extremamente sexy.

- Oh... Meu... Merlin... – disse Gina sussurrando não contendo o fogo que acabara de surgir por todo o seu corpo.

Fuego

_(Fogo)_

El calor de mi cuerpo que se eleva casi sin control, com solo verte

_(O calor do meu corpo que se eleva quase sem controle, só de te ver)_

Comienza por mis manos y termina en mi corazón, cuanto te extraño

(Começa por minhas mãos e termina no meu coração, quando te estranho)

Gina fez menção em ir tirar as mechas de seu rosto e beijá-lo mas se controlou. Deu um longo suspiro e pensou:

"_Qualquer coisa é melhor que isso!"_

Ela deu meia volta e foi em direção à porta. Mas quando estava abrindo a porta ela rangeu, Gina fez uma careta. Draco acordou assustado e lançou-lhe um feitiço paralizando-a.

Ele levantou devagar e focou o alvo desconhecido, que ao chegar mais perto, viu que de desconhecido não tinha nada. Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito! O que ela tinha de fazer aqui? – Draco disse para si mesmo passando a mão pelos cabelos com impaciência, ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou – Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso... – e com isso ele desfez o feitiço fazendo Gina se mexer novamente.

Ao voltar ao normal Gina permaneceu parada encarando aquele loiro que um dia fora seu. Ela sabia que foi ele quem havia a petrificado e que havia desfeito o feitiço. O que ele queria com isso afinal?

Gina voltou a si e sua primeira reação foi abrir a porta e sair.

Draco soltou um risinho. Encostou-se a uma das paredes da cabine, cruzou os braços e começou a contar:

- Três... dois... – antes de dizer o "um" Draco assumiu uma expressão séria - um...

Não deu outra. Logo após o "um" Gina adentrou a cabine com uma expressão de raiva.

Gina ao entrar na cabine e ver Draco parado reencostado a uma das paredes com aquela camisa aberta, gravata folgada, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, pensou...

"_Ai, Merlin! Esse garoto quer me enlouquecer...Ele tá pedindo pra eu agarrá-lo!"_

Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior

(Partículas de amor que nadam no meu interior)

Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón

(Prentende incendiar o gelo do seu coração)

"_Não eu não quero e não vou agarrá-lo... É justamente isso que ele quer... que eu volte pra ele como uma criancinha feliz atrás de um doce... Eu não vou!" _

Y tengo miedo, de perder el control

(E tenho medo, de perder o controle)

Y no espero, por volver a ti

(E não espero, por voltar a ti)

Cada vez que te encuentre volverás a ser

(Cada vez que te encontre voltará a ser)

Como el deseo que va arder dentro com mi fuego

(Como desejo que arde lento com meu fogo)

- Escuta aqui – disse Gina indo na direção dele – O que você pensou pra me paralizar? – disse ela apontando o dedo no rosto dele.

Draco segurou o braço de Gina o baixou e seguiu para uma das poltronas da cabine. Se sentou todo esparramado na poltrona abrindo os braços e as pernas.

Gina sentiu mais uma vez o calor subir por seu corpo.

Fuego

(Fogo)

- Você me acordou – disse ele simplesmente – Aliás, o que você está fazendo na cabine dos monitores-chefes? – disse ele penetrando nos olhos dela o que a fez sentir uma fraqueza nas pernas e se apoiar em uma das paredes da cabine.

Mi impulso se acelera com tu forma de fijarte em mi, y con el tiempo

(O impulso se acelera com tua forma de olhar em mim, e com o tempo)

No se si estoy cansada de quererte solo para mi, si estás tan cerca

(Não sei se estou cansada de querer-te só para mim, se estás tão perto)

- Me... me... – Gina gaguejou procurando palavras - me escondendo oras! Mas isso não é da sua conta... – Gina tratou de dizer antes que ele perguntasse - ...Draco! – _ops!_

Ao falar esse nome com tanta "intimidade" os dois pareceram rever o passado e ficaram estranhamente sem graça.

Draco se levantou e chegou perto dela com um ar sério.

- Eu acho que você não me precisa chamar assim... – disse ele meio friamente.

Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior

(Partículas de amor que nadam no meu interior)

Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón

(Pretende incendiar o gelo do seu coração)

- Tem razão... talvez isso tenha que ser oficial não? – disse Gina tentando ficar séria quando na verdade estava louca pra pular no pescoço do loiro e abrir o resto dos botões de sua camisa devido à proximidade dos dois.

Y tengo miedo, de perder el control

(E tenho medo, de perder o controle)

Y no espero, por volver a ti

(E não espero, por voltar a ti)

Cada vez que te encuentre volverás a ser

(Cada vez que te encontre voltará a ser)

Como el deseo que va arder dentro com mi fuego

(Como desejo que arde lento com meu fogo)

Fuego

(Fogo)

- É... é sim... – disse ele meio desconcertado.

Gina deu às costas a ele mas depois virou para olhá-lo novamente.

- Há coisas que não foram resolvidas... e nem podem... – Gina começou a falar. Ele apenas a olhava com aquele olhar cínico de sempre que ela adorava mas demonstrava odiar.

"_Pára com isso, pára, pára..."_

- O que por exemplo? – ele disse dando um passo a frente e se aproximando mais da ruiva.

- Não se faça de idiota! Se você não quer enxergar não sou eu que vou lhe mostrar!

Gina deu às costas e foi em direção a porta mais uma vez, e quando ia abrí-la falou baixinho, como para si mesma:

- Talvez eu não esqueça quem eu amo tão facilmente como você...

Draco apenas a ficou observando. Até que não agüentou. Ele sabia a verdade. Foi até ela rapidamente e segurou o braço dela com força virando-a e olhando olhos nos olhos.

- O que você quer? Não vê que eu tô cansado de ser o homem mau? Eu vou te dizer...

Gina o olhou duramente fazendo-o calar. Ficaram parados olhando-se seriamente. Ambos estavam mais uma vez naquela situação "difícil".

Siento fuego en mi interior, fuego que viene de ti

(Sinto fogo em meu interior, fogo que vem de ti)

Y es mas de lo que pedi

(E é mais do que pedi)

Draco começou a aproximar o seu rosto do de Gina. Gina já fechara os olhos esperando aquele beijo que desejava há tanto tempo...

Y tengo miedo, de perder el control

(E tenho medo, de perder o controle)

Y no espero, por volver a ti

(E não espero, por voltar a ti)

Cada vez que te encuentre volverás a ser

(Cada vez que te encontre voltará a ser)

Como el deseo que va arder dentro com mi fuego

(Como desejo que arde lento com meu fogo)

Fuego

(Fogo)

- Draco... – sussurrou Gina.

- Shii... – Draco fez para que ela se calasse.

Até que os lábios apenas se tocaram. Foi a única coisa que dera tempo de fazer pois no mesmo momento...

- Dra... – a garota loira com quem Draco sempre estava ultimamente adentrou a cabine, fazendo com que Draco e Gina se separassem rapidamente. Ao ver, surpresa, a situação que se seguia dentro da cabine ela terminou o nome quase que sussurrando – ...co. Hum... Er... Eu estou atrapalhando?

Gina ao ver a loira sentiu uma fúria tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Não! Está ajudando! – disse Gina olhando seriamente para Draco – Graças a Merlin você chegou! Eu já estava de saída, o ambiente aqui não está um dos melhores... – disse ela voltando olhar para Draco – Passar bem!

Draco passara a mão impaciente pelos cabelos lisos e platinados. Gina por sua vez o empurrou, deixando-o com cara de tacho, deu as costas e saiu a passos fortes da cabine. Mas antes de sair escutou eles iniciarem uma conversa e parou.

- Diana? – disse ele.

- Sim?

Draco olhou para ela sério.

- Er... – ela começou sem graça – Eu... eu te esperei na cabine e você não apareceu...

- Eu acabei dormindo, depois a Weasley apareceu...

Foi só o que Gina ouviu. Ao ouvir Draco a chamando de "Weasley" ela não agüentou. Já havia ouvido o suficiente: Sabia que o nome da garota era Diana e que ele não valia nada.

Gina então seguiu a passos fortes para sua cabine. Estavam Quase chegando.

Fuego

(Fogo)

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ------------------------------------

- Diana? – perguntou ele, ela por sua vez parecia super sem graça.

- Sim? – disse ela fazendo-se de desentendida.

Draco a olhou seriamente.

- Er... – ela começou sem graça – Eu... eu te esperei na cabine e você não apareceu...

- Eu acabei dormindo, depois a Weasley apareceu, e aí pintou aquele clima de sempre e...

- Como sempre eu atrapalhei... – interrompeu ela cabisbaixa.

- Ah Diana, não fica assim! – disse ele indo abraçá-la.

- Se eu soubesse que você tava com a Gin... – Draco a olhou seriamente interrompendo-a – Weasley... – ele voltou a sua expressão normal – eu não tinha vindo!

- Mas a culpa não é sua!

Ela apenas sorriu para ele que continuou a abraçá-la.

- Da próxima vez eu olho pela porta discretamente... – disse ela sorrindo.

---------------------------------- XxXxXx -------------------------------------

Ao chegar na sua cabine os três, Luna Neville e Collin ainda conversavam animados. Só ela que tinha uma aparência triste e permanecia calada. E eles perceberam.

- Gina... – chamou Collin – o que há com você?

- Hã? – disse Gina voltando a atenção para o amigo – Nada não, Collin, tava só pensando...

- Ah! – exclamou praticamente pedindo para Gina contar.

Gina pensou até que resolveu falar, quem sabe eles não a ajudaria?

- Vocês sabem quem é uma garota loira, de cabelos compridos, magra, alta...

- Linda... – interrompeu Neville sonhador. Os três olharam-no sérios – Que foi? Só estou falando a verdade!

- Você sabe quem é ela? – perguntou Gina séria.

- Sei... Diana Lestrange... – continuou ele sonhador – ela é da Sonserina...

- Ela tem algum parentesco com aquela Comensal Belatrix Lestrange? – Gina perguntou interessada.

- Claro!

- Que parentesco, você sabe também? – Gina estava mais interessada ainda.

- É filha dela – respondeu Neville.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí povo? blzinha? 

O que acharam do loiro nesse cap? Ele demorou mas qdo apareceu veio mais irresistível q nunca neh? vamo combinar...

Ai, a nossa amiga Jessi naum pode entrar nessa N/A pq jah eh tarde pra ela tah aki em casa... e qdo ela tava aki a net ñ tava cooperando... Eu sei q ela keria mt comentar algo sobre esse cap, mas infelizmente ñ deu...

Mas e aí? Queru saber d vcs! O q acharam? Ai, eu adorei... mas eu sou suspeita a falar neh...

Entaum mandem reviews para ficarmos felizes!

rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Bju pra tds!

REVIEWS!


	44. Cap44 Cartas

Cap. 44

Cartas

- Quê?! – perguntou Gina surpresa e confusa ao mesmo tempo – 'Cê tá falando sério?

- Tô. E não é só isso! Parece que ela está nas vésperas de virar comensal... Não só ela como Zabine, Malfoy...

Ao ouvir o nome de Draco Gina estremeceu. Ficou pálida, mas antes que percebessem o trem chegara à estação. Assim que se recuperou pegou o seu malão e desembarcou.

No meio de toda a multidão as primeiras pessoas conhecidas que Gina encontrou foram os pais de Kate. Gina percebeu que os olhares de ambos iam a sua direção e tinham uma expressão de tristes e cansados. Gina se aproximou meio encabulada...

- Espero que não se importem, mas peguei algumas fotos dela – disse Gina devolvendo as poucas coisas de Kate que ficara na escola – Será que posso?

- Claro que pode querida! – disse a mãe de Kate de forma amigável.

- Ah! Eu ia esquecendo... Aqui está a coruja dela – Gina suspendeu uma gaiola que continha uma coruja completamente negra de olhos azul céu.

- Orus... A Kate gostava tanto dela... – disse a mãe de Kate com os olhos marejados – Pode ficar com ela de recordação Gina, aposto que estará em boas mãos...

Gina abriu um grande sorriso.

- Muito obrigada Sra. McMillan!

- Gina querida!!! Pensei que não iria encontrá-la mais!! – era a Sra. Weasley que corria na direção da filha.

- Estava devolvendo as poucas coisas da Kate que os Sr. e Sra. McMillan esqueceram no castelo...

- Ah! – disse a Sra. Weasley num tom meio triste – Como estão vocês? – perguntou Sra. Weasley aos pais de Kate.

- Tentando nos recuperar né... Mas na mediada do possível estamos bem – disse o Sr. McMillan.

- Entendo... – disse Sra. Weasley – Há algo que eu possa fazer por vocês?

O Sr. e a Sra. McMillan se olharam e deram um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu acho que sim... – disse Sra. McMillan – a Sra. poderia deixar a Gina passar uns dias lá em casa talvez...

Gina sorria.

- Oh! Claro não há problema algum, e logo, logo a Gina terá licença para aparatar!

- E onde está o papai? – perguntou Gina.

- Ele está resolvendo uns problemas na Ord... – A Sra. Weasley se calou subitamente com um sorriso sem graça.

- Oh! Não há problema... Nós sabemos sobre a Ordem... Nossa filha era muito "xereta" sem querer querendo nos contou...

A Sra. Weasley lançou um olhar sério à Gina que ficou sem graça, mas depois voltou à conversa.

- Sra. Weasley, queria dizer-lhe que estou muito interessada na Ordem e queria saber como se faz para ingressar...

- O QUÊ?!?! – a Sra. Weasley espantou-se – Sr. McMillan, o senhor está falando sério?

- Mas sério impossível, queria participar pra ajudar a derrotar àquele que fez a tristeza reinar a minha casa e levar um dos meus maiores tesouros...

A Sra. Weasley se comoveu muito com que o Sr. McMillan falou, ela ficou pensativa...

- Infelizmente eu não posso dar-lhe uma resposta de imediato, pois essa decisão não é apenas minha, mas irei conversar com os membros e farei o possível...

- Obrigado... Não sabe o quanto ficamos agradecidos...

A Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso.

- Bom temos que ir... Despeça-se dos Sr. e Sra. McMillan Gina querida... Eu vou na frente... Bom foi um prazer falar com vocês, até a próxima – disse Sra. Weasley dando um aperto de mão e cada um.

- Então espero que você vá nos visitar mesmo viu mocinha? – disse Sra. McMillan.

- Não se preocupe, eu escreverei e vou manter sempre o contato – disse Gina sorrindo – Não perca as esperanças... Não foi encontrado o corpo da Kate, ela pode estar viva! Acreditem nisso – disse Gina dando um abraço nos pais de Kate.

Com isso Gina começou a caminhar, mas algo fez com que ela parasse. Uma coisa dentro de si dizia-lhe que era preciso parar, parar e esperar. De repente uma coruja passa por sua cabeça rapidamente e deixa cair uma carta sobre os seus pés. Gina por um instante nem ligou para a carta, apenas acompanhou a coruja com os olhos.

Ela sente seu estômago afundar quando vê que a coruja pousa no ombro _dele_. Draco apenas acariciou a cabeça da coruja, olhou para Gina e deu às costas caminhando. Gina ficou estática. Quando acordou abaixou para pegar a carta e quando levantou pra ver se ainda o via ele já havia sumido no meio da multidão.

"_O que esse ser quer comigo...?" –_ Um braço de repente puxa Gina "delicadamente" e a faz sair de seus conflitos pisicosentimentais, e quando olha pra trás o seu "irmãozinho" está a puxando com força.

- Rony... Alguém já te disse que você é tão delicado quanto uma flor? – Gina disse num tom de sarcasmo.

Rony apenas revirou os olhos e seguiram calados até o carro, e assim permaneceram os Weasleys até a Toca. Gina seguiu o caminho toda ansiosa, não via a hora de chagar em sua casa e correr para o seu quarto... Ao chegar ela mal esperou o carro parar, desceu correndo e deixou que Rony carregasse todas as malas.

Antes que Gina subisse para o seu quarto Rony veio atrás dela com duas gaiolas nas mãos: A de Pichi e a de Orus.

- Gi, onde foi que você arranjou essa coruja? Ela é tão...

- Diferente – completou Gina – É, ela era da Kate, o pai dela me deu...

- Ah... Legal...

- Tá... – disse Gina num tom sem muito entusiasmo.

Mais uma vez Gina se apressara para subir as escadas, mas dessa vez quem a interrompeu foi sua mãe:

- Vocês dois! Subam descansem um pouco e arrumem-se, mais tarde iremos para a Ordem...

- O QUÊ?!?! – disse Gina e Rony juntos.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Vamos para a Ordem, ou vocês dois pensam que eu irei deixá-los aqui sozinhos? – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Mas por quê? – Gina perguntou indignada.

- Eu somente acho querida, que o fato de ter vários Comensais soltos por aí, fora os dementadores que estão ao seu lado seja um bom motivo, não?

Gina e Rony ficaram calados e sem reclamar cada um subiu para o seu respectivo quarto.

Gina entrou em seu quarto meio desanimada. Tomou um banho, trocou-se e resolveu desfazer as suas malas. Tirou coisa por coisa, mas sentia que faltava algo... Por um momento achou que era a Orus, mas não era. Decidiu soltá-la para voar um pouco já que estava anoitecendo.

Depois, Gina pegou uma caixinha na qual guardava todos os presentinhos e cartas que Kate havia lhe dado e colocou as fotos dela dentro. Ao terminar Gina pegou o livro e caixinha de fotos e guardou em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

"_Falta alguma coisa..." – _pensava Gina. Ela olhou para todos os lados do quarto até que seus olhos pairaram sobre sua cama. Em cima estava a roupa que ela usava quando voltara de Hogwarts e um envelope saindo do bolso de sua capa. "_A CARTA!"_

Gina ficou nervosa. Não sabia se lia a carta naquele momento ou deixaria para depois... Ela olhou uns instantes para a carta... Largou-a em cima da cama e foi para a janela pensar...

"_Será que devo ler... O que será que ele quer... Merlin dá-me coragem!!!"_

Gina virou para a sua cama ficou encarando o envelope preto por mais alguns instantes...

"_Se eu não ler não vou saber nunca o que ele quer!"_

Gina correu para a sua cama, pegou o envelope e abriu...

- É agora ou nunca! – e após um longo suspiro Gina pegou a carta e começou a ler...

"_Virgínia,_

_Eu gostaria de ter que falar com você pessoalmente, mas como não é possível recorrer a esta carta foi minha única opção._

_Quero que saiba que todos os momentos que passamos juntos são muito preciosos para desperdiçarmos assim dessa maneira, e nesse mundo que está sempre mudando eu não os trocaria por nada. Eu nem se quer gostaria de revivê-los, o que eu gostaria de verdade era que você estivesse ao meu lado agora para vivermos novos desses momentos._

_Eu já não agüento mais essa distância entre nós dois... Você acha que nós já conversamos tudo que havia de conversar a ponto de abrir mão do nosso futuro? Por favor, não me faça esperar mais, pois esse tempo que estamos perdendo é realmente precioso, nunca é tarde demais..._

_Por isso te peço perdão por todas as vezes que eu errei, que te fiz chorar, enfim... Se você não conseguir se decidir digo que apenas ouça o seu coração e então você acordará e verá que é do meu amor que você precisa. Talvez eu seja um sonhador, mas eu ainda acredito em você. Acredito que você vai ler essa carta e vai pensar em tudo que eu lhe disse._

_Eu fico por aqui. Diga o que quiser e faça como quiser, mas lembre-se: Depois não diga que eu não lhe avisei..._

_Seu amor,_

_Draco M."_

Ao acabar de ler a carta Gina simplesmente chorou. Chorou porque o amava, porque o entendia, porque o perdoava. Amou a carta, e a ele. Se uma maneira como nunca amou em sua vida.

Gina se recompôs e lembrou de algo especial e que estava sentindo falta... Correu para a mesinha de cabeceira e retirou de uma caixinha o colar o qual havia decidido não usá-lo mais desde que vira Draco com "_aquelazinha"_. Colocou o colar.

Passou um tempo pensativa. Segurou o pingente e fechou os olhos. Algo se renovou dentro de si. Gina pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e foi para a sua escrivaninha, irá respondê-lo.

"_Draco,_

_Não sei nem por onde começar. Fiquei muito surpresa coma sua carta, mas bem..._

_Eu a li e devo te dizer que esse foi o único motivo que me fez escrever pra você, pois na minha lista de coisas a fazer isso estava bem no final._

_Bom, se você quer saber: Eu te perdoei. Não por causa da carta, mas porque a verdade é que eu te amo, não posso negar isso... Infelizmente. Peço que me perdoe também. Sei que muitas vezes fui egoísta e ofensiva, mas eu não culpo à você, muitos menos a mim. Nós temos vidas diferentes, jeitos diferente o que nos impede de sermos 100 concordância. _

_Esse tempo longe de você me fez pensar bastante. Aconteceu tanta coisa, sei lá, fiquei "diferente". Não sei, mas, parece que eu andei desenvolvendo certas coisas. Me sinto estranha. Consigo dormir, mas nunca descanso. Não sei bem ao certo, mas talvez sejam "efeitos" do que anda acontecendo ultimamente._

_Andei meio triste e às vezes me pego sorrindo sozinha só de pensar em sua voz e sonhando com o seu toque, isso é demais pra mim._

_Quero saber como você está. Tenho motivos pra creditar que algumas coisas "mudaram" em você. Eu sei o que causou isso e acho que você também deve saber._

_Por favor, me responda. Sinto muito a sua falta._

_Te amo_

_Gina"_

Quando acabou de escrever, Gina leu a sua carta e depois a colocou num envelope vermelho.

Gina ia chamar Orus, mas antes que fizesse ela apareceu em sua janela. Achou esquisito, mas deixou pra lá. Ela acariciou a coruja, era engraçado, sentiu algo estranho.

- Amigo você vai me fazer um favor...

A coruja olhou dentro dos olhos de Gina e antes que ela falasse a coruja pegou a carta com o bico e simplesmente levantou vôo.

- Ei!!! Volte aqui! – Gina gritou desesperada na janela, mas não adiantou nada – GRRRRRRRRR... Quem treinou essa coruja treinou como o... Aiiiiiiiiiii... que ódio! Quando ela voltar ela vai ver!

Gina passou um bom tempo resmungando, deitou na cama e com o tempo pegou num sono.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ---------------------------------

Draco estava deitado em sua cama pensativo...

"_Será que ela leu a carta...?"_

Ele levantou subitamente da cama para tomar um banho e ver se refrescava as idéias. A água morna correndo pelo seu corpo o relaxava. Draco apoiava os dois braços na parede e suspirava. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados e molhados.

Desligou o chuveiro, enrolou a toalha na cintura e seguiu para o seu quarto. Como costumeiramente Draco vestiu sua calça de seda preta e seguiu para a sua cama.

Quando ia deitar se deu conta de uma coruja esperando na janela com uma carta no bico.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ---------------------------------

Após algumas horas Gina acordou com a coruja lhe bicando.

- Mas o que... Merlin! Já está tarde! – Gina se levantou e saiu correndo escada abaixo.

Quando chegou à cozinha sua mãe estava arrumando a mesa.

- Mãe já está tarde, a senhora não vai para a Ordem? – perguntou ela agoniada.

- Vou. É que eu vi você e seu irmão tão cansadinhos que mandei avisar que ia chegar mais tarde...

- Ah... Bem, eu estou realmente bastante cansada... – disse Gina tristonha.

- Minha filhinha... – Molly disse indo na direção de sua filha – Olha só pra você, seu rostinho parece tão... – a mãe de Gina levantou seu rosto com a mão em seu queixo examinando-a preocupada.

- ...triste – terminou Gina.

A Sra. Weasley deu um longo suspiro seguido de um sorriso de consolo.

- É assim que você se sente não é? Eu sinto muito pelo que te aconteceu... – a Sra. Weasley a abraçou reconfortando-a – Mas não perca a esperança...

Gina com um sorriso triste disse:

- Mamãe, isso é a única coisa que não podem me tirar... Se quer saber: dói tanto perder as coisas que amamos – Gina baixou o olhar e ficou pensativa, depois levantou a cabeça e com os olhos marejados continuou – Mãe eu vou contar algo que você não sabe.

- Tudo bem, querida, você pode confiar em mim.

- Eu me apaixonei por um garoto, eu achava que o tinha perdido – Gina deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem – Mas aí de repente a esperança surgiu em minha vida, esperança de que ia dar tudo certo entre eu e ele. Mas coisas aconteceram, eu não sei se a Sra. vai me entender mas é porque eu não posso falar com detalhes, isso não me é permitido, mas essa coisa que aconteceu que surgiu em minha vida eu não posso me desfazer dela... E isso me liga ainda mais a esse garoto! Eu queria tanto me livrar desse fardo mãe, mas eu não posso, eu o amo! – Gina disse como se entrasse em desespero.

A Sra. Weasley percebendo a agonia da filha, não quis entrar em detalhes de quem era esse garoto, e o que era isso que os ligavam e que ela não podia se livrar. Apenas a abraçou para acalmá-la, a abraçou daquele jeito que só uma mãe sabe fazer para consolar.

- Vamos deixar o choro de lado ok? Vamos lá! Temos muitas coisas a fazer, e você é jovem, tem muita coisa boa pra viver!

Gina deu um leve sorriso. A Sra. Weasley se levantou e secou as lágrimas da filha e deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Vai dar tudo certo meu amor!

Mal acabou de falar a Sra. Weasley começou a se ajeitar às pressas. Correu para o pé da escada e gritou por Rony.

Alguns minutos depois lá vinha Rony arrastando os pés coma cara inchada. Ao chegar na cozinha Rony resmungou:

- Mamããããe... Deixe-nos ficar! Não há nada que possa acontecer coma agente! Qualquer coisa eu protejo a Gina!

Gina não conseguiu prender a risada. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar com raiva e disse-lhe baixinho:

- Vê se me ajuda! Ou você tá a fim de ir pra lá?

Gina olhou-o de cima a abaixo e teve uma idéia.

- Mããããe...

- Sim querida? – Sra. Weasley se virou.

- Ah, mãe... Eu queria ficar... Eu tô cansada, a Sra. mesmo percebeu isso! Por favooooor! – Gina fez a sua cara infalível de criança pidona.

A Sra. Weasley olhava para os dois examinando-os.

- Eu não sei...

- Prometemos nos comportar! Qualquer coisa mandamos avisar! Ah, mamãe, não confia em nós? – perguntou Gina fazendo beicinho.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem!

Rony deu um salto e levantou a mãe no colo a enchendo de beijos.

- Me solta menino! Antes que eu mude de idéia!

Rony a soltou sorrindo.

- Valeu mamãe! – disse ele dando um último beijo em seu rosto e correndo para a mesa pra jantar.

- Eu já vou então, espero que cumpram o que prometeram viu? Tchau! – com isso a Sra. Weasley aparatou.

Gina foi para a mesa jantar com o seu irmão.

- Já sabe o que vai pedir de aniversário, Gi? – perguntou Rony.

- Quê? – Gina havia esquecido do próprio aniversário – Nossa! É amanhã! Bom... Eu não sei... Acho que não quero nada...

- Sei... – disse Rony descrente – Mas o melhor de tudo é que você vai ser maior, e... Bom... 17 anos é uma coisa boa. Você vai... PUF – Rony sumiu e reapareceu atrás da cadeira de Gina -... Aparatar! E fazer feitiços sem aquelas cartinhas idiotas – disse Rony sorrindo.

- É! Realmente isso é bem legal!

- Só legal? Hum... Sei não... Boa noite!

- Boa... – mas antes que Gina terminasse Rony aparatou.

Gina acabou de jantar e subiu para o seu quarto. Mal abrira a porta e Orus a esperava. Gina fechou a porta desconfiada e seguiu para próximo de sua mesinha. Orus a observava com seus grandes olhos azuis, ela estava pousada sobre a janela como que se observando o envelope em cima da mesinha. Ao ver aquele envelope preto um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.

Gina pegou o envelope, deu um grande suspiro e abriu-o rapidamente, ansiosa...

"_Assim como você não sei como começar... Só sei que também senti muito a sua falta, muita! Sinto muito por tudo que te aconteceu naquela última noite, no jantar do encerramento das aulas. Queria poder estar ali com você. Vi você chorar e isso me doeu muito. Fiquei surpreso por você ter me perdoado. A verdade é que fiz muita besteira, mas algo falou mais alto..._

_Assim como você ando cansado e preocupado. Aconteceram coisas realmente estranhas comigo... Como você sabia? Não deixe de me explicar, tenho minhas hipóteses, mas nada concreto._

_Ah, mais uma coisa... Acho melhor tomarmos mais cuidado com essas cartas._

_Quero te ver_

_Draco M."_

Gina acabou de ler com um sorrisinho no rosto pra falar a verdade achou a carta muito objetiva, mas fazer o que se os homens são assim. Ao passar o olho pela carta mais uma vez Gina viu algo rabiscado em letras pequenas no final da folha, ele aproximou a carta para ler...

"_P.S.: Que coruja é essa? Ela é tão... Sei lá... A minha teve um acesso de raiva com ela aqui. Bom, deixa isso pra lá. Amanhã é seu aniversário... Você vai poder aparatar, e nós... Nos encontrar! Você vai encontrar o presente dentro do envelope. Tomei cuidado pra escolher algo discreto mas que fosse digno de uma futura senhora Malfoy. Espero que goste!"_

- Mas é muita audácia... _"Futura senhora Malfoy"_ – disse Gina rindo enquanto pegava o envelope.

Gina pegou o envelope e virou de cabeça pra baixo. De dentro sair um saquinho de veludo com uma tirinha prateada amarrando-o. Ela retirou a fitinha e emborcou o saquinho. Ela estendeu a mão e uma pulseira prateada finíssima e na ponta uma pedrinha vermelha que aparentava ser um rubi. Gina colocou-a no braço e ficou olhando abobalhada para a pulseira e brincando com a pedrinha.

De repente percebeu Orus na janela. Olhou para ela.

- Como você adivinhou... – antes de Gina terminar de falar notou algo estranho. Focou os olhos azul céu da coruja.

Imagens começaram a aparecer em sua mente. Viu pessoas encapuzadas, uma cinco pelos menos, três homens e dois dementadores... Gina sentiu um frio em sua barriga. Quando ela piscou viu Rony sendo torturado. Sentiu-se sufocada.

Ficou tonta e logo em seguida as visões se desfizeram e ela se viu de novo sentada em sua cama.

- Não pode ser... – disse Gina num sussurro angustiado.

Ela pensou em comunicar-se com a mãe, mas não podia preocupá-la a toa. Gina respirou fundo, se aclamou e desceu. Ao ver no relógio da sala era meia-noite.

- Parabéns Gininha – Gina disse para si mesma com um sorriso no rosto, olhou à sua volta – Agora já pode mandar vez nos feitiços! – disse ela puxando sua varinha.

A primeira coisa que Gina fez foi trancar todas as portas e janelas. Sentindo-se um pouco mais segura Gina foi até a lareira, pegou um pouco de flu e colocou sua cabeça dentro da lareira... Iria dar uma olhada na cede Ordem.

De repente Gina viu-se na lareira da casa dos Black. No mesmo momento Tonks ia passando bem ali.

- Ah! Olá Gina!

- Oi Tonks! Será que você poderia chamar a minha mãe?

- Ah, Gina, eu sinto muito, mas a sua mãe está na ativa...

- Ah... – Gina disse num tom de desilusão – Tudo bem... Só diga a ela que tá tudo bem por aqui, ok?

Tonks olhou para Gina com um olhar desconfiado.

- É só pra ela não ficar preocupada... – explicou Gina.

- Tudo bem então... Pode deixar!

Gina escutou um barulho em sua casa e virou a cabeça para escutar melhor.

- O que foi Gi? – perguntou Tonks.

- Um barulho... Não sei... Vou dar uma olhada. Tchau!

- Tchau... – disse Tonks meio receosa.

Gina saiu rapidamente da lareira e olhou em volta da sala. Levantou sem fazer ruído algum. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Mais uma vez o barulho. Ao olhar para a porta Gina viu uma luz entrar pelas frestas.

O barulho parou. Gina estremeceu. As poucas luzes acesa da sua casas estavam apagando-se lentamente, na lareira as brasas iam enfraquecendo a luminosidade pouco a pouco.

Gina escutou batidas no andar de cima. Fez menção em subir no quarto de Rony pra ver se ele estava bem, mas suas pernas estremeceram. Sentiu um gelo em sua alma. Havia algo errado.

"_Mamãe onde você está?! Merlin... Preciso de ajuda!" – _pensou Gina angustiada.

Ouviu alguns passos e vozes. Outro barulho ainda mais forte e um clarão vieram do andar de cima. Um grito e silêncio.

"_Rony..." – _pensou Gina angustiada.

Ela pôs a mão sobre a boca, desesperou-se. Fez o máximo para manter a calma, se subisse agora talvez colocasse tudo a perder.

- Garoto idiota! – Gina sentiu um aperto em seu coração ao ouvir a voz se aproximando – Acho que não há mais ninguém...

- Acho que não... Aqueles dementadores estão loucos! Há mais alguém... – disse a 2ª voz.

Gina se reencostou na parede.

- Só se for nós! Eu odeio esses sangue-sugas... Ainda bem que não puderam entrar quem trancou as portas fez um bom serviço – disse uma 3ª voz.

- Vamos logo... Eu quero acabar logo com isso. O Lord vai gostar de ver mais um filhinho daqueles podres da Ordem... Mais um presentinho pra ele... – disse a primeira voz rindo.

- É bom vasculharmos a casa antes de ir, talvez encontremos algo de valor para o Milorde... – disse a 2ª voz.

- Então vamos acabar logo com isso... Vamos abrir a porta para os dementadores fazer isso pra nós! – disse a 3ª voz.

Gina escutou os passos mais próximos, eles desciam as escadas. Gina viu três formas escuras passarem por ela um deles carregando Rony que provavelmente fora estuporado.

- Ah! Vamos embora! Provavelmente não há ninguém! – disse a 2ª voz meio impaciente.

Gina não conseguia ficar parada ao ver o irmão daquele jeito. Tinha que fazer algo. Gina puxou a sua varinha e apertou com força. Respirou fundo...

- _Estupefaça! – _disse Gina num tom não muito alto, porém com muita força. E o homem que falava caiu no chão.

Os outros dois olhavam em volta e não viam nada devido à escuridão.

- _Lumus_ – disseram os dois ao mesmo tem e saíram vasculhando a sala.

Gina encolheu-se ainda mais na parede.

"_Merlin, eu sou doida! O que eu faço agora?"_

Num momento de desatenção de Gina a luz acabou mostrando-a e um dos homens a viu.

- Ali! _Estupefaça! – _um dos homens atacou Gina.

No exato momento Gina se abaixou e lançou-lhe outro feitiço...

- _Expeliarmus! _

E a varinha do homem voou longe. Enquanto isso o outro captou onde ela estava.

- _Cruccio! _– bradou o homem.

Gina saiu se arrastando pela sala e o feitiço pegara de raspão. Gina irou-se. Olhou para o outro homem que estava agachado no chão quase alcançando a sua varinha.

- _Accio _varinha! – disse Gina fazendo com que a varinha viesse para em sua mão.

O outro homem viu Gina mais uma vez...

- _Cruccio!_ – bradou ele novamente.

Gina se abaixou e o feitiço acerto a parede indo pedaços de tijolos para todos os lados. Gina virou a cabeça para ver o estrago e um dos estilhaços acertou a sua testa.

"_Droga!" _– pensou Gina passando a mão sobre o corte que escorria sangue.

Mais irritada que antes Gina lançou um feitiço sem olhar pra onde:

- _Estupefaça! Estupefaça! _– e para a sua surpresa acabou a tingindo o outro homem.

O homem que havia sido desarmado levantou e retirou o feitiço das portas.

"_Isso não vai ficar assim..."_

- _Esupefaça!_ – Gina atingiu o último dos homens – _Accio _varinhas! – E as varinhas vieram na sua direção.

Respirou fundo. Foi até o seu irmão que eles deixaram sobre o sofá.

"_Merlin, preciso de ajuda!"_

Olhou para o seu irmão angustiada e não hesitou.

- _Enevarte_!

Esperou ansiosa. De repente o seu irmão abrira os olhos.

- Rony! – disse ela abraçando-o.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele meio desnorteado.

- Nada, rony, nada! Depois eu explico. Cadê a sua varinha?

- Lá em cima...

- Então toma essa aqui... – disse Gina ofegante dando-lhe uma das varinhas.

- Por que?

- Não pergunte, apenas haja!

Mal gina falara e a porta da sala se abriu. Um Frio tomara conta de todo o ambiente.

- Dementadores... – Rony sussurrou.

Um deles avançou na direção de rony, mas Gina apressou-se.

- _Expecto Patronum! _

E um cisne saiu de sua varinha e percorreu a sala avançando sobre os dois dementadores afugentando-os.

Quando os dementadores foram embora as luzes voltaram a acender, e ela, apagou.

* * *

**N/A: **OIêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê!!!

Qto tempo neh meninas? Mas...

ESTOU DE FÉÉÉÉÉÉRIAAAAAAAAS!!!

Adeus aulas, vestibular, tudo isso jah eh passado! Agora eu tnhu tempo pra vcs amigas!

Qm tah postando eh a Nath mas a Jessi estah aí tb firme e forte!

Ela tinha pensado em desistir mas eu naum deixei...Ela tava meio triste pq naum tava vendo reconhecimento da parte dela na fic!

Por isso meninas vê c dão uma forcinha aí pra gente!

Vlw!

REVIEWS!


	45. Cap45 Novas visões, novas confusões

Cap.45

Novas visões, novas confusões

Gina acordou com muitas vozes ao seu redor. Estava deitada no sofá coma cabeça no colo da sua mãe. Ela piscou os olhos com força.

- Oh, Merlin, ela acordou! – animou-se a Sra. Weasley – Você está bem querida?

Antes que Gina sentasse no sofá já estavam todos à sua volta. Ela não disse nada, apenas sentou-se e piscou com força mais uma vez. Até que se lembrou do que passara e começou a falar sem parar:

- Merlin! Pai, pai... Os Comensais... Ele... Pai... Eles vão pegar... Os filhos...

O Sr. Weasley olhava-a com uma expressão confusa, tentando juntar as idéias da filha.

- Acalme-se criança...

Gina reconheceu aquela voz, era Dumbledore.

"_Chamaram até o Dumbledore! Merlin!"_

Gina pensou, e quando olhou em volta praticamente toda a Ordem estava lá também. Mas Gina não perdeu mais tempo.

- Dumbledore... Eles querem pegar os filhos dos membros da Ordem... Eles sabem sobre!

- Eu sei – disse Dumbledore com o seu casual tom calmo, o que deixava Gina revoltada – Você poderia nos contar o que houve já que seu irmão ficou desacordado por muito tempo?

Rony ficou vermelho.

Gina tentou pôr sua memória em ordem. Passado algum tempo Gina começou e contou todo o ocorrido.

- Hum, interessante... – disse Lupin quando Gina terminou.

- Nossa! Por ser uma bruxa tão jovem você fez um ótimo trabalho... Já pensou em ser auror? – disse Olho-Tonto.

Gina correu o olho pela sala, e ao fundo estavam os três homens amarrados e desacordados, sem máscara. Dois deles aparentavam ter uns 40 anos, mas ela se surpreendeu ao ver um mais jovem, que tinha no máximo uns 20 anos.

Ao ver pra onde Gina olhava Moody a acalmou:

- Não se preocupe, eles não podem sair dali.

Gina deu um sorriso meio triste.

- Como vocês chegaram aqui? – indagou Gina.

- Intuição de mãe, filha... intuição... – disse Sra. Weasley a abraçando.

Gina olhou com dúvida para Tonks, que ria da situação.

- Pouco depois que você falou comigo sua mãe começou a dizer que estava com um ma pressentimento e quis, porque quis, voltar para casa. Aí, ela pediu que viessem todos pois não estava sentido-se segura... E quando chegamos aqui...

Quando a Sra. Weasley soltou Gina, ela passou a mão nos cabelos para arrumar e...

- Ai! Mas o que é isso? – disse Gina tateando de leve um curativo na testa.

- Achou que tinha saído dessa ilesa? – brincou Tonks.

- O ministro chegou! – disse Fred acompanhando-o.

- Filha vá descansar, nós cuidamos de tudo – disse Sra. Weasley sorrindo para a filha que não hesitou em subir para o seu quarto. Afinal, estava cansada daquilo tudo.

O ministro veio escoltado por mais dois homens, e ao ver no fundo da sala os Comensais amarrados olhou-os com desprezo.

- Bom... Boa Noite! – saudou o ministro e todos os responderam com o mesmo "boa noite" – Por favor, levem estes homens para o carro e fiquem de olho! – pediu o ministro para os dois homens que haviam vindo com ele. O ministro deu um longo suspiro e continuou – Sinto muito o que aconteceu com a sua filha Sr. e Sra. Weasley, devo dizer-lhes que foi muita a sorte a dela... Mas infelizmente devo informa-lhes que ela deverá comparecer ao tribunal para depor. E não se preocupem, ela será bem protegida e escoltada, e também será bem recompensada pela captura dos três indivíduos...

Os pais de Gina ouviam com atenção cada palavra dita pelo ministro.

- Tudo bem senhor ministro – disse Sr. Weasley apertando sua mão – Obrigado.

- Bom, bom... Eu fico por aqui. Há muitas coisas a resolver no Ministério, será uma longa noite.

O Sr. Weasley acompanhou o ministro até a porta.

- Desculpe Sra. Weasley – disse Dumbledore se aproximando de Molly – Eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com a sua filha antes de ir?

- Oh, claro diretor... o primeiro quarto à direita, é só subir as escadas.

- Obrigada, Molly.

Com isso Dumbledore subiu às escadas e segui na direção do quarto de Gina. Ele bateu na porta que estava entreaberta.

- Pode entrar... – respondeu Gina sem emoção.

Ela estava sentada em frente à janela olhando o céu escuro.

- Achei que já estaria deitada, mas algo me fez subir para falar coma senhorita...

Gina virou-se meio surpresa com Dumbledore em seu quarto.

- Você ouviu o que ministro disse, não ouviu? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Gina hesitou por um momento, mas depois afirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu não poderia ir me deitar sem antes saber no que tudo isso iria dar... – respondeu ela sem emoção mais uma vez.

- Sei... – disse Dumbledore – Mas... Há algo a mais que a senhorita queira me contar, ou eu estou enganado?

Gina baixou o olhar. Dumbledore se aproximou e levantou sua cabeça.

- Vamos menina, diga-me.

- Diretor... Antes de acontecer tudo... Bem... Aconteceu algo estranho. É que... Eu ganhei uma coruja meio estranha sabe... – Gina chamou e a coruja veio e pousou ao seu lado – Está aqui, essa é a Orus... O fato é que: Pouco depois dela chegar de um passeio eu olhei nos olhos dela eu vi aqueles homens, os dementadores... E não é só isso, quando eu fui enviar uma carta pra uma pessoa ela adivinhou para quem era e partiu antes que eu dissesse...

- Muito interessante, mas, você já devia saber que tudo está relacionado a isto – disse Dumbledore apontando para o pingente.

- QUÊ?!?! – espantou-se Gina.

- Habilidade de falar com animais... bom, pode não ser exatamente por causa do pingente, mas, você talvez possa falar com o subconsciente de quem esteja diretamente ligado a você. Diga-me, em algum momento você pensou em sua mãe ou pediu ajuda?

- Sim, mas...

- A mensagem entrou no subconsciente dela, mesmo que ela acredite que seja um mero pressentimento de mãe...

- Dumbledore... Isso é impossível... – disse Gina incrédula.

- Impossível? Não se pergunta como foi que conseguiu ver no escuro? Ou como pode dar jeito em 3 comensais e 2 dementadores?

- Mas...

- Uma das coisas que seu sobre aquele que possui a "alma da Fênix" é que eles recebem belos dons. Agora, senhorita Weasley, eu digo que faz parte de tudo. Aqueles que possuem a alma da Fênix incorporam N sentidos ou características... Não esqueça de quem as criou. Axel e Roxanne eram grandes bruxos.

- Eu sei... tudo é tão confuso... Há coisas que me preocupam e confundem. Eu durmo, mas não descanso nunca!

Dumbledore olhou-a por sobre os oclinhos meia-lua e deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Tenho a impressão de que essa história vai ser bastante longa... Agora, quero que vá dormir – disse Dumbledore amigavelmente.

- Dumbledore... Eu posso...

- Envie suas cartas sempre que houver dúvidas, senhorita, estarei à sua disposição – adiantou-se ele.

Gina deu um sorriso forçado.

- Ok então... Boa noite...

- Boa noite. Ah, e você foi muito boa sozinha. Devo dizer que espero grandes feitos seus.

Gina deu mais um sorrisinho.

- Vou descer com o Senhor para dar boa noite a todos.

Dumbledore sorriu e fez sinal para que ela fosse à frente.

Ao chegarem lá em baixo Gina deu um beijo nos pais e deu-lhes boa noite.

- Bom, boa noite para todos.

Todos a saudaram.

Gina foi subindo as escadas e logo atrás vinha Rony.

- Gi... – chamou.

- Hum? – Gina virou-se pra ver o que o irmão queria.

- Er... Você poderia me emprestar sua coruja?

- Ah, claro... – disse ela.

Ela mal pensou em chamá-la e a coruja apareceu. Gina deu um logo suspiro.

- Aqui está ela – disse Gina passando a coruja pro braço do irmão.

Rony ficou meio receoso de pegar a "coruja esquisita", mesmo que ela não estava gostando de ser emprestada, mas depois de um olhar feio de Gina ela passou pro braço de Rony. Daí cada um foi para o seu quarto. Ao chegar em seu Gina desabou em sua cama e dormiu.

----------------------------------- XxXxXx ----------------------------------------

"_Estou morta de fome..."_

Foi a primeira coisa que Gina pensou ao acordar no meio da tarde do dia seguinte.

Arrumou-se e desceu. Na cozinha encontrou sua mãe sentada à mesa discutindo com Fred e Jorge. Mas ao ver Gina, Molly, esqueceu a confusão.

- Gina! Como está minha filha?

- Bem, eu acho – respondeu Gina num tom de nada – pelo menos não sinto nada.

Molly e os gêmeos sentiram o desânimo de Gina.

- Mas e aí, como vão os negócios? – perguntou Gina aos gêmeos.

- Ótimo! – disse Fred.

- Melhor impossível! – disse Jorge logo em seguida entusiasmado.

- Ô mãe! Eu tô com fome! – disse Gina toda dengosa para a mãe.

- Já tô preparando minha filha! – disse Molly virando rapidamente para olhar para a filha. Mas por um instantes ela virou novamente olhando feio – Gina...

- Que foi mãe? – perguntou Gina sem entender qual era da sua mãe.

- O que você fez com o curativo?

Nesse momento Fred e Jorge olharam para a testa dela.

- ECA! – disseram os dois, depois começaram a simular que estavam com vontade de vomitar.

Gina ia passar a mão na testas, mas antes que fizesse sua mãe veio desesperada na sua direção.

- NÃO! Você tá querendo que infeccione? Já não basta as milhões de bactérias do ar... Ai, isso tá horrível...

Gina arregalou os olhos e correu para o espelho da sala.

- Ela vai gritar... – disse Fred logo depois que ela saiu.

- Três... – disse Jorge

- Dois... – disse Fred

- Um... – disseram os dois e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE NOJO!!!

Fred e Jorge começaram a rir.

- Ai, Merlin... Parem com isso vocês dois – disse a Sra. Weasley enquanto secava as mãos e ia acudir a filha – Venha minha filha, temos que fazer um novo curativo antes que você coma.

- É claro! É capaz que eu tenha uma indigestão comendo com essa... coisa, descoberta! Deve ter caído enquanto eu dormia... ARGH!!!

Molly riu de forma discreta e foi fazer o curativo da filha.

Não demorou muito e Rony chegara à cozinha. Logo atrás veio Orus com alguns envelopes. E antes que Gina pegasse Rony se adiantou.

- Hum... Harry e Mione enviaram cartas pra você Gi... – Rony disse entregando-lhes as cartas.

Gina olhou para Rony com raiva e puxou as cartas com arrogância da mão dele. Com certeza ele já tinha contado tudo pra todos.

Rony ficou sem graça e foi logo desconversando:

- Ah... Er... Também chegou uma carta do Ministério...

Gina mais uma vez pegou a carta da mão de Rony, e foi essa a primeira que ela abriu. Ao terminar de lê-la, veio a primeira pergunta:

- E aí? – disse Fred.

- O que eles dizem? – completa Jorge.

- Terça-feira, 10 horas, tenho que ir ao Ministério depor – disse Gina sem muita emoção, deu um longo suspiro – Vou subir pro meu quarto, perdia fome.

Com isso Gina se levantou da cozinha.

- Ela está apreensiva, não consegue esconder... – disse Rony.

------------------------------------- XxXxXx --------------------------------------

Ao chegar em seu quarto, Gina fechou a porta e foi ler as cartas. Pegou a primeira que estava à sua frente...

_Gina, _

_Acabei de receber a carta do seu irmão. O que diabos você andou fazendo? Merlin! 3 comensais e 2 dementadores! Por tudo que é mais sagrado tome cuidado! Acho que assim que esta história vazar (isso se não já tiver vazado) vão mandar virem atrás de você!_

_Por favor não me deixe mais preocupada...Prometa que não vai sair por aí sozinha. Qualquer coisa estranha você fale pro seus pais, comunique a Dumbledore, qualquer coisa! Me mantenha informada, ok?_

_Ah! E que coruja estranha é essa?_

_Mione._

Gina deu um longo suspiro e revirou os olhos.

- Vamos agora pro sermão do Sr. Perfeito... – disse Gina pegando a carta de Harry.

_Gi,_

_Não entendi direito o que aconteceu aí na sua casa, mas sei que estou preocupado. Talvez seja melhor você estar sempre acompanhada. Prometa que não vai sair só..._

_Essa semana eu apareço por aí. Ah, não sei se eu te falei, mas vou trabalhar como auror! _

_Era só isso... Cuidado..._

_Amor, Harry._

_P.S: Qual é a dessa coruja? É sua?_

Gina revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Jogou a carta de lado, levantou-se e foi até a escrivaninha para responder-lhes as cartas...

"_Mione, não se preocupe porque todo mundo aqui em casa está se encarregando de não deixar eu 'respirar sozinha'... E minha coruja não é esquisita!_

_Gina"_

"_Harry, estou bem, não se preocupe, ok? É bom saber que você vai vir aqui porque eu preciso mesmo falar com você. Fico feliz de saber que você vai ser auror... E a coruja é minha sim, e antes que você diga algo, ela é normal!_

_Beijos_

_Gina"_

Quando acabou de escrever, pra variar, Orus já estava na janela.

- Tenho que me acostumar com isso... – Gina colocou os pergaminhos no bico de Orus que levantou vôo logo em seguida.

Gina deitou-se em sua cama para esperar Orus. Ficou encarando o teto por algum tempo até que uma imagem começa a se formar em sua mente...

Era um lugar escuro onde havia várias pessoas, mas uma se destacava. Um homem de costasvirado para uma bancada de pessoas.

- Eu fui manipulado pela maldição Imperius! – dizia o homem firmemente.

O lugar explodiu em murmúrios. Depois tudo ficou escuro e uma voz familiar disse:

- O tribunal decidiu a absolvição do réu Lúcio Malfoy, acusado de seguir Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. A sessão está encerrada.

Ouviu-se três batidas. E Gina despertou.

- Gina, querida, desça para jantar!

- Tô indo mamãe... – disse Gina meio sem ar.

Ela desceu as escadas ainda incrédula da sua visão.

- Gina minha filha... Você está pálida! Está tudo bem? – Molly logo perguntou ao ver Gina entrar na cozinha.

- Tô... Tô bem mãe... Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso – dizia Gina desnorteada enquanto sentava-se à mesa.

- Oh Merlin... Vou trazer um remédio – Molly correu para trazer o remédio – Aqui está, tome tudo!

O remédio tinha um aspecto gosmento, Gina tomou fazendo careta.

- Agora se arrume que temos que ir para a Ordem.

- Mas eu tô com fome mãe! – resmungou.

- E eu também! – disse Rony.

- É – concordaram os gêmeos.

A Sra. Weasley revirou os olhos e tratou de fazer um lanche para os filhos.

Meia horas depois estavam todos prontos partindo para a Ordem. Ao chegarem viram logo o Sr. Weasley saindo da sala em que geralmente se reuniam.

- Olá minha querida você está bem? – perguntou Arthur para Gina enquanto dava um beijo em sua mulher.

- Estaria melhor sem a cabeça... – disse Gina desanimada.

- Não diga isso minha filha... – disse Arthur quando de repente uma cabeça surge na lareira, Dumbledore.

- Boa noite a todos, gostaria de informar aos presentes que não poderei comparecer essa noite, pois tenho uma reunião com o ministro... Então... Antes de ir tenho que dar-lhes uma notícia que não é uma das melhores... – disse Dumbledore sério – Bom... Todos sabem que hoje foi o julgamento de Lúcio Malfoy...

Gina sentiu um aperto no estômago. Gina fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro... Não podia ser verdade.

- Logo o resultado do julgamento foi que... Ele foi inocentado por...

- Estar sobre a maldição Imperius – completou Gina de cabeça baixa.

Ao levantar a cabeça todos estavam olhando para ela, até Dumbledore, que deu um discreto sorriso.

- Como você sabia? – perguntou Fred.

Rony ficou pasmo, mas logo se adiantou.

- De que importa isso agora? Devemos pensar agora no novo problema que temos a enfrentar – disse Rony quase sem respirar entra as palavras.

- Concordo jovem – disse Dumbledore.

Um burburinho tomou conta do local após Dumbledore falar. Gina sorriu para o irmão como forma de agradecimento e depois tratou de sair de lá imediatamente.

Gina sentou-se numa poltrona próximo à janela. Pouco tempo depois Tonks adentrou a sala e puxou uma cadeira para próximo de Gina.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Tonks.

- Eu acho que não tô a fim de conversas agora... – disse Gina cabisbaixa.

- Bom... Não custou nada perguntar...

Gina respirou fundo.

- Gi... Eu já sei muita coisa que você fez, principalmente na Escola... E todos estão preocupados com você... Até eu.

Gina levantou a cabeça.

- Você? Mas a coisa nem é tão séria...

- Você que pensa... Gina, quando o último acontecimento vazar de verdade e começar a sair nos jornais eles vão vir atrás de você, estou dizendo não pra te amedrontar, estou apenas te alertando... E você sabe também que com Comensais não se brinca – Tonks assumiu uma expressão séria que Gina nunca tinha visto antes.

Gina sentiu um frio na barriga. Tonks tinha todo razão. Por um momento aquela Gina forte e destemida sentiu medo depois de muito tempo sem saber o que era isso.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa a dizer isso... – Gina manteve-se firme.

- É... E ia ter mais pessoas falando isso pra você se seus pais não tivessem resolvido evitarmos falar isso com você para não te dar medo. Então, Gina, tomamos providências e agora você terá guarda-costas, sem que saibam é claro...

- Droga... Já não me bastava as pessoas buzinando no meu ouvido "cuidado, cuidado..." agora eu tenho que andar com guarda-costas nos meus calcanhares!

- É necessário Gina...

- Gina, querida, vamos embora! – gritou Molly de perto da lareira.

- Bom, Tonks, tenho que ir – Gina se levantou e Tonks segurou em seu braço chamando a sua atenção. Gina olhou para a mão dela em seu braço.

- Pense no que eu lhe disse... – disse ela com um ar sério.

- Eu penso nisso o tempo todo – respondeu Gina.

Tonks soltou o seu braço e ela seguiu para a lareira.

- Gina, onde está Ninfadora? – perguntou Molly quando Gina chegou.

- Estou aqui – disse Tonks com um sorriso antes que Gina respondesse.

Gina olhou pra ela com um ar de dúvida.

- Vamos Gina? – disse Tonks pegando o flu.

Gina olhou agora para a sua mãe.

- Ah! Esqueci de avisar... Hoje a Tonks vai dormir em nossa casa...

"_Não acredito! Vou escutar sermão a noite toda agora..." _– pensou Gina.

Tonks apenas sorriu.

- Então? Vamos ou não? – perguntou Tonks.

- Já que eu não tenho escolha... – Gina sussurrou para si mesma e entrou na lareira rumo à' Toca.

-------------------------------------- XxXxXx -------------------------------------

Ao chegarem na Toca todos ficaram na sala conversando, Gina no entanto seguiu para o seu quarto.

"_Droga, droga, mil vezes droga... Agora tenho mais uma pra dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer... Era só o que me faltava!"_

Pensava Gina enquanto arrumava a cama de Tonks em seu quarto. Ao terminar ela ficou na janela de seu quarto olhando a lua por alguns instantes até lhe dar sono.

Ela resolveu descer para chamar Tonks para poder dormirem. Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto estava tudo escuro, certamente todos já teriam ido para as suas camas.

Gina foi descendo as escadas de ponta de pé, e ao chegar na sala estava, Tonks e seu irmão em uma cena um tanto quanto "pessoal" no sofá. Gina arregalou os olhos e foi voltando de costas mesmo em direção às escadas.

"_Só assim ela me deixa em paz..."_

Gina deitou em sua cama, estava com o pressentimento de que iria ter uma boa noite de sono...

_LU – Entre mis braços_

_Quiero convertir tu aliento tíbio_

_(Quero converter teu sopro morno)_

_en la esperanza que mañana juntos veamos el sol_

_(na esperança da manhã juntos que vejamos o sol)_

_tu respiras junto a mis latidos_

_(Você respira junto aos meus batimentos)_

_hacen que me sienta aun mas vivo y provocarme al amor_

_(fazem que me sinta mesmo mais vivo e me provoca o amor)_

Gina estava na beira da praia olhando para o horizonte no nascer do Sol. De repente um rapaz chega por trás e a abraça.

- Não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra te ver novamente... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

- Draco... – Gina disse num sussurro também e virou para beijá-lo – Senti tanto a sua falta, não acredit...

- PSIU... – fez Draco com o dedo nos lábios de Gina – Te amo...

Draco começou a beijá-la novamente, aos poucos foram deitando na beira da praia. Estavam a sós recuperando o tempo perdido.

_Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio que te protega_

_(sinto a seu corpo pedir-me em silencio que te proteja)_

_y te lleve en mis sueños cierra los ojos no tengas miedo_

_(e te leve em meus sonhos fecha os olhos não tenha medo)_

_que entre mis brazos yo te tengo_

_(que entre meus braços eu te tenho)_

- Venha, vamos à minha casa... – disse Draco levantando-se e puxando Gina pela mão até uma cabaninha.

Gina foi até à cabana. Ao entrar, dentro era uma verdadeira mansão, só que num estilo rústico.

Eles foram pra sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Draco acariciou o rosto de Gina que sorriu. Mais uma vez Draco a beijou, mas não foi como os outros beijos, fora um beijo mais "quente".

Gina tremeu, e olhou bem nos olhos acizentados, olhos esses que lhe davam calma e que diziam tudo, além de ler todos os pensamentos naquele momento.

Draco levantou-se e trouxe Gina consigo. Tirou a camisa branca que usava e recomeçou a beijar Gina. Assim aos poucos despiam-se. Draco a encostou em um parede, beijava-a, sentia sua falta. Gina apertava Draco contra o seu corpo, não queria perdê-lo mais uma vez. Draco beija seu pescoço e sussurrava "eu te amo" em seu ouvido, enquanto Gina deslizava a mão pelos cabelos loiros de Draco.

_Juro que nunca sentiras conmigo el frio_

_(juro que nunca sentirás comigo o frio)_

_cuidare hasta el minimo suspiro_

_(cuidarei até o mínimo suspiro)_

_sueña que yo tambien_

_(sonha que eu também)_

_soñare si te encuentras bien_

_(sonharei se te encontrar bem)_

Deitaram-se no sofá, Gina apertava com força as costas de Draco apertando-o cada vez mais contra o seu corpo. Agora ela o tinha mais uma vez e ninguém podia tirá-lo dela. Draco corria as mãos por suas pernas acariciando-a e puxando para mais perto.

_Te pido que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio_

_(te peço que em meu peito encontre o alivio)_

_de tu vida en todos los sentidosyo no dormire_

_(da sua vida em todos os sentidos eu não dormirei)_

_solo te vere_

_(só te olharei)_

_hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez._

_(até que você decida regressar a mim outra vez)_

Draco estava deitado com Gina em seus braços, ele passava a mão em seus cabelos.

- Queria que o tempo parasse aqui e você ficasse comigo pra sempre – dizia Draco.

- Tenho que ir Draco... – Gina disse angustiada – Eles irão vir atrás de mim...

- Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui...

_Quiero abrir los ojos escondidos_

_(quero abrir os olhos escondido)_

_en la madrugada tu y yo unidos_

_(na madrugada nós dois unidos)_

_y te des cuenta que estoy_

_(e te contar que estou)_

_y alrededor ya no hay peligro_

_(e que ao redor não há perigo)_

_tu estaras por siempre aqui conmigo_

_(você sempre estará aqui comigo)_

_aunque te marches amor_

_(mesmo que se vá o amor)_

Toc, toc, toc...

Gina acordou com as batidas na por ta de seu quarto.

- Levante-se para tomar café Gina! – gritava sua mãe.

Gina olhou em volta... ele não estava lá. Mas era como se ela ainda o sentisse daquele sonho...

_Siento a tu cuerpo..._

_(sinto a teu corpo...)_

"_Hoje eu o amo mais do que nunca..." _- pensou Gina sorrindo ao se levantar.

* * *

**N/A: **Digaí povuuuuuuuuuu!!! Gostaram do captuluzinhu? rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Desculpem os erros é pq eu tô escravendo o mais rápido que posso... tô querendo adiantar ao máximo...

Bom, mais uma vez nossa miga Jessi naum tah aki, mas num eskeçam dela naum viu? C naum ela desiste, e olha q ela eh a cabeça disso td aki!

Era soh issu!

Bjão! Reviews!


End file.
